Family: Does It Mean Anything?
by jakey121
Summary: The Capitol needs a good show, so what better than this twist to ensure a bloodthirsty battle for survival. Families torn apart and loyalties tested. Welcome to the 6th Quarter Quell!
1. Tribute List

**Hey everyone here is the tribute list for this Hunger Games fanfiction. Something happened to the earlier version so I deleted it and uploaded everything again. Anyway now I'm missing all the reviews so... review, review, review please! Hope everyone enjoys this!**

* * *

**District 1:**

**Male- Storm Lowe **

**F1- Lightning Lowe**

**Female- Glamour Shine**

**F1- Leo Shine**

* * *

**District 2:**

**Male- Magnus Ward**

**F2- Phoenix Ward**

**Female- Vigdis Lanly**

**F2- Nilda Lanly**

* * *

**District 3:**

**Male- Parker Cornish**

**F3- Pip Cornish**

**Female- Indigo Stormwell**

**F3- Topaz Stormwell**

* * *

**District 4:**

**Male- Flayari Jordan**

**F4- Amelia Jordan**

**Female- Korra Blackthorne**

**F4- Mithra Blackthorne**

* * *

**District 5:**

**Male- Henry Harper**

**F5- Posy Harper**

**Female- Chaotic Dasher**

**F5- Cressida Dasher**

* * *

**District 6:**

**Male- Jestaro Kilstone**

**F6- Geo Kilstone**

**Female- Crisis Sparks**

**F6- Kara Sparks**

* * *

**District 7:**

**Male- Michael Hummer**

**F7- Hannah Hummer**

**Female- Samantha Bishop**

**F7- Lukas Bishop**

* * *

**District 8:**

**Male- Denzel Cartwright**

**F8- Patricia Cartwright**

**Female- Ruby Rodriguez**

**F8- Rosie Rodriguez**

* * *

**District 9:**

**Male- Yaven Drenna**

**F9- Emilee Shawson**

**Female- Ashlynn Lennox**

**F9- Quinn Lennox**

* * *

**District 10:**

**Male- Keldon Peak**

**F10- Caylah Peak**

**Female- Mykal Duncan**

**F10- Caden Duncan**

* * *

**District 11:**

**Male- Gavin Glassman**

**F11- Galinda Glassman**

**Female- Ambrosia LaMarie**

**F11- Nectar LaMarie**

* * *

**District 12:**

**Male- Timothy Gayter**

**F12- Melony Gayter**

**Female- Eliza Roberts**

**F12- Raisin Roberts**


	2. President Aphrodite

**President Demelza Aphrodite POV**

* * *

Today is the day that the districts truly realise the power the Capitol holds over them.

I gaze out at the Capitol audience around me, at all those wierdly altered faces and flavoursome outfits worn by the rich and those lucky enough to not live outside of the Capitol. I have been waiting for months to hear the news on the Quarter Quell and all I was promised from the Head Gamemaker: Rodwin Hirenzy, was that it was going to be outstanding and ruthless at the same time. A bloodthirsty battle for victory.

It better be.

I watch as a rather small little girl with bright blonde hair scuttles onto the stage, presents the box with the papers in it and hurries back off. I give her the most evil look I can muster as she turns and stares at me before taking her place at the side.

I am President Demelza Aphrodite, I do not pity those who are unworthy of the Capitol luxuries.

"Welcome everyone!" I clear my throat before carrying on, even I cannot wait to read the 6th Quarter Quell twist.

"As you are all well aware this year is the 150th Hunger Games, or better known as the 6th Quarter Quell!'

I stop speaking just to allow for a few seconds of screaming from the audience around me, relishing the fact that most of the people watching in the districts are terrified.

It's what they deserve.

"And now for the moment you have all been waiting for!"

I open the envelope and gaze down at the words on the paper.

All I can say is Rodwin has really outdone himself this time.

Well done, I'll be sure to congratulate him!

'To show the districts that their actions not only affected themselves but their families also, the two reaped or volunteered tributes from each district must choose a member of their family to join them in the Arena. Not only double the tributes but an Arena full of loved ones ... There can still be only one victor!'

The audience around me is in hysterics, screaming and congratulating me on another outstanding idea.

I'll take the credit for now, until Rodwin is thanked and presented with some kind of fruit basket.

I smile, bid the districts and the Capitol audience goodbye and walk off stage.

My smile has to be the biggest it has ever been. I can't wait for this. I just can't wait.


	3. District One Reaping

**Hey everyone.**

**I am now officially starting this and I'm really excited.**

**I would just like to ask as well for you guys who are reading if it is okay for you to leave a review, I love writing and I just want to get your opinion on everything ranging from characters to how I write. Even if it's just a sentence.**

**District One Reaping**

* * *

**Storm Lowe**

Everyone around me keeps telling me it's going to be alright, that everything will work itself out and I'll be happy again one day. Maybe with a wife and some kids, a big house where I could teach my children how to fight to prepare themselves for the Games.

But it's difficult to believe something good can happen when such bad things have happened in your life. Like just last week my mother died, a week before today's reaping. I knew it was coming, she'd been sick for so long, but it was horrible nonetheless. My father left us, taking with him my two brothers Sim and Bone. That's when she started to get sick, she just couldn't bare to see me upset, she couldn't stand the idea that if she had got on better with my father then maybe I would be a happy person. Not a mystery. Not cold blooded.

But I don't hold it against her, a tear even falls down my cheek as I look at a painting of her in my room. I painted it myself, a talent I don't let anyone else see. I'm Storm Lowe AKA a cold blooded killer, destined for the Hunger Games. Being able to paint doesn't exactly fit the image I put forward.

I look at the delicate brush strokes of her pale colour, each individual curl of her long black hair. Exactly the same shade as mine. The way her hands rested on her lap when she sat still allowing me to paint this portrait. I can't help it but cry for a few more minutes, I put my head in my hands and scream. The echo bounces off the walls of the large house I'm allowed to keep and live in myself as I'm eighteen and old enough. For a few more seconds I sit still, allowing the tears to dry away. Finally after staring at my mother's painted eyes I stand up and pick up the sword on my bedside table. I give it a few swings, and cut through the air as if a tribute was standing in front of me at the Cornucopia.

See today I'm going to volunteer for the Hunger Games. I've been trained and I'm ready to win, to kill everyone else. But this year is different, instead of 24 tributes there will be 48, not only that but each tribute must choose a family member to join them.

Too bad I haven't got anyone left. Maybe I have some distant relative that I will be forced to pick, it doesn't matter I'll kill them anyway.

I straighten my tie as I look in the mirror, ruffle my ink black fringe in the mirror so that my eyes are hidden as they always are and head out my bedroom door.

Before I leave through the large oak doors I pick up a small throwing knife just lying harmless on the side table and throw it into the door, chuckling under my breath. No one's going to beat me. I'm going to win the 6th Quarter Quell.

Already people are heading to the Square for the reaping, I look out before stepping down the stone steps outside the front door and gaze around at all the faces. People nod at me as they pass, it's common knowledge I'm volunteering today. Not one person has rivalled that, and even if they did I'd beat them to it.

"Morning Storm."

My eyes dart to the left a little and rest on my neighbour, Jensen Burnes. The most annoying 12 year old in the entire district. I grunt and storm off, making it my priority to bash into him as I pass. He falls down and swears twice at me. I laugh out loud gaining me the attention of a few people, I glare at them with the most intimidating look I can give them before I freeze.

She's staring at me.

The one girl I have ever felt anything for. Glamour Shine.

* * *

**Glamour Shine**

Why's he staring at me?

That creep who lost his only family last week. I felt sorry for him for about a minute and then resumed picking out flowers for my room.

He smiles but I don't return it, instead I turn my head (my honey blonde hair swaying in the wind) and stalk off, catching up to Leo my older brother. I link my arm with his and burst out laughing.

"What you laughing at this time?" He says, his voice its usual self, no emotions present.

"That kid that's volunteering, you know Storm something or other ... I think he likes me or something, he stares at me wherever I go." I laugh once more and release Leo's arm.

"So?" He grunts.

"So nothing, God lighten up will you Leo. Today I'm volunteering and I've already promised to pick you to go with me."

"Yeah but you say that now, when it comes to it I bet you'll pick Cashmere or Gloss!"

He trips slightly on a rock as we carry on walking with the crowd, a few girls giggle from behind us but quieten instantly when he turns around and glares at them.

"Of course I won't pick Cash or Gloss. I promised I'll pick you and that's what I'm going to do alright!"

We carry on walking in silence for a bit until the crowd increases in number even more and we catch sight of our father and mother barging through two boys from school.

"I see dad got away from his meeting to come here. Who was it he was speaking to again?"

"I don't know." Leo says, shrugging. "Someone from the Capitol no doubt, he always is. We're well known aren't we, what with our mansion and servants, everything we could possibly want at our fingertips."

Cashmere and Gloss, my two stunningly attractive cousins push through us, shout sorry and catch up with my aunt and uncle.

"They know I'm volunteering right?" I ask, a little put off by their excitement.

"Of course, their chance will come in a few years or something, they're only little. Named after the two great victors from a while ago. They've already got people betting on them winning even though we haven't even reached the games one of them is going to volunteer for."

Finally we reach the square, I gaze around at everyone and smile. Most are wearing fairly alright clothes, but what I'm wearing beats them all. I twirl twice in my stunning pink gown and giggle as Storm walks past, staring at me with his mouth open. He sends a little boy to the ground who then starts crying his eyes out.

"Why twirl for?" Leo asks.

"Because it's fun and I'm beautiful!" I giggle again, and walk off to the 17 year olds already waiting. I turn my head to watch Leo stand next to our mother and father and everyone else we're related too.

After waiting for about ten more minutes everyone is now ready and waiting. Most people in the square look happy enough. They know that Storm is volunteering and most know about me, if not all. It pains me to think that I'll have to kill Leo, in fact he'll be the only kill that I'll feel remotely guilty about. The others mean nothing, in fact I'll rather like to fight Storm. He looks a challenge, an obstacle although difficult can still be overcome. I look at the stage as the mayor walks on and greets us all. In this blistering heat it's hard to focus so I ignore the boring speech given every year about the dark days and why the Hunger Games happen every year. The only bit I catch is the Mayor saying once again what the twist is this year for the Quarter Quell. He stops talking and everyone claps, the applauding arouses me from my daydream. I shake my head, giggling again as the girl behind me moans as my hair whips her in the face.

Romilda Zingzong, our escort elegantly walks on stage. She looks positively hilarious, I bite my tongue not to giggle. Her bright green wig is slightly askew so everyone can see a few tufts of white hair. Her skin has been dyed light purple and her lips increased to what must be three times their original size.

"Let's not dawdle." She says in her high pitched, Capitol accent. "Ladies first."

She steps (her high heels tapping) to the reaping ball with the girls name shuffled around inside. I steady myself, clear my throat, ready to do what I've been waiting to do for years. She pulls out a piece of paper and unfolds it. She coughs twice, giving me time to clear my throat again before reading out loud, "Lizzy Flier."

I don't even wait a second ... "I VOLUNTEER!"

It comes out much louder than I intended, but who cares. My time has come.

* * *

**Storm Lowe**

I knew she was volunteering, but just the thought of going up against her makes my stomach feel all funny. We'll be allies for most of the Games but when the time comes when nearly all the tributes are gone it will be our turn to fight.

I shake my head, allowing the thoughts of killing the only girl I've ever liked to fall out. I hear Romilda announce for Glamour's family to step forward and then watch as the most attractive people from our district take a step forward. They all have blonde hair which is expected from a wealthy district one family.

Glamour doesn't even hesitate, she calls out Leo and this massive guy with spiked ash blonde hair and muscly arms walks onto the stage.

"You must be Leo Shine?" Romilda says, it's funny looking at her standing next to Leo. Romilda's stick thin and tiny and Leo is the exact opposite.

"That's what she just said didn't she. I think you need to listen more Romilda."

Romilda's face goes bright red under that horrible purple and people around me start laughing. But I remain silent, Leo's going to be a big problem in the Arena let alone Glamour. But I'll protect him for her sake, only until it comes to the point that we have to fight and only one can triumph.

"And finally, our male tribute is..." She rummages through the mass of neatly folded pieces of paper until her grotesque fingers wrap around one and pull out.

I smile and get ready to do what I've been waiting for.

"Daniel Quentin!"

"I VOLUNTEER!"

Everyone turns to look at me, most people just look away again. They all knew that I was volunteering. Daniel pretty much hugs me as I pass, thanking me over and over again. I push him off and stamp up the steps onto the stage.

"What is your name dear?" Romilda asks. Her accent is even more screechy up close. I have to bite my lip to not laugh.

"Storm Lowe."

"Well everyone let's give a big hand for our district one male tribute Storm Lowe."

Everyone starts clapping, even Glamour and Leo who are staring at me with wide eyes. I don't know whether that's a good or bad thing.

"Now can members of Storm's family step forward."

I'm about to point out to her that I don't have any when someone from the 15 year old section steps forward and someone from the back steps forward.

Now I remember, the boy with auburn hair is my goody two shoes cousin who is always helping others and the man at the back is my uncle. The complete opposite of his son. I take a minute to wonder which person to take in before announcing out loud.

"Lightning Lowe!"

Lightning starts crying from where he's standing and has to be pushed slightly before he starts walking.

Great ... I chose a wimp to come join me. I'll look after him for a bit but I won't hesitate from killing him when it gets down to it. He and his father abandoned me after all, let me live without anyone to care for me for the past week.

"Our tributes from District One!" Romilda screams. Everyone starts clapping and cheering. I grab Lightning's shoulder and push him through the doors of the Justice Building, and listen as the cheers die down and the clapping stops.

* * *

**Glamour Shine**

Everyone starts patting me on the back, my mum starts crying and saying how proud she is of me and my dad strokes my hair whilst whispering words of praise in my ear.

"Glamour you're going to come back right?" Cashmere asks me. I smile at her and nod.

"Of course I am."

"But doesn't that mean Leo has to die?"

I freeze, even mum and dad stop talking. What do I say to that? I think for something to say but from behind Leo steps forward.

"Maybe, who knows maybe they'll change the rules."

I mouth the word thank you. Of course President Aphrodite won't allow for a rule change, seeing family members kill each other just adds to the entertainment. But it stops them from looking at me with their big round eyes.

"Glam?"

I turn to look at Gloss, in a few years he'll be incredibly handsome, even more so than Leo.

"Take this, as your token. From me and Cash."

He stretches out his hand and drops a small heart shaped locket into my hand. I'm not easily moved, most things I just take as a joke but this is heartwarming.

"Thank you." I thrash my head around to stop myself from crying slightly. Leo now gets the attention from mum and dad, they both congratulate him but it's obvious who they want to come back.

Me of course. Leo is the only one that I think doesn't know this. I'm not sure what I think of this, I should be happy that my parents want me more, but what about Leo? He has to die for me to return.

We talk and exchange words of love until a Peacekeeper barges through and orders everyone to leave besides me and Leo. My friends come in next, we hug and chat for a bit before they have to leave and Leo's friends come in.

Finally we are taken from the Justice Building and led down to the train station. I laugh at the sight of Lightning's face, glistening with tears. A weakling, but he'll be a career with us. I want Storm in our alliance, even if he is annoying and he'll be taking Lightning along with him.

"Had anyone visit you?" I ask, keeping my arm linked with Leo's as we board the train.

"Just his dad, looking forward to this?"

"You bet your ass I am. I just can't wait to do some killing!"


	4. District Two Reaping

**Thought I would try and get another reaping today. The reapings won't be too long hopefully, I know how much people just want to get to the fighting. But there will be a chapter on the reaping per district. So I hope you like District Two's! And please review :)**

**District Two Reaping**

* * *

**Vigdis Lanly**

"Okay let's run through it again, just once more. You're in the heat of battle at the Cornucopia, someone is aiming an arrow straight at you. What do you do?"

"Throw a knife at the bastard straight away!"

I roll my eyes as my mother Matty pats me on the back and congratulates me once again. Both my mother and my father won the Hunger Games and today is the day I volunteer. What with the twist allowing me to take a family member, this gives my parents an opportunity to watch both their daughters in the Games.

Something they are very much looking forward to. I've only been eligible for a year so far, today is my second year and although I should really wait until I'm a bit older, the Quarter Quell is this year and I'm not missing the fight. I'm good enough anyway, I've been training since I could walk.

"Vigdis you should really get ready, the reaping's starting soon." My father Oligner says, passing me from behind, ruffling my hair and leaving the room with a handful of decapitated dummies. My earlier prey.

"I will in a minute!" I shout after him. I hear him scowl at how rude I am and then comment on how I should be a bit more grateful that he and my mum won the Games and could afford the lifestyle we have nowadays.

"Okay only one more question and then I'll leave you to get changed. Besides I need to test Nilda quickly before we have to go."

"Fine." I moan, allowing my mum one more question.

"Now since you aren't going to be with the Careers, you're going to be with Nilda, what do you do when she turns on you?"

"Easy, stab her with whatever I have my hands on and snap her neck for good measure."

I hear my mum wince at the thought of Nilda being murdered by me, instead of scowling however she smiles.

"I want one of my daughters winning okay. No matter what!" She strokes my very dark hair twice before leaving through the door and closing it.

God she's annoying!

As if I don't know all this. We've been going over it for so long now, every single time we train and every bit in between. I'm not even sad at the prospect of having to kill Nilda, she'll only kill me if I don't deal with her first. We will stick together at first of course, but when the numbers start to get too low the quicker I take her out the better. Before she turns on me.

"Ten minutes Vigdis!" My dad shouts from downstairs.

"Alright dad!"

Once again I hear him scowl and moan about me to Nilda and mum but I blot them out. I gaze in my mirror and straighten my shadow like hair with a brush. I put my black skirt on first with a red streak down the left leg, black flats and then a white blouse with a red pattern on the sleeve.

For some reason, I don't know why exactly I punch out, smashing my mirror and allowing the trickle of blood to flow down my knuckles. Relishing the pain, if I can't stand a little cut then how can I stand the Hunger Games.

"Look out world, Vigdis Lanly means business."

* * *

**Magnus Ward**

As usual my sister and I are arguing. She shouts at me about me volunteering today, screaming at me for how insane I am. In retaliation I reply by saying how she should have done when she could. Mum and dad had pushed her to last year, the final year she was eligible but she refused. Not wanting to die.

But she wouldn't have, even I can acknowledge my sister's strength. If she had been a part of last years Hunger Games she would have one. But this year I am.

Phoenix storms off into the crowd, leaving me by myself. I haven't really thought about who I would take. Definitely not Sparrow my younger sister, she has to be the only person I would think about giving my life for if she was in the Games. I'll choose either my mum, dad or Phoenix. My parents both wanted to be tributes but someone always beat them to volunteering and they've always pushed us to volunteer. We've been training for so long now, Sparrow's getting better and Phoenix has stopped as she doesn't have the chance of getting reaped.

Maybe I should take her, just to annoy her and see how it goes. It would definitely make mum and dad proud of her for once. I'd be doing her a favour ... until my knife slits her throat that is.

Of course I'll stick with her until we near the end, but I'm the one that's going to win the 6th Quarter Quell, not my sister, not anyone else.

"Hey Magnus, you're volunteering right?"

I turn around and smile as my best friend Ash sprints to catch up. He isn't as good looking or as muscly as me, in fact he lost all faith in training when his sister died in the Hunger Games three years ago.

"Yes I am Ash."

"Well good luck, I know you can do it." I smile and as we walk towards the square we start chatting about my Arena Strategy and what the Capitol might be like.

"I hear that the people are even more weird than Himple Garaga."

I burst out laughing, not able to picture anyone looking even more ridiculous than District Two's escort. The man with red and orange skin with rubies embedded into his cheeks. His hair; bright yellow with metal bees hovering around to give the effect he's a bright flower.

"Who are you going to take with you?"

Ash's voice lowers, he's serious now, his jokes pushed aside.

"I've thought about it, definitely not Sparrow." Ash nods with agreement at this. "But I'm not sure between Phoenix or one of my parents."

"Don't pick Phoenix mate, you know how much she hates the Games. It's not very fair."

"What's not fair is that she didn't volunteer, mum and dad were heartbroken when she didn't last year, you should have seen their faces."

My mind flashes back to the hour after the Reaping. Phoenix's bruised face from the multiple punches by my dad, my mum saying she was a huge disappointment. They got over it in the end.

We reach the Square and stand next to each other in the 15 year old section. I look behind me and smile at Phoenix, she glares back at me and sticks her middle finger up. Rage boils inside like lava bubbling from a volcano. That's it, let's see how she likes this. As soon as I'm asked who to pick I know what I'm going to do. Who cares what Ash thinks.

* * *

**Vigdis Lanly**

The mayor of district 2 walks on stage and begins by welcoming everyone to today's reaping. Then he drones on and on about the dark days and reads out the twist for the 6th Quarter Quell. I smile at the thought of me not picking Nilda, what she would do if I returned. She'd kill me. It doesn't matter, she's coming with me and we'll be killing each other sooner or later.

"Thank you Mayor Strawbrass." Himple Garaga says as he stomps onto the stage, beaming out at us all.

"Today is a very special Reaping, not only do we have the excitement of the male and female tributes being chosen they also have to pick a family member. Never have I been this excited."

One of his metal bees buzzes out from his hair and darts over the Justice Building and out of sight. He goes bright red with embarassment and carries on as if nothing happened even though everyone is giggling.

"Now without further ado I shall now pick the tributes." He pauses to allow for a few seconds of clapping. "Ladies first."

His hands squirms through the mass of white before tightening his grip on one. It doesn't matter who it is, I'm about to volunteer anyway. Most people know about it, some are even staring at me, waiting for me to shout out.

"Winona Dart!" He shouts out to us all.

Three ... two ... one ..." I VOLUNTEER!" I shout, just as a tiny little girl from the twelve year old section steps out. She cries and gives me a hug before hurrying back to her spot.

"Well look's like we have a volunteer." (No surprise, District Two always has volunteers).

"What is your name my dear."

"Who you calling dear!" Himple's face goes even darker, I relish in his anger before announcing to everyone. "My name is Vigdis Lanly and I'm going to win the Hunger Games."

There's a minute of applause before everyone quietens down.

"Members of the Lanly family, please step forward."

From the back of the Square, my mum, dad and Nilda step forward. I can see the desperation in Nilda's eyes, a sparkle of hope in her black eyes behind her jet black hair. My mum and dad are smiling at me, mouthing well done over and over.

"I choose my sister, Nilda Lanly!"

Nilda screeches YES really loudly and storms onto the stage, knocking over a Peacekeeper who chuckles as he stands back up. Why's she acting like this is all a surprise, I told her I would pick her ever since I decided to volunteer. She grasps my hand tightly, for whatever reason she is acting nice to me. Normally she's cold and distant, choosing her must have been the nicest thing I have ever done for her, and she's showing her gratitude.

Don't get to used to this Nilda. You'll be dead soon. I think to myself. My lips curl into a nasty smile as Himple walks over to the male reaping ball and fishes in and pulls out another piece of paper. I know what's about to happen, that kid Magnus Ward is going to volunteer, everyone knows it. It's going to be interesting to see who he picks. Phoenix's hate for the Games is well known, the idiot.

"Our male tribute ... Magnus Ward."

What are the chances, his name being picked anyway. Some people laugh and clap him on the back as he walks up onto the stage and stands a few metres away from me.

"No volunteers?" Himple says, looking quite disappointed at everyone else.

"I was going to volunteer anyway." Magnus says, although I'm going to do my best to kill him I can't stop staring at him. He's very good looking.

"Members of the Ward family please step forward. Phoenix, and the other people from Magnus's family step forward and gaze up at the stage.

"Now who should I pick ... oh yeah ... my beloved Phoenix!"

The reaction is immediate, she starts screaming and cursing Magnus. Three Peackeepers march over and push her onto the stage, she lashes out at Magnus but he blocks her blow and blows her a kiss.

"My darling sister everybody!"

I like Magnus Ward, I like him a lot.

* * *

**Magnus Ward**

Phoenix doesn't speak to me at all, she sits in the corner crying her eyes out as mum and dad walk in. Sparrow heads for her and gives her a cuddle, but our parents rush towards me and give me a reassuring hug and whisper words of congratulations in my ears.

"What were the chances of that happening son. Being reaped even though you were going to volunteer!" My dad laughs and ruffles my hair.

"And Phoenix, finally you're going into the Games. You've let us down in the past but now is your chance to prove our doubts about you were wrong."

I don't point out that I'm going to be killing her in the Games or that someone else will be. I plan on coming home, everyone knows it and I'm going to make sure it happens. Phoenix won't join me and the other Careers if I think about it, she'll go off with younger tributes most likely, so the quicker I kill her the better. I don't really mind, we never had that brother and sister bond.

"Do you have a token?" My mum asks in her sweet voice, turning her back on Phoenix and Sparrow who are staring through tear filled eyes at me.

"Yeah ... Phoenix." I say jokingly. She lunges for me, knocking Sparrow down. I can't say I didn't expect her to try again. Our dad now steps in front of me and pushes her back.

"Now now Phoenix, you'll have plenty of opportunity to fight him in the Arena for now just remain calm."

"REMAIN CALM, I WAS FINALLY FREE FROM THE PROSPECT OF BEING REAPED AND THAT BASTARD HAS JUST DRAGGED ME INTO THEM, YOU KNOW WHAT I CAN'T WAIT TO GET INTO THE FIGHT, YOU'LL BE THE FIRST I TARGET!"

Instead of lunging myself, I laugh. "Can't wait sis."

Before she can say anything else a Peacekeeper walks in and politely asks mum, dad and Sparrow to leave. Sparrow gives Phoenix one last hug, and waves at me.

"I can't tell you how proud I am of you Magnus, even you Phoenix, don't let us down, one of you better come back." My dad says as he disappears behind the door.

"See you later." Mum says, I can't help but think she was talking to me. Considering she was looking at me. At least they think I'm going to win, not Phoenix. I expect her to lunge at me again but she doesn't. She just sits in the corner, cradling her legs and rocking back and forth like some sort of crazy person.

Ash is next in as are Matilda and Zoe; Phoenix's friends. The three of them talk and continuously stare at me, their eyes like slits. I relish in their hatred, who cares what they think about me?

"I told you that you shouldn't have chosen Phoenix." Ash says, not angrily, more patronising like.

"Who cares, I'm coming home no two ways about it and when I do there won't be a Phoenix Ward anymore."

Even Ash laughs at this, but Matilda and Zoe gasp and look as if they're about to slap me. Phoenix continues the conversation though, as if I never said anything.

As Ash, Matilda and Zoe leave and we start to head for the train station I gaze at Vigdis who's staring at me.

"Allies?" I mouth at her.

She shakes her head and smirks. It's not that disappointing, I just thought she might have wanted to be allies. I guess that means she isn't going to be part of the Careers, does she and Nilda have a bond unlike me and Phoenix. Nilda can't hate Vigdis since she screamed yes during the reaping.

No they get along fine. In fact they're going to be a force to be reckoned with. Looks like I'm going to have to up my game if I'm to win.

I shake my head at this. There's no if about it. It's a definite fact I'm coming home. No one can stop me.


	5. District Three Reaping

**Okay here is the District 3 Reaping, I hoping to get two per day done its just I go back to school on Monday and we're in exam period so it might start to become only one a day, maybe not even that but I am a fast typer and hopefully I won't get held back. Thank you all and remember review, review, review, there's nothing better than seeing comments on your writing!**

**District Three Reaping**

* * *

**Indigo Stormwell**

I walk through my bedroom door and head downstairs to go and speak to my mum; Velvet. I can't speak to my dad as he would just get all angry like he always does and if I speak to Topaz he'll just make a joke or something and tell dad anyway. Mum is the only person I can trust as let's face it, she isn't the smartest person in the world. In fact my dad and her are complete opposites. My dad being a Peacekeeper is a law enforcer, a very strict and cruel individual, being a vital part of the Capitol's maintenance of District 3 he's a big supporter of the Hunger Games. That's why today I'm volunteering.

I can't say I'm not excited, the prospect of fighting other kids who are no doubt weaker than I am is enthralling. The killing part isn't the nicest but it happens every year, it's tradition. Not only am I going to be a part of this years Hunger Games, so is Topaz my twin brother. He's wanted me to pick him ever since I said I was going to volunteer. Asking me every single day, he's been punched by me quite a few times for his persistence. Killing him won't be the nicest thing to do, or watching someone else kill him but I plan on winning and coming home, the only way for that to happen is for everyone including Topaz to die.

"Mum!" I shout as I jump the bottom two steps. My house is huge, I hear the shout bounce off the walls and travel down the hall.

"Yes dear?" Comes my mum's dreamy voice. She's ditzy to say the least, not harsh like my dad. I don't know what she sees in him, we've all been hit by him before and not once has she stood up for us all.

"I need to speak to you ... could you come here!" I'm always impolite to my parents, to everyone in fact. And my temper, well that's a whole other issue. My mum bounces down the hall, her dress being ironed only a few minutes ago radiates heat as she stands a metre away from me. She has exactly the same white blonde hair as me and Topaz do. Shay my small grey cat runs through her legs and out the cat flap in the door. His little bell ringing as he goes.

"That little Shay." My mum says, laughing.

"Mum ... mum!" I say clicking my fingers to gain her attention. She always does this, sinking of into her own world. She shakes her head and smiles at me.

"Yes dear?"

"Do you really think it's a good idea me taking Topaz?" Her brow furrows, her lips curl and her eyes begin to tear up. Of course she isn't okay with it, but what can she do about it. If my dad wants it to happen, it's going to.

"Y-Yes, you've been training for so long now, and been taught everything there is to know about weapons and fighting." She battles through a loud sob that escapes her mouth. Poor mum ... I'll make sure me or Topaz wins, so we can come back and help her escape from dad. She deserves a better life.

"WHY ON EARTH AREN'T YOU DRESSED!" I roll my eyes before turning around and watching my dad walking through the front door. His face bright red, his body covered in the usual Peacekeeper uniform.

"IT'S STARTING SOON, GO GET DRESSED!" He lunges forward and grabs my shoulder, he pulls me up the stairs and literally throws me in my room. I remain calm until he closes the door where I kick my dresser and watch as it falls to the floor with a bang.

"You wait dad, I'm going to win and when I get back you're going to get one hell of a butt kicking!"

* * *

**Parker Cornish**

Both my parents have died in the Hunger Games. My mum was 17 when she gave birth to me and that year my dad was reaped. I've been forced to watch the footage of his head being lopped off in the bloodbath by a Career. Pip my cousin finds it amusing, I don't take it out on him, he's not only a giant frame of muscle, he's also quite stupid so doesn't really get that what he says might hurt. My mum then was reaped the next year and made it to the final four but was killed by a swarm of tracker jackers.

It doesn't upset me greatly, I was one at the time I became an orphan, instead of being chucked in the orphanage my aunt and uncle took me in which I've been grateful for ever since. Pip my cousin is the only downside, I was his punching bag for most of my childhood, he only stopped when I could fight back.

"Parker, we have to get going, it starts in ten minutes!" I hear my uncle: Locc shout from downstairs. I nod twice before straightening my black tie and combing back my brown hair. I tuck my shirt in and stamp down the stairs. Pip barges past me sending me down three steps, I manage to regain my balance and stand upright. At least he doesn't have to worry, he's been free from the prospect of getting reaped for quite some time now. I have this year and one more to last then I'm free as well.

I haven't really thought about what I would do if I was reaped today, I have to pick a family member and if I think about it logically I should really pick my aunt or uncle as they're much weaker and less of a threat. But I couldn't do that to them, if it came down to it and I was reaped, Pip would probably be the one chosen.

Don't think that! I slap my forehead as I reach the front door. There's so many other boys in our District that could get chosen. The chances of it being me are slim.

But it has to be someone, and it could be you. The voice in the back of my head whispers.

Of course it could, but it won't.

"Don't you look nice." My aunt: Parissa says giving me a hug, this relaxes me a bit but I still can't mute the voice in the back of my head saying it's going to be me. I stretch my arms round her big frame and return the hug. We stand their embracing until Pip pulls me away and shouts for his dad to hurry up.

"What you looking at?" He grunts as he passes me again and leaves through the front door. In the second it takes for it to close I notice a large crowd of people walking down the street towards the square.

"We better get going." I say, opening the door and stepping across. I can see Pip's massive head bobbing along, behind me I can hear the increased footsteps of people running, not wanting to be late.

"Seriously we have to leave!" I shout back. The door opens again and my aunt and uncle pass through.

"Alright, we heard you the first time." My uncle says, grabbing me and ruffling my hair.

"It will be alright you know." He whispers, my aunt gives me a reassuring smile and together we increase the speed that we walk until we reach the square.

"Go on Parker, no need to worry."

I walk over, my arms swinging by my side to the 17 year old section. I hear Pip burp and the noises of people groaning. Pip you're so disgusting, I think to myself.

"Welcome everyone!" Mayor Willow says as she walks centre stage. Like every year I don't pay much attention to her talking about the dark days, reading the Treaty of Treason and then for this year announcing the Quarter Quell's twist.

All I can hear is that voice ... whispering all the time that it's going to me.

Please don't be me. Please.

* * *

**Indigo Stormwell**

Jennie Tittletongue bounces onto the stage, clapping the mayor as she now takes centre stage.

"Wasn't that inspiring?"

I stare at her, mesmerized at her hideous appearance. Her hair is down to her legs in red waves, her skin is a mixture of yellow and brown and her nose has been lengthened so it sticks out to twice its length. If this is normal for the Capitol, when I get there I can't wait to see what everyone looks like.

"Now as it is the Quarter Quell, we not only have to see who is chosen as our tributes, there is also the added excitement of who they choose to take with them." I glance over at Topaz who is three spaces away from me. His size giving him away, his arms are massive which does intimidate a lot of people. But not me, I've beaten him countless times in training. He smiles and winks at me.

"Ladies first!" My eyes dart back to the stage, Jennie has just pulled out a piece of paper with today's unfortunate child. Good news for them, today I'm volunteering.

"Roberta Partridge!"

I give it a few seconds so I can see who's today's lucky girl. She steps out from the 16 year old section and is literally shivering with fear, a tear escaping her eyes.

Just as she passes me I scream at the top of my voice, "I VOLUNTEER!"

This scares not only a few people around me but Roberta herself, she falls over and looks back at me. She smiles and says thank you over and over again.

"Get out of my way or I'll punch you." I say to her. Her faces freezes, and slowly she hurries back to her spot. I just love how scary I am. I walk up the steps onto the stage, before I reach Jennie, I gaze out and find my dad's face. For once he's actually smiling.

You sick, sick man!

* * *

**Parker Cornish**

That really scary girl who's dad's a peacekeeper shakes Jennie's hand. I've seen her running about, chasing after people I thought were her friends. I know why she has volunteered, her dad is the scariest peacekeeper in district 3, it's obvious he pushed her to volunteer.

"Now can members of Indigo's family step forward." Jennie shouts out, her voice even higher with excitement. It's horrible how sick this is, having to choose a family member to go in the Arena with you and then have to kill them or wait for someone else to finish them off.

"I choose Topaz my brother!" A boy who looks much too old for his age runs from the 15 year old section and up the steps. I recognise him, Pip and him had a massive fight a few months ago. He even managed to beat Pip up. I can seriously see Topaz Stormwell winning.

"Well wasn't that exciting, but we're only halfway through today's reaping we now have to choose our male tribute." The voice inside my head starts increasing in volume, I shake my head but it doesn't go away.

She pulls out today's unlucky male and unfolds the piece of paper.

"It's you ... it's you." The voice says with a hiss.

"Parker Cornish!"

What! It really is me.

The voice immediately vanishes, having gained what it wanted. Everyone turns to stare at me, I hear my aunt cry out loud and my uncle calming her down. My legs take me forward but I'm not the one controlling them. The world around me is a blur. Someone please volunteer. I repeatedly whisper over and over again but I reach the stage and still no one does.

"Before we carry on, are there any volunteers?"

Absolute silence. My heart drops, and I can't stop but let a tear escape my eye. I'm going to die, just look at the other two from my district, they're natural born killers and everyone else from around Panem that is getting reaped or those who are volunteering are probably so much better than I am.

"Now darling, who do you pick out of your family?"

I hadn't noticed my aunt, uncle and Pip stepping forward. I shake my head and regain focus. I can't choose my aunt or uncle, but if I choose Pip they'll lose their child. No ... if I stick with Pip I can make sure at least me or him makes it through and get back home. Pip's my only chance.

"Pip Cornish!" I shout, my voice shaking as I finish.

I look at Pip as he stomps on stage, his muscles rippling, and then at Indigo and Topaz who are staring wide eyed at him.

You may have beaten him last time, but you won't get him in the Arena. And before we enter the Justice Building I do something that I didn't think I would if I had gotten reaped. I smile.

* * *

**Indigo Stormwell**

My dad carries on smiling as he sits down next to me. He grabs my hand and kisses it whilst mum and Topaz are on the other side of the room talking.

"Finally your time has come. Now Indigo I know it will be you up against your brother. But stick with the other Careers, I know we're not in a Career district but just look at the two of you. Once the tribute number starts to decrease kill off as many Careers as you can, even Topaz. I'm not going to pick a favourite as I love you both." Funny way of showing it. "But you will have to kill him to win."

"Same goes with you Topaz, if you want to win you'll have to kill Indigo eventually!" He shouts, Topaz looks up and shrugs his shoulders. He doesn't care, we get along just fine the two of us but both of us want to win and that isn't possible.

"I know one of you can do this, in fact I know both of you can do this but since only one can win it better be a Stormwell." He grasps my shoulder and gives me what I suppose is meant to be a reassuring shake, before calling Topaz over and sending me to mum.

"Darling." She whispers soothingly, stroking my hair. She's been crying, the tears are still glistening on her cheeks. We're the only children she has and now because of dad and partly me, she's going to lose one of them. And if neither of us win, both of them. But that's a ridiculous thought so I shake it out my head.

"Mum, leave him." I say, nodding my head in dad's direction. "We're not going to be around to stop him hurting you. Leave him and go to your friends or something. One of us will be back soon I promise." Her thumbs strokes my cheek and she gives me a kiss on the forehead. She presses a small rosary that belonged to my grandmother into the palm of my hand. My token for the Games.

"I'll tell Shay you said goodbye." And she kisses me once more before leaving. A peacekeeper comes in and asks my dad to leave, the two of them shake hands however. I've seen that peacekeeper round ours for dinner once. I know that next year he's pushing his son to volunteer.

"Looking forward to this then?" Topaz asks, smiling whilst putting on a topaz ring that mum must have given him. Dad would never give us tokens.

"Of course, why else would I volunteer, you?"

"Bring it on!" We talk continuously all the way to the train station and stop to glare wildly at Pip. He's going to be a threat that can't be ignored. I'll get him at the Cornucopia.

He'll be my first target followed by everyone else eventually.

I mean it, I'm coming back as a victor, not in a box.


	6. District Four Reaping

**Hey again, so far so good I've been sticking to two reapings a day, they don't take me that long but I still hope the quality of writing is good. I just want to say thanks again to everyone that contributed tributes and to anyone that is reading this SYOT, it means a lot. Remember review please, I love to get reviews and I've got hardly any, in fact only two that say something about the story.**

**Anyway here is the District 4 Reaping. Enjoy.**

**District Four Reaping**

* * *

**Flayari Jordan**

Water. My biggest fear. That's a bit ironic since I live in District Four and have grown up in water. But as I gaze out my window and at the sea splashing against the legs of the fisherman, I shiver. I stopped fishing ever since my parents died when I was 12. In fact it happened the day before that year's reaping. SO I had to face all of my reapings alone.

They were fishing in a river, the water up to their hips. My parents preferred using their hands and sometimes nets when there were too many fish to catch between just them. I always sat on the grass next to the river with my fishing rod in my hands and watched them.

But that day the current was far too strong, they didn't see it coming and I didn't either. They were swept off their feet before they could even scream for help. By the time I reached them and the current died down, all I was left with was a mangled heap of my parents' bodies, smashed against the rocks.

I was put into the orphanage to start off with, no other family to care for me. None that I know of any way. On my eighteenth birthday the peacekeepers dragged me from my foster home and dumped me in my old house. They told me that I was old enough to look after myself.

That was three months ago, and since then I've been adapting my lifestyle from having everything given to me by the caretakers at the orphanage to having to work for food instead. I gut the fish and get them ready for shipping instead of catching them myself. It's a much easier job and doesn't bring up the memories of my parents.

"My last reaping mum and dad." I whisper to the picture of my parents in its golden frame on my windowsill. They stared at me happily.

They always hated the Hunger Games, but I don't think they are too bad. I know it's sick, but I used to think they were quite entertaining. But sometimes it does get a little too much, like last year the girl from my district was ripped in half by two tiger mutts vying for the meat. Not even I could stomach the image of the intestines oozing out the torn flesh. I don't think anyone could.

"What do you think?" I ask thin air, as I tuck in my black shirt into my black trousers and comb my brown hair out my green eyes. I'm quite good looking, maybe if I was reaped I'd get some sponsors. I walk through to the kitchen sink and splash water on my face, small amounts of water I can handle. But the sea, lakes, rivers anything with water in a large quantity makes me start to shiver and my breath becomes quicker. I always have flashbacks to that horrible day when I'm near the ocean.

I put on my black, just polished shoes and tie the laces. I give myself one look in the mirror and then stand in front of the picture of my parents again.

"Only this year and I never have to worry about getting reaped." I say. Some people if they saw me talking to a picture would think me a bit weird, but I find it normal. If your parents are dead you should latch on to the memories of them, the pictures you can find. It makes everything easier.

"See you later." I bow my head and leave through the front door. The cool air whips my face immediately sending my combed hair astray. So much for trying to look smart. I keep my shirt tucked in however and start walking to the square.

My last reaping ... nearly there ... nearly there.

* * *

**Korra Blackthorne**

"What do you think?" I ask my little sister Mithra as I give her a twirl in my sunflower dress. I've always loved how pretty I look, everyone compliments me and I can't say I don't agree with them.

"You look beautiful." She says, giving me a hug. Mithra is the only person I act different around, normally I'm a show off and sassy. A usual Career type. But with her I become more friendly and caring. I like this side of me. Too bad I don't get to show it often.

"Not as beautiful as you." I say returning her hug and turning to her so I can straighten her little red bow.

"Korra?" I don't ask what, I know what's coming, ever since the Quarter Quell was announced. I'd been planning on volunteering, I've been trained for so long and we aren't the richest people in our district and I know the money from winning would save us. But now that I know if I was to volunteer I would have to take a family member in with me I pushed those thoughts out of my mind. I could wait until next year. I would still be legible to compete.

"Korra?" I can't ignore her forever.

"Yes?" My voice comes out higher and sweeter than it usually is, even when I'm around her. I move over to my mirror and start brushing my wavy chestnut hair, my favorite feature about me.

"If you are reaped-"

"Don't say that!" I snap, still brushing my hair.

"No but let's say you are ... you're picking me." I knew this was coming; she's been hinting at it for so long now, how if I was reaped I shouldn't take mum or dad as they stood no chance. That I should take her. But she's only 11, a little girl who isn't even at the age where she has her name in the reaping ball. And I'd be sentencing her to death since only one of us could win.

"No I'm not." I say, my voice returning to its sweet self. I can't stay mad at her for more than two seconds, how could I possibly kill my little sister if I were to take her with me.

"If you don't I'll volunteer to come with you anyway, I'm coming with you." Her voice is determined now, I understand that we've been together everywhere we go except for school. But this is different; this would mean fighting in the Arena with only one victor allowed.

"Fine, but I won't get reaped anyway. There are plenty of other people in that reaping ball as well." I put the brush back on the table and grab Mithra's hand.

"Come on, mom and dad are already at the Square, they had to help set everything up." I lead her downstairs and out the front door.

We're a little late; I can see the people still around this part of the district running to get there on time. Mithra stops to straighten her bow again, stopping me from running to catch up.

"Come on Mithra, we're going to be late." I say, tapping my foot trying not to raise my voice. It's difficult when normally if someone was making me late I would shout at them and probably run off without them.

"Sorry Korra." She says, her voice knocking all anger out of me. I just can't stay angry at her, I can't pick her if I get reaped. But if I don't she's going to volunteer anyway. Fingers crossed I just don't get reaped.

With my fingers still crossed I grab Mithra's hand with my other hand and we run off towards the Square.

* * *

**Flayari Jordan**

From my position in the 18 year old section I can see the latecomers. There's an annoying boy who lives near me who always fights anyone that even stares at him. What I wouldn't give for him to be reaped. That would shut him up for good.

Finally the last two latecomers run to their appropriate places, one at the back grabs hands with a tall lady who looks rather sick and the other goes to the 17 year old girl section. Her sunflower dress is very bright. I smile, doing anything to brighten up this place. I look back to the stage and watch as Mayor Trafford walks on and waves at us all. He smiles, bearing his pearly white teeth and begins his speech, his voice is so boring. I look around as he waffles on, everyone seems to be looking somewhere else, but he doesn't seem to notice this. He carries on finally finishing with reading out the Quarter Quell twist out to everybody. What a nasty twist to say the least.

"Let's all give a big hand for Marcebella Swann." He starts clapping ferociously, around me a few people clap but not as enthusiastically as the mayor does. Everything about him is energetic, except for his voice that could put the whole of Panem to sleep.

Marcebella, District Four's escort trots on stage, her pink high heels clacking against the wood. Her hair reaches her shoulders and is a mixture of blue and gold, her face has been covered with a pure white powder and her lips twisted and manipulated until they are very, very small. I look at the 12 year old section; some of them are shivering with fear. I can see why she would scare children to death; she is after all the person that picks the children who are most likely going to die.

I really think District Four should get someone who can win, although we're a Career district hardly anyone has won over the years. We need someone strong enough to fight off 47 tributes. Someone like me.

The thought of volunteering brings a smile to my face. I really should, after all if I die I didn't really have a life anyway and if I win I come home and get riches beyond my wildest dreams.

It's decided. As soon as she announces the male tribute I'll volunteer. I know my parents would be ashamed, but I can win this thing and build some sort of memorial for all the people that have died due to fishing accidents. There are a lot after all.

"And now ... ladies first!" She walks slowly, her high heels making a very annoying tap every time she steps, over to the reaping ball. She dives her hand in and swirls around for a few seconds before clasping tight onto a single white piece of paper. I look around before she pulls away, whose life is now effectively over?

"Korra Blackthorne!"

I hear the gasps of a few people at the back and see the girl with the sunflower dress on shake ever so slightly. It isn't her is it? As if to answer my question, she steps forward and gazes up at the stage, her face not covered with tears, but not exactly happy. Someone grabs her hand as she passes them, not to stop her but to give her encouragement. She looks healthy enough, someone who could win.

But she won't though; she can't win the Hunger Games this year. Because I want to.

* * *

**Korra Blackthorne**

My life is officially over, I wasn't expecting to get reaped. I mean I know I can do this, I'd give it all I could to win but I now have to pick Mithra to join me. I have to because she'll volunteer if I take too long to decide. I shake Marcebella's hand slowly and freeze on the spot. I know what I'll do, I'm going to make sure Mithra comes back, and if she does die I'll make sure I win so one of the Blackthorne sisters is victorious.

"Now Korra dear, I bet you're very excited." She says, practically bouncing on the spot.

Oh what I wouldn't give to smack you round the face. I glare at her until she gets the message to back off, she coughs and turns to the Square, all their faces on me.

"Can all members of Korra's family please take a step forward for me. Let me see your beautiful faces!"

Mithra is the first one forward, she's not crying, in fact she doesn't seem to have changed at all. Mum and dad however are wrecks, tears streaming down their faces and their knees wobbling everywhere.

"Now who are you going to pick my dear?" Marcebella says, barely able to contain her excitement.

I clear my throat and close my eyes.

"Mithra Blackthorne." I hear my mum scream out, but I don't watch, I keep my eyes tightly closed until I feel a hand grab hold of mine. I look to my right and smile as Mithra holds my hand tighter. At the back my dad is on his knees with mum's face on his lap. She's shaking with the sobs that have filled the Square. Both her children in the Arena. Don't worry mum, one of us will come back. I bite my lip before I cry out, but it doesn't stop the few tears from trickling down my cheeks.

"Now for our male tributes. Boys get ready." She winks and laughs before pushing her hand into the bowl, she clasps a piece of paper and pulls it out.

"Our male tribute ... Freddie Quintz." There's another shout from the back, a lady bursts forward but a peacekeeper pulls her back.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

Everyone turns their heads towards the boy who has just shouted. A massive boy who's definitely going to be a problem in the Arena. He walks on stage and shakes Marcebella's hand.

"What is your name dear?"

"Flayari Jordan." He stares at me and smiles but I don't return it, I carry on clinging onto Mithra's hand. She is all that matters to me now.

"Well let's see your family. Can members of the Jordan family step forward."

Only one girl does, from the 15 year old section, wearing a white tank top and light blue jeans. Her face is glistening with tears as she looks up at Flayari.

"Is that all ... well I guess it must be you, come on up my dear." She stumbles twice before reaching the stage.

"What is your name?" Marcebella asks.

"Amelia Jordan."

Realization seems to dawn on Flayari's face. It was like he didn't know that he wasn't alone. What kind of person forgets that he's sending his family to death? Maybe he's insane. I heard that his parents died five years ago.

"I'm his sister, I was put into a care home when my paren-" Marcebella cuts her off by turning to face everyone else.

"Our tributes!" She raises her arms and gives an almighty cheer, everyone starts clapping. I don't see much, just the Justice Building doors closing behind me.

* * *

**Flayari Jordan **

"God, How did I forget I had a sister?" I say, looking over at my sister's face from my chair at the back of the room.

"No you didn't, you just pushed me out of mind, and you wanted to care for yourself and left me to go to a home. I kept waiting for you to come back for me, but now I know that you even if I had waited a century, you wouldn't have come." She said with her voice full of anger. She had tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry." We don't say anything else. the only person who comes in is Amelia's friend. I don't hear mention of her name but they stand there hugging until the Peacekeeper orders her to leave the room.

"Here have this as your token." I say, digging into my pocket and pulling out a necklace that I bought with me. "It used to be our mum's." I smile but she just glares at me. Finally, she walks over takes the necklace out my hand and stomps back to her original place.

We stay in silence for what seems like a lifetime until she turns to me, "Thanks."

I smile at her. It's not like I can say I'm sorry. I just sent my little sister to death because I forgot about her. A sorry wouldn't fix this.

"Let's go!" A gruff voice says from the door. A peacekeeper keeps us in front of him as he leads us to a car and then to the train station.

I look over at Korra and Mithra and try to smile again but they both ignore me. I don't want to have to kill them, but the way they're looking at me ... if I don't kill them, they'll kill me first.


	7. District Five Reaping

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, I don't know what it is about reviews I just love to get them. Anyway here is the District 5 reaping. Hope you Enjoy.**

**(P.S. Please review!)**

**District Five Reaping**

* * *

**Chaotic Dasher**

What to do? What to do? I think repeatedly in my head, tapping a pencil against my chin. It's been a week since that idiot Sherley McPartley insulted me and my dead sister Electra and I still haven't got revenge or anything ... and I always get revenge, it's just something about me.

No one insults Electra unless they want me to deal with. My poor sister Electra, tortured to death by Careers in the Hunger Games she was forced to volunteer for, my mum and dad both sadistic Capitol lovers always had me and her training, from when we were in District 2 all the way to when we had to move to District 5 because my mum became a peacekeeper and had to keep things safe around here.

I've hated both of them ever since Electra died, I rarely see my dad as he's working in some lab on muttations for the Games so I take my anger on him out on my mum, so she gets double the Chaotic temper.

I slam the pencil against the table, snapping it into two. I haven't even had time to get ready for the Reaping today as I've been so preoccupied from thinking up revenge for Sherley. Nothing too extreme of course, I don't want to get into too much trouble, but something that will hurt her just as much as her insults about Electra hurt me.

"Just think about it after the reaping." I shout to myself, slapping my forehead. I've always hated reapings, my mum and dad both want me to volunteer but that is definitely not happening ... over my dead body.

"Talking to yourself again are we!" I whiz around and snarl at my mum's horrible scowl always plastered on her face.

"Shove off!" I shout in reply, turning to face my wall again.

"Look Chaotic, just get dressed alright. I'm going to go early get things ready. Don't be late!" She puts emphasis on the last part because last time I had missed the whole reaping. I would have gotten into a lot more trouble if it wasn't for my mum being a peacekeeper. Her doing me a favour was dreadful, I never want to owe her anything. She doesn't care about me being late for my sake, I know she hates me but if I'm late it's going to look really bad on her. She only cares about herself, the Capitol and the Games. Her three biggest loves. I'm somewhere down the list, probably around the number 1000.

"CHAOTIC I'M WARNING YOU GET DRESSED OR I'LL RIG THE REAPING!" I hear my mum shout just before leaving through the front door, emphasising her departure with the loudest bang she can make.

"BITCH!" I shout to nothing, maybe she heard it. I hope she did.

I growl to the thin air and kick my desk so hard that I hear my toe crack. I don't howl out in pain or nothing, pain is for losers. I sit on my bed pull my sock off and examine my toe, turning my foot to the left and right. It's not broken, but it's going to bruise. I'm not a doctor or anything but if something was broken I'm sure it would hurt a lot worse than this, I should know what with all my injuries from the continuous training I used to do. Training that my mum forced me to participate in.

God I hate that woman ... I hate everyone who finds some entertainment in the Hunger Games. They're sick ... no other word for it. You're all sick!

* * *

**Henry Harper**

"Here Posy take my bread." I say, unclenching her fist and slamming the bread into her palm.

"No Henry, it's yours. I've already got my bread for the day and I ate it all this morning."

Being orphans isn't the best, me and Posy were chucked into the orphanage about a minute after our parents were killed by peacekeepers in a riot. It was stupid of them to have staged a riot, but we need some sort of retaliation to the peacekeepers, to everything the Capitol does to hurt the districts. The orphanage is another horrible place, the carers are cruel and slap you for the smallest of things. Me giving my bread to Posy would result in a full on punch around my cheek I'm sure of it. But Posy is the only thing I care about in this world. I always give her some of my food, she looks so weak without it.

"Posy come on, I won't do it again just take this piece please." I look at her, she's obviously thinking about what to do. Her blue eyes twinkle in this light, I never noticed that before.

"Okay, but just this once." She says, bringing the bread to her mouth and tearing a massive chunk right out of it.

"Now Posy, you're going to be at the back today with Mrs Abrams, I'll be at the 12 year old section but I'll find you straight after it finishes."

"Why do you have to go?" She says, her voice squeaking ever so slightly.

"Because I'm 12 and now able to be reaped for the Games, don't worry it won't happen." I say as her eyes widen with shock. I've told her all about the Games, I thought she should be ready for when her time comes to step into the Square as part of the children that could be chosen to participate in a fight for survival. If she's picked I don't know what I would do, I can't volunteer for her as I'm her brother not her sister. I'd have to beg someone else too.

I turn around and shake my head. Don't think that, besides she has two more years before she turns 12, two more years before I have to start worrying.

"Henry, Posy get ready!" I hear Mrs Abrams shrill voice ringing in my ears even as she leaves.

"Put on that dress." I order Posy. She picks up the dress and leaves my room to go to hers. The worst thing that could happen today is for me to reaped, not for my sake but for Posy's. A family member must be chosen, Posy is all I have left of my family, not even a cousin or an aunt, they were all part of the riot as well.

"Don't think like that." I slap my cheek before putting on the blue shirt that was laid out for me and my ripped grey trousers. I look in the cracked mirror that the carers supplied for me and brush my fringe out of my eyes with my fingers. Everyone can tell that me and Posy are brother and sister, by our eyes, our big blue eyes. I smile as I picture mum and dad in my head, we weren't allowed any picture of them to bring with us.

"Let's go!" Mrs Abrams says, opening my door and leading me down the hall. She knocks on Posy's door and pulls her out. We reach the square within two minutes, the orphanage is one of the district's central buildings, since so many children have lost their parents.

"It will be alright Henry." Posy says, stroking my hand and walking off with Mrs Abrams. I smile at her and then run off to join the other 12 year olds waiting for the reaping to be over and done with.

The mayor walks on stage a few seconds afterwards and welcomes everyone to an exciting day. But I don't pay attention to him, all that's playing over and over in my head is the thought of getting reaped. Because my little sister, my beautiful and kind sister would have to come with me. But that can't happen, the odds are on my side.

* * *

**Chaotic Dasher**

I laugh quietly at the sight of one of those twelve year olds slapping his forehead over and over, then my eyes flicker to Sherley in the 16 year old section. She grins at me and then turns to face the stage where Mayor Greene is still talking about some rubbish to do with the rebel war years and years ago and then the breakthrough of the Hunger Games and why they are so important. What I wouldn't give to smack that smug face of his.

"As you all know this year is the Quarter Quell, the twist being that the reaped or volunteered tributes must take a family member in with them." He claps his hands with excitement, bows and then takes his seat to the righthand side of the stage.

Oh yeah ... I forgot about the twist. Taking a family member in with them, what family do I have though? Two sadistic psychos and a dead sister who is never coming back. Images of what went on in her Hunger Games flash before my eyes.

The 12 year old she allied with ... the Careers finding them on the second day ... fighting them off to save her ally ... the long and slow torturing of my sister by the Careers ... my mum's fault ... it's her fault Electra died!

I shake my head just in time to see Percy Partridge walk on stage, clapping his hand, his curly blue hair bouncing up and down. I don't focus on him speaking, I turn my head and catch a glimpse of my mum pushing some poor lady over.

That's it ... she's caused so much pain it's time she felt some of it. For Electra who wouldn't have died if it wasn't for her pushing us to train and then for her to volunteer. She'll pay ... oh she definitely will.

"Well let's get this show on the road!" Percy shouts, diving his hand into the mass of paper and then pulling one straight out.

Get ready Chaotic.

"Bella Belby!"

Oh my mum will love this ... for about a minute anyway.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream at the top of my voice. I push Bella out the way and run on stage, I look at my mum and see she's actually crying, smiling right at me. Oh I've done you proud have I bitch, well wait until you hear what I'm about to do.

"What is your name?"

"Chaotic Dasher."

"What a lovely name, let's give a big hand for Chaotic Dasher!" Everyone starts clapping, my mum literally starts cheering to the sky.

"Can members of the Dasher family step forward please." My mum stops, realisation dawning on her face. My dad walks out from the back, his lab coat billowing in the wind.

I laugh and stare right at my mum, "This is for Electra, I choose my mum Cressida Dasher ... now you'll finally feel Electra's pain!" If I had a camera, right now would be an excellent time to take a picture, my mum's lower jaw flies open and she stomps onto the stage and takes her place next to me. She shakes her head, the shock still building up inside her and then smiles brightly to the Square.

"A peacekeeper in the Games. What an exciting turn of events!" My mum starts waving to everyone. What's she playing at, I thought she would be upset.

"Thank you Chaotic, now I can finally win the Games and do some killing!" She whispers in my ear.

That's why she's smiling. She wanted to come all along.

* * *

**Henry Harper**

Thank God! A peacekeeper in the Games, I hope she dies. I recognise her as the lady that killed my cousin, I saw her dragging away her body and dumping her into the back of a truck. Both of them though look quite dangerous, I wasn't expecting a volunteer this year, I think everyone was shocked when Chaotic shouted out and walked up stage.

There's still the male reaping to go ... come on just get this over and done with!

"Well that was certainly exciting wasn't it." Percy says, jumping up in the air and clapping his hands. What a ridiculous man.

"Now our male tribute ..." He dives his hand and plucks the top piece of paper from the ball "... Henry Harper!"

"NO!" I scream, a second after he announces my name. I hear someone else cry out from the back, Posy most likely. I don't move, they can't do this, I don't care about myself but Posy is going to have to come too.

"Come on up Henry." Percy says looking right at me, I'm standing so close to stage it's easy for him to spot me. I stay rooted to the spot though, no one around me tries to push me, they're all looking at me sympathetically. Percy clicks his fingers and someone from the side, a peacekeeper picks me up and places me on the stage. I look out to the audience, catch Posy's face, glistening with tears. Does she even know that I'm going to have to take her too. Please someone volunteer, I'm only 12 years old.

"Any volunteers." It's complete silence, nope no one does. I'm so sorry Posy.

"Now can Henry's family step forward." I look at Posy, everyone turns to see her step forward, some gasp, one lady even bursts out crying. A little 10 year old in the Games is something different, something horribly twisted and evil.

"Come on up dear." Percy says, not noticing everyone's disapproval. Posy runs to the stage and throws herself into my arms. We stand their embracing until Percy pulls her away and shoves his face right up close to her.

"You must be Posy?"

"Yes ... Yes I'm Posy." She says, she's acting a lot tougher than me, at least she's speaking and walked up to the stage when she was told to.

"Let's give a big hand to our District 5 Tributes!" Everyone applaudes but I can tell their hearts aren't in it. I even hear the same lady cry out and charge a peacekeeper, but I don't see anything else as the Justice Building doors block the outside off from me.

* * *

**Chaotic Dasher**

My dad stays close to my mum, hugging her and giving her kisses all over her face. I gag and look away until they stop.

"Wow who would have thought, my daughter volunteering and then my wife also going into Games. Amazing!" He claps his hands and kisses my mum again on the forehead. How could he possibly find this okay. The probable outcome is that both of us are going to die and then he would have lost his wife and his daughter. I don't think he cares about losing me, but his wife. Doesn't love come into their relationship.

"Now Chaotic, I never thought you would volunteer since that loser of a girl got herself killed." I clench my fists, stopping myself from lashing out. That was your own daughter you bastard!

"But you have and I can't tell you how proud I am of you. Here take this in as your token." He places into my hand a phoenix necklace with a ruby embedded into one of it's eyes. My sisters token. I stare at it and then look at my dad.

"If you're so disappointed in her, why are you giving me this?"

"Because I may hate her for what she did, but I know you love her, so take it." He smiles at me, thinking that maybe I'll forgive him. Fat chance. Not only did you push her to volunteer I have had to watch so many tributes get killed by your creations. I only chose mum because I hate her more, you're so lucky.

He walks behind me and puts the necklace on for me. I don't struggle, I let him act like a dad for once, before I go away to die. I'm still going to try and win but chances are I won't. As long as mum dies, hopefully in the same way Electra did, I'll be happy. Tortured by the Careers. But knowing her she'll team up with them, no matter sooner or later they will have to turn on eachother. I can't wait to see her face in the sky.

"Time to go." A peacekeeper says from the door, dad leaves and blows us each a kiss and then the peacekeeper orders us out the room. Mum and him exchange a handshake before he takes us to the train station. One step closer to my mum finally feeling the pain she inflicted upon Electra.


	8. District Six Reaping

**Haven't got much to say ... just hope you like the reapings so far. Here is District 6 Reaping. Carry on reviewing, I just love to get reviews!:D**

**District Six Reaping**

* * *

**Jestaro Kilstone**

"Get back here with that bottle!"

I turn around just briefly to see my dad chasing after me, waving his fists in the air, a knife in one hand. My wonderfully abusive and downright despicable dad. My mum has been gone for eleven years, straight after Geo was gone, leaving me and my brothers to deal with him. I get smacked, punched, kicked and everything else from this man. I'm his favourite target for some reason, maybe because I actually show promise in life unlike my other brothers (excluding Geo), they're all lazy, arrogant asses who do nothing but egg dad on. Geo is the nicest out of all them, I protect him from everyone, from my dad's punches, my brothers insults and anyone else who tries to hurt him. I failed this morning though, Geo received a slap around the face, with revenge in mind I stole my dad's one true friend, his last bottle of alcohol.

Him being a lazy, fat man and myself being a muscly 18 year old I already know I can outrun him but I stay just in front, teasing him. I know I'll get punished for this later, but no one touches Geo.

"Jestaro please, I'm sorry I hit Geo just gimme that bottle back!" He spits at a little girl who passes, her eyes wide with shock.

"Not now that's for sure!" I shout back, I laugh as his face goes an even darker shade of red. He throws the knife, it whizzes past my ear and stabs right into a wooden post next to a peacekeeper's head.

Now he's done it.

The peacekeeper looks up and marches over to him. My dad stops and starts begging for forgiveness. The peacekeeper looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"Come on, I'll escort you home. Next time you want to terrorise your son do so in the privacy of your house." I smile at him as they disappear, my dad managed to throw a knife at the only peacekeeper that's nice in the district. The others I'm sure would have him thrown in jail for a bit.

I turn back and follow them home, letting my dad enter the house before me. I throw the bottle in his lap as I pass him and run upstairs. He doesn't give chase, I hear the lid pop open and him start drinking. What a lovely man.

"What'd you do this time!" Kyvan the oldest of my brothers says, blocking my bedroom door.

"Nothing, get outta my way!"

He laughs and elbows me in the ribs before running down the stairs. The pain isn't too bad, I flop onto my bed and look out the door as Geo walks through and sits next to me.

"What did you do?" He asks, his cheek bright red from the slap he received earlier.

"Stole his last bottle." I say, smiling and sitting upright. Geo laughs and shakes his head.

"Trust you. Sabier told me to tell you to get dressed. Since dad isn't going to bother to tell you."

"Get dressed for what?"

Geo rolls his eyes and laughs again. "The reaping of course."

"Oh yeah." I laugh but secretly I'm dreading it. Geo is only eleven so not eligible for the Hunger Games, and my dad, Kyvan and Sabier are too old. That leaves me and two of my brothers. This is my last year though which I'm happy about. Never again will I have to worry about getting reaped and having to kill 23 other tributes to win the Hunger Games.

"I'm dressed and I think everyone else is. It's starting soon, so hurry up." Geo says, smiling and closing the door as he leaves. He's much more mature than he should be at eleven. He doesn't have to worry, if I get reaped and then told which family member to take it definitely won't be him. I'll take my dad or Kyvan. That would be good pay back for the hell they've given me. In fact anyone but Geo has given me hell ever since mum left.

With this thought in mind, I take off my dirty clothes and put on fresh clean ones. Ready for the reaping.

* * *

**Crisis Sparks**

Kara runs out my room pushing past my mum. I laugh as my mum falls over cursing and clutching her knee.

"Bloody girl." She still smiles though and enters my room.

"Now Crisis, here are your reaping clothes. Get changed please as we're leaving in a few minutes."

I roll my eyes and moan at her, "Yes mum I know, you've said it about a million times since you woke up."

"Darling." She says, her voice going quieter, she sits down and grabs my hand. I don't bother to pull away, even though I hate these moments alone with her.

"It will be alright today. You won't get reaped." She puts my head in her shoulder as if I'm okay with it.

"Mum!" I pull away and stand up, anger already fizzing inside me. "I know alright, and it's not going to be alright. What if I do get reaped! I'm going to die alright, you can't keep treating me like I don't know what could happen ... you worry far to much!" I grab the pile of clothes from her lap and storm out. Running to the bathroom and locking the door. I run to the sink and turn the tap on, splashing my face with water before taking my clothes off and putting on the light orange dress mum picked out.

She's been like this ever since dad died, executed for stealing from a peacekeeper. You would think that would have stopped me, but it didn't. I'm still stealing to this day and I can't deny how fun it is, the rush I get from narrowly avoiding detection. My hand got messed up once from having to quickly leave the bakery through a broken window, it got cut up pretty badly.

I look at my hand in the mirror, tracing my finger along the scars. I pick up the hairbrush and start brushing my red curly hair, hoping it will go down but it doesn't. My red hair never goes straight, it has and always will be curly. Kara, my thirteen year old sister is quite similar to me, not only do we steal together as she's the one who organises the get-away and everything but she also has bright green eyes and red curly hair. We've been mistaken for twins before even though she's two years younger than me.

Electra however, my ten year old sister is completely different, inheriting my dad's blonde hair and brown eyes. I love Electra but boy is she naive. I'm glad she doesn't know about my stealing, knowing her and how close she likes to be with me and Kara she would want to join in and she's the one person I want to protect from this side of our family.

"One minute!" Kara shouts, through the door. "Oh and mum told me that she's forgiven you." I hear her run off. Typical mum, I didn't even say sorry. I should though, she only worries because she loves us so much. Too much it may seem at times but still I should be grateful I have a mum who cares for me. I unlock the bathroom door, run downstairs smiling at mum and putting on my orange heels to go with the dress.

"Don't you look pretty." Mum says, giving me a hug. I smile at Kara as she makes an outline of a heart in the air and stick my tongue out at her. Mum releases me and opens the door.

"It will be alright Crisis and Kara." We smile at her but when we run out the door we roll our eyes in unison.

"Always worrying she is." Kara says as we run off together, maybe getting in a bit of stealing before the reaping.

* * *

**Jestaro Kilstone**

Geo and I are ahead of the others on the walk to the square. Dad is making very inappropriate remarks to every single lady that walks past and the others are just play fighting, sometimes catching a person that runs past, laughing instead of apologising.

"Do you think they'll ever grow up?" Geo says, rolling his eyes as we get nearer to the square and hear dad wolf whistle. I wink at a girl in my class as she looks at me. I don't like to be boastful but I know I'm good looking, all the girls seem to like me for it. Two more girls stare at me, mouths hanging open as we stand at the back of the square.

"I'll come get you as soon as it's over. You only have to put up with dad and the others until the end." I give Geo a reassuring hug before taking my place with the eighteen year olds. Once again dad wolf whistles before someone shushes him and other people start joining him.

"How is everyone doing today?" Mayor Resterburn says as she walks on stage giving us all a big smile. No one replies much to her dislike, she frowns and carries on.

"Well welcome everyone to today's reaping. Before Pluto picks today's lucky tributes I have to do my usual bits."

As per usual I pick someone to stare out whilst the mayor goes on and on about stuff that I don't care about. Finally as the girl I'm staring at looks back at me and smiles, the mayor clears her throat and starts applauding. My attention turns back to the stage as Pluto Kastiel, District 6's escort walks on stage and gives us all a little bow. He has bright red eyebrows that have been curled over and over again, a neatly trimmed red beard and long frizzy red hair. His most eye catching feature however is his neck, that has been surgically lengthened so he can look down at everyone.

"Now since this year is the Quarter Quell, a very special one to say the least the lucky girl and boy must choose a family member. How exciting!" He claps and walks to the female reaping ball.

He plucks the top piece of paper from the ball and unfolds it. He clears his throat, sneezes twice and then reads out, "Crisis Sparks!"

Someone from the back screams, a little girl starts crying and then someone from the thirteen year old section starts cursing Pluto. But the girl named Crisis steps out from the fifteen year old section, wearing a very beautiful orange dress. She starts shouting and stomps up onto the stage. The camera man gets a middle finger in his face, I can't help but laugh, the whole of Panem will see that eventually. Pluto walks up to her and extends his hand but she swears at him and then screams to the audience. "Come on then, I dare someone to volunteer!" She starts howling with rage leading to two peacekeepers having to restrain her until she starts to calm down. When they let her go she stops shouting and cursing but I can tell she's still furious by her shaking and her bright red face.

"Well that was er... eventful. Can members of Crisis's family step forward!"

The girl who started shouting from the thirteen year old section steps forward, a woman with tears falling everywhere from the back and a little girl who's holding her hand.

"Kara Sparks." Crisis says through gritted teeth, a tear falling from her eye. The thirteen year old steps forward, she's changed completely swearing to acting quite peaceful and goes up to calm down Crisis. The two girls hug whilst Pluto walks to the male reaping ball. He picks one of the bottom ones this time, he clears his throat before unfolding it and shouting, "Jestaro Kilstone!"

I'm going into the Games.

* * *

**Crisis Sparks**

Finally Kara manages to calm me down. I feel so bad picking her to join me but she's the only one that stands a chance of making it past the bloodbath. I couldn't pick Electra or my mum. I hope she knows it had to be her and that it's tearing me apart inside, thinking about how we're both going to die and it's my fault she's going to be killed. I pay attention just in time to see a very muscular guy from the eighteen year old section walk on stage. He looks at me with those green eyes and my stomach flips. He looks so dangerous.

"Are you excited my dear boy." Pluto says, finally happy to have a tribute that doesn't swear at him.

"What do you think!" Jestaro shouts in his face. Pluto takes a step back, wipes spit of his face and turns to the audience.

"Can members Jestaro's family step forward." With Kara still hugging me I look to the square. Two boys from the main part of the square step forward and from the back, a fat old man, two quite muscular men and a little boy who looks about ten.

"Who are you going to pick?" Pluto asks looking from Jestaro to those who have stepped forward. He opens his mouth but before he can say anything the little boy at the back takes another step forward.

"I VOLUNTEER!" He shouts.

Jestaro looks at him, his eyes wide and starts shouting at him to go away. Tears even falling down his cheeks. Pluto looks at the boy from the back and beckons him to the stage.

"Well looks like this little guy has volunteered to join you." Jestaro doesn't scream but by the face he's pulling I can tell he wants to.

"What's your name?" Pluto asks the little boy.

"Geo Kilstone."

"And how old are you?"

"Eleven." There's some immediate groans from the square, it's bad enough a 12 year old going into the Arena but someone who is 11.

"Everyone, let's give a big hand to our tributes from District Six!" Some people applaude but immediately stop when they realise most of the square isn't. Two peacekeepers, the one's that had to restrain me push us through the doors of the Justice Building.

Before I can even sit down mum bursts through the doors, tears falling from her eyes. She grabs me and Kara and starts crying into our shoulders.

"Mum, please don't." Kara says. She releases us and smiles at us both.

"My babies." She has to look away as to not make us uncomfortable, she starts sobbing, so loud that a Peacekeeper looks in to see what is wrong but walks away when she sees mum crying.

Electra walks to me and Kara and wraps her arms around us both. "You'll be back soon, won't you?" She asks, her brown eyes staring right at me. I look at Kara, I know that only one of us can win, but the chances of either of us coming back are so slim I don't want to think about it.

"Yes they will." Mum says, placing a hand on Electra's shoulder and pulling her back. "Do you have a token?" Kara shakes her head but I take out from my sock a small ring I stole just before entering the Square from the Head Peacekeeper's daughter. It was still in its box, sticking out of her pocket. It was quite an easy steal actually.

"That's pretty Crisis. Here Kara take this." She takes out from her pocket a small pin with a rose around it and pins it to Kara's dress.

"I'm going to miss you." She says, placing her head on my shoulder.

"Don't worry mum, I'll make sure one of us gets back." I whisper, she raises her head and smiles, the thought that only one of her daughters can survive must be killing her. She cries, gives us both one last hug and leaves through the door as a Peacekeeper opens it.

"I'm really sorry Kara." I say as we walk out of the Justice Building.

"Don't be, I knew it was going to have to be me." She gives me a hug and we cling on to eachother as we get in the car and reach the train station.

"One of us will come home, I just know it."


	9. District Seven Reaping

**Hey. Managed to get three reapings done today which I'm happy about so without further ado ladies and gentleman I give you District 7's reaping! Once again though and I know I say this all the time but review please, I can't say thank you enough to everyone who is reviewing, and I hope the tributes are how you pictured them so far :)**

**P.S. From here on in I'm curious as to who everyone likes, so leave a review or PM Me with your favourite tribute so far (excluding the ones you contributed) I'd love to know who everyone likes!**

**Enjoy this reaping. **

**District Seven Reaping**

* * *

**Samantha Bishop**

Once again, for what must be the millionth time already today me and Lukas are arguing. Lukas my stupid fifteen year old brother. Well he's not stupid he's actually quite smart but so serious, someone who is the complete opposite of me. Personally I like to take life as it comes and enjoy every minute of it. Joke around but the downside about my personality which sometimes isn't my fault is my temper. Like right now with this argument, I'm not going to back down. Never, ever.

"WHY DON'T YOU VOLUNTEER THEN IF YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT!" I scream at the top of my voice, Lukas again started to act all tough and cool so I spat in his face which started a whole argument. I'm sorry I just can't stand guys that try to act all tough.

"WELL SAMMIE I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO DIE SO I DON'T THINK I WILL! He screams, spitting in my face. I'm sure mum and dad can hear all this but so what ... he shouldn't do stuff that he knows bugs me so much.

"Oh was that a joke, I thought you were always serious!" My voice quietens down a bit as my throat is starting to get sore.

"Shove off!" He says, pushing past me and out the front door, his laces trailing behind. The doors slams with a bang and from behind me I hear footsteps. I look around and sigh as my mum walks up to me, her arms crossed.

"Please don't mum." I say, putting on the sweetest voice I can muster.

"I'm not going to, I just wish you wouldn't fight all the time." She turns back around and walks back to wherever she just was. I run back upstairs and into my bedroom, slamming the door shut. I undress myself and put on my black leggings and a baggy white top. I can't be asked to try and make myself look presentable. I don't care about appearances or anything, I'm just a normal 13 year old girl, nothing special has happened in my life, nothing out of the ordinary. Funnily enough I've never cut down a tree which is quite weird for someone from district 7 but that's about it. Plain and boring.

"Reaping's starting soon!" I hear my mum shout from downstairs. I roll my eyes and let out a low moan. I hate the reapings, waiting patiently to see if someone you know and care for is being sent to their deaths. I've only had one reaping so far, today's my second and I hated it. I started crying and everything which was embarassing and when Ganilda Paprika unfolded the piece of paper with the girls name on I nearly pissed myself. I wasn't chosen though, Lukas's friend was which upset him quite a bit.

When she died in the bloodbath he was silent for like a month before finally opening up again. She wasn't a fighter, I'm not a fighter, Lukas isn't a fighter. If we get reaped one year we don't stand a chance. What's worse is that I still have six more reapings, I can't wait to reach nineteen and never having to worry about going into the Games.

But this year not even age can prevent you from going into the Arena. Family is the problem this year, you don't want to be related to the person that is reaped.

I hate thinking about getting reaped but it happens, I suppose it happens for everyone. I'm not worried for myself, I've got such a low chance of getting picked but I worry for Lukas, he's in their more times than people younger than him, we may argue but I couldn't bear it if he was reaped.

Please be someone else. It's a horrible thing, begging for someone else to die. But I love Lukas, even if he does make me want to murder him sometimes.

* * *

**Michael Hummer**

"Dad you should get dressed." I say, craning my neck round the doorway and staring at my dad who's making his breakfast.

"The reaping starts soon, we have to leave in a minute." He looks up, the bags under his eyes are horrendous and his skin is cracked and wrinkled. Ever since mum died he's let himself go, but he remains strong for me, which is great because sometimes I can't help but cry when mum pops into my head. I shake my head before I let the tears flow and chuck him a shirt and grey trousers.

"Get dressed dad." I leave him to his thoughts and sit on the stool near the window, looking out to the cobbled street that leads to the Square. Already people are heading to the Reaping, hand in hand, arm round shoulder, arm in arm. It's sad to think that four people right now have no idea that they're about to get thrown into the Games, horrible to think that they don't know they're most likely not going to return alive.

I see Hannah my cousin skip past, happily talking to my aunt; Cynthia. Her blonde hair flapping in the wind. As she disappears from view I see Samantha Bishop, walking with her mum and dad, her beautiful dark red hair flying all over her face. She spits a bit out and I laugh.

Oh Samantha ... Sammie Bishop. I hate to admit I have a crush on her, she's popular with people at school, a fun and outgoing person and I'm the complete opposite: no friends, boring and shy. She'd never go for someone like me, not in a million years. I sigh and put my head against the window, we both have red hair which I like. Mine's lighter than her's but we still do.

"Son stop staring at that girl and get your shoes on." As Sammie disappears from view I turn around and see my dad tucking his shirt in. His stomach not agreeing with the size of the shirt. His bottom buttons won't do up and tucking it in looks like it's killing him.

"Don't tuck it in." I say walking up to him, putting my hand on his shoulder and stepping into the hall. I bend down and put on my black shoes, the same shoes I wear everywhere I go and open the front door.

"Come on dad, reaping time."

"Yay, can't wait." He says smiling. I grin and step out the door, holding it open until my dad gets out.

"It'll be okay today you know." He says as we walk, I close my eyes slightly to avoid the wind getting into it and causing my eyes to tear. That's all I need, looking like I'm crying before even getting to the reaping. I did enough of that last year on my first ever one.

"I know it will." I increase speed as I hear the footsteps of the other people around me getting louder. People are running, it must be starting very soon. Why does this have to happen every year, I'm surprised that in 150 years no one has done anything to try and overthrow the Capitol. Does everyone seem to agree with the way things are run. Sending 24 children off to fight where only one can come out alive. Surely someone, at least one person has the guts to say something. I know I don't, I don't want to get executed.

I laugh at my own cowardice and run now with my dad. Let's just get this over and done with.

* * *

**Samantha Bishop**

I nod at Lukas who smiles back at me. All is forgiven I suppose for our earlier argument. We never stay mad at eachother for too long since we know that we'll be arguing again in no time at all. Mum and dad smile at me and mouth that it's going to be okay over and over. I smile at them before turning to face the stage. I hear the footsteps of two latecomers but don't bother looking.

That boy who always stares at me takes a space on my right, even now I can feel that his eyes are on me. What I really want to do is slap him and tell him to look at someone else for a change. But I don't, instead I keep my eyes firmly fixed on Mayor Chaffinch's face as he walks on and begins his annual speech on the dark days, the Hunger Games and then the added bit about this year's Quarter Quell. Whoever came up with that idea is twisted. Everyone starts clapping, surprisingly I find myself one of them. I stop as Ganilda Paprika trots on stage and gives us all a very big smile. Her skin has been dyed the colour orange and embedded every few millimetres apart are tiny glittering rubies. Like every Capitol person you see on TV she looks plain weird.

"Now I know you are all majorly excited to see who our shining stars are today. So I won't hold up this glorious occasion any further. Ladies first!" She smiles once again at us all and walks incredibly slowly over to the female reaping ball. Her heels must be agony, but fashion to the Capitol people is a very important thing, who cares if you ruin your feet, as long as you look nice.

Her hand stays in the bowl for much longer than usual ... to add suspense no doubt. Finally she pulls one out and gives it a little wave in the air.

"Our female tribute ... Samantha Bishop!"

WHAT!

My knees buckle and I fall slightly, it can't be me! It can't! I look at Michael beside me, he's even starting to cry a little. I want to yell in his face that he didn't just get reaped but my mouth is too dry. Already I know I'm finished, I haven't been training or anything, I'm not strong, I've never even held an axe like most district 7 people do. Finally I come to my senses and walk to the stage, waiting for someone, anyone to volunteer. But no one does, I look at Lukas who has his eyes to the ground. Was that a tear I just saw fall. Oh Lukas, I'm going to miss you.

Wait ... I have to choose someone to go into the Arena with me. How the hell am I supposed to make a decision like that! Ganilda helps me onto the stage and pulls me until I'm in the centre.

"Alright can the Bishop family step forward. I can't wait for this." She gives me an excited squeeze and looks around at the Square as Lukas, mum and dad step forward.

"Now Samantha dear who are you going to take into the Arena with you."

I gaze first at Lukas, then at mum and dad. I can tell that they're crying ... who the hell do I pick. If I pick mum or dad I've sent them to their deaths, at least Lukas has a higher chance. I feel tears fall down my cheeks. I'm so sorry Lukas.

"I pick Lukas, my brother." He looks up from the ground and stares right at me. I can't tell if he looks angry or upset. Probably a bit of both. He shuffles very slowly onto the stage and stands next to me.

"How are you feeling?" Ganilda asks, shoving me aside and standing next to Lukas.

"Not good, but I'm not angry at Sammie. I would have picked her if I had been reaped."

"Well you still could be, but don't worry if that does happen I just pick again!" She pushes through us both and towards the male reaping ball. Her hand fishes for one before finally she pulls one out.

"Our male tribute ... Michael Hummer!"

Oh no, the boy that always stares.

* * *

**Michael Hummer**

My mouth opens, I don't move or make any sound.

Me ... did she just say my name? I look around at everyone, all eyes are on me. Do I go on stage then?

"Michael you have to go." Someone from behind me says. I turn around but don't catch who just said it. I finally move, slowly at first but increase speed until I'm up the steps and facing everyone in the Square. Out of the corner of my eye I can tell that Sammie's eyes are on me. That's makes a change ... her staring at me.

"You two were standing next to eachother weren't you." She squeals, looking at me then at Sammie. We both nod before she ignores us both and shouts out to the audience for my family to step forward, to show themselves. Hannah steps forward from the back, so does my aunt, my uncle and finally my dad. Hannah was finally free from the prospect of getting reaped being nineteen. But Sammie probably picked Lukas because he stood more of a chance of winning. I can't choose my aunt, uncle or dad because they'll die straight away.

Sorry Hannah.

"I choose Hannah Hummer, my cousin." I don't think she expected this, considering we barely ever speak to eachother, even when her parents are round ours or we visit theirs. I stare at her and notice just how evil she looks, she's giving me the dirtiest look she can give. I lower my head, I'm sorry Hannah.

I look up as I hear footsteps behind me, Hannah barges into my shoulder and takes her place a few feet away from where I'm standing, still glaring at me. If looks could kill ...

"Looks like we have a fairly strong batch of tributes this year from District Seven ... much better than last years." I look at Lukas, he clenches his fists at this. I know that last year the girl who got reaped was his friend. Another part of the Bishop's life I know because of my constant staring at Sammie.

"Ladies and Gentleman the District Seven tributes for the 150th Hunger Games!" A few people applaud, I don't pay much attention as we walk into the Justice Building and take a seat in our allocated room.

"Why Michael?" Hannah says finally as the peacekeeper closes our door, leaving us alone together.

"Because you stand a chance, the others don't."

"I understand, don't expect me to forgive you and protect you in this. I'm by myself and I'm coming home."

Great ... maybe I should have picked aunt or uncle, at least with them I stood a chance of returning, but it wouldn't have been fair. Speaking of aunt and uncle, here they come barging through the door and grabbing Hannah, crying into her shoulder.

"We don't blame you Michael." My aunt Cynthia says, looking at me and smiling.

"It had to be done, you had to pick someone." She looks back at Hannah, the three of them stay connected, hugging tightly. Dad rushes over and throws his arm around me, he doesn't cry all his does is pat my head.

"Michael, you can do this okay. You're not the strongest but you're smart and capable. You've chopped down trees before and can handle an axe. As much as I love Hannah, you're my son. You're going to win!"

I don't think Hannah heard it, in fact I think my aunt and uncle are whispering the same thing in her ear. Except names reversed.

"Come home son." He gives my shoulder a squeeze and he leaves before his time is up. Hannah wipes away her tears as her mum and dad leave. She doesn't look at me, not when the Peacekeeper escorts us out, not when we get in the car, not even as we board the train.

One things for sure ... I won't have Hannah backing me up.


	10. District Eight Reaping

**Wow I'm getting through these fast! Anyway here is the District Eight Reaping. Hope you all like it. And thank you for your reviews, keep them coming you're making me a very happy writer.**

**District Eight Reaping**

* * *

**Denzel Cartwright**

"Take that!" I shout swinging my sword and making a dent in the side of my wardrobe. After a few more swings, some practising with throwing knives and one arrow sent into a poster on my bedroom wall I stuff all my weapons in a bag under my bed and sit down. That's training done for today.

I'm not a Career or anything, in fact the last thing I want to do is get reaped and be a part of the Hunger Games but a guy's got to be prepared. Just in case I am reaped I've been training for so long, getting ready with every weapon that I can get my hands on or make myself, reading over plant books to tell the difference between what's edible and what isn't. I watch re-caps of previous Hunger Games to see what the Gamemakers throw at the tributes. Everything I can think of to get me ready just in case I am reaped. I undress myself from my pyjamas and put on a black shirt, white tie and black trousers ... my reaping clothes. I hate that you have to look your best on a day that is so horrible, well horrible for our district, in the Career districts I bet reaping day is like the best day ever.

"Denzel, dad needs some water!" My brother Hayl shouts from downstairs, next I hear Jayden saying the same thing. The two of them are always acting like this, trying to be better than the other. I suppose being twins is like that. I sigh, leave my room, pick up the small bucket outside the door and leave the house. I wish my dad wasn't so sick, but he's been in bed for years now and has been told that leaving the house could kill him. My mum is always busy at work, my brothers far too young and our neighbour who looks after my dad is obviously at home, getting her own children ready for the reaping. It's not too bad looking after my dad, I had to do it all the time when he first got sick and he had no carer. Mum was far too busy to help, maybe that's why we don't get along. I don't hate her but I wish she could have been the grown up and taken control.

"Idiot!" I hear Romita Spike shout after me as I pass her. I stick my middle finger up and carry on down the street. I'm not the most loved person in the district, in fact I don't actually have any friends. See I'm one of those people that says what's on their mind. If I have a problem with someone I'll say it to their faces, I've pushed away everyone except for my family. It's better that way anyway, not having so many people to care for. It's that much harder if they get reaped if you like them. I learnt that the hard way when my old best friend, my only friend was reaped three years ago and killed in the final four. A spear straight through his head ... that District 1 bitch. Finally I reach the water pump of this part of the district and let the water flow into the bucket. When I'm satisfied that we have enough I run back to the house and through the door before Romita can say anything. Hayl takes the bucket off me and poors some into a dirty glass. Jayden then takes the bucket and places it on the kitchen counter. Teamwork or rivalry, I'm not really sure.

"Here dad have a sip." I hear Hayl say, pouring the water into my dad's mouth. They shouldn't be doing this, not at seven years old. They should have a life of their own, friends to play with, a proper house to mess around in.

"Dad I've got to take Hayl and Jayden to the reaping. When Mrs Tatherman has got her children ready and sent them to the reaping she'll be over to care for you until I get back." He grunts and raises his hand to give me a thumbs up. Mrs Tatherman would normally care for him from the morning to night but on the reaping I know she just wants to be with her family. She'll apologise later on and I'll say it wasn't a problem.

If I don't get reaped that is.

* * *

**Ruby Rodriguez**

"Mum I miss district two!" I shout as she hurries past carrying a bundle of dirty washing.

"I know you do Ruby, hopefully it's only temporary." She shouts back.

We moved here a few weeks ago, stupid and disgusting district eight. I was in the posh district, a district the Capitol loves but that all changed when dad got the message that a peacekeeper had been killed and they needed someone to fill his shoes. My dad was selected, we didn't even get a say in moving, it was either that or getting thrown in jail for a few years. And I'd much rather move than having to face that dirty place where common filth spend their days.

"Where is your sister?" Mum asks as she walks back to me and through to the living room. She's always so busy.

"I'm not her keeper alright!" I shout back, normally it takes a lot to set me off but I'm very anxious today. Mine and Rosie's first reaping is today, and although I may have been brought up in a Career district and received some training I never wanted to volunteer to compete in the Games. Dad begged us to do it one year, as soon as we thought we were ready but then mum managed to change his mind. He always listens to what she has to say. Never me or Rosie, we're not as important. I do love my dad but he can be annoying at times.

"Look darling, I know that today is your first reaping but your name is only in their once. The chances of it being you are so slim."

"Yeah but mum it happens, twelve year olds do get reaped you know!" I'm getting fed up of people telling me it will be okay, when I know it won't be. Someone is going to get reaped and that someone is going to die. Especially in this Games where there is double the tributes and an arena full of determined loved ones. I feel sorry for whoever is going to be picked. They sitting at home not knowing what's about to happen.

"There she is!" Mum says, pointing her finger and grabbing Rosie by the shoulder. "And really, pink?" She says frowning at the streak in Rosie's long brown hair. "At least Ruby picked a more classy colour." I smile at her and stroke my red streak in my shoulder length brown hair. Me and Rosie may be twins but boy are we different. I've got quite a temper and more tomboyish, Rosie is a girly girl and very shy. But I like being different, we already look identical we don't need to have the same personalities.

"Now you two everything will be alright you know." Mum says wrapping her arms round us and squeezing us tightly. I let her hug us for about ten seconds before pulling away.

"We better go then, we don't want to be late for our first reaping now do we?" I laugh and leave through the front door. I see mum roll her eyes and giggle slightly. Rosie looks in the mirror, combs her fingers through her hair and closes the door behind us.

Our neighbourhood is already getting crowded with people heading for the Square. I gaze at everyone, some holding hands others chatting quite loudly. I guess people deal with the anxiety in different ways. Maybe someone round here is even planning on volunteering, it never normally happens in district eight but some years it does. The Capitol just loves a volunteer from a lower class District.

"Come on Rosie, I don't want to get caught up in the crowd!" I grab her hand and pull her away from mum, as we run off I hear her shout to meet her afterwards. If I don't get reaped that is mum, it could still happen. My name's in the reaping ball after all.

* * *

**Denzel Cartwright**

"Is your father alright?" Mum asks from the back of the Square. Hayl and Jayden are holding either of her hands, looking at me with their eyes wide. I can tell both of them are scared for me, if I was reaped and died I'm their primary carer, I look after them whenever mum isn't. Mrs Tatherman's priorities are my dad, not Hayl and Jayden.

"Yeah I think Mrs Tatherman is with him, she was just getting her children ready for the reaping. I think that's them now." I say pointing to a very small little girl and a tall, lanky boy stepping to their sections and waiting for the reaping to begin.

"I better go." I give my mum's hand a squeeze, smile at Hayl and Jayden and take my place in the fifteen year old section. I can tell how scared everyone is, twitching nervously, awkward conversation until our Mayor walks onto the stage and everyone becomes instantly silent.

Our Mayor is quite a friendly woman, I've even talked to her before and she was nice to me. The only reason for that though was she was worried about our dad's condition. Nonetheless she seems nicer than I imagine the other district's mayors are like.

"I welcome you all to the 150th reaping, I am sure you want things to move by swiftly so I won't stall any longer." She then starts babbling on about all the things to do with war, rebels and then why the Games were set in motion.I notice a few people staring at me with evil grins on their faces, I stick my tongue out at each individual and return my focus to the stage ... I don't care that no one likes me.

"Now we have Senelia Vaavox to do the reaping for us today, let's give her a big round of applause." I can hear the sarcasm in the voice of the Mayor and that's one reason why I like her, that she disagrees with the Games and isn't just a Capitol puppet.

Senelia walks onto stage and I automatically hear some people laugh and then cover it up by coughing or fake sneezing. Last year Senelia looked fairly normal, with waist length blonde hair, her skin its normal shade of white. But this year that's all changed, her skin is now a sickening pea green, her hair all above her head in a nasty shade of bronze and silver and her face is covered with glitter and jewels. I wonder what the Capitol's like if this is what's classed as normal.

"Welcome everyone, I am not going to put of this joyous occasion any longer so let's begin by selecting our female tribute." She walks over to the female reaping ball and dives for a piece of paper. I can tell all the girls are holding their breaths, praying it isn't them. We'll see who it is in a second.

"Our female tribute ... Ruby Rodriguez!"

A small girl from the twelve year old section steps forward shaking from head to foot, a girl standing next to her who must be her twin grabs hold to stop her going but a peacekeeper splits the two girls apart.

"We only moved here a few weeks ago! It's not fair!" The other girl is screaming, it's pretty sad to watch this. Ruby makes it onto the stage and I can see that no tears are falling but it's pretty obvious how terrified she is, she doesn't look so weak I heard that she'd had some training before having moved here. The Rodriguez family were the talk of the district for about a week.

All I'm thinking is who she's going to pick, you don't just have the horror of getting reaped, you have the absolute agony of choosing a family member. All I can say is I feel for this girl.

* * *

**Ruby Rodriguez**

Why did we move here! If we had stayed in district two then someone would have volunteered no doubt, that district always gets volunteers, but no one has for me in stupid district eight. Nope I'm going into the Hunger Games and there's nothing I can do to stop that. I can see mum crying at the back and poor Rosie, tears falling in waves from her eyes. She knows what's coming, we had decided the minute that President Aphrodite announced the Quarter Quell who I would take, I just hadn't believed that it would happen though, that I would get reaped against all odds. I'm so sorry Rosie.

"Now for the even more exciting part, members of Ruby's family take a step forward!" Rosie is first, then mum and dad in his peacekeeper uniform. It happens so fast, Rosie shoots her hand up and runs on stage before either mum or dad can volunteer. I hear mum cry out in protest but it's too late now, both her daughters are going into the Games and there is nothing she can do to stop that.

Rosie clings onto me as Senelia looses interest and carries on the whole process, she plucks a male name from the reaping ball and unfolds it as slowly as possible.

"Our male tribute ... Denzel Cartwright!" I don't see anyone move, someone out there has just been chosen and they don't want to go. Just get here! I didn't want to go but here I am up on stage. Finally a boy is pushed forward from behind, I don't recognise him at all. He has light brown hair and rather tanned skin and looks a little muscular, not much though, nothing compared to the district two boys.

Like I am, he's shivering with fear. I don't like to admit I'm scared but I am, I'm absolutely terrified.

"Cartwright family step forward!"

A woman holding the hands of two little boys who are twins like me and Rosie step forward from the back. What happened to his dad, did he die or something?

He doesn't even have to think about it for more than two seconds, if I was him I already know who I would pick out of the three of them.

"Patricia Cartwright, I'm so sorry." He lowers his gaze to the floor. The woman with tears down her cheeks has to bend down to remove her twin son's hands. It's horrible. One of them steps forward but a nice old lady next to him pulls him back and embraces them both. Patricia reaches the stage, and hugs her son. Senelia doesn't even bother to interview either of them, she bids everyone goodbye and leaves us to be escorted into the Justice Building to await our goodbyes.

Rosie and I sit on the same chair, squashing ourselves against eachother for comfort. I don't cry but Rosie lets the tears fall, one by one onto my lap. I whisper sorry over and over but she doesn't stop. She doesn't blame me I'm sure of it, she was the one that came up with the idea that I would pick her or she would pick me. But we never thought it would happen. We never even talked about it afterwards because of how unlikely it seemed.

"Darlings, my beautiful ... beautiful babies!" Mum sprints across from the door and throws her arms around us ... am I the only one not crying? I stroke her back as she kisses both us on the cheek, one after the other. Finally dad comes in, he hasn't been crying at least. I'm sure a part of him is even thrilled at the prospect of both his daughters going into the Games, he wanted us to volunteer after all.

"I know one of you can do this, one of you will come home I know it." He says, walking over and crouching next to mum.

"I have to go now, the head peackeeper has called for me but you know I love you and both of you have a real shot at this. I'm just sorry that only one can win." He kisses us both and leaves the room. Mum starts howling, sobbing in our laps. Only one of us can come home, the chances of either of us winning is so slim. But there has to be a victor, and I'll make sure it's one of us.

The Rodriguez sisters shall not be overlooked.

After what seems forever, mum is called to leave and then we are escorted to the train station. I smile at Denzel and his mum. I can't distance myself from such a broken family, together in the morning now torn apart in the space of ten minutes.

That's the power of the Hunger Games. It destroys not only you but everyone you care for.


	11. District Nine Reaping

**God I hate school, anyway I promised a reaping or two everyday so even if I am tired I'm sticking to that promise. I'm not sure if you guys think these reapings are too long but I'm a strong believer of character development, what's the point of writing a few sentences about someone with no detail or background information. **

**Anyway ... I hope you're liking this so far, here is the next reaping.**

**District Nine Reaping**

* * *

**Ashlynn Lennox**

I've been hungry for probably most of my life. Starving isn't the nicest feeling in the world, particularly when you're so close to death that if you don't get food in your system within a few hours you'll end up in the ground. That was me once, so close to death, my ribs sticking out, my face shallow, my eyes bulging. It was quite a horrible experience, probably the worst of my life so far. It was thanks to my mum they managed to get a loaf of bread down my throat before I did end up in a box. Dad neither Quinn my eighteen year old brother knows the secret but I do. My mum used to sell her body to peacekeepers, gathering money for food but she stopped just before I started to starve. Being much younger I was more weak and couldn't last as long, she started up again and managed to save me from death.

I'll always be in her debt for that, I can't ever thank her enough. But that experience did change me, it's not a very pleasing thought knowing that I'm always grumpy, never having a laugh except with my only friend Bethany. Not even Quinn who went into his own shell when Robbie our younger brother died, I was upset for quite a while but I got over it, Quinn's a bit better, he's a very protective brother after watching Robbie die from starvation and me nearly die from being hungry.

I've signed up for tesserae behind my parents and brother's back, I know Quinn has as well. Today's the reaping so I'll see whether those extra pieces of paper with my name actually make a difference.

"Ashlynn?" I hear Quinn say from outside my door, he knocks but it doesn't take much to open my wooden, barely solid door. I flies open in a puff of dust and hits the concrete wall. I hate my room, I hate my whole house. I smile at him, he's quite good looking actually. He inherited my dad's blond hair and green eyes whereas I inherited my mum's red hair and green eyes, oh I also have a small scar on my cheek that looks the colour of a strawberry. I'm not even sure how I got it, it happened when I was little I remember that much.

"If I get reaped today-"

"Quinn you won't!" I interrupt, shuffling to sit closer to him. My bed creaks with our combined weight and in unison we stand up.

"If I do, I want you to know I'm not picking you, me and dad already have it arranged that I'll take him, not mum, not you alright." He smiles and gently strokes my cheek. Sometimes his over protectiveness is smothering, but I'm glad I have him. Someone to defend and protect me, mum and dad are always so busy working we hardly see them. I'm surprised Quinn even got a chance to discuss this with him.

"Okay Quinn but I know you won't get reaped, someone else will." I smile and let him stroke my cheek again. He's already changed into his reaping clothes, he picks mine up from my wooden chair and throws them at me. I manage to catch the bundle and kick him out my room with a grin on my face.

He can be fun sometimes.

* * *

**Yaven Drenna**

I grab Emilee my cousin from her waist and throw her into the grass. I pick up a bucket I just filled with water and drench her with it. This isn't me being horrible, this is me and Emilee having a laugh. She stands up, spitting water everywhere and charges at me, fists raised in the air. I swerve out the way and run back into the house, laughing until I realise that today is the reaping. That's enough to dampen anyone's mood. She laughs and charges again at me but I grab her round the waist and lift her up before carrying her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Get dressed!" I shout but in a friendly way, not being bossy. Emilee may be my cousin but I always regard her as my sister, she's lived with us ever since her parents; my aunt and uncle were killed in an 'accident'. They say it was an accident but we've never been told the details, so who knows what really happened.

Emilee is also the only person I ever mess around with and have fun with. With my parents, with my few friends, with anyone else I have any contact with I'm dead serious. I know why ... ever since I watched the brutal murder of a random man just walking down the road minding his own business, a peacekeeper charged him and beat him to death. He threatened that if I ever reported this he would kill me as well. But someone else reported him and he was thrown in jail and later executed. I'm surprised that happened, him being a peacekeeper, I thought they would have let him go and come up with some excuse that the poor, innocent man was doing something wrong and things had gotten out of hand.

"You need to get your reaping clothes on!" Emilee says, banging on my door. I shout for her to go away, but once again in a joking manner and strip. I'm surprised at how muscly I am, I don't do any training or anything for the Hunger Games, if I was reaped I would probably stand a chance. But today's my last reaping, never again will I have to bear the wait of finding out if it's mine turn next to die.

District Nine won two years ago though, the female by sheer luck. The other tribute from Six tripped as he was running and snapped his neck. Idiot.

But there's still today though ... I could still get reaped!

I don't want to think this so I stand up, jump on the spot, squirt water from a water bottle on my face and then get into my smart reaping clothes. A shirt, trousers, black shoes and a bow tie, something Emilee picked out for me.

We're not mega rich, but we can afford some luxuries from the Square and its shops. Like bread from the baker, warm, fluffy bread that tastes absolutely amazing. Sweets from the little sweet shop and a whole manner of other bits and pieces. This bow tie was a little gift, that's why I drenched her with water actually.

I look ridiculous, I think to myself examing my neck in the mirror. Whatever I'll wear it for this reaping, then I'll chuck it in the bin.

I flick my blonde fringe from my dark green eyes and nod with satisfaction (minus the bow tie), I look good enough I suppose. I leave my room, smile at how pretty Emilee looks in her little dress and walk downstairs just in front of her. Sometimes I can't believe she's fifteen, it seems like it was just yesterday when she turned up on our doorstep crying her eyes out. My mum immediately took her in and from there we built up our relationship from just cousins to brother and sister.

"Yaven, Emilee ... oh you're ready, don't you two look nice." Mum says, smiling and giving us a quick examination with her eyes.

"Do you approve." Emilee says giving her a little twirl. Mum smiles and gives her a hug.

"Course I do, you look beautiful." The two of them walk out the door, dad leads from the back. He puts a hand on my shoulder and turns me around.

"It will be alright today son, let's go out the four of us afterwards get some lunch from that little cafe on the corner."

I nod and say that would be nice. But I still can't fight away the feeling that something isn't right. That something bad's about to happen.

* * *

**Ashlynn Lennox**

The Square is packed with everyone standing in their sections or otherwise at the back waiting to see what happens. Quinn and I keep near mum and dad until a peacekeeper walks up to us and tells us to hurry it up. He stays behind me until I'm in the fifteen year old section, he gives me quite an evil grin and carries on looking for other kids to tease and be horrible to. I look at Quinn, he nods at me and gives me a smile.

"Ashlynn, good luck today." Bethany says, giving my arm a tug, I turn to face her and say thanks.

"Our names aren't in there that much, not compared to all the older kids." I don't dare tell her I signed up for tessare or she'll definitely tell Quinn and my parents and I just can't deal with their nagging. I can only last so long surrounded by protective people, sometimes I do need a break from it all.

"It's horrible this year isn't it. Having to pick someone from your own family to join you in the Arena. I have no idea who I'd pick, what about you?" Bethany says, she never stops talking I swear.

"I don't know." I lie, I do know but it would kill me to do it. Quinn would have to be the person I would pick, I have to be fair and pick someone who has a chance, besides I know that if I did choose him he would do all he could to protect me and help me to win. At the cost of his own life though.

"Stop it." I say, pinching my arm. Bethany gives me a weird look as if to say you're mental before looking at the stage as Mayor Danola walks to the centre, grinning at us all. She's always smiling, in fact I'd say she was just as excited as our escort, Trinity Granger our highly weird and highly energetic Capitol escort.

"I hope you are all just as excited as I am for today's reaping -" Yeah as if I think to myself -"I have to start however with my usual speech, keep on listening, this is interesting."

I don't keep on listening, who the hell would listen to a woman ramble on with the same crap that comes out her mouth every single year. Even when I was young and didn't stand in the sections, when I was at the back holding my mum's hand I would zone out. Half the time I didn't even get what she was waffling on about. The history of Panem bores me, I know that there was a war, I know that the Hunger Games is our punishment, but honestly I don't care. Twenty Four children get reaped, and twenty three children die, that's all I care about, how sick this messed up system is.

"And now I give you Trinity Granger!" Some applaud as she walks on in six inch pink heels, an hourglass gown and a bright pink wig. She smiles bearing her pink studded teeth and walks in front of the female reaping ball.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I can't tell you how wonderful it is to see all your bright, smiling faces looking up at me!" I glance around as she pauses, doesn't look like anyone is smiling at her, most are either looking at the ground, crying or just staring at her without showing any emotion.

"I know you cannot contain your excitement so here I go!" She dives her hand into the ball and picks the first paper that her fingers come into contact with. She pulls it out slowly, adding to the already horrific tension and unfolds it (equally as slow).

"Our female tribute is ... oh how do you say that name ... umm Ashlynn Lennox!"

It had to be me didn't it. Great, I know that's me dead, how lovely it is knowing you're going to die. This is now my worst experience ever, but I bet the Games will beat that right off the top spot. Death is probably a much sweeter release than killing other people. I'll die quickly then.

* * *

**Yaven Drenna**

A girl from the fifteen year old section takes a step forward. She isn't crying which is one good thing. I can't stand it when people cry. A boy in front of me is moving on the spot like he's angry about something. I bet that's his sister. Poor dude.

Ashlynn-whatever her name is gets onto stage and I can see in her eyes she's terrified. No offence but she isn't going to go very far in these games, she's probably never even killed a fly let alone a teenager.

"Now dear, how are you feeling?" Trinity says, looking at her with her eyes wide with interest. How the hell do you think she's feeling ... stupid woman.

"Fine." The girl says, tapping her foot on the stage and swinging her arms. Is she that bothered, the worst is yet to come today, she now has to pick a member of her family. That would be horrible.

"I'm sure you're speechless, what a great honour this is after all. Now I guess we get on to the next part, can people who are related to Ashlynn Lennox our wonderful female tribute take a step forward for me please."

I guessed right, the boy in front of me shuffles forward, I can't tell if he's crying or not, if he is he isn't making any noise. I turn my head to look at the audience and see a man and woman presumably her parents step forward. The woman is crying which makes me uncomfortable but the man looks straight on, no emotion on his face. I guess this is his way of dealing with things.

"Who are you choosing sweetheart." Trinity says.

Before she can even pick the boy in front of me shoves his hand in the air," Me, she's taking me, I volunteer!" He runs to the stage and throws his arms round her. The two stand there embracing until Trinity gets in between them to pull them apart.

"Are you her brother?" She asks, gazing into his eyes. I'm a guy and even I can't deny he's good looking.

"Yeah Quinn Lennox."

"Well I'm sure you two will make an excellent show. Now onto the boys." She pushes through the two of them and without any hesitation picks the piece of paper at the top of the pile. Slowly she unfolds it, clears her throat and then shouts to us all, "Yaven Drenna!"

Guess I couldn't get out of the reapings after all ... only today as well I had to get through and then I was free. I move slowly, looking at everyone staring at me. I hate it when people stare. I smile at Emilee who has started to tear up. Please don't cry.

She seems to understand me as she wipes her eyes and smiles back at me. She knows how much I hate tears. The only problem is I've already made my mind up who I'm taking. I had done ages ago in case I was reaped. Emilee's coming into the Arena with me. Trinity calls for my family to step forward, I don't hesitate, I just want to get this over and done with and put the whole thing behind me. I'll protect Emilee, but I'm not sure if I want to win or not. If I win that means Emilee's dead.

"I choose Emilee Shawson, my cousin." She smiles at me and runs on stage, we hug for a few minutes before Trinity pulls us apart and looks at her.

"Another fine partnership. Let's give it up for this years tributes from District Nine!" Most of the Square applaud although they don't sound too cheery.

We get taken into the Justice Building and within two seconds of waiting mum and dad come flying in, grabbing us both and embracing us.

"No tears." I say, mum nods also aware of my hate for crying. Dad gives me a half hearted smile. He knows that only one person can come back, next time he sees us, either both of us will be in a box or one will be dead and the other victorious.

"Emilee I know you're my niece technically but I want you to know you're like a daughter to me." Mum squeezes us both and slowly lets us go.

"Take this." Mum takes off her emerald bracelet and puts it into Emilee's hand. "A token for you in the Games." She doesn't give me anything, tokens are another thing I have a hate for but I can put up with Emilee's bracelet.

"Good luck my babies." And with that they both leave.

The streets are a blur as we get to the train station and what's worse is I've decided I want to win, I want to live and return to my parents. I'm sorry Emilee, you're like a sister to me but I need to win, and that means you're going to have to lose.


	12. District Ten Reaping

**I hope you're all liking the reapings and the tributes so far, those that have contributed I hope you're liking your tributes competition. Anyway that aside I hope you enjoy District Ten's Reaping!**

**District Ten Reaping**

* * *

**Mykal Duncan**

I miss my dad quite a lot. I don't think my two best friends Syrup and Tyra really understand that babbling on about their own dad's is making me remember my own ... I wish he hadn't died. He was the only one that made money, mum was busy being a house wife and me, Caden my brother and my little sister Caroline were too young to take up a job but a year later Caden started working and food began to grace our tables again, nice food not that tesserae that we always got when Caden would sign up for some every year. I'm not allowed, Caden had made me promise not to on my first reaping, well today will be my fourth and I've stuck to that promise and haven't signed up for some this year.

"Yeah anyway my dad is totally great and got me this nice little dress for the reaping." Syrup says, giggling away like the immature girly girl she is. I love her for that, Tyra is more tomboyish and shy and I've been called weird and caring which I like.

"My dad got me this dress." Tyra says, standing up from our dining room table and giving us a little twirl. He pink dress looks really pretty actually, much better than my black one, I had to tear off some old clothes and sew it over the large holes in my dress. Although Caden works we don't earn loads and my clothes are quite worn out. Better than wearing rags like I had to for a year, before anyone in our family started to work to get us some money.

"That's really pretty Tyra." Syrup says giggling again and giving me and Tyra a little twirl in her beautiful purple sequin dress. People try to get all dressed up for the reapings, I hate that they expect you to look so nice on something like a reaping. A day like today you should be able to wear whatever you like, for all you know it might be your unlucky day.

"Where's Caroline, Caden and your mum?" Syrup asks, sitting back down in the little, cracked chair.

"Mum took them to the reaping early, Caroline and Caden are helping her set up some stuff. Mum said I didn't need to help her because I had a late night last night."

"My mum and dad are helping too, the peacekeepers can't be asked to help out, they leave it to the volunteers."

"Well they're peacekeepers what do you expect." Tyra says, we all pause then together burst out laughing. This is where I like to be, with my two best friends just talking. If it wasn't a constant worry that someone was listening in we would say what we really thought on the Games and the Capitol. Every child is like that I think, unless they like the Games that is.

"You know we should probably bet going, I hate being late." Syrup says, standing up and twirling again. It doesn't annoy me, I quite like that I'm the least fashionable, it makes me different which I've been called on several occasions. Tyra's second to get up and then I am. I glance over at the small framed picture of my dad and give him a smile. He was reaped when he was my age, another fourteen year old volunteered for him. He never forgot that and neither have I. That brave guy won as well, I thank him whenever I see him. I have to, if it wasn't for that man I wouldn't be here. Before leaving through the door one by one we all gaze in the mirror. After Tyra combs her black hair with her fingers I do the same but instead of black hair I have auburn, something I inherited off my dad.

"Let's go." I say and together we leave my house and set off for the reaping.

* * *

**Keldon Peak**

"Quick he'll be here any minute." Quinton my twelve year old brother says. I hurry and place the whoopie cushion under my dad's cushion on his favourite chair and barely able to hold in the laughter me and Quinton hurry upstairs.

"Hey dad." We both say as we pass him on the stairs.

"What's up?" He says looking at us with his eyebrows raised. We bite our lips to not burst out laughing and carry on into my room. Normally I wouldn't let Quinton into my room but whenever we play a prank on someone I always do. I can't really ask Caylah my sixteen year old sister, she's so serious and she spends most of her time either in her room or staring at the window hoping Caden Duncan walks past our house. I like Caden, he's a nice guy but the reason I like him is because of his sister Mykal. I've had a crush on her for some time now and the best thing about it all is I think she likes me to. Whenever I'm looking at her I catch her eye and she blushes, and sometimes I catch her looking at me as well. But I'm not the bravest guy in the world, I haven't got the guts to go up and ask her face to face to go out or something. So I have a crush on her from a distance instead.

"Well look what I found!" We hear dad shout from downstairs, my eyes widen and I look at Quinton who's staring at the door. Bloody hell dad ... he's too smart for us now.

We hear his footsteps and then watch with shock as the door flies open and the whoopie cushion comes flying through the air and smacks me right in the face.

"OW!" I shout, I fling it back at him and rub my cheek where it hit me. He laughs, catches it and gives us the goofiest grin he can make.

"Enough mucking around, Quinton go to your room and get changed it's your first reaping today and I am not having you look a mess. Keldon you always look a mess so try and make your hair at least look a bit neater." He gives me another goofy grin and then leaves.

My hair doesn't look bad I think to myself, looking in the mirror on my wall. Okay my dark brown hair is a bit messy but I can't ever get it to go neat, it's like it has a mind of its own. Quinton laughs at me before leaving and closing the door behind him. I chuck a pillow at the door just to pretend that he was still in my room and then frantically start patting my hair down.

Mykal is going to be there and I have to look nice for her, every year I turn up looking scruffy and if I want her to come up and actually talk to me I can't look like a mess. With a few more attempts I make some progress, the bits of brown hair that usually stick up are down, it's just my fringe over my amber brown eyes that's a bit scruffy. Oh well, Mykal's hair sticks out a bit so we balance eachother out.

I straighten my red tie, tuck my shirt into my trousers, tie my laces and then leave and walk down the stairs. Caylah pushes past me and out the front door without even wishing us good luck, mum is at the square helping alongside Mykal's mum, and dad and Quinton are standing in the hallway tapping their feet waiting for me.

"You got changed quick."

"Yeah, you should do something about that smell if you want Mykah to notice you." Quinton laughs and dives to avoid my hand. I'll get him later.

"Good luck today anyway. I'm going to go and find Gino. I'll see you afterwards." I give dad and Quinton a quick hug and before either of them can wish me good luck I'm out the door. I don't need luck, I doubt it will be me this year.

* * *

**Mykal Duncan**

Syrup and Tyra stand next to me holding hands. Tyra offered me her hand but I want to look strong, if I am reaped I can't look weak or else no sponsors for me. The square is still pretty empty except for some kids who are standing anxiously in their sections or the people at the back, finished with setting everything up. On the stage is a chair for the Mayor when he finishes talking and Wendy Twinkles starts the official reaping. Caden smiles at me as he takes his place in the seventeen year old section, he looks tired after setting everything up. I twist my head to look at mum and Caroline, both staring at the stage with blank expressions on. The reaping terrifies them I know it, Caroline because she knows she'll be here in two years and mum because of the whole business with my dad getting reaped. She hates to think that if Stelios hadn't have volunteered she never would have met dad and never would have had her 'beautiful' children as she likes to call us. I know that deep down she prefers Caden, they have a deeper bond than we share, whether that's because he's the oldest or he did the most to support our family I don't know. But they'll always be closer than me and Caroline can get to mum.

Looking around I can see that the Square has begun to fill with people, Caylah the girl that likes Caden runs over and as always begins staring at Caden from her section with the sixteen year olds. Then comes Keldon, the guy that I kind of like. I mean I don't love him or anything, but have a crush on ... definitely. I wish he would just talk to me though, I get too nervous to go up to him. He takes a place a few spaces behind me and gives me a smile. I feel my cheeks go warm so I turn around. Everyone stops talking the second Mayor Brass walks onto the stage, his usual moody self. I prepare myself for ten minutes of pure agony having to listen to his boring voice drone on. He welcomes us all and then starts by giving us all a little speech about the dark days, then why the Hunger Games happen and some other stuff in between. He finishes finally and takes his seat on the stage, his head falls in his wrinkly hand and I swear it looks as if he's fallen asleep. Someone from the twelve year old section points it out to his friend but stops straight away as Wendy takes the Mayor's place centre stage.

"All I can say Mayor Brass is that you have your way with words!" She claps a bit too excitedly and gives us all a wave. Has his way with words! Is she having a laugh or is she mentally insane, probably the latter actually.

"Welcome all of you to the 150th reaping, I shall begin right now as I know that every single one you cannot wait!" She claps again and hurries over to the female reaping ball. I know she's only faking being happy, everyone knows she hates being the escort for District Ten, she wants a better district. Without even giving us a moments breath she plucks a piece of paper from the ball and unfolds it quickly.

She just wants this over and done with, it's pretty obvious.

"Mykal Duncan!"

Tyra and Syrup turn to me and instantly start crying, I know neither of them will volunteer but that's alright. Surprisingly I manage to walk, I smile half heartedly at them both, then at Keldon and walk onto the stage. I see Caden staring at me, not crying, not really doing anything. I can't see mum and Caroline in the crowd but I bet they're crying or something, this must be bringing some bad memories back for mum.

"Nice to meet you darling." She says shaking my hand firmly in her own.

"The Duncan family please step forward ... who are you going to pick!" I don't even get a second to consider my options. Caden pushes through someone in front of him and sticks his hand up.

"Me, Mykah's taking me! I volunteer!" This must be doubley as hard for mum now, both her children in the Games. I don't protest, in fact if I think about it I would probably have chosen Caden in the first place.

But do I want to win that's the question, if I do that means he'll have to die. I don't want him to die, but I don't want to die either.

What do I do?

* * *

**Keldon Peak**

How can this be happening?

Mykal reaped, her brother Caden volunteering to go with her. Both my crush and my sister's crush going in the Games. Obviously I want Mykal to win now but I don't want Caylah to be heartbroken. She may be a bit weird and serious but she's still my sister. Wendy starts talking to them for a bit before turning away from them and smiling at us all.

"Well that was the female reaping and what a wonderful outcome!"

I wonder how many people here want to smack that smile off her face ... I know I want to and I bet Caylah does as well.

"Now let's move on to picking our male tribute. I hope this turns out as good as the female reaping."

I want her to define good ... having a brother and sister chucked into an Arena having to battle 46 others and then themselves because only one can survive. Seems pretty horrible to me.

"Keldon Peak!"

W-What! I don't move at first, I'm not even sure if she just said my name, maybe it was Sheldon Ceet the boy in Caylah's class. Yeah it was definitely him. I don't move smiling at how stupid I just was. But why's no one moving, why is everyone looking at me.

"Move Keldon!" Syrup says, the annoying spoilt girl who's friends with Mykal. Oh, she did say my name.

I focus on putting one foot before the other because right now I'm too shocked and if I don't concentrate I'll fall over. I look at everyone as I pass, some are looking at me with sympathetic expressions, others not really showing much emotion and then I catch Quinton. His eyes are glistened with tears, one falls down his cheek and hits the ground with a tiny splash. I didn't get him back, I remember. Oh well, when we say goodbye I don't think that's the best time. It's sad that I won't see him again. There's no way I can win. I make it to the stage and this time Mykal flings her arms round my neck. She smells of strawberries, it's nice. She pulls away and we smile for what seems forever until the world comes crashing back and I realise I still have to pick a family member.

"Isn't that sweet. The Peak family step forward please!" First of all Quinton in the twelve year old section takes a step forward, then Caylah and then mum and dad at the back. Only Quinton looks like he's crying but from here I can't really see mum and dad. Maybe they are. Let's think about this ... no way am I taking Quinton, mum or dad would be the logical choice as I could easily win against them but I don't want them to die. I have to pick someone who actually stands a chance ... that leaves Caylah.

"Caylah Peak!" I shout, amazed at the fact my voice didn't waver. I thought I would be more scared than this. The initial shock has subsided which is good I suppose. Caylah doesn't look surprised, she must have known from the second I was reaped it would be her. She walks on the stage and gives Caden a sweet little look before hugging me. I don't find it awkward this time, I've just basically killed her in a sense, it's nice to know she isn't angry with me.

"Bye everyone!" Wendy hurries off stage and two peacekeepers escort us into the Justice Building to await mum, dad and Quinton.

"I'm glad you picked me Keldon, I didn't want Quinton or mum and dad to go." Caylah smiles at me, she takes a seat on my chair and we hug mum and dad as they come barging through. Neither of them are crying, only Quinton at the back. We stay silent hugging until mum hands Caylah a bracelet.

"It's a charm bracelet, wear it as your token." Mum sniffles and hugs her. Quinton now squeezes through and puts his head on my knees.

"Come home, one of you, you have to."

I hate that he says one ... I know that only one can win but it's horrible to think that they won't see both of us alive again, they'll see both of us dead probably. That's what's likely to happen.

"Keldon take this." Caylah says, although she's coming with me she takes out from her pocket a woven ankle bracelet. I smile at her and put it on before giving them all a hug and watching mum, dad and Quinton leave as a peacekeeper comes in.

We don't get a seconds rest before we're taken to the train station and ordered into it. Mykal gives me another hug. If one thing positive can come out of this it's that at least I'm brave enough to hug her.


	13. District Eleven Reaping

**Nearly finished the reapings now ... wow it's gone so quickly. Once again please review it's really appreciated. Here is District Eleven's Reaping. Hope you all like.**

**District Eleven Reaping**

* * *

**Gavin Glassman**

"So if you add this to this and then divide it by the square root of this algebraic fraction you get this." With the piece of chalk I use to write on my board I draw a line under the answer. I'm always like this, a mathematical genius and trying to pass on my wisdom even though I'm only twelve. My mum and everyone else always jokes about how I was shipped over from district three at birth because of how smart I am. District Three is the one known for having smart people living in it I think. I like being known as the intelligent one, being called nerd and geek doesn't bother me. In fact I find them as compliments, those people are just jealous.

"What's an algebraic fraction?" Galinda my fourteen year old sister says, she flicks her frazzled brown hair and stares out of the window, completely ignoring my definition of an algebraic fraction. Galinda's always like this, going off into space ... no offence to her but the only reason I'm doing this is because she's behind in maths and I'm trying to help. Okay so maybe I'm teaching things that are a bit hard but I can't stand here and teach if I'm teaching something easy. She's quite thick to be quite frank, an airhead to say the least and she's the older one. Mum and dad love her for it though, they love us equally no matter how intelligent we are. I suppose that's fair.

"Galinda ... Galinda!" I click my fingers and finally she pulls away from the window and stares at me with her big blue eyes. I have the same blue eyes, my brown hair is short and spiked and in comparison to Galinda I'm a midget. She's freakishly tall and I'm quite small.

"Are you ready for today Gav?" She says, already focusing out the window again. Oh god I forgot, algebra does this to me sometimes. The reaping is today, my first reaping as well. I've tried to ask Galinda what's it like standing in the sections and not knowing whether you're getting reaped but she doesn't answer. Well unless you count 'those lights are like glittering fairies,' an answer and I don't. I'm quite worried about getting reaped, I'm brainy not tough. I could work out some sort of trap or something like previous intelligent victors have done, and work out the angle as to which I should fire an arrow to succeed in killing someone with a bow but apart from that I don't really have much of a chance. Galinda was actually reaped when she was twelve but that year we had someone who wanted to volunteer, they died though which was quite horrible. A brutal death where little rat mutts pecked at her flesh until she became paralysed with their poison and limb by limb they ate her. Galinda didn't even notice the girl that volunteered for her died, she was looking out the window I think.

"Yeah I'm ready Galinda, nervous but ready."

"Ready for what?" She says without looking away from the window. I roll my eyes and leave my room. She can stare out of my window for a bit, I'm changed anyway and so is she. I'll probably have to hold her hand to lead her to the reaping, dad is out somewhere and mum is round a friends. Shouldn't families spend reaping days together in case their child is reaped and throw into the Arena. I check the clock on the wall and realise that we better get going, especially at the speed at which Galinda walks.

"Gal ... Galinda we gotta get going." I say, clicking my fingers until I get her attention.

Sometimes I can't believe I'm the younger sibling.

* * *

**Ambrosia LaMarie**

Not only do I have to put up with a naive twin sister who annoys the hell out of me I have to deal with my mum ... a greek mythology nutcase. It's always Zeus this and Poseidon that. Oh Athena was very brave Ambrosia, the Hydra was horrible Ambrosia. Honestly I'm too nice to say that I don't give a crap. Sometimes it can be interesting to find out about myths and stuff but only if it's new material, not old stuff that I've heard a million times before.

I've just run upstairs after mum came from her bedroom and started talking about Hercules, she looked pretty hurt as I passed her but I don't think I can put up with it on a day like today. My fifth reaping, Nectar (my twin sister) doesn't seem too bothered about it, she's always going on about how the odds are on our side, that the chances of us getting picked are so slim. I look in the mirror and smile at my reflection, for a District Eleven girl I look quite like a District One girl. Golden hair that I flick twice to get out my eyes and over my shoulder, blue eyes that twinkle in the light and I'm fairly tall. This all adds up to make me beautiful and fairly intimidating. On my wrist I have a tattoo of a wreath that goes well with my tanned skin, I got it secretly and it was too late when mum found out. I even managed to pull Nectar away from a charity event to get the same done to her wrist. She's always helping people which I find sweet because at least she's focused on things. Sometimes I can think too much and then zone out, a trait I really don't like. She's a wimp though to be honest, she cried and showed mum the second she got home, I ignored her for a week for doing that.

"Ambrosia, could you tie my laces please." Nectar says in her sweet little voice, I hate sharing a room because I like to be by myself and have some privacy but at least I can get away from mum and her mythology. Nectar looks rather pretty in her plain yellow dress and white trainers. I bend down and tie the laces up, I know she doesn't like me doing this since she likes to be the helpful one but she puts up with it and then skips off and down the stairs as I finish, shouting thanks as she reaches the bottom step. I roll my eyes as I hear mum start to talk to Nectar about the Titans and then Medusa ... I actually like Medusa which is strange, I'd love her power to turn people to stone, that way I could get rid of people I find annoying by just looking at them.

"Ambrosia, we don't have long, another two or three minutes then we have to get going!" Dad shouts, blocking out the conversation going on between mum and Nectar. I close my door so I don't hear it start up again. I sit on my bed and look at my ceiling, I know I'm about to zone out and think about something completely irrelevant but once it starts I can't stop until someone snaps me back into reality or I just come back.

What do I do if I'm reaped ... oh and I bet the escort looks nice. Not as nice as Johnny though, he's really good looking ... do you think he notices me - of course he doesn't he's too nice. Well not as nice as last night's cooking. What's for tea tonight? I hope it's ...

Someone clicks their fingers and I come back into reality, as soon as I'm back I can't even remember what I was just thinking about. Food maybe, I vaguely remember the name Johnny but I don't know why I would think of him, I don't even talk to him.

"Come on we're leaving!" Dad shouts, I give a little twirl in the mirror and run downstairs.

"Let's just hurry up. I'm hungry and want to have a little rest." And with that I leave through the door and head for the Square.

* * *

**Gavin Glassman**

Galinda skips behind me as we walk to the Square, she bumps into a few people who shake their heads and carry on. They know about Galinda ever since that reaping that she was reaped for. The girl got into the final eight and they wanted to interview Galinda on her thoughts about how she was doing in the Games and what she felt like when she didn't have to go into the Games. That was very embarassing because instead of answering anything that was relevant to do with the Hunger Games she flicked the interviewer's tie and giggled.

"Come on for heavens sake Gal!" I stop, grab her hand and pull her until we start to run towards the Square. More people are picking up speed to get to the Square before the reaping begins, being late is very embarassing. Galinda won't embarass me any longer, I mean it.

"Gav can we have ice cream when we get back, I like vanilla."

And she's fourteen ... God works in mysterious ways I guess.

"Yeah whatever Gal, let's just get this reaping over and done with."

"I'm looking forward to it."

I hope she meant the ice cream, who in their right mind would like the reaping unless they were in the Career districts. Well Galinda isn't exactly in her right mind so I guess it makes sense that she likes the reaping. She probably doesn't even know what's going on when she's standing there. I just hope she doesn't get reaped again. Sometimes she does snap back into reality but it's very rare.

We reach the square and mum and dad walk up to us smiling.

"Alright you two, everything will be okay. Galinda go to the fourteen year olds." Dad points just to make sure she understands where to walk. "Gavin I know it's your first reaping but it will be fine. Go on, get to the other twelve year olds." I give them both a hug before running to join the other twelve year olds. Some are so nervous they're actually crying, others are twiddling their thumbs or swaying nervously or whatever else they do to keep calm. I just stand still, staring at the stage waiting for this to finish.

Mayor Cedarbranch walks onto the stage and begins my announcing the Quarter Quell twist. Emphasising the word family for whatever reason. I hope he doesn't support this horrible twist, picking a family member to join is disgusting, I can't believe people find this entertaining.

"The Dark Days ... " I zone out for a bit, counting my eighteen times table. 18 ... 36 ... blah, blah, blah. I finish on 180 as the Mayor takes his seat. Immediately our escort Forest Stumps walks onto the stage and begins clapping the Mayor. Does he enjoy having District Eleven, most escorts hate lower class districts.

"I shan't stall so let's just get on with the reaping." He gives us all a smile and dives his hand into the papers. He picks one from the bottom and unfolds it. He clears his throat, gives us all another smile and reads clearly and confidently.

"Ambrosia LaMarie!"

I look behind me as I don't recognise anyone with that name from the twelve year olds and sure enough someone from the fifteen year old section, a very attractive girl with golden blonde hair begins walking to the stage. I can tell that's she's scared by how much she's shivering. I don't cry but it's very sad to see someone walk on stage and knowing that they probably won't return alive.

"Any volunteers?" Forest asks us all. I look around but no one, not even the girl that must be her twin sister volunteers, she looks like she's on the verge of tears though.

Forest moves on by picking out the male tribute, I cross my fingers and close my eyes, praying to God it isn't me.

"Gavin Glassman!"

Crap ... how am I supposed to win this then?

* * *

**Ambrosia LaMarie**

In the time it took from me getting reaped and the little twelve year old boy who walks with his head to the ground, I've calmed down. Don't get me wrong I'm still terrified but I know that deep down I can do this. I know I can get sponsors with my beauty as the Capitol people always go for the attractive people, and fighting wise I suppose I can just learn all I can in training.

For some reason Forest hasn't asked us to pick the family members yet, I thought that would happen straight after I stood on stage. Maybe he's doing it so it remains a surprise. I smile at Gavin but he just looks to the ground again. Poor kid.

"Now can people from the LaMarie family and the Glassman family step forward!" Nectar steps forward and at the back I can see my parents and who must be Gavin's parents shuffle forwards. It takes another minute before someone from the fourteen year old section steps forward. Oh yeah that idiotic Galinda girl. The one that flicked that guys tie, she's well known for how stupid she is.

"Ambrosia you first!" Forest smiles at me and puts his arm around me ... is this supposed to calm me down, well it isn't working, he smells very much like a rotten fish. Is that the latest trend or something, smelling like dead marine animals. I look out to my parents and then to Nectar. I know who I'm picking, I hadn't thought about it but it's obvious, I have to pick someone who I know stands a chance of fighting back. As much as she's naive and stupid she can take care of herself and is quite resourceful ...

"Nectar LaMarie!" I shout, mouthing the word sorry as she walks to the stage. At first she looks quite strong which I begin to admire but then she breaks down as she hugs me and I feel the tears trickle down my shoulder and fall from my back.

"It's alright." I say, patting Nectar's back. It isn't of course, out of fourty eight tributes only one can win. The chances of it being a LaMarie are so slim. Mum and dad, although crying step back, now it's Gavin's turn. I don't really know what the logic is behind it but he announces Galinda's name. It takes her a few minutes to realise what's just happened. She smiles and looks up at the sky as she reaches Gavin on the stage. Gavin is crying but Galinda carries on smiling, she has no idea she's going into the Games, or maybe she does and she's confident. Who knows.

"Our tributes!" Forest starts the cheer and then runs off stage. We are led into the Justice Building by peacekeepers and then me and Nectar and ordered into a room on the left.

"I'm sorry Nectar." I say, not able to look at her.

"It's okay Ambrosia, we can look out for eachother in the Arena. One of us will win." She smiles, I smile back but on the inside I'm crying. I'll make sure one of us wins, Nectar before me of course but if she dies I'll win for her.

"Come here!" Mum and dad shout together as they run through the doorway and into our arms. We cry for what seems an hour before they pull away and stroke our faces.

"I know you can do this. A LaMarie will win, who knows maybe they'll change the rules and allow two victors." I can hear the hope in mum's voice. I doubt it very much.

"Be like Athena, show your strength." I don't even get annoyed at this, I laugh and hug her again.

"Here take these." Dad says, placing a woven yellow bracelet into my hand, and an identical one in Nectar's

"Goodbye my darlings." They kiss us on our foreheads and leave as a Peacekeeper comes to call them out. We're called next and together we walk to a car and drive to the train station. Gavin is trying to guide Galinda to the train who has started to burst out crying, tears everywhere. Now she finally knows what is happening. Poor girl. But they'll both have to die if a LaMarie is to win, and I mean it, that's going to happen.


	14. District Twelve Reaping

**Here we are guys, the last reaping. It hasn't taken me long which I'm happy about because as much as I love reapings I love the Games more. Thank you to everyone that submitted, I hope that I have written the tributes like you expected. Now that I have finished I'm curious to know who you all like the most, so PM Me or review with your favourite character (besides your own), who knows it might influence me who to let live for a while and potentially win. Carry on reading, I'll still be updating every day hopefully. Hope you like District 12's reaping!**

**District Twelve Reaping**

* * *

**Eliza Roberts**

There's a smash downstairs as my dad goes on a rampage to the front door. I hear mum curse him as he leaves and then the door slams shut. I don't go downstairs to check if she is okay, I know she's not, I wouldn't be surprised if dad has hit her. He's a raving drunk to be quite frank. Always drinking, always in bed or at the pub. We don't speak, well sometimes we do but it's only when I'm defending mum from one of his punches or something, he nevers hit me though. As soon as I step in the way he stops, freezes and leaves. I know he loves me, I know he loves mum but Elli's death was too much for him to handle.

Elli was my older sister, she died in the Hunger Games she was reaped for at the age of thirteen, I was eleven at the time so that was five years ago. I was crying and screaming I volunteer over and over but no one would listen, I was too young for the Games and no rule change was going to happen. Elli was surprisingly good in the Arena though. Whenever she killed someone I could see the pain in her eyes but she was quick and agile and struck down on her opponents before they knew what had hit them. She would have won in fact if her final opponent hadn't tricked her into eating nightlock ... the cannon sounded quickly after the berries passed her lips. Second place is good, but you don't get a silver medal or cheers from everyone around you. Second place means death, only first guarantees survival. Dad changed that day, we were all heartbroken but instead of spending time with us to grieve he turned to the bottle and ever since then he hasn't been able to put one down and say no. I suppose some people handle things in a different way to others. Mum became obsessed with teaching me day in day out about poisonous plants and berries just on the off chance I am reaped one year. Speaking of getting reaped today's the reaping. I think anyway, I haven't really been focused lately, me and my best friend Donna had a big fight. I always get very loud in fights, I have one of those personalities that you either love or hate. Some choose to love some choose to hate and I'm fine with the haters, it's quite fun to have enemies.

I look out my dusty window and nod as I catch a few people already heading to the Square. It's early but some people like beating the rush to the Square, all those emotional people huddled in next to eachother. It's best I think to beat the crowds.

For the reaping I'm wearing a simple light blue dress, white shoes, knee high white socks and my honey blonde hair is down as it always is. I hate tying it up, it looks horrible when I untie it. I look at my face to check for any spots or anything, nothing I can really do if I do find one. We can't afford all those spot creams and stuff from the shops in District 12. We make do, we're not mega poor.

My fairly tanned skin looks clean enough, only my light freckles on my cheeks. I wink in the mirror, looking into my chocolate brown eyes. I like my appearance, the only thing I could work on is how skinny I am. I'm not like anorexic but I'm not a healthy size.

"Eliza we should get going, beat the crowds and all!" I hear my mum's voice from downstairs, it wobbles a bit, she's been crying. I look away from the mirror and walk downstairs. Today is definitely not the time to think about my weight, today I just have to focus on making it through the reaping. Hopefully with my name still in the bowl at the end.

* * *

**Timothy Gayter**

"Timothy can you pass me that chicken." My dad says from behind the counter, I look around until I notice one, still feathery but dead for definite. I made sure earlier. I pick it up by its leg and fling it at him. He catches it, gives me a disapproving stare and gets to gutting it. I look away at this part, I may be the butchers son but I can't stand watching the insides of an animal come out. Insides should stay on the inside where they belong. My dad wants me to carry on the family business and be the butcher for district twelve when I'm old enough but I sort of don't want to kill animals for the rest of my life and serve them to our hungry but wealthy customers.

Our family is one of the richest in District Twelve, my mum and two older sisters: Lily and Melony use this to their advantage, always out shopping or whatever, coming home with brand new clothes that look quite plain in my opinion. Worse than some clothes I've seen girls at school wear. Melony being seventeen and Lily sixteen adore fashion and would bite my head off if I criticised how they look so I always bite my tongue and get on with cutting meat that has been gutted and fully prepared. Winter my six year old brother stays away from downstairs where we sell and prepare the meat, he's always upstairs playing with his toys or whatever little six year olds like doing. I don't really pay much attention to the life of Winter. He's only six after all and isn't really that interesting.

"You should go check Winter and get ready while you're up there." Dad says, grunting and wiping sweat off his brow. Oh yeah the reaping's today. If I look out my window I can see the preparations are under way and some people even arriving. Actually it does look like it's about to start soon so I really should get ready.

"Alright dad, you should too after all you have to come as well."

"I'll watch from the window." Is all he replies, so without wanting to disturb him any longer I run up the stairs from behind the counter and reach the living room. Winter is jumping around, playing with two action figures, flying them around the room. I smile as he looks at me.

"Tim, Tim you should play to!" He shouts, grabbing a toy from the ground and waving it at me.

"I can't today's my first reaping and I have to get changed. Mum will be back in a minute so you should make sure you look nice."

"I always do." He giggles and carries on running around the room. I roll my eyes, it's cute but annoying at the same time. I push past Melony who's just got dressed in a sunflower gown and run into my bedroom before she can push back or say something rude. I put on an ordinary white shirt, tuck the bottom into my black trousers, I comb my brown hair so it looks a little neater and then tie up the laces of my black shoes. There ... good enough, it's only a reaping and doesn't last too long. I'll have to change when I get back, dad will have me helping him prepare the meat and everything so it can be sold to the public.

"Come on Lily we should go!" Melony shouts, Lily replies with an 'alright' and I hear her door unlock and the two of them leave downstairs and then through the front door.

"Winter, Timothy come downstairs, mum's here to take you to the reaping!" I take a deep breath ... don't worry, it'll be over soon ... and I grab Winter's hand and lead him downstairs. Mum smiles at us both in a new dress she brought yesterday and we leave the butchers. From what I can see the Square has already started to get packed. Let's just get this over with.

* * *

**Eliza Roberts**

I see the door of the butcher's open and everyone but the two daughters who were giggling a minute ago and standing in their sections and the butcher himself, walk out the door. I wonder what it's like to have meat in your kitchen everyday, obviously most if not all goes to customers but still to have that food there and that much of it makes my mouth fill with saliva. For dinner yesterday I had carrots and a bit of mashed potato. It was nice just nothing compared to what meat tastes like, I've had it a few times when Raisin my cousin and other members of my family come visit and they supply the food for us. Mum takes her place at the back alongside Raisin and a few others, I walk over to the sixteen year old section and patiently wait for this to get over with. I hear some man curse and realise it's my dad, the pub is always checked before reapings by peacekeepers for drunks that still have to attend. He crashes into something that bangs as it hits the ground. Some people around me laugh but shut up instantly when I stare at them. I notice Donna skip over and stand next to Isabelle, another friend of mine but who prefers Donna.

"Eliza!" Frederick someone I am able to be around with for a few hours says as he jumps next to me and grins.

"How you doing Frederick?" I ask, still concentrating on the stage.

"I'm good, not really looking forward to this. I could get reaped you know."

I know you could, so could I but instead of telling him the truth I say ...

"No you won't." Before he can reply there is some clapping from the front as Mayor Undersee walks on stage. His family has been the mayor of District Twelve for generations now. No one can remember a time when there wasn't an Undersee as mayor, not even the really old hags.

"Welcome all of you to today's reaping and what a lovely day it is."

Not really ... I look up at the sky, the grey clouds aren't really lovely are they. He then continues with his usual stuff, normally I would say something now, some sort of inappropriate yet funny remark but everyone seems so tense today, more so than other reapings I've been to. Is it because of the Quarter Quell, having to pick a family member can't be a very nice experience. I have to give credit to the Gamemakers though, they really know how to give the Capitol a good show. He clears his throat to signify the end of his speech and then sits down as Narcissa Polotrox clambers on stage. She smiles at us all but quite weakly. She's not happy with District Twelve, but she has only been an escort for two years, she can't expect District One straight away.

"Hello everyone. Happy Hunger Games, I shall begin now with the female reaping." She gives a very fake squeal of delight and walks to the female reaping ball. She looks very funny, with blonde hair highlighted with orange held over her head with very strong hairspray I imagine. She wears a very large blue dress with glitter all over it. I can't believe this is fashionable in the Capitol.

"Our female tribute ... Eliza Roberts!"

W-What! I can't help but suddenly burst out crying, this can't be happening ... out of everyone why me? There was so many other people that could have gotten reaped, maybe someone will volunteer. No one does though. I wipe away my tears and slowly walk to the stage looking at everyone staring at me. I nearly fall over a few times ... I'm dead, I know it. I cry again and my memory flashes back to when Elli was reaped, me screaming I volunteer, but all my family is too old to volunteer. I'm going into the Hunger Games and I'm going to die. A sob bursts from my lips without warning, Narcissa grabs my shoulder to stop me falling over.

I'm dead ... no escape from this at all.

* * *

**Timothy Gayter**

That poor girl. She's stopped crying but seemed to zone out as she walked. She seems vageuly familiar, I must have seen her at school or walking about the district sometime. Narcissa slowly lets go of her shoulder and she doesn't wobble or look as if she's about to fall over this time. She just stares, her eyes red and her cheeks glistening with tears, looking out to her family at the back.

"The Roberts family can you please step forward!" Her mum, a very rough looking man who's holding a bottle and splashing it about everywhere, a large chubby man, a small little boy next to him and a few other people step forward.

"Who do you choose?" Narcissa asks, looking very closely at Eliza. She raises her finger and points at someone, I can't see who exactly.

"Raisin Roberts." Her voice is hard, no emotion present. She's lost the will to live I know it. The chubby man cries a little but looks rather angry at the same time. The little boy is prised off the man's fingers by a rather attractive woman standing next to him. Raisin then slowly stomps to the stage, I feel sorry for him. Going into the Arena and probably not coming back out alive can't be a nice feeling. He reaches Eliza and at first it looks like he's about to smack her round the face but he puts his arm round her neck and they embrace before pulling apart. Both of them are crying now, not very much but I can still see the tears falling down their cheeks.

"Male tribute now!" Narcissa walks to the male reaping ball, effortlessly takes out a piece of paper and unfolds it.

"Timothy Gayter!"

My eyes widen and I can feel my heart stop. M-Me ... it can't be. Someone from behind me gives me a push and I walk to stage, I look behind me and see Melony and Lily staring at me. I can tell they're upset but neither of them are crying. I guess I'm dead then, I'm only twelve I can't beat the careers and everyone else to victory. What's even worse is I have to pick someone now from my family.

Some part inside me breaks and I stop the few tears that fall from my eyes. I know what's happened, the understanding that death awaits has stopped the sadness, if I'm going to die what's the point. I reach Narcissa and she puts her arm round my shoulder. Eliza and Raisin stare at me and I see both of them looking at me quite sympathetically.

"Alright, well to finish this reaping can all the Gayter family step forward." Melony is first from the seventeen year old section, then Lily and finally mum and Winter. I see the butcher's door open and in the distance I can see dad stumble out and grab mum. Are they crying? I hope not, I don't want them to be upset.

I'm definitely not picking Winter that's for sure and Winter and whoever I don't pick need parents so that leaves Melony or Lily. Who's stronger and stands more of a chance defending themselves? They're both girly girls but the Gayter children are all skilled with knives ... well besides Winter. Melony I guess, Lily preferred to go outside with her mates when dad was teaching us. I'm sorry Melony for doing this, I'll look after you though even though that isn't going to make much of a difference.

"Melony Gayter." My voice croaks and I lower my head to not see her reaction. I hear a cry from mum probably and then feel the tears on my neck as Melony puts her head on my shoulder.

"It's okay, I know you had to pick someone." She doesn't look alright though, her tears are falling from her eyes like waterfalls.

"Our tributes!" I don't even get a chance to look back at the Square, the peacekeepers hurry us into the Justice Building and put us into a room together until mum, dad, Lily and Winter run through and embrace us in a big family hug.

"Goodbye you two ... I know one of you can do this." Winter says in his childish but cute little voice. The others don't say anything until Lily whispers something into Melony's ear and then embraces me even harder.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too." She runs out of the room crying her eyes out. Winter gives us a feeble smile and hurries out after her.

"Winter's right, one of you can do this." Dad says, "I love you both so much." He gives us both another hug and leaves the room before a peacekeeper even comes in. Mum, Melony and I carry on hugging until one does though, she gives us both kisses on our cheeks and whispers I love you over and over again in our ears.

"I love you to." I say before she disappears behind the wood.

"We'll look out for eachother okay, whatever happens one of us will come back alive." Melony says, before a peacekeeper walks in and escorts us all the way to the train station. No matter what happens I agree with Melony, the Games will be tough but one of us will win. I guarantee it.

* * *

**Also as a little footnote, if anyone has an alliance that you think is believable and would work well review or PM Me, if you have submitted a tribute and you want your tribute to ally with someone do the same. It will be my decision at the end of the day but I will think about it and it will probably happen. Thanks.**


	15. Train Rides to the Capitol

**Okay so now we're reaching the Capitol. These parts will be split up into 6 chapters and everyone besides the family members will get a paragraph in one of the chapters. So I hope you like the train rides :D**

**Train Rides**

* * *

**Parker Cornish**

Jennie Tittletongue our escort sits comfortably on a plush, pink chair fiddling with a bit of her hair and then looking at her nails in a small diamond mirror perched on the table. Everything about the train is just breathtakingly beautiful. From the carpets to the wallpaper, from the food on each table to the way the tables and chairs are arranged. Ever so often a Capitol attendant runs into our compartment where me, Pip, Indigo, Topaz and our mentor for the Games: Kyro Farrell are and serves us food that isn't on the many tables.

We only got on the train ten minutes ago and I'm already full, I've never seen so much food in my life. I went for the cakes, then the chicken legs or whatever meat they eat in the Capitol. Then I had a cup of something chocolatey and sweet with whipped cream on top and after pigging out on more sweet food I finished with a bowl of jelly and ice cream with actual snowflakes sprinkled ontop.

I sit in the corner of the compartment stroking my full stomach, it's best to eat as much as possible before the Games where food is rare and comes in small quantities. Pip is in the other corner talking to Topaz and Indigo. Ever so often I see Indigo smile quite wickedly and then wink at Topaz, Pip doesn't seem to notice it and carries on rather pleased at getting the attention of these two strong tributes. I can tell what they're up to, luring him into a false alliance so when his back is turned they can strike him down, he is strong and therefore an obstacle that I know they're not liking.

My eyes then wander over more tables until they fall on Jennie who is still looking at her nails and then at Kyro. He's still quite young and muscular compared to other victors you see on TV. His hair has nearly all gone though, probably from the stress of being a victor and mentoring other tributes. He won his Games by clawing out the eyes of his final opponent with makeshift metal fingernails attached to the end of a leather glove. A gift by a sponsor that must have cost a lot.

I know that there is no way I'm going to win, but as long as I can make sure Pip does at the very least I'm happy. I'll have to talk to him about the Stormwells tomorrow, about how he can't join them unless he does want a knife in the back.

"You know Parker you really should mingle. It'll do you good." Kyro suddenly says. leaning forward on his chair and staring at me. "You want people to like you, better start getting used to conversation." I look away, I don't want to go and talk to Indigo and Topaz, they look positively bloodthirsty.

"Alright then, come and talk to me and Jennie." He says, I look up to see he is waving me over. I give in and walk over to join them around the biggest table of the room. He leans in and starts whispering, the others in the corner are totally oblivious to this and Jennie is too focused on her nails.

"Have you thought about alliances?"

"Nope," is all I say, I've watched a few reapings, they've mostly been on in the background. One or two stood out to me, the Careers as usual look as dangerous as ever. A lot of tears though this year which can be presumed from the struggle to pick a family member to take with you.

"Well I would watch the reapings properly and think about it, an alliance can mean the difference between life and death, someone to watch your back if you watch theirs."

So that's what I do, I sit down notepad in hand given to me by a Capitol attendant and I sit staring at the TV ... I might as well find someone, I want to at least make an attempt at these Games.

* * *

**Korra Blackthorne**

I wonder how the others are doing on their train rides to the Capitol. Are they as nervous and as scared as I am? Probably the ones from the outer districts, not the Careers. Well I'm techincally classed as a Career since I come from District Four but there is no way I'm going to join them. I have Mithra to look out for, she's my top priority and then there's Amelia who I've grown fond of in this past hour of riding this luxurious train to the Capitol. She's been crying for a bit but calmed down now. Flayari who hadn't actually remembered he had a sister is alone at a table, picking at his thumb. How can you forget you had a sister ... and anyway shouldn't you be trying to make things up with her and vow to protect her? That's what I'm doing, making sure Mithra wins and if as bad luck would have it she gets killed I'll win it in her honour and memory.

"Korra?" She says, looking as pretty as she did this morning ... has it really only been a couple of hours since we were sitting in my room talking to eachother. It seems a lifetime ago, a happy one changed into a twisted nightmare.

"Yes?" I say, letting her hands slip behind my back, she rests her head on my lap. I don't cry ... I have to be strong for her.

"Can we ally with Amelia, I like her." Amelia smiles at this, Flayari having heard this looks up but then resumes looking at his finger. I can see Amelia's eyes widen, she's fifteen and looks quite strong but she seems weak at the same time. Emotionally probably.

"Well it's up to Amelia, would you like to join us?" She smiles, looks back at Flayari who once again has perked up and has his eyes fixed on the back of Amelia's head.

"Yes please, we'll be a great team ... I've never handled a proper weapon before but I can make nets really quickly, I can tie literally anything." She seems very enthusiastic about this alliance. I would like maybe one more person or two, young tributes not older ones prone to stabbing you in your back. I could be like a mother figure, protecting them all. But at the end of the day Mithra will win, I'll have to slip away with her at some later point in the Games. Amelia probably knows this, she's probably got her own plans, she isn't stupid.

"I'm a good swimmer and accuracy is another talent and Mithra here she's a pretty good climber and can handle a knife." I hate to picture Mithra with a knife but in these Games she'll have to be armed, I can't have her weaponless making her an easy target for others. Her age has already done that for her.

"Why are you all being so quiet, come on talk to me and Marcebella." I look over at the centre table, Marcebella is staring out the window at all the flashing scenery and our mentor: Olivia Peacock is smiling at us all. I want to point out to her that we're talking in fact about alliances and our skills but she won her Games and we need her if we want advice and any chance of making it past the first day.

"Now I couldn't help but overhear your talents, climbing Mithra Blackthorne is just how I won my Games."

Oh yes of course ... I remember, she was the fastest climber and managed to reach the top of a tree before her final opponent could, there was a massive forest fire spreading upwards and upwards. As soon as it incinerated him it was put out immediately and Olivia crowned as victor.

"I'll make sure a District Four tribute wins this time ... now listen in."

* * *

**Ruby Rodriguez**

I wish that my dad being a peacekeeper could have given us immunity to being reaped. Maybe it does who knows, but I bet he wouldn't have said anything, he wanted me and Rosie to volunteer one day after all.

Rosie is sitting in the very comfy armchair next to me staring at the TV, behind me Denzel and Patricia are talking to our mentor: Reginald Heart and Senelia. Discussing strategy no doubt.

I look back at the TV, we're watching re-caps of the reapings. It's on a continuous repeat until the Chariot Rides later this evening. I'm looking forward to that part, I wish I was on TV for something other than the Hunger Games though. Being dressed up to be sent to your death isn't a very nice thought.

The District One tributes are as expected, tough Careers. Everyone but that Lightning looks strong enough to win. I don't want an alliance with the Careers, no way, we'll get killed in our sleep, that's what happens most years.

District Two is another expected reaping except for the screaming girl named Phoenix. Looks like she wasn't expecting her brother to pick her. She's an idea for an alliance, she looks strong and looks as if she hates the Careers as much as we do. It's funny actually I think I remember her from when we were living in the District, Magnus and the Lanly sisters I have no recollection of but Phoenix rings a bell. Hopefully we'll get a chance to speak to her at some point before the Games. District Three is a surprise, Indigo and Topaz look very threatening and Pip that massive being of muscle looks just as dangerous. Parker is the only weakling in there, normally from District Three they're all weaklings.

The Jordan family in District Four don't look too bad except for maybe that Flayari dude ... what a weird name. That girl having to pick her sister looks very sad, Mithra I think is the sisters name, she doesn't look like she's weak as she walks on stage though.

The reapings pass by and eventually loop back to the beginning, only Phoenix and maybe the District Five girl I think about.

"What about Phoenix?" I ask Rosie. I look at her and see she's been scribbling down notes on all the tributes.

"Yeah I like her but I also like Crisis and Kara, we should ask them."

"Before asking anyone for an alliance we should see what they're like in training, no point allying with someone as skilled as a teapot." Rosie giggles and clips the pencil to the side of the notepad, she rips off the pages and stuffs them into her pocket and hands the notepad to a Capitol attendant standing in the corner.

"What ya talking about?" I say, trying to act all sweet as I skip over to the table with everyone else round. Patricia gives me a smile and I return it but Reginald and Denzel carry on speaking as if we're not here.

"You can sit here girls." Senelia says, taking off her handbag and her shoes from the two chairs next to her.

Reluctantly I sit down and Rosie sits on the other side of me, next to Reginald.

"So girls you doing okay?" Patricia asks, I saw her with her two boys today. It was horrible ... I think I might have cried a little as well earlier just thinking about it.

"Yeah we're fine, looking forward to seeing the Capitol though." I say, Senelia straightens up and gives me a massive smile. I know I've just complimented her.

"Oh Ruby it's the most amazing place in the whole of the world. We're nearing the Capitol, hopefully we'll be there soon."

I was only joking ... reaching the Capitol just means we're one step closer to the Arena, closer to a fight for our lives.

* * *

**Timothy Gayter**

Melony is over in the middle of the compartment talking to Eliza and Raisin. I'd rather be by myself right now, knowing that I'm going to die isn't really making me very happy. As nice as the Capitol train is and the Capitol itself must be, that is definitely not going to lighten me up. I'm still standing by what I said before getting on the train, that either me or Melony will win but the road to getting there will definitely be tough.

The reapings are playing in the background, I tried to watch a few but they weren't that interesting, a District Three volunteer was probably the only thing that caught my eye, I couldn't watch mine that was just tearing me apart inside. Looking at my family's faces in the background had brought tears to my eyes. But I have to be strong, when leaving this train I'm going to be assessed by sponsors, in fact I bet they're picking who to sponsor right now, with a beer or whatever watching the reapings.

Narcissa and our mentor: Garcian McKeon are busy discussing something, they raise their voices a few times. Probably discussing about how to play this, how to get the most out of their tributes and who they think stands a better chance this year out of the four of us. Definitely not me ... Eliza or Melony would be my bet. Raisin looks too chubby to be able to run fast or dodge arrows or anything else that is coming for you. Garcian looks up from his conversation and realises I'm staring at him. He smiles and waves me over to join the two of them. I remember Garcian, well I remember my mum telling me about his Games. That years bloodbath was one of a kind ... twenty tributes killed. That was definitely a first I bet. The victor was announced the next day, I'm sure the Head Gamemaker was sacked or maybe even executed. It wasn't his fault though that twenty died. But being Head Gamemaker is a risk in itself.

"Since the others are talking without you we might as well have a chit-chat." He smiles again and wipes his messy blond fringe from his eyes. Narcissa loses interest and walks through a door and disappears.

"Are you planning on sticking with Melony for a starter?"

"Of course!"

"Okay what about Eliza and the big one?" He says, sticking a finger at Raisin, I can't help but laugh. It's good to know he's paying attention to us.

"I don't think I want to, Eliza looks like she can handle herself, I want to ally maybe with that Parker kid from three. His was the only reaping I bothered to watch."

"Not very strong though is he, why him over Eliza and the big man?"

"Something about him, besides that massive Pip will hopefully tag along and then we've got a big advantage."

"That's true but he might ally with the Careers."

"Well if that happens I'll have to rethink my options."

"Pushing allies aside, what strengths do you have?" Good question, what am I actually good at?

"Well ... my dad was the butcher so I'm used to knives and cleavers and stuff. I can throw a knife as well, I had to do that sometimes to stop animals escaping that we were given." Garcian seems pleased with this and starts nodding his head.

"That's a good start, when training since you're good with knives don't go for them until the end, start with weapons you aren't used to and then move onto the survival skills, that'll definitely help." I nod, sounds like a plan. Melony I know is as skilled with knives as I am, Eliza and Raisin however are a mystery, whether they can do anything or not will be discovered in training and when the scores come up.

"What should I show the gamemakers?"

"It's obvious isn't it ... throw some knives and attack the dummies."

I nod again, okay let's get a good score and get some sponsors. I start to drift off slowly as Garcian becomes bored and goes off to talk to Melony and the other two. All I see as my eyes close is a tunnel and then majestic buidlings, sky high.

We've reached the Capitol.

* * *

**Hope you liked the train rides then, if you're missing your tribute don't worry they'll crop up sooner or later with a paragraph somewhere in the next five chapters. Remember review please if you can and you can still PM Me or review with ideas for alliances and who you like the most. Thank you all!:D**


	16. Chariot Rides

**I know I'm a fast updater, I just don't really have much else on at the moment. I'm also fast at typing and when I start something I can't stop until the chapter is finished which doesn't take long. Anyway here are the Chariot Rides, hope you enjoy!**

**Chariot Rides**

* * *

**Glamour Shine**

The train ride I found really boring, more so than I thought it would be. We watched the reapings me and Leo and picked out those that looked easy prey, the other Careers and those that look quite threatening like that Pip from District Three. He'll be a career or die at the bloodbath, his choice. The second I got off the train I was bombarded with camera men and reporters wanting to talk to us ... well me more so than Storm, Lightning and Leo. Lightning stopped crying sometime on the halfway mark, I spoke in private to Storm and he said that he wanted Lightning in the Careers. It kind of annoyed me but so what ... we'll kill him later on when we near the end.

Right now I'm in the Remake Centre, my prep team consisting of very weird people keeps praising everything from my skin tone to the way my hair flows down my back. They don't even have to do much, they only look over my body and clap their hands.

"I think it's time that Saskia sees what a wonderful girl we have here. Oh so beautiful!" A man by the name of Remen claps his hand and jumps in the air. The people are weird, very weird in the Capitol. I've had the very weirdest grace my dining room table since my dad is a very well known person in the Capitol.

The three of them leave and prance down the corridor, I can just see Leo standing up wearing nothing but white shorts. He's being dragged off by a very tall lady with a giraffe-like neck.

"Glamour, so nice to meet you!" A very short lady with long flowing black hair leaps in and gives me a hug. I smile and return the hug just to please her. I don't want to look horrible in the Chariot Ride that starts soon.

"I see ... I see." She says circling me and tapping her chin. "What I've designed for you will definitely work!" Anything works on me love, I'm the most beautiful girl in these games.

"Come on let's get you dressed and then we'll meet the others. It's an important part this Chariot Ride, the sponsors get to see you for the first time!" She leads me down a very clinical looking corridor until she opens a door and lets me get dressed in privacy. Wow! Saskia has definitely done an amazing job. I get comfortably into my diamond studded gown and put my feet gently into my white high heels. I'm definitely going to own this Chariot Ride.

Saskia looks through the little window in the door and sees that I'm done, she turns the doorknob and helps me out. I swat her hand away though, I can walk in heels perfectly fine thank you very much.

"What do you think?" She says, literally bouncing on the spot. I wonder what she would be like if I said I hated it ... upset no doubt, but I'm not going to lie, this dress is stunning.

"Amazing! Thank you so much Saskia." Just to add to the effect I give her a small embrace and together we walk down the corridor and to the ground floor to meet the others and get a look at all the other tributes.

Leo, Storm and Lightning look just as stunning as I am. We're all in matching clothes except the boys are wearing diamond studded suits and white dress shoes and Leo has a white top hat on.

I look around at the others, sure some districts look really nice ... but District One owns this show. We always do.

* * *

**Indigo Stormwell**

I can see the District One tributes glaring at us all thinking they're so tough. Well they're my allies in these Games so I'll play nice. I'll talk to them during training to set the Careers up since me and Topaz are from District Three which isn't a Career district traditionally. I think District Three look the best out of everyone, sure District One and most other districts look good I'm not saying that but what me and the other District three tributes are wearing beats them all. Our stylists really went berserk on making our district's industry stand out.

I'm wearing a tube top and booty shorts which I'm not embarassed about at all, Topaz only has shorts on clothes wise. No matter, he's muscular and good looking, girls will faint looking at him I'm sure. The Capitol females are always dramatic. Our left side of our body is covered in robot parts that shine in the light, they took frickin' ages to put on and cut me a few times but not sharp enough to draw blood. In our eyes we all have contacts that make our eyes glow yellow that look really good and we have wires wrapped over our robot parts. Finally our hair also has wires draped through, a lot of tributes are staring at me, Topaz, Parker and Pip. Pip doesn't seem really interested and Parker looks quite scared surrounded by everyone staring at him. I can understand, sooner or later these people are going to be hunting him down to kill him. Me and Topaz being two of them.

Korra and Mithra from Four look really beautiful actually, the fishing part of their District has really been brought out by what they're wearing. In fact most tributes if not all look much better than previous tributes from most Games. The stylists must have been told that this year better be good.

A few tributes are already talking, District One and Magnus from Two. Chaotic from Five and Phoenix, the one that screamed and had to have peacekeepers restrain her. I suppose it makes sense, they both hate the family members they took in with them.

The twins from eight are talking to the girls from six. The others are just standing with their family members, examining the room and staring at what everyone else is wearing.

"Should we go and talk to the Careers?" Topaz asks me.

"Nope, we'll do that during training."

"Alright, we have to make sure the Careers see how tough we are because we need to join their alliance." I can hear the urgency in his voice, joining the Careers is important if we want to have an advantage above everyone else.

"What do you think about the others then?" He asks, eyeing up everyone getting ready on the bigger chariots this year since each district has four tributes rather than the usual two.

"Alot look quite good, we can take them all obviously. I'm worried about Pip but if our plan works he'll be out of the Games on day one."

I smile wickedly thinking about our plan for Pip. Quite an easy plan for someone so dumb. Lure him into a false alliance, have him go barging through to the Cornucopia letting him kill as many as possible and then when he gets back to us kill him whilst his guard is down with a well positioned throwing knife. Parker keeps looking at us suspiciously though, I know he's figured it out but Pip isn't going to listen to him, he's one of the dumbest people I've ever met ... well maybe not as bad as that Galinda from District Eleven. I look over at her standing next to her brother looking at the horses and stroking them, for whatever reason she starts stroking their mouths. Weird girl.

"Attention tributes mount your chariots!" Shouts a Capitol person at the side of the room.

Alright here goes, let's give these Capitol people a good show.

* * *

**Keldon Peak**

I look nervously at everyone else. Mykal smiles at me as my eyes glance over her, we've become really close since the reaping. Talking on the train seemed a dream, she held my hand a few times. It's probably just the Hunger Games that have caused us to break the fear of talking to eachother, since only one of us can win. The thought of killing Mykal or watching someone else kill her hurts so I push it out my mind.

Only Magnus from Two seems to be joining the Careers, I'd love an alliance with Phoenix since she seems a good and strong tribute but she's with that Chaotic and I don't really trust her. Besides me, Caylah, Mykal and Caden make a good enough team anyway. We'll be a strong alliance I'm sure of it.

As I use Caden's shoulder to help me up I look at our outfits, me and Caden are wearing the same very bright gold trousers and gold top, our hair sprayed back with little bits of gold, sparkling glitter. Mykal and Caylah are wearing golden gowns with tassles of grain connected in intricate loops on their material. We look quite remarkable actually, everyone does in fact. I have to say District Three look the best, whenever I look away I can't help but look back. The Capitol audience is definitely going to like them that's for sure.

Finally the four of us and everyone else is mounted on their chariots, our golden horses ruffle their beautiful manes.

"Oh gosh nearly forgot!" My stylist shouts, she barges through the other District Three stylists and grabs four cowboy/girl hats. Just to reflect our district I think.

"Here wear one of these, I don't care how you play this just make the Capitol love you!" She smiles as we put them on, I fake a smile back. I really don't care for the Chariot Rides, just a way to get the Capitol to love you before sending you off to die. This whole thing is one big pile of crap.

"You look amazing, in fact everyone around here does. I think the Capitol and the whole of Panem are in for a real treat." She giggles and walks off with the other stylists trailing behind her. Our mentor bows his head and follows them to the side.

"We should all hold hands." Mykal suggests. I nod since I'm standing next to her and really want that to happen, I love being close to her.

"Alright, let's play it like we love them all, blow kisses and everything." Caden says. That part sort of grosses me out, that's the last thing I want to do but if it will get me sponsors then I guess I will do it.

"Welcome everyone, the tributes are eagerly waiting to show themselves on their chariots. I shall not deprive you of these shining stars. Panem ... I give you the tributes of the 6th Quarter Quell!" We hear screaming and cheering from the entrance to where the Capitol audience awaits. Mykal squeezes me fingers, I squeeze back trying to reassure her everything will be okay. District One, in their diamond outfits trots out on their chariots and are greeted to an even louder encore of cheers. District Two goes next and so on. Finally District Nine disappears to the flashing of cameras and the hysterics of a bunch of weird Capitol people and the whole of Panem, we watch our horses begin to trot out and finally we're through ... the Capitol loves us instantly.

* * *

**Eliza Roberts**

Being from District Twelve means we are the last chariot to ride out, we're immediately greeted by thousands of screaming Capitol people and camera men on the sides filming this live for the whole of Panem. The re-runs will be shown on loop after this. Raisin and I are holding hands and with our other free hand waving to the audience. As much as I hate pleasing these people if I want to win and come home I need those sponsors to lend a hand. I hate having to think I want to win because that means Raisin and everyone else that seem too harmless to be thrown into a fight for survival have to die. Little Posy from Five ... it's just horrible to think that she will have to die if I want to win. I thought about allying with her but I think me and Raisin are going to go for an alliance with Denzel from Eight and maybe Crisis and Kara from Six but I'm worried that the alliances are already being filled. Tributes were talking just a second ago.

I look down at my dress, it's a lovely coal patterned gown that sweeps around my feet, Melony is wearing exactly the same and Timothy and Raisin are wearing coal patterened suits. I don't know what the heck is up with this year but everyone from District One all the way to District Twelve look amazing, much better than any year I've ever seen or can remember.

"Oh my look at them all!"

"Wow I love them!"

"Twelve gimme a wave!"

"Eliza will you marry me!"

All around us people are screaming at me and the other members of Twelve, but a lot are focused on everyone else, we may be looking stunning but One, Three and Four seem to be getting all the attention. They're wearing the best out of all of us and I can see by Melony's face she is jealous.

"Hold on." Raisin says, tightening his grip around my palm. I cling onto him and as we carry on waving I nearly stumble and fall off. Thank God for Raisin.

"I LOVE YOU ALL!" I scream, might as well play it convincingly and make these Capitol people adore me. The sponsors are somewhere in this hysterical crowd, they're the ones I'm targeting.

"What a wonderful display of top notch fashion and splendid courtesy to the Capitol." I look up to the balcony where President Aphrodite is speaking to not only us but to all of Panem. We stop and our horses click their hooves against the ground.

"Tributes I welcome you to the Capitol. We honour each and everyone of you, the choices you made were not easy but necessary for this 6th Quarter Quell which is definitely going to be a very good Games." The Capitol people are shouting so much I wouldn't be surprised if I went deaf, I know that home, in the Districts people aren't liking this. Dressing us up all pretty and then killing us ... how can they live with themselves.

"I am thankful to the stylists for the best outfits ever seen in any Hunger Games. I hate to admit that we have been slacking in previous years, not once has every single tribute looked amazing but this year ... well you all look spectacular and you should be grateful for the Capitol supplying you with your outfits."

GRATEFUL! Is she having a laugh, I'd so love to shoot an arrow in her temple right now. Get the rebellion started but every single attempt at that has been thwarted and the Games made harsher. I wonder who else on their Chariots just wants to kill her now ... I bet most of them.

"The importance of this was tremendous ... the sponsors have now had a good look at you all tributes and have been having discussions based on who they like the most. But for now relax and enjoy your time in the Capitol. Training will begin tomorrow which I bet you all can't wait for. Thank you all. Panem, I give you your tributes for the 150th Hunger Games ... or better known as the 6TH QUARTER QUELL!"

President Aphrodite walks off and the horses take us to the Training Centre where we'll spend our remaining time before the Games. Raisin helps me down and I hug my stylist: Fleur. I'm grateful for her, she's hopefully made me desirable and in these Games that could mean the difference between death through blood poisoning or starvation to winning and returning home as victor.

Together with Raisin, Timothy, Melony, Narcissa, Fleur and everyone else from twelve who's either a tribute or someone helping us prepare, we head up to our floor right near the roof. The Games are getting closer and I hate to admit that I'm a little excited. Terrified but excited.

* * *

**This Chapter is the only one so far that I was stuck for what to write so I don't think it's that good but I do hope you liked it anyway!**


	17. Training for the Games

**Once again everyone I am really sorry about what has happened about the previous version not allowing me to update or anything, still at least I have all the documents saved so if it happens again (I hope not) I am prepared. Anyway here is training from another 4 tributes perspective, I have all the alliances worked out now, taking into consideration what people think.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Training for the Games**

* * *

**Vigdis Lanly**

I wake up and stretch for a few minutes just to get ready for the training. This by far is the best bit out of the Capitol stay before the Games. Not only do I get to test my own skills and get them ready for the Arena I get to watch everyone else, decide who the threats are and who the weaklings are. I know since I'm from District Two me and Nilda should really be part of the Careers, but we would rather do this by ourselves together. Two is definitely enough, since there is 48 tributes rather than 24 the Career pack is bigger and therefore the threat of getting killed when you're asleep is doubled and there's nothing worse than getting killed in a non combative way when you can't even defend yourself.

I put on the training outfit after rummaging through the wardrobe on the other side of the room and brush my dark hair in the mirror. Feeling satisfied with my appearance I bolt out the door and to the dining room where breakfast has already been prepared and Himple, Nilda, Magnus, Phoenix and our mentor Baracabus are stuffing their faces full. Phoenix keeps staring at Magnus and clenching her fists, it's quite funny seeing how angry she is because of her hate for her brother and the Games. I don't think she'll hold back from killing him in the Arena, I wouldn't be surprised if he was the first one she targeted.

"Ah lovely Vigdis, take a seat training starts in about ten minutes."

"Why didn't anyone wake me!" I shout, annoyed as I sit down and start stuffing my face full with bacon and other fine, salty foods.

"We forgot to, awfully sorry about that, get some food down you, Himple will be taking you down in five minutes so you arrive early." Himple raises his face after slurping a spoonful of rather disgusting looking soup that bubbles purple.

"Ah yes now I have been meaning to ask, any ideas for alliances?"

"Careers ... obviously!" Magnus shouts, tearing a chunk from a chicken leg and burping as he wipes his face.

"Just me and Nilda." I say, Himple, Baracabus and Magnus look shocked at this but carry on as if I didn't say anything."

"And you Phoenix dear?"

"I'm allying with Chaotic from five, we got to talking before the Chariot Rides and since we both want to rip out the throats of our family members we thought it best that we start an alliance." She resumes eating as Himple's eyes and mouth widens. Magnus though acts as if she just complimented him and gives her a wink and smiles.

"Better get you down there." Himple jumps up and leads us over to the lift that will take us down to where training is being held. Magnus burps again, gives Phoenix another wink and enters the lift before the doors close. The journey is quick, soon enough Himple waves us goodbye and we take a seat on the hard blue ground where most tributes are already seated. I look around, ignoring what the instructor is saying. From dummies, to codes to crack this place has it all. I smile at a very sharp looking sword and my eyes then dart over to the throwing knife collection and the targets.

This is my idea of heaven.

* * *

**Chaotic Dasher**

It takes all the strength I have not to plunge a throwing knife into all the hearts of the Careers. I know these people didn't kill my sister but the Careers in her Games did and I want sweet revenge.

"Save it for the Arena." I whisper to myself, this seems to calm me down and I smile as Phoenix walks up to me after speaking to the instructor. I like Phoenix, she's determined and hates Magnus with a passion. I hate my mum who's speaking to the Careers right now by the archery station. They laugh and she stomps off with a frown on her face. Guess she's going in alone then, the easier it will be to kill you then mum.

"So where do you want to start?" She asks as she takes a seat next to me on a small platform used for training for jumping, the platforms get bigger and thinner as they reach the far wall.

"If we start off with stuff we know how to do just to get that out of the way then move onto things we aren't so good with." I suggest, Phoenix seems happy with this so we head for the throwing knives station.

There's a que so we wait our turn, looking around I can already see some alliances starting up. The Careers are all of One, Magnus from Two and Topaz and Indigo from Three. The sisters from Four and with Amelia from Four as well. All of Ten are together and Henry and Posy from my district are talking to Jestaro and Geo from Six. The final alliance I can see so far is the twins from Eight and Crisis and Kara from Six the rest are just with their family members talking or training on various stations. I hear someone cheer and then Magnus congratulate them. Storm walks away with a dummies head in his hand, and a smile on his face. He seems to have lighten up since the Reaping. When I watched him on the TV he looked quite miserable.

Finally Phoenix is at the front and picks up a very sharp, deadly looking knife with a nice, smooth black handle. Some targets are stationary but others towards the back are moving, weaving in front and behind various black poles. She pauses, strokes the blade and hurls it into the air. With a thud it connects on the bullseye of the furthest back target that was a second from disappearing behind a pole.

She seems to have gained the attention of Indigo and Topaz from Three who are staring at her, smiling.

No point guys, she won't join an alliance with you. Come over here and I'll stick a knife into your necks you filthy careers. After three more bullseyes and one near miss Phoenix takes a step to the side and gives me a smile.

"Well done." I say before picking up the knife myself. It feels cool against my skin, I've had experience with these before. My favourite weapon by far. I look at the targets, I'll go for the back one like Phoenix did and try to get as many that are moving as possible. I take a deep breath, turn to face behind me and twist my body releasing the knife. I hear it whistle through the air and watch with a smile on my face as it thuds right into the red wood bullseye of the one that Phoenix hit on her first try. Indigo and Topaz are still smiling at us, I ignore them and carry on throwing knives and hitting bullseyes. Since no one is behind me I take the last three knives and attempt something that most of the time I've always failed. Throwing three knives at once and getting a bullseye on three targets. I turn my body again and throw them as hard as I can, two collide with the bullseyes of adjacent targets but one flies past its target and hits the wall before falling to the ground harmlessly.

"What you looking at!" I shout at Indigo and Topaz, they don't look offended, they smile once more before turning and getting on with some sword training.

They better watch out, with skills like mine no one stands a chance.

* * *

**Michael Hummer**

Hannah has ditched me completely, I've spoken to her trying to change her mind but she is persistent that she is going solo. I concede and carry on training with my alliance. Me, Samantha and Lukas are joining together. I've put my feelings for Sammie to the side, I can't be dealing with that in the Arena when only one can win. It's too hard to love in something like that. Whilst I wait my turn at the axe station I witnessed Phoenix from Two and Chaotic from Five practice with throwing knives and boy are they good. I wish I could throw like that, I better watch my back if they get their hands on throwing knives I don't stand a chance. Samantha is next with the axe training, she's never actually had a go with an axe before which is strange since she comes from District Seven but she seems pretty good. She takes the head off three dummies swiftly and then tries to throw it, the handle collides with the target and it falls to the ground. She has a few more goes before finally hitting the outer ring of the target with the blade. She shrugs her shoulders, gives me and Lukas a smile before running over to another station.

Lukas is much better and only misses once, he puts the axe back into its rack and joins Sammie at the fire starting station. Learning survival skills is very important, I'll join them after this. I pick up the axe and give it a few swings just to get used to it. I cut swiftly through the air and decapitate around seven dummies, their heads hit the ground with a bang and roll away before being collected by a Capitol worker. I then have a go at throwing, my first one hits just to the left of the bullseye and after I collect it again and throw it, it smacks right where I planned, the blade embedded into the red bullseye. A few people are watching me, they give me a nod of the head and carry on with whatever it is they're doing.

"You're good with an axe." I swivel round after placing it back into the rack and find Parker and Pip from Three smiling at me.

"Thanks, I saw you with that shortsword, not too shabby." He smiles and extends his hand. He's definitely become more confident than last night at the Chariot Rides. Pip seems to lose interest and wanders off to meet with the Careers. They welcome him with a pat on the back and resume duelling with swords and spears.

"Just wondering, have you got an alliance yet?" Now he seems a bit more nervous, his face breaks out in a sweat and he starts wiping his hands on his trousers.

"Yeah sorry mate. I'm with Samantha and Lukas from my district."

"Oh okay, well good luck then." He smiles and walks away shaking his head. Poor guy, I would have allied with him but I've already got an alliance, I don't want it any bigger. Just as I walk over to the fire starting station I see Denzel and Patricia approach Parker and they start talking. I smile, see he has found someone. Too bad he'll have to die if I'm to win, so will Sammie and Lukas. I'll think about that nearer to the time.

"Hello." The instructor says, looking up at me and smiling. I take a seat next to Sammie who has already got a fire started with a few twigs and a sharp stone. Lukas seems to be struggling with his but instead of helping him the instructor gives me some twigs and a stone and demonstrates. Within seconds a blazing, red and orange fire flickers from the twigs. I have a go but it doesn't seem to work. After another ten attempts a spark sets off and a fire begins to grow. Lukas has also managed to get one started, the instructor congratulates us all and asks us to leave as Ruby and Rosie from Eight and Crisis and Kara from Six take a seat. They stare at us as we leave, not with hate but not with joy either. They know that we might meet in the Arena and try to kill eachother. There's quite a few alliances forming around this room. The only ones that seem to be by themselves are Flayari from Four, Hannah my cousin and Cressida that horrible witch from Five who doesn't look too happy from getting rejected by the Careers. Things are going to be tough, the more alliances the harder the Games.

* * *

**Denzel Cartwright**

That Parker guy doesn't seem too bad. Mum and I were just wondering around, looking at various stations and having a go. I was good with the swords and throwing knives but other stuff I weren't the best at. We saw Parker attempt to start an alliance with that guy from Seven, Michael I think his name is. But he turned away looking upset so mum pushed me to start an alliance with him. I saw what he could do with the shortsword, I like this alliance. Too bad Pip doesn't want to stay with Parker. With him we would have been a very good alliance. Everyone else besides three people are with groups, the alliances have definitely happened quickly. Yesterday I only saw the Careers and about two alliances now theirs quite a lot.

"Look at all those groups." Parker says as he carries on tying knots with rope. For some reason we decided to come over here, I don't know why I don't like it and think it's a bit pointless.

"I know, it's going to be a tough Games this year." I say, taking another look around the room. The Careers are still fighting with the swords and spears. I'm surprised no one's got hurt yet, they're really going at it.

"TAKE THAT!" I hear someone shout. I look to find the voice and see Vigdis and Nilda hurling spears at targets and hitting every single one either in the bullseye or just missing the centre. Others have turned around and from the Careers I see Magnus walk over and speak to them. He walks back looking disappointed a few seconds later. For some reason they're not joining the Careers even though they're from Two and definitely very skilled.

"Very good." I turn back around and see the instructor beaming at Parker and mum. Whereas they have made intricate and difficult looking knots I still have the rope in my lap, no knots at all. She doesn't seem to realise this and asks us to leave as Cressida, that awful lady walks over and takes a seat. I hear her swear at the instructor as she gets to work on her rope. God I hate her attitude, being turned down by the Careers has definitely made her upset. I don't see why, how could she possibly think that the Careers, all fit and healthy would ally with someone much older than them and probably not as skilled. She is a peacekeeper though, maybe she is as skilled.

"Where now?" Parker asks as we roam aimlessly around the room, watching other people triumph and others fail. On the platforms I watch Ambrosia and Nectar hop elegantly from one to the other and hug eachother as they reach the highest and thinnest at the far wall. No way could I do that, I'd fall off on the second one.

"Do you want to have a go at throwing spears?" Mum nods but Parker seems reluctant to go near Vigdis and Nilda. They both stare at us as if they are about to throw the spears at us as we each pick one up and get ready to throw.

"Amateurs." I hear Vigdis mumble under her breath, Nilda laughs and together they walk off to join the que forming at the archery station. I see Gavin fire and miss by an inch since Galinda wandered in front. Good job he realised or she'd be dead. Poor Gavin, no one is allying with the two of them because of Galinda, she's definitely a drawback and could cost him his life.

"YEAH!" Parker shouts, I look out to the target and see that his spear just missed the bullseye. Not bad for a first attempt. I give it a go since I've trained with spears and hit the bullseye. Parker doesn't seem disappointed that I hit the bullseye and he didn't. In fact he looks even happier.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that. We'll make a very strong team in the Games." Yaven and Emilee from Nine come join us, Yaven is alright but Emilee misses every single time. They stare at us as we keep hitting the targets, the other two from their district: Ashlynn and Quinn have a go, they're a bit better than the other two but not by much. Their spears hit the targets sometimes but most fly and hit the wall.

"Time's Up!" Everyone freezes and drops their weapons. The instructor that spoke to us at the beginning walks to the centre of the room.

"The Gamemakers have been watching and are pleased with your performances. Well done, we'll see you tomorrow." I look up at the wall, I hadn't even noticed them. Were they even there to begin with?

I don't get time to think about it, Parker and mum grab me and we hurry out to avoid the stampede of people to the lift. We beat everyone and shoot upwards, Parker leaves at his floor and we reach our one.

Training was fun actually, a part of me can't wait for the Games to begin.

* * *

**That's training for you. I won't have another update of the next two training days. The next chapter will be from the perspective of four more tributes having their private sessions. Hope you enjoyed this. From now on at the bottom of each page I will have the list of alliances, as the Games begin I will update this to correspond with the deaths and a death list and how that tribute died also. Anyway here is the list of alliances:**

**Careers: Storm, Glamour, Lightning, Leo, Magnus, Pip (for now), Indigo, Topaz**

**2nd Alliance: Korra, Mithra, Amelia**

**3rd Alliance: Phoenix, Chaotic**

**4th Alliance: Keldon, Caylah, Mykal, Caden**

**5th Alliance: Crisis, Kara, Ruby, Rosie**

**6th Alliance: Michael, Samantha, Lukas**

**7th Alliance: Vigdis, Nilda**

**8th Alliance: Parker, Denzel, Patricia**

**9th Alliance: Ambrosia, Nectar, Eliza, Raisin, Timothy, Melony (a big one I know)**

**10th Alliance: Henry, Posy, Jestaro, Geo**

**11th Alliance: Gavin, Galinda**

**12th Alliance: Yaven, Emilee**

**13th Alliance: Ashlynn, Quinn**

**Loners: Flayari, Cressida, Hannah**

**A lot of alliances I know but there are 48 tributes after all. **


	18. Private Training Sessions

**I'm getting so into this so I'm writing quite a lot. Here is the Private Training Sessions for 4 tributes. The next chapter will just be the training scores, don't be mad if your tribute got a low score. I have to be realistic not kind. Anyway enjoy!**

**Private Training Sessions**

* * *

**Magnus Ward**

I should be setting a target for around nine, ten since that's what happens to most Careers but what I wouldn't give to get an eleven or a twelve. TWELVE! That would be amazing. The past three days of training have been brilliant, it was disappointing when Vigdis and Nilda wouldn't join us but they'll soon pay for how stubborn they are, just as Phoenix will pay for her comment on the first morning of training. I saw her with the throwing knives though, I can't let her get any at the Cornucopia. The private training sessions aren't like they used to be, since there is double the tributes our allotted time is shorter giving us not much time to show the Gamemakers what we've got to offer. I make a plan in my head, show off with the swords and spears, do some archery and throwing knives and start a fire just to show survival skills. Hopefully I'll have enough time for all that.

I finish off my breakfast as Phoenix walks in with Vigdis and Nilda. They're not talking to eachother but it's weird to find her near the two of them, she can't stand people like them ... well people like us. Baracabus grunts as Phoenix takes a seat next to him, he can't stand her and her attitude to the Games. If he was given the chance he'd do it all over again for sure. Himple sits down and slurps that awful purple soup again. He finishes and pats his lips with a neat pink handkerchief before blowing his noise into it. Disgusting. Well I'm not one to talk, everyone morning I'm burping and stuffing food down my throat. I better eat as much as possible, food is scarce once you're in the Arena.

"Magnus I know that you are just going for it and showing off your skills but what about you Vigdis and Nilda?"

"Same as Magnus."

"And you Phoenix?"

"Probably the same, get a good score to get some sponsors." She wipes her mouth and leaves the table, hurrying to her room to get changed into her training clothes. District One is probably already down there, we're going down any minute. As if to clarify this, Himple stands up and beckons us to the lift, we're all ready except for Phoenix who came in wearing a dressing gown. She finally bolts out the door ready and enters the lift, purposely elbowing me in the ribs as she squeezes next to Himple. I don't give her the satisfaction of groaning with pain but that bloody hurt. I'll get her in the Arena. I don't care if she is my sister.

"Well good luck." Himple gives us each a small embrace before pushing us out the lift, I turn and watch the doors close and him disappear upwards. No one else is sitting in the waiting area, Leo comes barging through the doors with a grin on his face and presses the button for the lift. As he waits I can see just how much of a threat he is, he nods his head and wishes me good luck. We're allies after all. Finally I'm called by a gamemaker. I take a deep breath and walk through the doors. The training room is exactly like it was the past three days.

"Magnus Ward." I announce to the Gamemakers who are watching intently.

"Welcome Magnus, you may begin, you have twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes ... that's not a good amount of time compared to what Baracabus said he received when he trained in front of the Gamemakers. I grab a sword and a dagger and let the dummies surround me.

It doesn't take long until they're chopped up on the ground, arrows in the targets and a fire started in the corner. The Gamemakers are smiling, I've definitely impressed them.

* * *

**Flayari Jordan**

Amelia hasn't spoken to me since the goodbyes, she's in an alliance with Korra and Mithra so that leaves me by myself. I guess that's alright, I'll pick off weaker tributes and soon enough I'll be able to win and come home. I don't care about killing anyone, it's necessary to win the Games. Korra, Mithra and Amelia are whispering amongst eachother, discussing Cornucopia tactics no doubt. We've been waiting ages, whoever's still training sure is taking a long time. Finally after what seems an hour Topaz runs through and presses the lift button. He has a massive smile on his face, he must have done good. The Gamemakers obviously wanted to see as much as they could. He disappears and shoots upwards to his floor to await the scores. My name is called, the three girls stop whispering as I stand up and walk through the doors. I'm not sure if I was hearing correctly but did Amelia just wish me good luck? I couldn't hear her as the doors closed behind me. The room looks exactly as I remember from training, I think I pleased the Gamemakers during those three days, I practiced with everything from cracking those impossible codes to tying knots in rope. I walk to the central point in the room and look up at the Gamemakers, they're all staring at me obviously not bored yet.

"Flayari Jordan."

"Proceed Flayari." The head gamemaker says with a wave of his hand. I walk over to the spear station, my best one and grab a spear firmly in my hands. It feels nice, like I could slay a thousand tributes with just this one weapon. I spin it around a bit to get adjusted to its weight and then remember I only have twenty minutes. I lean back and with one forward arm movement it soars through the air and hits the target right on the bullseye. I hear a murmur from the Gamemakers, they're obviously impressed. I pick up another and throw it, then another and another and another. After hitting all the bullseyes and fearing the Gamemakers are getting bored I head for the archery station. This one I thought I did okay with, being able to fire an arrow with accuracy is something that the Gamemakers find very impressive so I get an arrow ready, aim it well so it will hit the target as planned, take a deep breath and release. It soars through the air with a whistle and plunges straight into the ring just outside the bullseye. Althought it wasn't a perfect fire the Gamemakers are nodding their heads. I string my next arrow and fire, this time it hits just an inch to the right of the bullseye. I carry on with another five arrows but none of them get the centre mark. I place the bow rather angrily back on the rack and head for the swords. I don't see a clock or anything so I can't check how long I have left. By the looks of the Gamemakers I can tell it's nearly time, they seem to be checking their watches frequently.

I run to the swords and swivel one around before letting loose on the dummies. Not one hits me with the spears they hold, they're heads roll away. I smile, pleased with how I'm doing and head over to the fire starting station. I don't have long at all. I start as soon as I sit down with twigs and a sharp piece of stone. Finally as the head gamemaker stands up sparks erupt and the twigs set ablaze.

"Well done, you may leave." I bow my head, pleased with what I did and leave through the doors. Amelia is next, I smile at her but she speeds up.

I guess she didn't wish me good luck after all.

* * *

**Crisis Sparks**

Pluto didn't see me luckily. As he sat drinking from a frothy glass of milkshake I snuck up behind him and stole his wallet that was sticking out from his pocket. If these rooms have cameras in so what, my ability to steal will be an advantage in the Games. If I'm hungry and can't find any animals, steal something from another tribute. Kara laughed when I told her, we looked through it and found lots of money and a few cards. I shoved the money in my shoe and gave Kara the cards, she cut them all up and stuffed them under her bed. We laugh as we enter the lift when Pluto calls us. Jestaro and Geo run from their rooms, still tying up their laces. That's what happens when you oversleep.

"Are you up for what Ruby suggested?" Kara whispers in my ear as we shoot down. I don't get time to answer before the doors open and Pluto pushes us out. He pats us all on our back and disappears upwards.

"Yeah I think it's a good plan." I whisper back as we sit down on the bench. Yesterday Ruby and Rosie the twins we decided to ally with suggested that me and Kara charge through the bloodbath and gather weapons whilst they gather supplies from the outside and we'd all meet on the outer edge. Spend no more than five minutes before getting the hell out of there is what I replied. I wasn't sure whether they were just doing this because they didn't want to die and didn't care about us but I thought about it and I agree. It's the best plan.

"Okay, now I guess we wait for Jestaro and Geo to finish." I hate waiting, I get impatient very easily, the wait is so long, Jestaro comes out smiling but Geo exits looking quite sad, he's only eleven, no way could he have done well. Finally my name is called and after giving Kara a quick hug I walk through to the training room. The gamemakers look a little restless, this must get quite boring after around District Four.

"Crisis Sparks, District Six!" I shout to them, I just want to get this over and done with. I plan to get the highest score as I can, get sponsors to like me.

"Twenty minutes." Is all the tallest man says, I bet he's the head gamemaker I think to myself as I head to the throwing knives station. I hear someone yawn, I don't take it as a good sign, they're only halfway through the tributes. How can they be that tired.

I take a knife and throw it through the air without a moments hesitation, it plunges deep into the bullseye of the nearest target. I hear someone clap but someone else yawns again. I get angrier and hurl another and another at the targets furthest away, the ones that move. I hit them all in the bullseye. No one else yawns, more are clapping as I throw the last knife and head for the platforms at the other end. I'm very fast and agile since I've been brought up a thief and used to quick get-aways. I climb onto the first platform with an elegant jump and as quick as I can, I hop from one platform to the next, it gets harder as I go. On the seventh one I nearly fall off but finally with a massive jump I land perfectly on my left foot and jump down to the mat underneath. The Gamemakers clap again as I run over to the last station I plan on training at.

I pick up a spear and lob it at the targets, I threw it a bit hard so it thuds against the wall and hits the ground. I clench my fists with anger but try to push the emotion away. I grab another spear and this time nice and slowly I hurl it at the furthest target, it hits the bullseye. I smile and pick up another one, instead of throwing it at the targets, I spin around and hurl it at the dummies meant for sword training, it stabs cleanly through the neck of the nearest dummy. As the head gamemaker stands and claps I bow and leave. Happy with my performance.

* * *

**Ashlynn Lennox**

Having all this food is definitely different. Coming from a starving family the most I got was a few chicken legs to myself. But since it's breakfast and nearing the time I train in front of the Gamemakers I shove as much food as I can down my throat without throwing up. Might as well treat myself before I die. I'm so sure of my death that the only reason I won't step of that pedestal at the beginning is so I can help Quinn get as far through the Games as possible. I'd rather him win than anyone else, I'm not going to be much of a help and since it's only me and him teaming up I guess he doesn't stand much of a chance in the first place. We've decided to just grab something from the outside of the Cornucopia and leg it away from the bloodbath.

Trinity our escort gives us all a hug as we finish our breakfast and enter the lift. The doors close and soon enough they re-open onto the waiting area. Trinity gives us another hug before whizzing off back to our floor.

I take a seat next to Quinn, as much as I think Yaven and Emilee are nice we aren't joining into an alliance. I like them both but there's something about Yaven I don't get, don't trust.

"So what are you going to show them?" Quinn asks, Yaven listens in but soon enough Emilee asks him a question and they get to talking before Yaven's name is called.

"Archery mainly since I can work out the angle and stuff with which to shoot, maybe chop some dummies and build a shelter."

"I'll go for spears and swords since I can't really do much else."

We sit in silence as the minutes tick away and Yaven returns and Emilee goes off to train. Soon enough she returns looking sad and then my name is called.

"Give it your all." He says, smiling.

"Thanks, I will." I hurry off through the doors and gag at the smell of disinfectant. What the hell happened in here that they had to cleanse the room. The Gamemakers look agitated, maybe someone failed the code breaker and that awful goo shot out at them as punishment. That stunk when it sprayed lightly on me when I failed.

"Hi, Ashlynn Lennox." The Head Gamemaker nods so I hurry off and grab a bow, the only reason I'm trying is so that if I get a high score I get sponsors and therefore gifts will be sent that will help Quinn win the Games. I don't care about death, it doesn't scare me. I get an arrow ready in the string and stare at the targets, the only way I can do this is by working out the angles, I can't just release the arrow, which has its disadvantages." I tap my foot, looking upwards and then downwards and finally raising the bow slighlty I release the arrow. I soars through the air and stabs the red wood marking the bullseye. The Gamemakers start whispering amongst themselves at this, at least they're happy again. I fire another arrow and another before putting the bow back down not wanting to waste anymore time working out the angles at which to shoot arrows. I walk over to the sword rack and pick up the smallest one. I never really trained much over the past three days with these but it's good to know how to handle a sword so I start swinging at the dummies. Although they have spears none of them start jabbing me with them, probably just to make them more realistic. I cut the heads off about five and stab two in the chest before sitting down out of breath. Realising this won't look too good from a Gamemaker's point of view I walk to the shelter station and using twigs, some rope, bigger and thicker branches and grass I construct a fairly alright shelter that earns me smiles and claps but also takes me way over the twenty minutes.

"You may go. Well done." I smile as I leave, it can't be that impressive but I did better than I thought.

"How'd it go?" Quinn asks as I press the button of the lift.

"It went well, good luck." I say as his name is called. He disappears as I shoot upwards to our floor. Now just the wait for the scores tonight. I wonder what I got.

* * *

**Alliances:**

**Careers: Storm, Glamour, Lightning, Leo, Magnus, Pip, Indigo, Topaz**

**2nd Alliance: Korra, Mithra, Amelia**

**3rd Alliance: Phoenix, Chaotic**

**4th Alliance: Keldon, Caylah, Mykal, Caden**

**5th Alliance: Crisis, Kara, Ruby, Rosie**

**6th Alliance: Michael, Samantha, Lukas**

**7th Alliance: Vigdis, Nilda**

**8th Alliance: Parker, Denzel, Patricia**

**9th Alliance: Ambrosia, Nectar, Eliza, Raisin, Timothy, Melony**

**10th Alliance: Henry, Posy, Jestaro, Geo**

**11th Alliance: Gavin, Galinda**

**12th Alliance: Yaven, Emilee**

**13th Alliance: Ashlynn, Quinn**

**Loners: Flayari, Cressida, Hannah**


	19. Training Scores

**This is all I'm doing for today. Tomorrow will be the interviews. Anyway here is the training scores, no story or anything just the scores. Don't be angry or upset if your tribute got a lower score. Like I said on the previous chapter I have to be realistic.**

**Training Scores**

* * *

**Storm Lowe- 10**

**Lightning Lowe- 5**

**Glamour Shine- 9**

**Leo Shine- 10**

**Magnus Ward- 10**

**Phoenix Ward- 10**

**Vigdis Lanly- 10**

**Nilda Lanly- 10**

**Parker Cornish- 6**

**Pip Cornish- 9**

**Indigo Stormwell- 9**

**Topaz Stormwell- 10**

**Flayari Jordan- 8**

**Amelia Jordan- 6**

**Korra Blackthorne- 8**

**Mithra Blackthorne- 5**

**Henry Harper- 5**

**Posy Harper- 2**

**Chaotic Dasher- 10**

**Cressida Dasher- 7**

**Jestaro Kilstone- 9**

**Geo Kilstone- 4**

**Crisis Sparks- 9**

**Kara Sparks- 7**

**Michael Hummer- 7**

**Hannah Hummer- 8**

**Samantha Bishop- 8**

**Lukas Bishop- 8**

**Denzel Cartwright- 7**

**Patricia Cartwright- 5**

**Ruby Rodriguez- 7**

**Rosie Rodriguez- 6**

**Yaven Drenna- 8**

**Emilee Shawson- 5**

**Ashlynn Lennox- 7**

**Quinn Lennox- 7**

**Keldon Peak- 7**

**Caylah Peak- 5**

**Mykal Duncan- 8**

**Caden Duncan- 9**

**Gavin Glassman- 5**

**Galinda Glassman- 1**

**Ambrosia LaMarie- 8**

**Nectar LaMarie- 6**

**Timothy Gayter- 5**

**Melony Gayter- 7**

**Eliza Roberts- 7**

**Raisin Roberts- 6**

* * *

**There you have it. The training scores. Only two more chapters then the Games will begin, can't wait!**


	20. Interviews

**Hey everyone, thanks for all your reviews, 15 in one day is great! Anyway I know I said I would stop but I'm so looking forward to writing the Games that I want to get there as soon as possible. Here is the interviews, from the perspective of another four tributes. Just to clarify I know that you all submitted the interview outfits and strategies but it is so difficult to describe 48 tributes and everything they do so sorry about that. I'll only mention the tributes that have a paragraph and maybe a few others. Anyway that aside I hope you enjoy!**

**Interviews**

* * *

**Storm Lowe**

I got a ten, that's pretty impressive, too bad that a lot of other people did as well. In fact this years batch of tributes are going to be difficult to beat, some like Posy from Five or Galinda from Eleven will fail easily but most of the others ... difficult. At least the Career pack is big and tough this year, I've decided to leave with Glamour and Leo though when things get tense and the tribute number decreases, and then I guess it will be our turn to fight once it reaches the final three. I mean it I'll be in the final three ... the final two ... I'll be the victor!

I wake up early since the interviews are today and I still have no idea how I'm going to play this, tough, fierce maybe even shy who knows. Glamour is strangely enough going for innocent to try and get the Capitol to fall for her sweet side, her vulnerable side, Leo arrogant and cocky, Lightning seems to want to act brave but he's been so upset lately, it looks like he's on the verge of a breakdown. He did alright during training, he screwed up in his own session though I bet. I put on the interview outfit that has been laid over the end of my bed, an avox probably put it there. Those people give me the creeps, the way they seem to come out of nowhere, and the fact they can't talk makes them even worse.

Since there are 48 tributes, the interviews are starting early, then there is a break for lunch and then they start up again. Julius Firecracker is the interviewer this year, the other guy died I think a few months ago from a sudden heart attack. Whether that's true or not I don't really care.

I put on my smart black suit, straighten the blazer in the mirror and leave my room. A few lights are on but I can hear snoring coming from Leo's room. I walk to the dining room and am surprised to see Romilda our escort smiling at us whilst sipping a cup of steaming hot chocolate, I can tell by the smell given off.

"Morning Storm." She says, in the mornings she isn't as outgoing and flamboyant as she normally is, I like morning Romilda, calm and collected. Normal.

"Morning Romilda, what you doing up early?" I say, biting into a croissant and sitting down opposite her.

"I couldn't sleep with all the partying going on, anyway it isn't that early. In fact avox! avox!" A shy man appears from nowhere and walks up to her.

"Go and wake the others up please." He nods sharply and hurries down the corridor, the knocking is loud but Romilda carries on speaking.

"Have you thought about interview strategy, how to play this. I've heard the others and what they're planning but not you."

"I haven't really got any ideas."

"Well ... how about jokey, you know use a lot of banter that usually gets the crowd happy. Besides we've got Leo acting all tough and arrogant, and I don't think you should try sexy." She smiles and I can't help but laugh. Finally the others come through rubbing their eyes, Glamour as usual looks as pretty as ever even without make-up on.

"They start soon, we better get to talking, eat some breakfast and get this show on the road."

I can still hear the cheers coming from outside, let's just hope that I get some cheers during the interview. Get the Capitol and more importantly the sponsors to like me. I'm not so sure if I've done a good job so far.

* * *

**Samantha Bishop**

Everyone is ready backstage, although it's not our turn until after the break we still get to watch the others and I'm rather excited to see what everyone's got planned, how they're going to get the Capitol rooting for them. I'm just going for innocent, best thing for me to do. Michael smiles at me, "You look beautiful." I blush and feel my cheeks go warm. I give him a little twirl in my dark purple dress covered with sparkling sequins. A bit better than my paper dress I wore for the Chariot Rides. I compliment Michael just so it's not as awkward, he gives me a little twirl so I laugh and pat his back. He looks quite mature in his green suit, but funny as well. He's normally a very shy person but since arriving at the Capitol he's opened up. Amazingly he's even going for outgoing and charismatic for the interviews. Hannah, although distancing herself from us all nearly fainted when she heard this.

"Ladies and gentleman your new interviewer. Once head gamemaker now TV superstar I am pleased to welcome Julius Firecracker." The applause coming from down the corridor is immensly loud. I'm now not looking forward to this, the noise might make me deaf, I'm also becoming a little afraid since the whole of Panem including my mum and all my family will be watching.

"Welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games!" I look on the screen, Julius looks amazing, no wonder the Capitol love him so much. He's quite young with bright blonde hair, baby blue eyes and a smooth, unblemished face. He is wearing a light blue suit and white dress shoes. I hear Glamour sigh from the front. I can see why.

"You've seen the reapings, you've seen the Chariot Rides, you've seen their training scores. But now we have them all lined up backstage ready for these amazing interviews. Let's get this show on the road." He punches the air and the crowds goes nuts.

"He's mysterious, strong and a little on the wild side. It's Storm Lowe ladies and gentleman!" I watch as Storm walks on stage and takes a seat. His interview lasts quite a while, they talk, make jokes and the Capitol seems to love it. Lightning is next and he's as nervous as ever, stuttering all over the place. Moving on to District Two after the Shine siblings, then Three all of them wearing brilliant outfits. Four everyone loves and Korra plays the tragic older sister very well and Mithra the sweet younger sister. Cressida from Five is very respectful, a whole different persron from what I saw during training.

Finally after Six Julius let's everyone take a break. The tributes that have already been leave but as Julius returns and Michael and Hannah do very well in their interviews I realise it's now my turn.

"Ladies and gentleman, the amazing and beautiful Samantha Bishop!" I walk into the giant spotlight and give everyone a smile. The crowd goes crazy as I shake Julius' hand (melting a little inside) and sit next to him on a plush, blue chair.

"So Samantha let's start from the beginning, what was it like when you were reaped and knew you had to pick a family member?"

"Well it was all very sudden, you see Julius I'm quite shy and my big brother was the last person I wanted to take." I get some awws from the audience, good I'm playing it well.

"I see, it must have been heartbreaking."

"It really was Julius, a piece of my heart broke that day."

The crowd awws again and claps as we carry on discussing everything from the train ride to the private training session. The buzzer goes off and I realise I'm finished. The crowd screams my name and I walk off stage. I've done the best I can, the crowd loved me that's all that counts.

* * *

**Mykal Duncan**

This year we've all gone for funny. Caylah more flirty but Keldon, Caden and I are going to make some jokes and get the Capitol to love us. The crowd seems to be loving every single tribute that walks through and takes a seat. Samantha from Seven was very good, a few people cried, Patricia from Eight played the heartbroken mum well and Yaven and Emilee from Nine played the happy families card but tough as well until the Capitol audience were screaming their names. Finally as Quinn leaves Julius stands up and grins at the audience.

"Now for District Ten. Give a big round of applause for Keldon Peak!" Keldon walks confidently on stage in a green shirt and black trousers. The two of them clap eachother on the back before sitting comfortably down. Within ten seconds Keldon has already cracked a joke, the Capitol have already fallen for him. I don't know how I can beat that, does it even matter, if he gets sponsors I get sponsors. We're in an alliance for the Games. As usual Julius starts from the very beginning.

"Now Keldon, the second you were reaped and stood on stage Mykal Duncan threw her arms round you. What did that feel like, what is the history between you two." My cheeks go red, we don't really have a history unless you count shying away and blushing whenever we saw eachother.

"Well Julius, we've always liked eachother, me probably a bit more than her. See I used to be a bit of a stalker, once I cut some of her hair off and legged it just to get a whiff of that strawberry shampoo." I don't know what the hell he is going on about, it's obviously just a lie but the audience are loving every second.

"We're together now and love eachother. Too bad the Games are going to change that." He bows his head, all jokes aside I know what he says now is coming from the heart and is true and it makes me ache inside.

"I'm very sorry about that. I wish you the best of luck Keldon!" He raises his arm and with his other one punches the air. The audience claps and wipes tears from their eyes as he leaves. I hadn't even noticed the buzzer going off. I was fixed to the screen during the whole thing.

Caylah goes up next as Keldon gives me a kiss on the cheek and leaves to go back up to our floor in the training centre. Like planned she flirts alot with Julius, twisting her hair, stroking his leg and all. The Capitol love this side of her because for some time now they've always believed her to be the serious one.

"Good luck Mykal." Caden whispers in my ear, I jump I completely forgot that he was there. How nice a sister I am. Caylah walks off stage, smiles at both Caden and I and I get ready for Julius to call me to the stage. I give a little twirl just to practice in my pink knee length dress and listen in.

"Mykal Duncan ladies and gentleman!" I walk on stage and the screams nearly deafen me. I smile at them all, twirl and take a seat.

"Welcome Mykal, how are you finding the Capitol."

"It's brilliant, the dogs look a bit weird and smell funny but apart from that everything's lovely." The Capitol laugh at this, it was lame, it wasn't even funny at all.

"Funny dogs apparently." Julius laughs and carries on. "So Mykal dear, Keldon is he the one?"

"Oh yes definitely, but don't be fooled by his big ego and everything, I wear the pants in this relationship."

"I bet you do, Keldon is in trouble folks!" The crowd cheers and erupt with laughter. So far, so good.

The interview whizzes past, joke here, joke there, the crowd is in hysterics as I walk off and wish Caden good luck. He won't need it, he's better than I am.

* * *

**Gavin Glassman**

Mykal from Ten walks past me and Caden her brother walks onto the stage and shakes hands with Julius. Boy am I nervous, Galinda has no idea what is going on, she keeps laughing at everything on the screen and then turning her attention to the cheering and asking who they're cheering for. I give up on her and roll my eyes. I wish I hadn't picked her. I don't even know what came over me when I did choose her. For some reason I couldn't bare to pick my mum or dad, but Galinda stands no chance, I know I don't but she'll probably walk off the pedestal in the beginning. I've made it clear to her not to move till she hears the loud noise but she doesn't seem to understand what I'm talking about. Airhead is an understatement.

My stylist has given me and Galinda both yellow outfits, her dress though is just yellow mine has mathematical equations stitched into the colour to outline my intelligence. Why couldn't it have been something like my amazing outfit at the Chariot rides. It looked like just a vine piece of clothing but as we rode it sprouted flowers which the Capitol loved and thought amazing as they cheered us on as we rode past. If only this fame was for a different reason.

"How did you find training?" I hear Julius ask Caden.

"Easy, a stab stab here a jab jab there. Simple." The crowd laughs, trying to act funny doesn't work on me. I don't even find anything that District Ten has said funny in the slightest but the Capitol does and I guess that's what's important. My strategy is just not to act too smart, apart from that I have total control. Galinda doesn't even know what strategy means and Ambrosia and Nectar haven't spoken to us since the train rides, they're in an alliance with the tributes from Twelve. A tough alliance to say the least.

"Caden Duncan ladies and gentleman!" The crowd scream Caden, Caden over and over until he has disappeared from view and they start talking amongst themselves. The interviews seem really short this year, have they decreased the allotted time? I'm not sure, I haven't been timing it.

"Now starting with Eleven I give you folks, the intelligent, the little bro of the Glassman siblings, Gavin!" I smile at his introduction and tell Galinda to not walk off. She seems to understand me and nods her head. I'm going to die if im with her, is all I think as I walk on stage and smile shyly at the audience and Julius. Nerves have just hit me hard, I can't do this. Julius seems to notice my uncomfortable composure and beckons me to take a seat before I vomit everywhere. That has happened some years in fact. I just hope it doesn't happen to me now.

"Welcome Gavin."

"Hi."

"What did you feel like when you were reaped and then picked Galinda your lovely sister?"

"I was nervous, since I'm not very tough more analytical and intelligent ... (DAMN IT, DON'T ACT SMART!), I regretted choosing Galinda the second she walked on stage but I just couldn't bring myself to choose my mum or dad." I lower my head, I don't want Panem to see my tears so I wipe them away and look back up with a smile.

"Still life goes on and I guarantee Julius that a Glassman will win these Hunger Games!" The audience break from their silence and cheer me on as the interview continues. We talk about everything, the train rides, the Chariot Rides and Training. I manage to open up more and become more confident but the buzzer sounds and I don't get to finish.

"Lovely to have you, Gavin Glassman ladies and gentleman!"

I did it, wow I actually spoke to the whole of Panem and didn't throw up. But I do as I walk backstage, not with stage fright, not seeing Galinda walk backwards onto the stage. The reason being: Tomorrow the Games begin.

* * *

**Alliances:**

**Careers: Storm, Glamour, Lightning, Leo, Magnus, Pip, Indigo, Topaz**

**2nd Alliance: Korra, Mithra, Amelia**

**3rd Alliance: Phoenix, Chaotic**

**4th Alliance: Keldon, Caylah, Mykal, Caden**

**5th Alliance: Crisis, Kara, Ruby, Rosie**

**6th Alliance: Michael, Samantha, Lukas**

**7th Alliance: Vigdis, Nilda**

**8th Alliance: Parker, Denzel, Patricia**

**9th Alliance: Ambrosia, Nectar, Eliza, Raisin, Timothy, Melony **

**10th Alliance: Henry, Posy, Jestaro, Geo**

**11th Alliance: Gavin, Galinda**

**12th Alliance: Yaven, Emilee**

**13th Alliance: Ashlynn, Quinn**

**Loners: Flayari, Cressida, Hannah**


	21. Before the Arena

**Okay here we go the last chapter before the Games begin and I'm really excited about them. Hope you have all liked the beginning chapters though, getting to know the tributes and everything about them. This Chapter is just from the perspective of the last 4 that haven't had one since their reapings, so I hope you enjoy. Since it's early morning and I've typed this I'll hopefully get the bloodbath done today, not sure yet, I really need to put a lot of thought into that. Anyway thank you all I hope you like this chapter.**

**Before the Arena**

* * *

**Henry Harper**

Yesterday's interview was scary, I tried to play it cool and act like I shouldn't be overlooked but after fainting and nearly vomiting when I woke up all over Julius I think the cool part of that didn't work. If anything I've just doomed me and Posy from getting sponsors. I just hope that Jestaro and Geo did well to make up for my failure. I didn't get a chance to see theirs, I waited for Posy to finish though since she's only little. She played the sweet, innocent card brilliantly ... well she is sweet and innocent so it wasn't difficult. I'm not really sure how the alliance happened, on the first day of training we were just sitting down talking to the nice lady at the fire starting station, I managed to start one on my first try which I was pleased about, Posy wasn't so good. I ran off just to get some water and when I came back Jestaro and Geo were sitting either side of Posy, they were talking about strategies for the Cornucopia. Posy understood everything ... she's ten not stupid. Jestaro being the oldest and more capable will sprint into the Cornucopia and grab some weapons whilst Geo and I grab something from the outskirts, Posy will stay well away from the fighting and leave us behind if someone targets her. Jestaro was fine with this, he wants to protect Posy just as much as Geo, they're both so little it's painful to think of them dying. But I have thought about it, since the probability is high and if Posy does die I can't be upset or that will make me vulnerable, I'll save the grief until I win and get home. I know that isn't going to happen but I might as well try and come home victor, only if Posy dies, whilst she's alive I'll do everything I can to help her win these Games.

It's the middle of the night when I sit up from my bed, how the hell someone can sleep on a night like this I have no idea. I would invite Posy here so we can just sit up talking but she's sleeping I know it, and the more she sleeps the stronger she'll be tomorrow. I know I should sleep but that's impossible now that I've woken up, the nightmare began the second I rested my head on the fluffy pillow. Jestaro had tricked us all along, he impaled Posy on the end of a spear and then shot an arrow through my neck, then the most horrible act of all, he turned on Geo ... I woke up before I could see what he was going to do to him. I know it was only a dream so I shake my head to forget it, soon enough the images fade away and I can only remember snippets of the nightmare, not the full details. Jestaro's my ally ... my friend ... not my enemy. Well not yet anyway.

"Henry." There's a light tapping on my door ... Posy. I roll my eyes, I thought she would have been asleep, when there was arguing and fighting in the orphanage I was always up but she was always asleep, that was before we were then given separate rooms.

"Come in." I say, Posy opens the door and sits down on the red carpet before closing it again, she rubs her eyes and yawns. I can't believe that in a matter of hours she'll be in a fight for her life. I wish this Capitol stay could last forever ... actually if I'm wishing for things I wish that I hadn't got reaped and then forced to pick Posy in the first place.

"I'm scared Henry." She says, she doesn't cry though, I can even see a slight determination in her eyes.

"I know." I say, walking over to her and hugging her. "I know ... I am too."

* * *

**Jestaro Kilstone**

Maybe I made a mistake. I think Henry and Posy are two of the kindest kids I've ever met and I feel for them both, being thrown into the Games but at the end of the day I want Geo to win and for that to happen we need a good chance of survival and with those two backing us up, is that even possible? During the night since I couldn't sleep, I was contemplating severing the alliance but Geo came in and we started talking and as soon as I suggested it he shouted at me saying we couldn't so I gave in and realised it would be horrible if we did. I want to look out for those two, especially Posy she's so young. The youngest tribute out of anyone this year, in fact any year since they started I think. If I'm honest I'm terrified but I know I can do well in this, my training score was good so I must be talented and ready for the Games. The Cornucopia strategy we discussed is a good one, I know it puts me at risk but I can't have Geo and Posy charging into the battle, and Henry, well he's young too.

I wonder if dad and my brothers were watching the scores yesterday, it's mandatory television but knowing them they ignored it. If they did watch though, would they be surprised with my score or not? Probably surprised a nine is amazing, considering most of the Careers got only one higher. Ten was the highest this year, no elevens or twelves but that rarely happens anyway.

"What do we do if one of us dies?" Geo asks innocently, he looks tired but ordering him to bed won't work, I know he can't sleep just as much as I can't.

"If that happens ... when that happens (I have to be realistic and tell the truth to him), we go on and fight in that person's honour. Out of 48 only 1 can win, it's horrible I know Geo but that's life." I pull him into my arms and we sit hugging for what seems an hour but by the darkness of outside it was probably only five minutes, nothing's changed. The slower time goes the better anyway.

"What do we do about the Careers?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well they're tough all of them, even if the four of us had a spear, two swords, a knife, every single weapon we wouldn't win against them."

"If we meet them, we simply run. I'll take the back you lead." I don't think Geo realises that by me taking the back it means I'm more likely to die, he just smiles and looks out the window.

"Beautiful isn't it." God he's so grown up for an eleven year old.

"Yeah it is, too bad the place is full of bloodthirsty bastards." I bite my tongue, I shouldn't swear in front of Geo but he laughs and stands up.

"I'm going to try and get some more sleep, knowing Crisis and Kara they'll be up early anyway and make too much noise ... do you know that one of them snuck in my room and stole my lamp." I laugh and he smile and leaves. Maybe we do stand a chance, if Posy and Henry are as mature as Geo and not naive we might make it out of the bloodbath. I picture all the tributes in my head, I can remember most of them, and then I wonder which one's will be dead by tonight, who's face will I see in the sky, who's cannon will I hear fill the Arena. As long as it's not Geo's I'm happy. As long as I don't see his smiling face looking down from the sky I'll be alright. If I do, I won't cry ... I'll save that until I win for him. Because one way or another even if it means Henry and Posy dying, a Kilstone will return home alive.

* * *

**Yaven Drenna**

I've started to change my mind. I know as we boarded the train I thought about winning and how Emilee will have to lose but now Emilee will win. I'll help her through the Games and come out victorious. It's only us two, we didn't join anyone that offered, we got about two offers. One from Ashlynn and Quinn the other members of our district but we didn't want to join with them and then Parker from Three who seemed so desperate for an alliance, I'm glad that finally the mother and son from Eight decided to ask him. He was annoying me just walking from person to person asking for an alliance. Speaking of alliances this year there are a lot, it's going to be a tough Games ... the bloodbath will be intense and difficult to say the least. We've decided not to risk it and just grab stuff from the outskirts and head off to whatever the Arena is this year. The last Quarter Quell the ground was like a cloud, it was springy as well and you could jump quite high, but then the storms came and when you jumped you were struck by lightning so the clouds proved to be dangerous. The twist that year I think I remember hearing when I watched it was that the tributes were relatives of Victors. I can't really remember, I wasn't around when it was on television I've only seen re-caps.

I look out the window and watch as the sun rises and the sky fills with red and orange. My last real sunrise, the Gamemakers can fake sunrises, they could have the Arena pitch black if they wanted. I've even see that happen, a very boring Games actually since no one could see eachother, it lasted for a record of one month.

"Yaven, Yaven wake up." I hear a loud knocking on my door, even as I get up and reply whoever it is continues.

"Alright, jesus give me a chance to get ready." I flick through the rail of clothes and choose a baggy top and brown shorts. I'll be changing into the outfit for this year's Games once we leave the hovercraft. A part of me is excited, if it weren't for Emilee and my new goal to protect her I would have enjoyed the Games, but knowing that I'm going to die so Emilee can come out as Victor scares me. Would I really be able to kill myself if it came to just us two? Yes ... for Emilee you can do anything, you're the one that always said she was a sister to you, not a cousin. I put on my choice of clothes and open the door onto the smiling face of Ashlynn. What's she so happy for, doesn't she know that today's the day the Games start?

"Where's Emilee?" I ask, following her to the dining room where a large breakfast has been prepared.

"She's getting changed I think, an avox went to knock on her door." She's still smiling, I can't take it anymore so I turn to her.

"What the hell are you all happy for, don't you know that the Games are today, and why are you being so nice, we're not allies, I'll be trying to kill you when we step off those pedestals."

"I'm just trying to stay positive, if I get all grumpy like you I won't be as energetic and ready for the Games to stand a chance at escaping the bloodbath alive. And I'm being nice because of the reason we'll try to kill eachother ... might as well be friends before that." She extends her hand, I think about it for a minute but concede, I grab it and shake it up and down slowly. She has a good point, in fact if we're friends I can try to get some information on what strategy the two of them are using at the bloodbath and use it against them. Alright Ashlynn I'll be your friend, I return her smile and sit down next to her. Tell me everything.

* * *

**Ambrosia LaMarie**

I can't believe that the Games start today. Nectar doesn't seem too depressed, in fact even I'm feeling confident we managed to join a great alliance; us two and the whole of twelve. The Cornucopia strategy is to go and grab whatever we can and kill as many before the Careers target us. It scares me to think of killing someone, but if I want to make it out of the bloodbath alive I will have too, because I'm not running away. I can almost hear my mum saying, "Athena wouldn't run so why should you." Her greek gods stuff really is annoying. I was planning on asking Gavin and Galinda to join our alliance, I like Gavin it's just that Galinda is so stupid, I wouldn't be surprised if she just stepped off the pedestal and got blown up. I talked to Eliza who's the elected leader of our alliance and she thought about it but refused, having Galinda on our team would slow us down and could mean our deaths. If she dies in the bloodbath and Gavin doesn't then we'll allow him to join us. I've thought about how hard it will be having Nectar die in the Arena but I've decided that shutting down and screaming about it will only make my chances of winning slimmer. Of course I won't let Nectar die but let's just say she does I'll carry on for her. That's what Nectar is doing if I die, we talked about it during training before our alliance was set up.

"Everyone get this food down you!" Forest Stumps shouts as he skips around the table, patting us individually on our heads.

"We are!" I shout back, he looks at me but smiles again.

"The hovercraft will be here any minute, Galinda could you stop doing that." I look over and spit out the bacon I was chewing up and start laughing. Galinda has shoved two cheese sticks in her mouth and is pretending to be a mammoth. Gavin seems to find this funny and before taking the sticks out, pats her on the back and giggles with her.

"That's it, breakfast finished!" Forest shouts, finally stopping his stupid little skip around the table. How can he be so excited, doesn't he know what's happening in an hour or two. There should be a Hunger Games where it's only escorts, see how they like it. The thought makes me smile so I clean my plate quickly and enter the lift with Forest, Nectar grabs my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry, we'll make it past today, together." She smiles and we hug as Gavin guides Galinda into the lift. Surely he knows that she's going to die today, I think he does by how upset he looks. We told him that if Galinda dies he's more than welcome to join us, but he said that she won't and walked off to the archery station.

"Off we go!" The lift shoots upwards and opens again onto the roof, the view is amazing, I can see all the skyscrapers of the Capitol and the morning sun shines a beautiful glow across the landscape. The hovercraft above us looks scary ... a massive chunk of metal that will take us to the Arena. Nectar squeezes my hand even harder, but we have to go separately so after Forest bids us good luck and disappears and our mentor Dominic walks away telling us that we can do this the current freezes my body and I'm hoisted on board. I sit down and look at the Capitol lady as she walks up grabs my arm and sticks a massive needle into it. I don't wince with pain or anything, I'll probably be in more pain than this once in the Arena. Who knows I could be dead by morning. No I won't be, our alliance is strong, the second strongest, the Careers being the strongest out of everyone.

I'm then taken separately to the waiting room underneath the Arena, Catasina my stylist gives me a hug, I never really liked her but she's the one that bids me goodbye before starting. She passes me the clothes for the Arena this year. A brown top with a green jacket that can be zipped up and has large pockets, khaki trousers and black boots. I guess it's alright, not protective in the slightest from weapons or anything but the jacket will come in handy when it's cold. Finally a woman's voice fills the room telling me I have thirty seconds. Now's not the time to be scared. Come on Ambrosia ... you can do this! Catasina hugs me and tells me she's rooting for me.

"Thanks." I say quietly, okay I really am scared now. I take my place on the launch pad and watch as I rise and Catasina disappears. Now more than ever I wish I was home, but the Games are about begin and I have no choice but to kill. Hopefully the greek gods really do exist ... watch over me ... mum there better be some truth behind this nonsense. Please, there has to be.

* * *

**YAY! The Games are about to begin. I hope you liked this chapter, I can't wait to write the next.**

**Alliances:**

**Careers: Storm, Glamour, Lightning, Leo, Magnus, Pip, Indigo, Topaz**

**2nd Alliance: Korra, Mithra, Amelia**

**3rd Alliance: Phoenix, Chaotic**

**4th Alliance: Keldon, Caylah, Mykal, Caden**

**5th Alliance: Crisis, Kara, Ruby, Rosie**

**6th Alliance: Michael, Samantha, Lukas**

**7th Alliance: Vigdis, Nilda**

**8th Alliance: Parker, Denzel, Patricia**

**9th Alliance: Ambrosia, Nectar, Eliza, Raisin, Timothy, Melony **

**10th Alliance: Henry, Posy, Jestaro, Geo**

**11th Alliance: Gavin, Galinda**

**12th Alliance: Yaven, Emilee**

**13th Alliance: Ashlynn, Quinn**

**Loners: Flayari, Cressida, Hannah**


	22. Bloodbath

**Here we go guys the bloodbath, I want to thank everyone for their tributes and sticking with this from the beginning. Secondly I just want to apologise to those who's tributes will die in this Chapter, it's nothing personal it's the Hunger Games. The format will be a little different, normaly I have four paragraphs but because now you know the history and what every tribute is like most will just be action and what they're doing at the present time so it might be a little shorter each chapter, hopefully not but we'll see. Anyway here goes everyone ... let the Games begin!**

**Bloodbath**

* * *

**Vigdis Lanly**

I can't seem to wipe the smile off my face as I rise to the Arena. I didn't even say goodbye to my stylist. I didn't like him, the stuck up snob. As I rise I feel cool air whip my cheeks, finally I see the Arena for the first time ... wow! In front of me the ground rises to a very steep hill and at the top is the Cornucopia, I can't see every tribute as they're round the other side of the hill. I look around as the timer ticks down, the Arena is split into four sections from what I can see, split by tall, wide hedges. Top left looks like a maze ... interesting, top right a castle on a hilltop is all I can see but I bet there's more, behind me, bottom left is a forest ... boring and bottom right is a snow-capped mountain surrounded by a river that crashes against the rocks. I can't see any way across as more trees block the view. Okay the Arena looks interesting this year ... I look at the tributes, I can only see Storm and Glamour from the Careers this side so I make a mental note to avoid them, don't want to die now do I. I spot Nilda staring at me with a wicked grin on her face ... we had a massive fall out this morning about the Cornucopia strategy and decided to go it alone. Smug bitch. Timothy from Twelve is to my left who's shivering in the cold and to my right is Emilee from Nine who surprisingly looks quite tough.

"Ladies and gentleman ... tributes let the 150th Hunger Games begin!" The gong sounds, so far no deaths, that Galinda didn't step off her pedestal after all. I thought she would. I'm the first one that leaves this side of the hill, I leg it up the grass and spot Nilda grabbing a sword from the base of the hill. She smiles at me and lunges, I duck and charge into her stomach sending her over. I can't stay on the ground for long. I stand up and bolt for the Cornucopia on the top of the hill. I see someone go down with an arrow in their head, I wonder who that was, I'll see tonight. The supplies and weapons are all mixed up, some good at the bottom, some good towards the top. I hear another scream and clashing of metal, more arrows are sent flying through the air but find no targets. I'm so close to the top I can feel the sharp, cool wind slashing against my cheeks. Suddenly that Emilee that was to my right charges from out of nowhere with a sword, she slashes aiming for my neck but I duck and roll behind her, I search the ground and find a small dagger, as she lunges again I duck and stab as hard as I can into her stomach. She lets out a groan and coughs out blood.

"Sorry darling." I say, sniggering and I pull out the dagger, she topples over and rolls down the hill. In the chaos all around me, I hear someone roar with anger. I sigh, pick up Emilee's sword and turn around to face Yaven, Emilee's cousin.

"You ... you killed her!" He's throws the spear but I duck and it collides with the grass. I hear another scream and wait for him to charge at me, but he's frozen to the spot, his face draining of colour. I laugh, I know what's happened. He falls to the ground with an arrow sticking out the back of his skull. Indigo from Three is standing there laughing. She aims for me but I don't give her the satisfaction, I roll over grab two more knives from the grass, and leg it for the mountain. I spot Nilda fighting with the girl from Twelve, she spots me and charges, I throw a knife and it sticks into her skull, her face drains of colour and she falls forwards. Sorry sis, and I run away.

* * *

**Gavin Glassman**

I can't even find Galinda on this hill, I trip over a body but don't bother to see who it is. I stumble around for any weapon and my fingers graze across a small knife. I pick it up and attach it to a clip on my belt. I'm near the top of the hill but notice the Careers gathering there so I head downwards facing the entrance to the maze. I can't leave until I've found Galinda. I see the sisters from Four and Amelia from Four disappears into the trees of the forest and Amelia's brother head into the maze. More people are leaving but a lot are still fighting. Chaotic from Five is fighting next to Phoenix, the two of them are holding various deadly throwing knives and hurling them at people but keep missing as their targets run or duck or charge into other tributes. Finally Phoenix and Chaotic hit someone each, Timothy from Twelve cries out with pain and falls backwards but I can't see who Chaotic got with her knife but I hear a cry anyway.

Someone roars behind me and I see Magnus from Two chasing none other than Galinda. I sprint after him ducking as a spear collides with someone behind me. Thanks whoever that was. I look to my left and am surprised to see that a spear is sticking out of Pip's chest, I look to see who threw it but remember that Galinda is in trouble. Finally she's snapped out of her own world and is running for her life, better than standing still.

"Come here you little freak!" He roars, chasing her with a sword raised. Adrenaline kicks in and with my small knife I jump on his back and stab into his shoulder.

"Get off me!" He shouts, falling backwards, I let go just in time so I'm not crushed under him and roll to dodge an arrow sent by someone. I can see the Careers gathering at the top, either the tributes are dead or have left so I have to get moving but Galinda has frozen to the spot, her eyes all dreamy.

"No Galinda, move!" I shout but Magnus laughs and his sword impales her through the chest. She still looks as dreamy as usual as she falls over and rolls down the hill. It's as if someone's just ripped out my heart, I start screaming my head off, cursing everyone around me. The world is a blur, someone from the top of the hill is laughing, I don't even feel the knife slide across my throat. The world blacks out ... I'm dead.

* * *

**Cressida Dasher**

I just love this so much ... the blood ... the screams ... the thrill of battle. I don't target the Careers. I'm pissed off that they didn't accept me but I'll get them later, besides they're on the other side of the hill and as long as I remain over here and kill I won't get killed. I pick up a yellow backpack from near the top of the hill and a bow. I string an arrow and let it fly into a pack of tributes fighting. It hits someone and I laugh as I see one of the girls from Ten fall over with my arrow in her head. The two that were fighting her, the big guy from Twelve and the older brother from Six ... Jestaro I think his name is, they run together for some reason as I string my arrow and let it soar through the air, it plunges into the grass. I clench my fists but run down the hill after them. I realise they aren't together in an alliance when I see Jestaro's sword stab through the heart of Raisin. He seemed tough but not tough enough, he grabs Jestaro's foot but his grip loosens as he dies. Jestaro looks distraught, he looks at me and runs for it, looking down at the ground and crying at the sight of two bodies, I don't know who they are but I see him grab his brother who is holding a flask and a small blue bag, they disappear towards the castle. I look around the hill from my side to find any one else I can kill when I spot two people fighting at the bottom near the forest. I can see by the trees Eliza from Twelve, Melony from Twelve and one of the twins from Eleven screaming for the other twin who is fighting that Lightning from One. I get an arrow ready to fire at Lightning first since he is a Career but I don't need to. The girl's knife enters his stomach before I have time, he topples over and I can see how upset she is. I get an arrow ready but it's too late, she's gone into the trees before I can fire. I thrash my head around looking for someone else when I spot the Careers advancing down the hill with a vast amount of weapons and supplies. I realise I'm the last one here besides those that are dead and head off for the mountain. I pick up a small packet of crackers from the bottom and a flask before the arrow that Glamour sends can hit me. I hear her curse but then they all rejoice with the amount that are dead. I'm sure it wasn't that many, I saw so many running away. I guess I'll find out when the cannons sound and the faces appear. That was amazing ... I'll do some hunting now.

* * *

**Eliza Roberts**

Melony is crying her eyes out as we sit down on the leaves, Timothy was killed by Phoenix. We all knew that eventually our family members would die if not us and I thought she was ready but she isn't. We let her cry until Ambrosia returns with Nectar. I sent the two of them out to scope the hill. Ambrosia is still a little shaken up from killing Lightning from One. He was a career after all ... a weak one but still a Career.

"How's it looking?"

"The Careers are at the top of the hill gathering all the remaining supplies and setting up base. I couldn't see the bodies anymore, collected I think."

"Raisin?"

"I can't find him anywhere." I know what's happened, he's dead but I don't want to believe it. Maybe he just ran off to another of the four sections because he was in trouble and realised he couldn't get to us. The hill had thrown us all off, we weren't expecting that. By the time we had reached the top we were out of breath, our plan to kill as many didn't work well, we gathered some supplies but the only one out of the four of us that killed anyone was Ambrosia and by the look on her face she didn't enjoy it.

BOOM!

The first cannon of the Games, I count fifteen in total. Only fifteen out of fourty-eight that's not a great deal of tributes. I saw a few people enter the forest but by the looks of us with all our weapons and backpacks we aren't an alliance to mess with. I like the idea that we are considered a threat, it will keep us safe from harm until the Careers find us that is.

"Where now?" Nectar asks, she seems to be struggling with the weight of her sword so I give her my dagger and take it off her. I have a bow, some arrows, this sword, a backpack full of food and a flask of water. The others seemed to have done pretty well too. Ambrosia and Nectar got some knives and swords and a spear, some medical equipment and bag full of fruit. Melony before she started crying over Timothy's body and I had to drag her she had collected a bottle of water, two knives and a belt of throwing stars. I think we've done well for the bloodbath. At least we've survived today, the Careers aren't going to start hunting until tomorrow so we all have a rest, Melony who after calming down takes watch. She wakes us all as the anthem plays and the Seal appears in the sky. Who's dead then?

First of all Lightning from One smiles down at us, then surprisingly Nilda from Two, she looked so strong I wonder who killed her. Better watch out for Vigdis, I bet she'll want revenge. Another shocker as Pip's face appears, another really strong tribute dead. Then from Five Henry and Posy. I nearly cry at the face of Posy, so sweet and now dead. Only ten years old she was. Six and Seven are all alive, Patricia from Eight, the mum smiles down at us. I bet Denzel is crying wherever he is, I liked him as well. The whole of Nine are dead, then Caylah from Ten. Ambrosia and Nectar's district partners Gavin and Galinda which makes them both upset and then Timothy which causes more tears from Melony and finally Raisin. I feel a hand on my shoulder but I shake it off.

"It's alright, we weren't that close. Comfort Melony." I say. Ambrosia and Nectar walk up to Melony and they all hug. Bloodbath over, now the rest of the Games. Sorry Raisin for taking you with me, but we won't forget you. Not even in death or if I return home as Victor.

* * *

**Okay so there you have it. I hope you liked it and I'm so sorry for the tributes that died. It was sad to see them go but you have to have people die in a bloodbath. I realise it was a little shorter but not by much. Anyway from now own I will post the alliances at the bottom but also a list of the sections and who's in them so you don't forget (and I don't forget) where everyone is. Hope you liked the bloodbath everyone! I finally gave a paragraph to a family member!**

**Alliances:**

**Careers: Storm, Glamour, Leo, Magnus, Indigo, Topaz**

**2nd Alliance: Korra, Mithra, Amelia**

**3rd Alliance: Phoenix, Chaotic**

**4th Alliance: Keldon, Mykal, Caden**

**5th Alliance: Crisis, Kara, Ruby, Rosie**

**6th Alliance: Michael, Samantha, Lukas**

**7th Alliance: Parker, Denzel, **

**8th Alliance: Ambrosia, Nectar, Eliza, Melony **

**9th Alliance: Jestaro, Geo**

**Loners: Flayari, Cressida, Hannah, Vigdis**

* * *

**Maze:**

**Flayari**

**Phoenix**

**Chaotic**

**Michael**

**Samantha**

**Lukas**

* * *

**Castle:**

**Jestaro**

**Geo**

**Keldon **

**Mykal **

**Caden**

**Parker**

**Denzel**

* * *

**Forest:**

**Amelia**

**Korra**

**Mithra**

**Ambrosia**

**Nectar**

**Eliza**

**Melony**

* * *

**Mountain:**

**Vigdis**

**Cressida**

**Crisis**

**Kara**

**Ruby**

**Rosie**

**Hannah**

* * *

**Cornucopia:**

**Storm**

**Glamour**

**Leo**

**Magnus**

**Indigo**

**Topaz**


	23. The Mutts have Arrived

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, keep reviewing everyone you're all great!**

**The Mutts have Arrived.**

* * *

**Keldon Peak**

Caylah is dead and I did nothing to stop it, our strategy was simple, charge to the Cornucopia, grab something and leg it but we weren't expecting the hill. I didn't even bother to enter the fray, I just ran for the castle since that's what I was closest to. I managed to grab a small bag with a bottle of water and a bandage in and I stood there, hiding behind a large rock until I saw anyone in my alliance, Mykal was first with a cut lip but apart from that she was fine, then Caden carrying spears and a bow but Caylah never arrived. I hoped and prayed that she was safe just in another section but then her face appeared in the sky and I burst out crying. Mykal comforted me during the night and when I woke up I felt calmer. We're now heading forwards, searching this section. There's a moat but we use stepping stones to get across, in front of us is a small village, the houses aren't in very good condition, windows smashed, roofs caved in and doors on the floor in splinters.

"Keldon check that house, Mykal that one, I'll look at this one." Caden says, he's elected himself as leader. I have no complaints he's definitely the strongest out of us all. I can see the castle in the background, standing tall on the hill and two people run through the door but from this distance I have no idea who it is, I couldn't care less. I'm not even sure I could kill if it came down to it.

It's the only way to win, I keep telling myself but even so, could I really do it?

I head to the house that looks the biggest, the door is cracked in two but the roof seems stable so I enter through the hole. The place is a mess, tables in splinters, chairs overturned, fruit from a fruitbowl left to gather dust on the concrete floor. I search around for a bit, looking through every room but the house even though it's the biggest out of all of them is tiny. I find nothing so I give up and exit the house, Mykal is standing still looking into hers with her mouth hanging open.

"What's wrong?" I say, trying to sound strong as I raise my sword that Caden gave me and hurry over to her. Caden hears my voice and comes hurrying out of his with a bottle of water he must have found. Mykal points into the dark hole that used to be the door and I see something move. Another tribute maybe ... or something else.

"It's a bird." Mykal says, still shocked with whatever it is. Sure enough, a small red bird with tiny wings but a razor sharp beak comes limping out.

"It's a little baby and it's hurt." Mykal says, hurrying over to it and scooping it up in her hands. The bird looks up at her and then flaps off high in the sky.

"Let's go." I say, I start to leave but when no one follows I hurry back.

"What?"

"RUN!" Caden shouts, not bothering to keep his voice down in case of another tribute, I look up and see that the bird is darting downwards at such a speed, its feathers on fire. Behind what I thought was a harmless baby bird another twenty or so are doing the same. Caden leads us as we sprint for safety, we weave around the buildings and as we do one of the birds crashes into the walls of a house and sets it on fire. Soon enough the sky is filled with black, swirling smoke and it takes all I have not to fall over and have a coughing fit.

Mykal screams in pain and I see that a bird just missed crashing into her but its beak scratched her arm and now it's bleeding. I see her face start to mingle with tears and the ash filling the sky. I grab her and together we follow Caden, another bird just misses us and plummets to the ground blocking off our route.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Mykal screams, she draws a bow we found, strings an arrow and shoots into the smoke, a bird cries out with pain and with its wings on fire crashes into another building causing it to explode into flames.

"Don't waste the arrows!" Caden shouts back. Finally after running until I'm a second away from collapsing the birds stop, I don't know why but they freeze in mid air and return to wherever it is they came from. The Gamemakers don't want us finished yet then. I guess I should be thankful to the oh so powerful Gamemakers for saving us from these birds, but why should I? I bet they have a lot of other tricks up their sleeves. It's only a matter of time until we get caught in another one.

* * *

**Hannah Hummer**

Even though we aren't in an alliance I'm still pleased to see that Michael didn't die in the bloodbath. In fact none of Seven did which I'm happy about. I stayed for a bit in the bloodbath, I think it was my arrow that took down Patricia but I'm not sure. I don't feel guilty, if I want to win I can't feel bad for every kill I deliver, killing is a part of the Games, I can't let it bring me down. I don't know why I chose the mountain, it looked the biggest section and therefore I could conceal myself and hide away from the other tributes. I know Vigdis is here somewhere, I wouldn't mind killing her, she's such a tough tribute that to get her out the way would be a great achievement. The trees in this section are so tightly packed together if I was ambushed or anything I wouldn't be able to run as fast as I could in case of crashing into one and getting knocked back. But then again my attacker couldn't run so that's a plus side. I can see the top of the mountain high in the sky, I set a target to climb the mountain, there's the difficult side which would require rope and everything or the pathway that curves around and around until it reaches the top. I'm sure someone else is heading for the top so I'll have to beat them. I bet there's something up there, some sort of reward for whoever completes the treachorous journey.

I sit down on a tree stump and look through the bag I took from the mouth of the Cornucopia, I took it right from under Topaz's nose. It contains some arrows, a very lethal looking knife, a tub of some ointment for medical purposes, a flask of soup, three bottles of water and some bandages. In another smaller bag I picked up I have some more water and a few loaves of bread. A good enough find, weapon wise I have a bow and arrows, the knife and three or four small throwing knives that could come in handy. I take out a bottle of water and take a tiny sip, I need to ration this so I don't run out. Using the knife I cut a slice of bread and shove it down my throat before packing everything away and heading further through the trees. I move swiftly until I hear it, a twig snap. I turn around, raise my knife but all I find is a squirrel staring at me. It hurries up a tree but before it can disappear I shoot it down with an arrow and shove it in my bag. I'll cook it later, I was pretty good at the fire station during training. The trees after about another hours walk, start to get wider and wider apart. Behind the largest of trees I can see water flowing down the river I saw curving around the trees and heading near where the pedestals where on my side of the hill. I run towards it and cup my hands, I have water but I don't want to miss this opportunity, I need to save the bottled water. I lap it up not even worrying if it's posioned, I'll just have to find out won't I. I see bright red fish dive through the air and crash back down, I'm guessing mutts so I leave the river by crossing a very wobbly wooden bridge. A plank or two snaps and falls into the water but I make it across and I head through the next part of the forest that surrounds the mountain. I'll make it sooner or later to where the path begins ... or not. I can see up ahead Vigdis smiling at me before she grabs a knife and throws it in my direction. I duck just in time and hear it smack into a rock and bounce into the river.

"Come on then ... let's see what you're made of!" She charges at me and pushes me to the floor, I punch at her lip, she spits out a tooth and digs her elbow into my ribs, I howl out with pain and turn over so I'm ontop of her, then with my arm I try to smother her but she bites my hand and I pull away. Before she can do anything I stand up and head off, as far away as possible but I don't get very far. I don't even feel any pain but I know I'm done for, blood trickles down from my head and drips from my shoulders. A knife sticks out of my skull as I fall over and let the darkness consume me.

* * *

**Indigo Stormwell**

BOOM!

Another dead tribute, one step closer to winning this thing. Yesterday was honestly one of the best days of my life. I wasn't looking forward to killing but after shooting an arrow into that Yaven from Nine I got into the swing of things and cut down Henry and Glamour got Posy. She didn't even seem that upset that she had just killed a ten year old. She just laughed and carried on fighting and gathering supplies. After she shot that arrow at that woman Cressida but missed we gathered everything that remained and hid it all in the Cornucopia. We formed a base at the top of the hill which gives us an advantage over the others, we can see if people are moving in and moving out of the sections and we can then take them down easily with some well shot arrows.

"Indigo, we're starting now." Topaz says, shaking me from where I sit, looking out to the trees of the forest, there's a few tributes in there somewhere. I wish I could just go and kill them all now but Storm and Glamour the leaders of the group want a meeting so that's what we do instead. I head to the top of the hill, keeping a knife clipped to my belt just in case of an attack and take a seat next to Topaz. Our stylists had our white hair dyed black so we weren't so easily spotted, I hate it, having white hair made us different, unique.

"Alright everyone, that was another cannon so that means there are 32 tributes including us still alive." Glamour says from ontop of the Corncuopia, where she likes to sit.

"Today we will split up and hunt through two of the sections, we will then meet back here after the anthem plays and the faces fill the sky." I nod along, still agitated at Glamour acting like the boss. Just because she's from District One.

"Okay it's decided that Glamour and Topaz will take the maze, me and Indigo the forest and Magnus and Leo will stay and guard base." Storm says before Glamour can. She shoots him a dirty look but then smiles.

"Come on then Topaz!" She says, she grabs his arm and drags him down the hill, they each have a backpack full of food and water, a sword, a spear each and Glamour has a bow and arrows and Topaz has throwing knives. As they disappear from view, Storm stands up and heads towards the forest, I follow on and soon enough we're deep in the trees, searching for tributes.

"Do you wanna take lead or shall I?" Storm says to break the silence, I shrug my shoulders and walk off towards the left, he follows on and shoots an arrow. I look around but all I find is a rabbit dead on the ground. Storm picks it up and waves it in front of my eyes.

"Aw cute little thing." He says, before snapping its neck and shoving it into his bag. I hate how bloodthirsty these people are ... alright I got into it at the bloodbath yesterday but still, it's horrible the way these people actually enjoy killing. A part of me loved it but another part felt guilty looking at the bodies of the fifteen that died.

"Stop." Storm says, holding up his hand. I almost want to shout at him to stop telling me what I do but I can see the urgency in his eyes so I freeze.

"What is it?" I whisper, I pull out a sword but instead of a tribute jumping out the ground starts to shake and something massive erupts just ten feet in front of us from underground. I take a second to stare at it, a massive scorpion like mutt, with pincers the width of trees and a sting that could chop a person in half. It looks up and down before finally resting its eyes on us. I turn around and sprint away, past Storm who's doing his best to catch up. I run, ignoring his shouts for me to wait. He can die for all I care! The noise of the scorpion stops though, I dare to turn around and surprisingly the mutt has disappeared but Storm is still running.

"It's gone back underground, RUN!" He says but he doesn't even make it another inch, the scorpion rises from right under his feet. Storm yelps with pain as his leg is snapped and he falls towards its sting, the scorpion realises this and before I can throw anything it slashes at him, cuts his leg off and disappears back underground with Storm still crying. His leg rolls off and hits the ground below the hole.

BOOM!

Storm's dead ... I should be upset that he just died but I'm not, it just means I'm closer to winning. I cautiously walk up to the hole but it's gone, only dirt, leaves and a bloody leg.

"Disgusting." I say, giving it a kick. I decide to carry on searching the forest, besides if I return early they'll know something is up, I need to come back looking terrified so they know that I didn't kill him or otherwise Glamour will just blame me and we'll start fighting. Smirking at how clever I am I swing my sword around and head off into the trees to do some tribute hunting.

* * *

**Glamour Shine**

I wonder who else just died, the cannon made Topaz jump. I burst out laughing so he tried to act all tough and act as if nothing happened but for this whole walk so far I've been laughing.

"Would you give it a rest!" He shouts, I roll my eyes and lead the way to the left, ignoring the light coming from the right.

"Lighten up Topaz. Another dead tribute you should be happy!"

"Well I'm not, we've been walking for a while and now I know we're lost!" He throws his hands in the air and slumps against the hedge. The entire maze is just made of hedges, I bet at the centre there is something worth finding but right now tributes are what's important. To get as many killed as possible and eventually I can win this thing. I know that means Leo will die but we haven't even spoken since this thing started. We're drifting apart I can tell, that just means killing him will be easier.

"Just stand up, we'll keep searching for tributes and then make our way back. We're not lost." I say, I know we are but I don't want to dampen his moods by admitting it. Topaz seems alright with this so he stands up and follows behind me. This maze is kind of boring, hedge after hedge, turn after turn, the only interesting part is not knowing where you're going. I lead the way to the right but Topaz grabs me round the waist and pulls me back.

"Hey what gives!" I shout but then I realise, there's no ground in front of me, one step closer I would have just fell into whatever it is that's under here.

"Thanks." I say, he releases me and heads the other direction but freezes.

"Another hole?" I ask, still staring at the darkness underground.

"Tributes." He says, barely able to contain his excitement. My heart starts pounding and my lips curve to a smile. I turn to his direction and see them ... the alliance from Seven ... Michael, Samantha and Lukas. I don't think they've seen us as they're just leaning against the hedges and eating. They each carry a backpack and a sword, Samantha has a bow and arrow.

"Let's scare 'em and let the chase begin." I say, smiling wickedly. I can't wait. Topaz nods with agreement. I grab an arrow, get it ready in my bow and release it. It hits where I planned into Samantha's bag and the realisation that we're here hits them. Samantha screams and the three of them disappear round the corner.

"Let's get them!" I shout, I lead the sprint to catch them, we turn round the corner as they turn another. I get another arrow ready and Topaz pulls out a throwing knife, the pathways are wide enough for us both to walk side by side, so we turn and Topaz hurls his throwing knife catching Samantha in the shoulder. She yelps with pain but carries on anyway, before turning another corner she turns around and fires an arrow. Her aim is appalling though and it disappears through a hedge.

I start sprinting now, let's just get this chase over and done with. I reach the next path before they turn and fire my arrow, it hits Samantha in the back of the head. Poor Samantha, everything bad is happening to her. She slumps forward and crashes into Lukas.

BOOM!

Lukas realises his sister has been killed and looks at me with hate in his eyes, but he doesn't charge at me like I expected, instead he leads the way and disappears with a crying Michael.

"Let's go!" Topaz shouts.

"No, leave them. Let's look for some more, killing family members makes this just that much harder for the other person."

I turn around and go back the way we came from and turn left instead of right at a crossroads. Come on tributes ... you know you want to fight me.

* * *

**There's another chapter. I want to say sorry about killing off Hannah, Storm and Samantha, they were great tributes but these things have to happen. Anyway here is the usual list. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Alliances:**

**Careers: Glamour, Leo, Magnus, Indigo, Topaz**

**2nd Alliance: Korra, Mithra, Amelia**

**3rd Alliance: Phoenix, Chaotic**

**4th Alliance: Keldon, Mykal, Caden**

**5th Alliance: Crisis, Kara, Ruby, Rosie**

**6th Alliance: Michael, Lukas**

**7th Alliance: Parker, Denzel**

**8th Alliance: Ambrosia, Nectar, Eliza, Melony**

**9th Alliance: Jestaro, Geo**

**Loners: Flayari, Cressida, Vigdis**

* * *

**Maze:**

**Glamour**

**Topaz**

**Flayari**

**Phoenix**

**Chaotic**

**Michael**

**Lukas**

* * *

**Castle:**

**Jestaro**

**Geo**

**Keldon**

**Mykal**

**Caden**

**Parker**

**Denzel**

* * *

**Forest:**

**Indigo**

**Amelia**

**Korra**

**Mithra**

**Ambrosia**

**Nectar**

**Eliza**

**Melony**

* * *

**Mountain:**

**Vigdis**

**Cressida**

**Crisis**

**Kara**

**Ruby**

**Rosie**

* * *

**Cornucopia:**

**Leo**

**Magnus**


	24. Fish and Bats

**Nothing I have to say really, except I hope you like it and keep reviewing. Thank you all.**

**Fish and Bats**

* * *

**Nectar LaMarie**

We've been walking for so long now, my legs feel like lead weights so I slump against a tree again but Eliza pulls me up and tells me to keep going, that we need to put as much distane between us and the Cornucopia. I always try to protest but I catch Ambrosia's eye and I guess I have to keep quiet, Eliza is the leader and we all have to listen to her. She's being nicer to Melony, she hasn't been the same, always sulking at the back, we've had to stop once or twice to let her catch up. To brighten up the mood of this long walk I start to sing but by the second word Eliza snaps around and glares at me.

"Alright sorry." I say, looking to the leaves and kicking at a mushroom. I'm so hungry and we've got a whole bag of fruit but Eliza won't let us eat it yet, we had breakfast so now we have to wait. It's around lunchtime I'm guessing but we don't stop to eat. Already today we've heard three cannons. I'm curious to see who appears in the sky, I hope they're all Careers or that Vigdis from District Two who although from a Career district decided to go with Nilda ... but now she's alone since her sister got killed in the bloodbath.

"When are we stopping Eliza?" Ambrosia says, I look up from the mushroom to find that my sister has stopped walking and has her arms crossed.

"We keep going even though the Cornucopia has to be ages away. Can we just rest and have something to eat." By the look that Eliza is giving Ambrosia I expect a knife to whip out and plunge into her skull but she smiles instead.

"Sure, sorry I've been harsh on you guys." She sits down in a pile of crunchy red leaves and digs into her bag and hands us all a banana each. Melony scoffs hers down instantly but I take it slowly. Ambrosia finishes next, then Eliza but I still keep going, taking each bite as slow as I can. Who knows when I'll next eat, I mean I know we have food but I could get split up from this group before tasting another piece of fruit ... or I could die at the hands of another tribute. Speaking of tributes what's that over there! I stand up and point urgently at a leg sticking from behind the thickest tree in this part of the forest, Eliza shushes us and raises her sword. Slowly we circle round and hear talking.

"Mithra can you hurry up with that drink please, we have to go."

"Sorry Korra, Amelia's still drinking too."

It's the sisters from Four and the other girl from Four. I look at Eliza who shrugs her shoulders, do we go for it or let them be? I don't know if I could kill an eleven year old ... I don't think I can kill anyone at all. Ambrosia killed Lightning and she didn't seem to like that at all.

"We'll scare them off but don't attack them." Eliza whispers, the three of us nod and purposely take a heavy step crunching the leaves under our feet. Instantly Korra stands up and faces Eliza.

"GO!" She shouts to Mithra and Amelia, Mithra looks like she doesn't want to but concedes and disappears as fast as possible through the trees.

"Better go." Eliza says, trying to sound as sinister as possible.

"You're going to let me?" Korra says, I can tell she's trying to act strong but I know she's scared, not scared for herself but scared that if we kill her no one will be around to look after Mithra and Amelia.

"I'll let you go this once. Hurry up before I change my mind." Eliza's eyes turn to slits as Korra runs away as fast as possible.

"Come on let's go this way!" Eliza orders. Great ... nice Eliza has gone and been replaced with mean and bossy Eliza. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

* * *

**Crisis Sparks**

We've been walking through these trees for so long now, the three cannons so far today startled us, Rosie broke out in tears so we decided to sit down and have a little food. After Rosie calmed down and we reassured her that everything was going okay for us four we carried on through the tightly packed trees. Kara earlier swore she had heard some fighting going on and then the cannon sounded so whoever was fighting one ended up dead. We pass more trees, until they begin to get wider like they did when we crossed the river and Ruby nearly got torn apart by a fish mutt. She was trying to catch one but it dove at her and if it hadn't have been for Kara's well timed spear then she would have been a goner.

"Where are we actually headed?" Ruby asks as I take the lead and take us further through the trees.

"The mountain, we'll try to make it to the top and see what's up there, the trees are getting wider apart, we must be getting close to where that path starts." I say, I don't know if anyone elected me as leader but no one seems to be objecting to me controlling the group. Kara's been quiet for most of the journey although she has stolen some food from a pile that someone left on the ground, we hurried out of there before the person got back. We swore we saw Vigdis earlier and we don't want to cross her path, she's a tough tribute after all.

"I'm glad that we haven't found her yet, or that Indigo those two are so strong, do you think they're friends?" Rosie asks as finally the trees stop onto a raging river with more of the fish mutts swimming around.

"Doubt it, Indigo is a Career, Vigdis isn't. Those two would make great rivals." Kara says as she walks off to look for someway across. If we get across the water we'll finally have got onto the path that will take us up and around the mountain until reaching the top, I have no idea what's up there but we might as well set a task to complete whilst the other tributes battle it out. I haven't thought about what to do if it was just us four left, I like Ruby and Rosie so much but at the end of the day I want either me or Kara to win.

"Okay well we have two options, option one there's a very dangerous looking bridge that just skims the water that doesn't look like it will hold any weight or we just risk it and run across."

"Definitely the bridge!" Ruby and Rosie shout at the same time.

"Don't shout, you don't know who could be around here." As if to answer this a spear suddenly comes hurtling through the air and just misses Rosie by an inch, it snaps in two as it hits a rock.

"Guess that settles it, run across!" I shout, I see her advancing towards us, getting an arrow ready in her bow. Cressida that lady from Five. She shoots but I duck just in time and it hits a fish that soars out from the water and tries to get to Kara.

"Shit!" I shout as she shoots again and it hits me in the shoulder, I yank it out and bite my lip as to not scream out in pain. I jump into the water and start paddling across, I feel something bite my foot but I keep going ... another bite ... another bite but finally I make it across. Kara is shivering against a rock and is trying to stand still to get an arrow ready in her own bow. Ruby just makes it out of the water and pulls Rosie out. She doesn't see the fish as it dives at her, I take off my bag, sprint at her and smack it to the water just as it was an inch away from biting her head off.

"Crisis you're bleeding." Rosie says, tears begin to fill her eyes but another arrow sent by Cressida shocks her into running up the path out of sight. Ruby looks at me not knowing what to do. Fight or Flight.

"Go after Rosie we got this." I say, finally Kara is steady enough and lets the arrow fly into Cressida's arm. She lets go of her bow and howls with pain, she tears it out and blood splatters out.

"I'll get you sooner or later." She turns away and runs off into the trees and out of sight.

"Go see if the girls are alright." I tell Kara, she looks at me and then at my shoulder but hurries off up the path. I wince as I put anaethestic on my wound and wipe it with a damp cloth. That's all I can do for now. I cover up my shoulder and follow the others, limping up the path.

* * *

**Jestaro Kilstone**

This castle is creeping me out. Every corridor is dusty and has cobwebs hanging in the corners. A knight's armour stands every few metres apart holding swords to the ceiling. I expect a Gamemaker to turn them on but they don't move an inch, the metal doesn't creak and their swords don't come down on our heads. As soon as I killed Raisin, I hurried to Geo and we headed for the castle. Instead of walking into that village, we went up this muddy ramp and followed it round until we reached the castle gates. It was tough opening them but we eventually got in. I don't know what I'm expecting to find, something, anything really. At least I don't think any other tributes are in the castle, I know some are in this section of the Arena but not in the castle itself.

"This room?" Geo asks, pointing to a large black door.

"Nah, bolted shut." He's calmed down now after witnessing Henry and Posy get cut down by two careers. He screamed and went to fight them but I had to pull him back and ordered him to wait for me, then I got in a fight with Caylah and Raisin. Cressida killed Caylah and then I killed Raisin. It didn't seem to affect me, killing is necessary in the Hunger Games.

"What about up those stairs?" Geo points to a dusty look staircase with carvings of demons in the wood.

"Just stick to this corridor, we'll find a room that looks inviting I'm sure of it." I lead the way past door after door until candles light up either side of a simple brown door, with a lion knocker directly in the centre of the wood.

"Well? This one?" Geo asks. I nod and let him twist the doorknob, nothing happens so I use the knocker and hammer away at the door until it opens, it creaks until it hits the wall with a bang and sends dust in our eyes.

"And this looks inviting?" He says sarcastically.

"Better than anything I've seen so far." Every single room that wasn't locked had a different knocker and a different coloured door. I know that the Gamemakers have put something different behind each door and is allowing the tributes to choose their own fate. Whatever is behind here I'll deal with it, I got a nine in training after all. The floorboards beneath our feet creak as we inch closer and closer into the room. The second we're fully in the door slams shut and locks us in the darkness. Geo doesn't scream but I can hear his breathing increase and his heart beat get faster.

"It's alright." I grab his hand to reassure him but I can't promise it, who knows what is in this room at this very minute. Light suddenly fills the room from candles placed every five or so metres along the four walls. The room is bare, only creaking floorboards, four walls and a stained glass window showing a woman riding a lion. I guess that explains the lion knocker, a part of me was expecting a lion mutt to pounce on us.

"Phew, this doesn't look-" Geo pauses and I see his eyes widen with shock.

"What is it!" He raises his finger slowly and points to the corner, I turn around and push him to the floor and duck as a hundred bat mutts come flying from the corner, they have red eyes, fangs that are as long as my middle finger and as sharp as any blade I've seen and their wings are sharp to. Geo legs it for the door but it's locked. One of the bats turns and dives at me, I try to duck again but it lowers and cuts a deep gash in my cheek, I feel the warm blood trickle down my face and the pain is horrible but I don't give up, I search the floor as another bat dives and cuts my other cheek. Geo is fine that's all that matters as another cuts my forehead.

"JESTARO HERE!" I hear Geo scream as I bolt after him, he's opened a trap door in the floorboards ... was that there when we first came in? I couldn't see it. He jumps down first and as I fall one of the bats follows but I crush it in the door, I hear its neck snap and then its head falls down and splashes against the water at our feet.

"Where now?" Geo asks.

"I guess we follow this tunnel." I lead the way, deeper into darkness without any idea of where we're headed.

* * *

**Phoenix Ward**

Chaotic and I have been lingering near the entrance to the maze since the bloodbath, whenever someone else entered we would hide away in the hedges and wait for them to pass. It was my idea not to kill them, Chaotic wanted to kill anyone that passed us more so when Glamour and Topaz entered. They haven't passed us again yet so I bet they're still hunting, we've heard three cannons today and the sun is setting so in about a minute or two we'll find out who died. The bloodbath went rather well, I got Timothy from Twelve which I felt guilty about until I realised I'd be doing a lot more killing and Chaotic got Ashlynn from Nine. We grabbed what they had in their hands along with our own supplies and weapons and bolted for the maze. Luckily no one saw us hide in the hedges, it hurts a bit, the twigs dig into my skin and once or twice I feel blood trickle down my arms but we've got a great view. We can see anyone enter or exit the maze and we can see the hill where the Careers are based. Well at the moment it's only my bastard of a brother Magnus and Glamour's brother Leo who's been asleep all day.

"So what's the plan?" Chaotic asks.

"We'll wait until after the faces appear and then attack the base, hopefully Leo won't wake up but it's two versus two and I bet we can get them. Grab supplies once we kill them and head back here. Hopefully the other careers are too deep in their sections to make it out in time to stop us ... remember Magnus is mine." Chaotic nods and looks up at the sky as the anthem plays and the faces begin. First up is Storm from One which nearly makes me fall out the hedge, one more Career dead that's definitely a big help, then Hannah from Seven and finally Samantha from Seven. I don't think much of the last two, they were alright but not big threats. The Seal appears and the sky becomes dark again.

"Okay, silently let's move." I say, Chaotic is fine with me acting as boss. She knows how much I want Magnus dead. I push the twigs and leaves out my face and roll out, catching my arm again but ignoring the pain. I put my backpack on my back, grab a throwing knife from my belt and leave my two swords in their sheathes. Chaotic does the same except she has a spear and leaves it in the hedges.

"Too much weight." She says, I nod and we tiptoe out the maze section and head for the hill. Leo is awake which will make things harder but a well timed knife could put him to sleep permanently. We make our way up the hill silently, Magnus is in the mouth of the Cornucopia and Leo has his back to us. Magnus if he looks up will see us so I step faster but keep my feet as light as possible so I don't make noise. We're close enough so I stop, then Chaotic does and I whisper.

"Three ... two ... one." Chaotic throws a knife but it's too late.

"LEO LOOK OUT!" Magnus shouts, Leo turns around in time and rolls to the left, Magnus ducks and the knife disappears into the Cornucopia. Immediately the two of them pick up spears and a sword each and head towards us.

"Big sis, come to kill me have you?" He says smirking, I can see his shoulder is bleeding but he doesn't show any pain.

"Leo take the other girl. Phoenix is all mine." Leo doesn't look like he likes to be ordered around but nods and heads for Chaotic who has moved from behind me and walked left to give me and Magnus enough room.

"I think I'll get this over and done with quickly." Him and Leo throw their spears at exactly the same time, I knew he would do this so I roll out the way and whip out a knife and throw it at him, it catches him in the thigh but only just.

"Nice roll." He charges at me and slashes down, trying to get my face, I pull out my sword and deflect the blow. There isn't a cannon so I guess Chaotic didn't get hit by the spear but I don't have time to look. I use as much of my strength as possible and push him away. I take to the offensive and slash at his chest but he dodges and starts at my face again, I turn to the left to avoid his sword and then with a smile on my face I knee him in his private area. He howls out with pain and falls onto his knees.

"Goodbye baby bro." I raise my sword but feel a sudden sharp pain in my shoulder." I pull out the knife and turn around, Glamour and Topaz are heading this way, I hear more yelling and see Indigo running out screaming from the forest. Shit.

"Chaotic let's go!" I shout, I spit at Magnus and kick him again before grabbing Chaotic just before she can get decapitated and we bolt for the castle section, the nearest and safest one. I hate it that we'll have to leave the hedge but I don't want to die. I'll get Magnus one day though. I guarantee it.

* * *

**No deaths this chapter but I can guarantee that more will occur quite soon. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it, there's just something about this chapter that I really loved. Also I still would like to hear who your favourite tribute is (besides your own) review and tell me because it might save them from an early death. Anyway here's the usual stuff:**

**Alliances:**

**Careers: Glamour, Leo, Magnus, Indigo, Topaz**

**2nd Alliance: Korra, Mithra, Amelia**

**3rd Alliance: Phoenix, Chaotic**

**4th Alliance: Keldon, Mykal, Caden**

**5th Alliance: Crisis, Kara, Ruby, Rosie**

**6th Alliance: Michael, Lukas**

**7th Alliance: Parker, Denzel,**

**8th Alliance: Ambrosia, Nectar, Eliza, Melony**

**9th Alliance: Jestaro, Geo**

**Loners: Flayari, Cressida, Vigdis**

* * *

**Maze:**

**Flayari**

**Michael**

**Lukas**

* * *

**Castle:**

**Phoenix**

**Chaotic**

**Jestaro**

**Geo**

**Keldon**

**Mykal**

**Caden**

**Parker**

**Denzel**

* * *

**Forest:**

**Amelia**

**Korra**

**Mithra**

**Ambrosia**

**Nectar**

**Eliza**

**Melony**

* * *

**Mountain:**

**Vigdis**

**Cressida**

**Crisis**

**Kara**

**Ruby**

**Rosie**

* * *

**Cornucopia:**

**Glamour**

**Leo**

**Magnus**

**Indigo**

**Topaz**


	25. A Rivalry Begins

**I hope you're all liking this so far, here's the next chapter guys, review please!:D**

**A Rivalry Begins**

* * *

**Korra Blackthorne**

Yesterday was a surprise, the second I saw Eliza's alliance heading for us three I thought we were goners but after they let Mithra and Amelia run away and then let me leave I realised that maybe they don't want to kill either. During the bloodbath we gathered as many supplies as possible but after seeing the death toll increase we bolted for the forest, I saw Flayari head for the maze but didn't tell Amelia. Even though we're not in an alliance with him I know it will be upsetting for her if his face appears in the sky. Last night a Career showed up in the sky which we were all pleased about and then the two girls from Seven which didn't really affect us, we didn't know them.

Since we woke up an hour ago we've been walking in a straight line, this forest seems to go on for ages and there doesn't seem to be anything special about it, just tree after tree. No mutts that I know of, apart from Eliza and the others we've seen no other tributes and the Gamemakers haven't surprised us with one of their tricks ... well not yet anyway, soon enough they'll get bored of us just walking safely and spring something on us. I've been getting ready for it with an axe I found on the hill in my hands, I've given Mithra and Amelia each a sword but so far they haven't had to use them which I'm happy about. The fighting will begin one day, but the later that happens the better.

"I'm hungry Korra." Mithra moans as we carry on speed walking past tree after tree, bush after bush, leaf after leaf.

"We need to ration our food, look let's look for some berry bushes, so far they've all been bare and I was quite good at identifying poisonous berries so if we can't eat them I'll know." The two girls nod at this so instead of aimlessly walking we turn to the bushes and start to search.

Nope ... nope ... poisonous ... nope ... here we go. I pull off the red berries that I recognise as safe and shove some in my mouth. The juice quenches my thirst and hunger and I smile.

"Here you go girls. Safe berries." I hold out my hand and they charge at me and scoff the berries in one bite. I turn to refill my hand but realise we just ate them all.

"Well you know what they look like so if you find some more just collect them." I tell them, I then lead the way further through the trees, the two girls moan about the walking but follow on anyway.

"Where are we actually going Korra?"Amelia asks, swinging her sword around.

"We're just walking okay, just walking to remain safe and can you stop doing that you'll poke someone's eye out!" Amelia looks hurt at my outburst and lowers her head.

"I'm sorry I snapped, I'm just trying to protect the two of you, since Flayari wouldn't Amelia."

"I think he did want to I just didn't give him the chance." She says raising her head and frowning, she then stomps off back the way we came.

"Where are you going!" I say, running after her as her speed increases.

"To find Flayari, he isn't dead and I want to make up with him."

"No, Amelia!" Mithra yells, she isn't as fast as me so I stop pursuing Amelia and grab Mithra's hand. When I turn back I can't see her.

"HELP!" I react immediately to her scream and run as fast as I can with Mithra still holding my hand, I look up in the trees and see that she's been entangled in a net and hoisted in the air. I thrash my head around expecting a tribute to come charging out from somewhere but no one does instead a squirrel followed by another one races down two trees and runs along the branches near Amelia in her net.

"HELP!" Her screams increase in volume.

"Hold on, they're only squirrels!" I yell back as I start to climb the tree.

"No, they're mutts, like the ones from the 50th Hunger Games!" My mind flashes back to my TV set, the re-caps of those Games, those cute fluffy squirrels that turned out to be flesh eating mutts.

"Crap!" I start climbing faster with my knife in my mouth. I feel my tongue get cut slightly but I swallow the blood. The squirrels are beginning to chew through the net to get to her, their teeth look as sharp as my knife.

"Hurry Korra!" Mithra shouts from below, I react to her voice and speed up until I'm level with the branch, with one hand I pull myself along and with my other I slice the squirrel in half, I grimace at the blood and guts as it falls to the leaves below. The other squirrel is mere seconds from chewing through the rope that ties the net together. Amelia has stopped shouting but can't get her knife out from her back pocket. I take a deep breath, steady myself and throw the knife hoping it will hit my target. Just as a hole in the net is made the knife plunges into the squirrel and sends it toppling over and off the branch.

"Thanks." Amelia says, sighing with relief. I nod my head and with my last knife I cut through the rope that keeps the net tied to the tree.

"This may hurt when you fall."I say, Amelia nods and braces herself as the ropes snap and she plummets to the ground. I slide down the tree and hurry next to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you!" She hugs me round the waist and I pat her on the back.

"Now I know you want to find Flayari but we need to stick together, come on let's keep walking, he'll find us." Amelia nods and we turn back and walk deeper into the trees. No idea where they'll take us.

* * *

**Leo Shine**

That bitch Chaotic got my leg with her sword, not a deep wound but it stings nonetheless. Magnus keeps apologising but no one is blaming him, most people are talking to Indigo about what happened to Storm. His death came as a shock to us all. She keeps blabbing on about a giant scorpion, I know Glamour doesn't buy it but the rest of us do so she stops blaming Indigo of betrayal. Besides if she had betrayed us why would she then return unless she desired to get killed. Glamour tells us about her arrow killing Samantha and I pat her on the back, no one knows how Hannah died but I bet it was Vigdis, we saw Vigdis head into the forest and Hannah as well. Or it might have been Cressida, I don't know why we didn't accept her into our alliance, she's tough.

"Alright we lost Storm which I know is a real shock but we now need to search the other sections. Leo and Indigo can you go look through those trees and the mountain, I'll stay here by myself and Magnus and Topaz will search the castle area. Kill as many fricking tributes as you find. They're annoying me!" After everyone nods and heads for their section I hold back and let Indigo start walking.

"Glamour are you sure you should be staying here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine, Chaotic and Phoenix are long gone, Magnus and Indigo had a quick scan last night."

"Alright, well look after yourself." She smiles and hands me another sword, although I still have my spear and another sword I gladly accept and walk off down the hill and into the trees surrounding the mountain.

"The trees are tightly packed here, more so than in the forest section." Indigo says as we walk deeper into the trees.

"Is the Scorpion really true?"

"Yes it bloody well is alright, if I had killed him do you think I would be so stupid as to then return to base!" She yells, slicing a tree and stomping off.

"Alright I understand, sorry Indigo."

"Why do you think Glamour won't let me and Topaz work together to hunt for these tributes, we're just as able to kill as you guys are."

"I think she's worried that you'll do a runner and leave us, you two are very good and Glamour wants you with the Careers for as long as possible." This seems to make her smile and we stay in silence for another hour or so until we reach a river and a bridge with two planks missing.

"Careful." She says as we walk along and dodge the holes that will cause us to plummet into the water and be at the mercy of those red fish that don't look very welcoming. I make it across after accepting a hand from Indigo and we keep walking through the trees. I keep an eye out for any noises but it's so difficult when all you can hear is the crunching of leaves, I would tell her to step lightly but I'm just as bad as her so I keep my mouth shut.

"Stop." Indigo says, I keep walking for a bit before realising that someone else is here with us. I can hear footsteps that aren't ours, two sets of footsteps coming from the right and left. Whether they know we're here or not won't make a difference, if we can get these two the others will be happy.

"What do we do?"

"Just wait." Indigo says. I stand still until I'm forced to roll to the right as an arrow comes flying at my face, I see Cressida charging for me. I raise my spear but stop myself from throwing it, Indigo comes to help, this doesn't stop her or anything, instead she fires another arrow but Indigo's amazing reflexes with her sword causes the arrow to get cut in half and fall to our feet harmlessly.

"Come on then bitch!" Indigo yells, the two of them charge and clash swords, Cressida takes a swipe at her head but Indigo ducks and cuts across her knees. The cut causes her to fall to the ground, she tries to stand but she can't.

"You should have let me join you!" She screams through the pain.

"I know, sweet dreams love!" Indigo's sword is brought down and her head rolls away.

BOOM!

"Well done Indi-" Something just misses my head, I turn around and see a throwing knife sticking out a tree. Between two trees I see Vigdis smiling and dripping with water. Now I throw my spear, her reflexes are just as good as Indigo's and she slides underneath it and hurls another knife at me. Indigo gets inbetween me and the knife and holds out her backpack, defending her from death.

"Oi, get outta my way!" Vigdis screams.

"I don't think so, think you're so tough, come on then prove it!"

Vigdis roars and charges at her with an axe that she pulls out from a backpack. I decide to take a back seat and just watch, it's quite entertaining actually. These two make excellent rivals.

"She was my kill!" Vigdis shouts, kicking Cressida's head.

"Too bad dear, I got to her first!" Indigo swipes forward with her sword but Vigdis deflects the blow and tries to throw the axe at her head but she ducks in time and it sinks into the bark of a tree. She then pulls out two swords from sheathes on her back and cuts the air, Indigo beats back the blows and charges at her stomach, this knocks Vigdis to the ground and the two start punching on the ground.

"Get the hell off me!" Vigdis yells, punching Indigo and opening a gash in her lip.

"Make me!" Indigo punches her and catches her in the eye, it starts to swell instantly but the two carry on fighting. They roll into a tree, fists blazing. I roll my eyes and pick up my sword. The two girls stand up and just as I wanted, Vigdis has her back to me.

"Hey bitch!" She turns around to my voice but reacts instantly as my sword comes flying towards her face, Indigo is just as good and ducks causing the sword to stick into the tree. Vigdis smiles wickedly and walks towards me but Indigo pushes her over and is just about to stick a knife into her skull when we hear buzzing.

"SHIT, TRACKER JACKERS!" I yell, Indigo gets off Vigdis and the two of us run back the way we came.

"You better run, Indigo from Three don't think I'll forget you. Rivals until the end!" I see Vigdis run the opposite way just as a swarm of tracker jackers splits up and heads both ways.

* * *

**Parker Cornish**

Denzel's calmed down since he saw his mum in the sky. He was screaming and crying his eyes out but stopped this morning. We hadn't made any progress yesterday so whilst he was crying we hid out in between two boulders to the side of a small village that is now in flames. I saw the three people from Ten that survived the bloodbath searching houses and then these birds appeared and set the whole place on fire. They retreated back into the houses that were the only ones not burning, their nests must be in there.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask Denzel.

"Anywhere's better than here." He says, standing up putting on our only backpack and picking up one of the two swords we collected from the hill. Denzel smiled last night when he saw Hannah in the sky, he saw the arrow enter Patricia's skull, he just didn't believe it until his mum's face looked down on him.

"The castle?" I suggest, he nods and leads the way to the left of the village and up the muddy ramp that curves round to the castle on the hilltop. We slip and slide and by the time we reach the gates about an hour later you wouldn't recognise us with every single patch of us, from skin to clothing covered in mud. I can almost hear the District One girls laughing.

"Gimme a hand will you." Denzel says pushing on the wood with his shoulder, I do the same and soon enough it opens onto a very dusty looking corridor, we walk through and almost a second later the door slams shut leaving us with the company of rusty looking knights, holding swords that look sharp enough to do some real damage. I'm sure the Gamemakers could switch them on and who knows they might do sooner or later but for now they don't so I take it as a sign that we're nearing something important. I lead the way and we pass door after door made of different coloured wood, each with a different knocker in the centre.

"I think we have to choose one." Denzel says as he stops in front of a red door with a spider knocker.

"I'd rather face a spider than a lion." He says, pointing to the door next to us with a lion knocker in the centre. I nod and he pushes on the door, it doesn't budge so instead he taps twice with the knocker and it swings open automatically onto a well lit but very large room that stretches for as long as the corridor does.

"Come on then." Denzel says, leading the way in, just like with the front door of the castle the second we enter the door slams shut. We stand looking around, at the far end is a large black door.

"Nice choice Parker and Denzel." The voice of Brutus Templesmith fills the room, the man who announces the beginning, the end and other twists. Great, what's happening this time.

"You are the only two that can hear me in the Arena." I bet all of Panem is watching us right now.

"The room you have chosen comes with a simple task, only one can leave through the door at the end, the other will be at the mercy of ... these little guys." His voice cuts off and from the ceiling above, hundreds of tiny spiders hurry down the wall.

"RUN!" Denzel shouts, he's the first one to start running but I follow as quickly as possible. I know that only one can get through, sorry Denzel thanks for the alliance but Pip died and I want to win. I cut his arm with my sword, he howls with pain and turns to face me. The shock of what I just did gives me enough time to sprint past him, the spiders are so close to us that I don't want to be at the back.

"I'm sorry!" I yell at him, he throws his sword but it hits the wall and lands on the ground, I kick it into the shadows and reach the door before he even starts running again.

"I really am sorry!" I open the door and as I leave I stop to watch as the spiders reach him and tear at his flesh. The last thing I hear is Denzel's cry of pain as I close the door and then BOOM! His cannon signifies his death to the spiders.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, only three paragraphs because Korra's and Indigo's were quite long. I loved Cressida and Denzel, two tributes that I felt had such potential and it was sad to kill them off. Anyway like I said I hope you liked this chapter and keep reviewing, here is the usual stuff:**

**Alliances:**

**Careers: Glamour, Leo, Magnus, Indigo, Topaz**

**2nd Alliance: Korra, Mithra, Amelia**

**3rd Alliance: Phoenix, Chaotic**

**4th Alliance: Keldon, Mykal, Caden**

**5th Alliance: Crisis, Kara, Ruby, Rosie**

**6th Alliance: Michael, Lukas**

**7th Alliance: Ambrosia, Nectar, Eliza, Melony**

**8th Alliance: Jestaro, Geo**

**Loners: Flayari, Vigdis, Parker**

* * *

**Maze:**

**Flayari**

**Michael**

**Lukas**

* * *

**Castle:**

**Magnus**

**Topaz**

**Phoenix**

**Chaotic**

**Jestaro**

**Geo**

**Keldon**

**Mykal**

**Caden**

**Parker**

* * *

**Forest:**

**Amelia**

**Korra**

**Mithra**

**Ambrosia**

**Nectar**

**Eliza**

**Melony**

* * *

**Mountain:**

**Leo**

**Vigdis**

**Indigo**

**Crisis**

**Kara**

**Ruby**

**Rosie**

* * *

**Cornucopia:**

**Glamour**


	26. Heavy Rain

**Here is the next Chapter everyone, hope you're all liking this so far, I'm really enjoying writing this fanfiction that's why I'm updating quickly. Keep reviewing guys, thank you all!**

** Heavy Rain**

* * *

**Flayari Jordan**

I hope that wasn't Amelia that just died, even though we aren't in an alliance and I don't think she even cares if I die I have decided to try and help her win these Games, but I didn't see what section of this Arena she went into so I just ran for the safest one after grabbing a very small bag, a water bottle and a dagger. This maze seems to go on forever, twists and turns everywhere, nothing really special about it except that there have been some holes in the ground that have caused me to have to retrace my steps and go the opposite direction.

I'm glad that Korra and Mithra haven't died either, they're the ones that Amelia is with and she needs all the support she can get, a part of me hopes that they'll die when I get near Amelia so it can just be us and we won't face the difficulties of having to fight them but I don't even know if Amelia wants to be with me or whether she doesn't care if I die.

The hedges either side of me seem to get further and further apart as I walk down this path, the floor is a cracked marble and every few metres apart are lanterns fixed on small rocky stands. I bet there's something at the centre of this maze so that's what my target has been besides locating Amelia. Maybe the marble flooring is a sign that I'm nearby, since entering all there has been is mud and cracked earth. I must be getting close. I hold out my dagger just in case the Gamemakers spring something on me, after all I've come across no real danger besides the holes in the ground that are always situated at a corner so the tribute can't really see it. I've been lucky so far and ever since I encountered the first one I've always checked before walking. As I turn the next corner I check the marble ground but it's solid so I walk around the hedge and nearly faint.

The centre of the maze ... I've done it.

The hedges form a square around a rectangular platform which has a tall marble panel fixed into the centre. The only way out of this place is back the way I came from and I've been looking for the centre for so long so I step onto the stone platform and examine the panel. There's nothing really special about it except for the fact that there is a small black button sticking out the top.

Do I press it? Surely it will spring on some reward because I reached the centre of the maze ... but maybe this is the Gamemakers plan, to make us think we're safe ... oh what the hell! I slam my palm down on the button and for about five seconds nothing happens until a swirling mass of black smoke diffuses out from the hedge in front of me.

"Oh crap!" I turn around and sprint away as fast as I can round the corner and down the path, but it seems to be much longer than before, I look behind me and the smoke is following at quite a fast pace. Everytime it passes a lantern it goes out leaving that part of the pathway in darkness and then this awful screeching sounds issues out of the dark. Whatever happens in the dark with that thing I really don't want to find out. I keep running as fast as I can, my legs are starting to ache but if I give up I know the next cannon that will sound will be my own. Finally the path seems to end at a right turn, I dive for the right but the light goes out and as I dive my leg that still remains in that portion protests with the pain. Every inch of skin screams with the excrutiating pain of torn flesh. I pull away and luckily the lights flicker back on and the smoke fades away but my leg is done for, no way can I walk on this shredded limb. The skin hangs off in pieces and bone can be spotted, that was like some sort of piranha that smoke. I don't know what to do if I'm honest, I can't walk and the pain is starting to make me feel dizzy. As I finally fall unconscious and the world around becomes black I fall, a trapdoor I think opened as I started to crawl, a trapdoor I didn't think was there. But as I drift off I hit water underground and watch as the door above me slams shut and leaves me in the darkness.

* * *

**Geo Kilstone**

We missed the faces in the sky last night, this tunnel underground seems to go on for ages, that me and Jestaro have had to call it a night and sleep until morning. Another two cannons sounded as we advanced further and further and if I'm right there are twenty eight more tributes left. Jestaro didn't respond when I told him, he's been ever so quiet since we escaped those bats, the gashes on his face don't look infected but I can see the pain they have given him, he has to stop every hour or so for a ten minute rest which can be annoying but after everything he has done for me I'm not one to complain, it's only right that I helped him. He did all he could for Henry and Posy, but those two evil girls, those two Careers that I want dead so badly, cut them down as they were running down the hill towards the castle section. If only Posy had listened and ran as fast as she could away from the bloodbath and if Henry hadn't have tried to prove himself by running to the top then they would still be alive ... but maybe it's for the best, it means not having the horrible task of ending the alliance as the Games progressed. Yes, it was for the best.

This tunnel smells and looks like a giant sewer pipe, rats run through our legs ever so often, green water drips from the metal ceiling and what I thought was water at our feet turned out to be the same green liquid that I really don't want to taste if I get thirsty but the way we're drinking our water if we don't get out of here and find some more we might have to. It was dark at first under here, but Jestaro found some batteries and a torch in his bag and we've been using it ever since, luckily the batteries haven't ran out of juice yet but I know it will soon, another reason why we need to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Do you want me to carry the torch?" I ask, I want to talk, anything's better than being left in the silence except for the dripping of sewage and the scurrying of rats that I'm scared might take a nibble at me. They might be mutts who knows.

"It's alright Geo, I got it."

"Who do you think died?" I ask, not a very nice topic but we aren't in a very nice place after all.

"How am I supposed to know." He says, still looking forward and leading the way through the darkness.

"I'm just trying to start a conversation for heavens sake ... I bet it was, well I hope it was two careers or that Vigdis. She must be fuming after Nilda died."

"I saw her kill Nilda." He says.

"Really! Wow ... I thought they were in it together."

"Well obviously they weren't."

"Do you mind not snapping at me every second!" I shout, stomping my feet to emphasise this point. Instead of responding Jestaro stops and stares into the light issued by the torch.

"What, what is it?" I say, my voice getting higher with worry, please don't be mutts, please don't me mutts. I whisper, with my fingers crossed. Those bats were enough thank you very much.

"I see a tribute crawling." He says.

"Who!" I shout, but he doesn't reply, he starts walking with his knife held in front of him. He stops in front of that Flayari from Four who doesn't look good at all. His leg looks horrible, his cheeks look like they've been nibbled at by the rats and as he tries to speak a mouthful of the green water flows out.

"How did you get down here?" Jestaro says, trying to put on a strong and intimidating voice but I can tell he's disgusted yet sympathetic as I am.

Flayari wipes his mouth and grins, "Trapdoor in the maze, fell through it just as I blacked out. Woke up and been crawling, can't walk you see with my leg all torn up."

"So you're saying the only way up is towards that thing that did that!" Jestaro shouts.

"Nah don't worry, it's gone. Just don't go to the centre and press that button, I did that and it was a stupid mistake."

"Alright, we'll be off." Jestaro walks forward but Flayari swipes at his shin with his knife, he jumps back in time to avoid the blade.

"What the hell are you playing at, you're in no fit state to fight. I could kill you right now!"

"Go on then, it's better than dying down here slowly, getting eaten by rats!"

"I'm not going to kill you, I don't think I could after killing Raisin. Who died yesterday?"

"Storm, Hannah and Samantha." Flayari says before coughing and spraying more green fluid out his mouth.

"Good a career. Come on Geo, good luck Flayari." We jump over his hand as he swipes at us and reach a ladder and the trapdoor. I climb first and find myself in the maze and I help Jestaro up.

"What now?" I ask as Jestaro closes the trapdoor.

"I don't know, but if you find a button don't you bloody push it."

* * *

**Magnus Ward**

My shoulder has all healed up since that freaks brother stabbed me, he was tougher than I thought but as soon as I killed his sister he was an easy target. He welcomed my knife across his throat, he screamed and cursed until he slumped to the ground. I almost felt sorry for him ... almost.

The worst day so far though has to be yesterday, I was surprised to see Phoenix and Chaotic staging a surprise attack and if it hadn't have been for the others showing up my head would have rolled down that hill. I'll get Phoenix though, next time I see her I'll kill her, hopefully we'll find her today considering me and Topaz have been searching the castle section and I saw her and Chaotic run for this section last night.

"Remember, Phoenix is mine, you can kill anyone else we find." I tell Topaz as we enter a burning village. I wonder what the hell caused this, there's still a decent enough pathway though so I lead the way through the buildings but am forced to stop when two collapsed buildings block the exit onto a small stream.

"Where now?"

"Just keep searching this village for an exit, you go that way, I'll go this way." I tell Topaz, he nods and stomps off to the left. Him and Indigo are definitely going to be a nuisance when it's the Careers turn to fight. I honestly am looking forward to that, the strongest tributes minus Vigdis fighting against one another. It will be a fight to remember.

I smile at the thought and carry on to the right, everywhere I step though I cough up ash and the smoke doesn't help either. The biggest building in the village look stable but the way in is blocked by flames and the fire has caused the roof to cave in so I stay well away.

"TOPAZ I THINK THE ONLY WAY OUT OF THIS VILLAGE IS THROUGH THAT FIRE, WE'LL HAVE TO GO BACK!" I shout at the top of my voice, he shouts back okay and we meet up again.

"Shall we go back."

"Hang on." I stick my hand out, a drop of rain hits my palm followed by more and more drops. I burst out laughing and jump on the spot.

"Not only will this put out the fire, it means they're are tributes nearby. The Gamemakers want us to find them!" Topaz joins in laughing and soon enough we're caught in a full scale storm.

"Okay, this might be a bit too much rain!" I shout as thunder and lightning fills the sky. The fires are all put out but the stream has risen and started to turn more into a river that's flooding the village.

"Get in a house!" I shout, Topaz darts to the left and I go for the smallest one by the ramp. I consider climbing up but it looked muddy enough without the water, I'll just slip back down in this rain. I can hardly see a thing through the downpour and my hair stuck against my eyes doesnt help. I spit out rain and enter the only house I could find that the roof hadn't caved in. Everything is burnt and there are a few flames but most have been put out. I see the water rising and fill the bottom floor up to my knees. I almost run up the stairs when I see them. The remaining tributes from ten running out from a house. Where they in there all along? I smile and let them run towards Topaz. I promised he could kill anyone but Phoenix. I step out of my house just to support him. I raise my spear and charge at them.

"GUYS MAGNUS!" That girl Mykal shouts, the other notice me and draw their weapons. I see Topaz sneaking up behind them and watch as his spear soars through the air and find its target. Poor Caden didn't see it coming, the blade sticks out the back of his head as he falls to the ground knocking over Mykal.

BOOM!

"NO, NO, CADEN PLEASE!" She starts shaking him and I can see tears as well as the rain dripping down her face. She gives up and looks up at Topaz. He sprints around them and stands next to me.

"You get the guy, I got this bitch." He grins and we advance. Keldon takes a step in front of Mykal, his drenched hair covering his eyes and charges but there's a flash of light and he freezes. Lightning strikes the building to our left, he jumps back as does Topaz and I as the building falls apart and the rubble sets ablaze blocking us from killing Mykal and Caden. The rain stops a second after, the Gamemakers don't want us to fight yet, one death is enough from this fight, but through the holes in the rubble I can see the determined look Mykal has. She won't stop until we're dead and I just can't wait to kill her to.

* * *

**Poor Caden, I feel really bad for killing him and feel really bad for poor Mykal :( Only three paragraphs as well, I had another one planned but I thought I would use that in the next chapter. Flayari isn't dead yet, who knows what's going to happen to him. Hope you enjoyed it, I did struggle with this one for some reason so I hope it doesn't affect the quality of writing. Review if you can, everyone that has, I love you all (not literally though) :D Also I know this is my story guys but if anyone has any twists in mind that could happen, any exciting incidents then please let me know because although I have a few up my sleeve I'm running out. Please either PM Me or review with ideas, you don't have to but they will be greatly appreciated.**

**Here's the usual stuff: (The tunnel underground counts as being in the castle section)**

**Alliances:**

**Careers: Glamour, Leo, Magnus, Indigo, Topaz**

**2nd Alliance: Korra, Mithra, Amelia**

**3rd Alliance: Phoenix, Chaotic**

**4th Alliance: Keldon, Mykal**

**5th Alliance: Crisis, Kara, Ruby, Rosie**

**6th Alliance: Michael, Lukas**

**7th Alliance: Ambrosia, Nectar, Eliza, Melony**

**8th Alliance: Jestaro, Geo**

**Loners: Flayari, Vigdis, Parker**

* * *

**Maze:**

**Jestaro **

**Geo**

**Michael**

**Lukas**

* * *

**Castle:**

**Magnus**

**Topaz**

**Flayari**

**Phoenix**

**Chaotic**

**Keldon**

**Mykal**

**Parker**

* * *

**Forest:**

**Amelia**

**Korra**

**Mithra**

**Ambrosia**

**Nectar**

**Eliza**

**Melony**

* * *

**Mountain:**

**Leo**

**Vigdis**

**Indigo**

**Crisis**

**Kara**

**Ruby**

**Rosie**

* * *

**Cornucopia:**

**Glamour**


	27. The Mountain and the Maze

**Next chapter everyone, Hope you like it!:D**

**The Mountain and the Maze**

* * *

**Ruby Rodriguez**

Another cannon ... what's even worse is it isn't followed by another. That means someone's family member has died and they haven't. I'd hate to be in their shoes, I don't know what I would do if Rosie died, and she has come close, with Cressida attacking and the fish always trying to take a bite out of her but luckily on this slope that curves round and round the mountain, leading to the summit we've come across no dangers. I know we will, this is the perfect spot for a Gamemaker's trick, only two ways down, back the way we came or over the edge and into the trees below. Would the fall kill you? I don't think so but I'm not really going to jump and find out. We found a cave last night that we rested in and watched as the three faces appeared, Storm was a surprise but the other two girls from District Seven I really didn't feel anything for. The more that die the closer victory is. What do I do though regarding Crisis and Kara? I've spoken to Rosie in private about leaving once we reach the top, find whatever it is that's up there, make our way back down and then we sprint away before they can do anything about it. But she doesn't listen ... she's too friendly to do something like that.

"Alright girls, lunchtime!" Crisis says, sitting down on the slope and taking out a loaf of bread. She slips slightly on the ice but the path is wide enough for her not to fall over easily. I see a tree shake slightly but I think nothing of it, the wind probably. I can't become scared of the wind. Crisis cuts us each a piece and quick as a flash I devour it since I'm starving. Rosie eats it more slowly but soon enough we're all finished and we resume walking.

"Look." Kara says, pointing over the edge. We all follow her finger and in the trees below we see Vigdis running after something, a tribute maybe or an animal.

"Better get moving before she finds us. We've already got Cressida targeting us, we don't want her on our tails too." Crisis says, we all nod and follow her up the path, it gets more icy as we circle round and round and the path becomes thinner but we hold hands and support one another. I look up, the top is only just visible in the clouds, we still have a long way to go. The clouds don't look as white and fluffy as they used to, more dark like rain, hail or snow is about to fall. I saw a very dark cloud over in what I think is the castle section, it looked like it was pouring with rain, all that smoke from what I presume was a big fire has gone leaving the air clear. But the higher we go the less oxygen there is so Crisis digs through her medical bag and finds an oxygen mask. Definitely suited for this journey, we each take a deep breath with the mask on and she puts it back in the pack

"Look Ruby, the trees round this side are taller." Rosie says, I nod and kick the top of the tallest tree that sits just on the riverbank. Although we're very high up I can still see those striking red fish diving through the air, I saw Vigdis catch one earlier, before we just saw her in the forest running after something that I presume is now dead, it can't be a tribute then.

"Oh look it's starting to snow." Kara says, sticking out her tongue and letting a gentle snowflake melt on the tip. We all stop and do the same until it starts to fall harder.

"This is going to turn into a blizzard soon, we need to find another cave." Crisis leads the way and we head as fast as we can up the mountain without falling over. Crisis suddenly stops and Rosie and I smile.

"Found one have you." But she doesn't reply ... I know something bad is about to happen, I can feel it.

"What is it?"

"Mutt." That one word is enough to send Rosie screaming, I throw my hand over her mouth so she doesn't startle it but it's too late. Crisis and Kara run back and we all huddle together. It charges at us ... an oversized ram with demon red eyes, spiked hooves and horns that curve to a sharp point and stretch out passed its eyes. It hits one of its hooves against the ice and charges.

Crisis stabs into the mountain and pulls herself over the mutt, me and Rosie manage to dive to the left and hit the mountain, causing my nose to snap. I scream in pain and put a hand to my face to stop the blood. But Kara doesn't dodge in time, she tries to dive to the right, a jump big enough to avoid the ram but small enough so she doesn't fall off but once in the air the ram smacks its head against her and she's sent over the side and into the trees below.

"KARA!" Crisis screams, she stabs as hard as she can into the mutts back, it growls at her but before it can charge and kill another person I stab its head. It freezes and with one swift kick I send it down the slope and watch it tumble into the river to be devoured by fish.

"KARA!" Crisis is crying, looking over the edge.

"Crisis." I grab her shoulder and pull her back, she pulls away but I do it again.

"No cannon sounded, no cannon sounded." She turns to me and I hug her.

"She isn't dead alright, she's alive and in the forest."

"But Vigdis is down there and who knows what else!"

"Vigdis will be long gone in the trees over that part of the forest." I say, Rosie just stands there crying, I'm not the best at reassuring someone but I think it's working. Crisis smiles and stands up.

"We're going back down, Kara is still alive."

"We can't." Rosie says.

"Why?"

"Because the snow has picked up, and ... well ... I can see an avalanche coming!"

"WHAT!" Crisis and I both shout, we run up the slope and sure enough a huge pile of snow is curving its way round, held by some sort of force so it just sticks to the path instead of falling off the edge.

"I think I saw a cave back there!" Rosie shouts, pushing through the two of us and leading the way.

"Why didn't you say!" I shout back, grabbing Crisis by the hand and pulling her down the slope before the snow can cover and kill us.

"I got preoccupied with looking at Vigdis." I roll my eyes and soon enough we're at the entrance to a cave.

"We should try and make it down, find Kara." Crisis says, she walks past the entrance but I grab her by the waist and literally throw her in.

"The avalanche will catch up and us three will die. We stand a better chance of finding her if we're actually alive."

"QUICK!" Rosie screams, peering out the side, Crisis nods and we run as deep into the dark cave as possible as the avalanche passes and blocks the entrance with thick, freezing cold snow.

"Now what?"

"This cave has to lead somewhere, come on, let's find Kara." Crisis leads the way, wipes the last remaining tear off her face and disappears into the darkness of the mountain.

* * *

**Michael Hummer**

Hannah dead, Samantha dead. Both Lukas and I have lost the family member we took. I was upset when I saw her face but nothing compares to how bad Lukas must be feeling. His own sister shot in the back of the head with an arrow. Revenge is definitely on his mind as we try to exit this maze, he wants Glamour dead but the way back seems impossible to find. We've been walking since morning and now it's getting dark. Three cannons have sounded today ... no wait ... BOOM! Four. I wonder who that was that just died. Another career I hope.

"Anyone but Glamour." Lukas says as we take a left but go right as a hole opens up in front of us.

"We'll get out of this maze and find her, don't worry." I give Lukas a pat on the back, he turns and smiles before running down the path. We decided to run since we'd get out of this maze faster that way, the only downside is that a trap could spring out at any moment. Wait ... make that right now. From the hedge in front of us a small stone head of a woman sticks out from the leaves, her mouth, a dark hole.

"DUCK!" I shout just as a dart shoots out, we duck just in time and hear the dart snap the twigs of the hedge behind us.

"What do we do?" Lukas asks as two more dart shoot out of its mouth. Dipped in poison I bet.

"Crawl, only thing I can think of." Lukas nods and begins crawling along, it's difficult being quite tall and having to make sure you don't bend upwards ever so slightly, one mere prick with that dart I bet I'll die within ten minutes and I've taken a vow to win, I know that means Lukas dies but that can happen later on, right now we're friends trying to avenge the death of Samantha, I'd love to avenge Hannah but I have no idea who killed her, all I know is that she ran into the forest on the outskirts of that massive mountain. Vigdis went that way so I bet it was her. Okay so we've got Glamour and Vigdis to kill ... sounds impossible if I'm honest. As we reach the crossroads in the path and Lukas takes a right about a hundred darts shoot out in a continuous burst but once we're passed safely and the stone face realises it hasn't found a target it disappears back into the hedge, ready and waiting for someone else to come down this path. I don't think many people chose this section, we know that Topaz and Glamour left because we could just see the top of the Cornucopia and Glamour was sitting on it. We tried to use that to find the exit to this blasted maze but ended up lost even more. Flayari came in here too but I have no idea if he is still here, apart from that I haven't the faintest idea what other tributes are lurking in these paths. All I know is that I'll be ready for them, I was a bit afraid of killing but I don't care now, not after Samantha and Hannah died. Every single tribute can feel my blade pierce their flesh, eventually Lukas will but I won't do that just yet.

The sky becomes even darker and the anthem fills the Arena. The first face actually cheers me up, that horrible woman Cressida smiles down at us all. Next is Kara from Six, poor Crisis, I liked the two of them as well, I saw them steal weapons from the Careers during training, it made me laugh. Next up is Denzel from Eight and finally Caden from Ten. I know Chaotic won't be upset that Cressida died but poor Crisis and Mykal. This years twist really is horrible. Would they even be able to carry on knowing that their family member is dead? It certainly winded me when Hannah smiled down at me and we weren't even in an alliance together. She abandoned me and yet I cried last night. What a wimp I am.

The Seal appears and the anthem dies out.

"Not Glamour then." I say to a smiling Lukas.

"Nope, she's my kill!" He laughs and leads the way down this path.

"Are we going to have a rest?"

"Not just yet, let's keep going." He sounds determined so I follow on without complaint until he freezes and I bump into him.

"Don't stop for heavens sake." I take a step forward but his elbow stops me.

"What?"

"Jestaro and Geo." He says, I smile and raise my sword.

"We can take them."

"You really want to kill an eleven year old." My smiles fades and I shake my head.

"An alliance?"

"Okay, but if they don't accept we'll kill Jestaro and let Geo run."

"Good idea." He takes a step forward and slowly we inch closer and closer towards them. I can see them now, at the corner with their heads against the hedges, Jestaro is snoring and Geo has his head against his shoulder. Someone should really be keeping watch.

"HEY!" Their reaction makes me laugh, Jestaro waves his sword around and cuts a twig out of the hedge, Geo screams and clings onto Jestaro, their eyes finally focus on us and Jestaro takes a step back.

"What do you want?" His voice is shaky, he's scared for Geo's sake. Don't worry we won't hurt him.

"An alliance." Lukas announces with as much power in his voice as he can muster.

"Are you serious or are you going to stab us when we lower our guard."

"We're serious." I say before Lukas can.

"Alright, for Geo's sake since I could do with some more people." Jestaro hangs his sword limply by his leg and extends his hand. Lukas grabs it and shakes it up and down.

"Now, what do you plan on-"

"Attention tributes sorry to wake those that are asleep." Jestaro is cut off by Brutus Templesmith, the announcer of everything that goes on, I find him annoying, his ancestor Claudius has the same sort of voice.

"I now speak to those in the maze." My eyes widen, oh crap, what's going to happen now.

"Due to a massive response we have received from the Capitol in these past two days, we realise that the maze is, how can I put it ... boring. We have therefore decided to have it destroyed, here's the catch it's happening in ten minutes. Find the exit or blow up along with the hedges. Good luck." His voice fades away and almost instantly Jestaro, Geo and Lukas are running, it takes me five seconds to catch up and we're sprinting as fast as we can down random pathways that could take us deeper into the maze for all we know. The holes seem to have closed up for this, I can almost see the people watching on the edge of their seats all around Panem. Will we make it? Or will we die? I hope the first option.

"Have you actually realised that if we do find the exit, we'll bump into the Careers?" I shout, only Lukas seems to have heard me as we turn left and keep going.

"Glamour will be there, the idea makes me want to get there even more!" I laugh and shake my head.

"Alright, she's your kill but don't expect us not to help." Jestaro and Geo don't take any notice of this what-so-ever, Geo isn't as fast as us though so Jestaro who is the fastest out of us all lets him climb onto his back, this slows him down until he is equal to mine and Lukas's pace.

"Five minutes tributes!"

If the whole arena can hear this that means the Careers are getting ready for us, I get a throwing knife ready in case we do make it out. I was good at this station, hopefully I'll get a career with it. Adrenaline and the will to survive kicks in and I don't know if it's just sheer luck or fate but we see the maze widen onto the exit, I can see the trees of the forest section and a portion of the hill.

"THREE ... TWO ..." We all dive and roll out from the maze just as ...

BANG!

The loudest noise I've ever had the displeasure to hear fills my ears, I put my hands over my ears which helps but then the twigs cut across my face as they fly through the air. Only one cut is deep enough to draw blood, it trickles down my eyebrow and falls from my chin. I turn around and see that the maze has been replaced with a massive crater, it would take days to get from one end to the other but there's no cover so you could see anyone that stepped into it. I look to Lukas, Jestaro and Geo.

"Are you all alright?" I say, standing up and brushing myself down.

"Fine." The three of them say together, I help Lukas up and he smiles as he faces the hill.

"Gotcha." He sprints away and up the hill. I see Glamour smiling with a sword ready, it looks like she's the only one there. Lukas might actually get her. The two lunge at eachother, I head up the hill for support as Jestaro and Geo stay put staring at the scene. Metal clashes and both fall backwards.

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER ... OH THIS WILL FEEL GREAT SLICING YOUR NECK OFF YOU COW!" I laugh as Lukas swings and slashes at her, but Glamour's been trained and she dodges every blow and kicks him over, his sword falls out of his hand and she's almost about to stab him when I hurl my knife at her, it misses her head but cuts a chunk of blonde hair down to her scalp. By her reaction you would think I'd just stabbed her.

"My hair! That's it." She ignores Lukas and comes for me, I duck as she slashes at my face and run to help Lukas up. She lunges again and we slide under her arms.

"I could do this all day!" The same thing happens again but this time she cuts down and gets my arm, the wound isn't too deep but it hurts like hell. I'm about to charge at her when I freeze, Indigo and Leo are running out of the forest smiling. They have large tracker jacker wounds over them but it looks like they're mostly healed.

"Come to help sis."

"Yeah we heard about the maze and realised that some tributes are bound to escape."

"Just these two?"

"Nah those two at the bottom." Glamour says raising a sword to Jestaro and Geo, I turn but they're not there, I see them disappear into the trees of the forest without looking behind. Thanks for the back-up guys.

"Alright let's get this over with." Indigo says smiling.

Crap ... how do I get out of this one with my head still on my shoulders, all I can do is fight and hopefully win.

* * *

**Before I say anything else I have to apologise greatly for killing off Kara, it was a toss up between Flayari who's in the tunnel or Kara who fell off the mountain and it had to be Kara out of those two. Really sorry for killing her off, I really did like her but at least Crisis is still alive and for now she doesn't know about her sisters death. Only two paragraphs since they were extra long, I wanted the maze to blow up ever since I planned the arena so it's finally come true, it means less sections and more fighting which is always interesting. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, keep reviewing and I'll update maybe tonight but probably tomorrow.**

**Usual stuff now:**

**Alliances:**

**Careers: Glamour, Leo, Magnus, Indigo, Topaz**

**2nd Alliance: Korra, Mithra, Amelia**

**3rd Alliance: Phoenix, Chaotic**

**4th Alliance: Keldon, Mykal**

**5th Alliance: Crisis, Ruby, Rosie**

**6th Alliance: Michael, Lukas**

**7th Alliance: Ambrosia, Nectar, Eliza, Melony**

**8th Alliance: Jestaro, Geo**

**Loners: Flayari, Vigdis, Parker**

* * *

**Castle:**

**Magnus**

**Topaz**

**Flayari**

**Phoenix**

**Chaotic**

**Keldon**

**Mykal**

**Parker**

* * *

**Forest:**

**Amelia**

**Korra**

**Mithra**

**Jestaro**

**Geo**

**Ambrosia**

**Nectar**

**Eliza**

**Melony**

* * *

**Mountain:**

**Vigdis**

**Crisis**

**Ruby**

**Rosie**

* * *

**Cornucopia:**

**Glamour**

**Leo**

**Indigo**

**Michael**

**Lukas**


	28. Flying Lights and Fluffy Squirrels

**Remember guys any ideas of twists and exciting events pm me or review, I'd love to hear them. Hope you enjoy this chapter!:D **

**Flying Lights and Fluffy Squirrels.**

* * *

**Glamour Shine**

My beautiful hair now lies on the ground, well not all of it only a small part but now part of my scalp can be seen which means I'm partially bald. Alright bit overdramatic but I just want that Michael impaled on the end of my sword. I could get rid of District Seven in these Games once and for all. I killed Samantha, Hannah died and now these two are trying to act all tough in the face of me, Leo and Indigo. They're as good as dead.

"So who will make the first move?" Indigo questions, actually good point we've been standing here staring at eachother for a good three minutes. I guess Michael does, he pulls out another knife and throws it straight at Leo ... not my brother you tree chopping freak! I throw my own knife at his and it smacks it to the ground. A very difficult move, well difficult for someone who hasn't trained all their life. Indigo is next and throws her own knife, Lukas has alright reflexes and ducks just in time, only a snippet of hair falls to the grass. It's getting really dark now, the Gamemakers have switched off the sun and moon for this fight so I can barely see a thing. That's the bad thing about the Games ... well besides death, a fight could be going your way and then the Gamemakers do something that completely changes that. Like switching off all the light sources.

"Kill them!" Leo roars, we all charge at the same time, Michael stumbles back and howls with pain as his head hits the grass and he rolls backwards down the hill. I laugh and target him whilst Leo and Indigo go after Lukas, swinging their swords menacingly.

"This is for my hair!" I smile with the most sinister grin I can make and walk after him down the hill as he lands with a thud on the ground below. He moans and tries to stand up but I kick him back down. I spare a glance to the others and see that they have Lukas surrounded. Time to end these two weaklings.

I flip the sword in the air, grab the handle and stab down, Michael the annoyance that he is kicks up at the same time, my blade wedges into the leather of his boots as he gets to his feet and knocks me to the ground. He doesn't look in pain as he pulls the sword out and throws it to the ground.

"I want to kill you, see you're what I call a bitch, but my ally seems to be in trouble." He laughs and throws a knife, it hits into Indigo's sword and stops her from stabbing Lukas who is duelling with Leo. He jumps back, charges into a stunned Indigo and knocks her to the ground and together before we can get together they head over the hill and into the mountain section, the section I believe has the least amount of tributes in. Lucky bastards.

"Can't believe they got away!" I shout, getting to my feet and stomping up the hill. Leo and Indigo follow but stay back, are they scared of me? Surely I don't scare my own brother and a girl I wouldn't want to cross ... but maybe in their eyes I am scary. I smile at this and turn around to face them.

"Alright enough is enough, it's nearly day three, actually I think it's past midnight so it is day three and there are still too many tributes alive. Four died today which is good but much more need to feel our wrath so instead of looking after these stupid supplies, we're all going to go and hunt in the morning. Leo keep watch for a couple of hours, then Indigo. I need my beauty sleep." I flick my hair over my shoulder and crawl into the Cornucopia and rest my head on the comfiest backpack I can find. Tomorrow more than four cannons will sound and I guarantee that mine won't sound in these Games at all.

* * *

**Melony Gayter**

Do I leave? I've been wondering this ever since we saw the faces in the sky last night, none of them really surprised me, they weren't that tough. The death of Timothy obviously tore me apart but I've pulled myself together so I can win these Games. I made a promise that one of us will win and return home and I can't do that if I'm in an alliance with three quite tough tributes. Who knows when they might turn on me and slit my throat whilst I sleep. I look over at them one by one whilst they have their eyes closed and let their troubles drift away whilst I keep watch. I promised to wake Ambrosia so I could get some sleep but I still haven't decided what to do ... stay or leave? I'd stand a much greater chance of survival if I stay for longer but then again who knows when the alliance will break. I can already see how annoyed Nectar is getting with how bossy Eliza is. But Nectar doesn't seem the kind of girl to kill someone, let alone someone she promised to protect because of the alliance.

It's best I leave, I nod to myself and hurry over to the supplies by Eliza, I take the backpack full of the bread, take some fruit that is starting to go off, three bottles of water, two swords and a few knives. I make sure they have enough supplies to keep them going, after all I am betraying them. I'm leaving but no way am I going to kill them in their sleep. I go over everything I have, clip another knife onto my belt and realise a parachute is in the berry bush by Eliza's head. Did it fall last night and she didn't realise? Whatever ... I'm taking it, I hurry over and open it up to find two more loaves of bread with a cheese crust. Alright not the best gift but I could always use more food. Thanks guys.

"Sorry you three." I whisper to them all before I hear Ambrosia roll over onto the crunchy leaves and I take off deeper into the forest. I turn around and I can't see them anymore, I've taken a mental note that the forest has to be the safest of the sections, the maze might have been but everyone could hear that bang, was it really boring the Capitol audience? I thought a maze that's rarely done would have been more interesting than a forest which is done most of the time. Oh well that's the Capitol for you ... weird. I notice a berry bush with the berries that Ambrosia identified as safe and take a handful and shove them in my mouth, I chew on them and sigh with how nice they taste, after finishing I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and turn to continue ... what's that? A small hovering metal disc like a frisbee is whizzing around in the air, circling a tree. I sense danger but curiosity beats that away and I take a step closer, the crunch of leaves must have triggered something, it notices me and heads straight after, a beam of light ejecting from underneath it, it stays completely centre of the metal as it flies straight for me ... whatever that light is I know it isn't good. I turn and run as fast as I can but realise that I'm heading back for the other three so I dive left as the light reaches me and just miss it by an inch, the light hovers over a tree branch just for a second and it turns to ash. Not good. I run as fast as I can, over log, over anything in my path until I see more of the bloody discs following the first one, just when I think things couldn't get any worse a pack of those fluffy carnivorous squirrels runs down a tree and chases after me too. The discs have been programmed that the light never touches the mutts, stupid Gamemakers.

As I run I take a knife out from my belt and throw it a squirrel, it hits straight into its fluffy little head and slumps in the path of the light, it blisters within seconds and then bursts. Disgusting.

"What's that noise?" I hear someone shout from in front of me ... great I have flying lights, fluffy squirrels and now tributes. I should have just stayed with Eliza, Ambrosia and Nectar is this the Gamemaker's way of punishing me for my betrayal, that can't be right though betrayal always happens.

I see Korra, Mithra and Amelia run out into the clear opening and before they can do anything I throw a knife straight at them, Korra dives in front of Amelia and raises her backpack with astonishing speed, the knife sticks out of it and she's just about to charge at me when a squirrel lands on Amelia.

"AHH HELP!" I can see the little teeth dig into her shoulder and she screams with pain. Mithra grabs her own knife and stabs into the little mutt and it falls off leaving a tiny little wound in Amelia's shoulder.

I really should have stayed, I'm as good as dead now.

* * *

**Mithra Blackthorne**

That girl from Twelve suddenly appeared and all hell has broken loose. I just saved Amelia from a squirrel mutt and now more are heading for us and flying discs ejecting light from underneath it, I can tell whatever that does it can't be good.

"Mithra, Amelia run!" Korra shouts, just like last time.

"No we're staying!" Amelia says before I can. Korra rolls her eyes and swings her sword at Melony, she ducks and charges into her stomach sending her over into a small ditch. As they fight it out, Amelia starts stabbing any squirrel that gets close, I guess I have to deal with the discs then. I throw my own knife and it knocks a disc to the ground before it explodes sending a bit of the light towards me, I duck but it grazes ever so slightly over my shoulder.

"AHHH!" I scream with pain, if that was just a little bit of light I'd hate to think what the pain would be like if you got the full of it. I don't want to see the mark it's left so I start throwing more knives, I send about four more down but then realise we're out. Korra comes climbing out of the ditch after hearing me scream and gives me a hug. She kicks Melony who climbs back out and sends her back down into the ditch.

"You can deal with these things, we're out." She spits at her and grabs the backpacks before taking my hand and Amelia's and running away from the scene as fast as possible. I hear Melony curse, more screaming and clashing of metal before ...

BOOM!

I turn around just for a second and watch as the discs fly away and the squirrels leave the mangled and mutilated body of Melony. They were after her not us, I should be happy she's dead, one more tribute down.

"She deserved it for bringing those things on us." Korra says, stopping and taking a deep breathe.

"Speaking of those things, I think they're back." Amelia says, raising her finger to behind Korra. I look and as bad luck would have it, a whole army of the discs are heading for us, not only that but so are the squirrels.

"We need to get out of the forest, I bet they'll leave us when we get out."

"But that's like a day's walk." Amelia says as Korra grabs our hands again and pulls us in that direction.

"Look, they're not coming after us." Korra says, laughing and pointing to the scene of the discs flying past us without the lights and the squirrels seem to not notice us as they run up a tree and disappear in the leaves.

"I still want to leave, come on a day's walk, let's go." I never get a say in anything, it's always Korra as the leader, but maybe that is for the best, if I tried to lead we'd be dead in five minutes. I can see Amelia smiling, finally she might find Flayari, but Korra won't allow it, the second she sees him, she'll kill him and if I'm honest, I will too.

* * *

**Mykal Duncan**

"He's dead, he's dead and I'm so sorry but we'll find those two and avenge him." Keldon says, giving me another hug and trying his best to reassure me. I thought it would hurt more knowing your brother died but I feel numb on the inside, all I want is Magnus and Topaz to die, to die the most painful death imaginable. We've been hiding out in a building that looked the safest, we saw the faces in the sky and I didn't do anything when Caden appeared. What's wrong with me? Keldon says I'm just in shock and when that passes I'll start to care more but I'm scared that I won't. Besides I can't start to grieve anyway, that will make me and Keldon vulnerable in the Arena and I mean it someone from Ten will win these Games, either me or Keldon will return as Victor. But I can't focus on that now, I need to find Magnus and Topaz and kill them before I can focus on anything else.

"That fire isn't going to stop." Keldon says as I hurry back over and try to put it out with the river well more stream like again. The excess water has flushed away somewhere leaving what was originally there.

"We have to find a way through this village." I say, still trying to put out the fire even though I know it's impossible.

"I searched last night, the only way is up the muddy ramp and to the castle to see what's there, or across the stream and up to the castle. The castle is the only way."

"If we go up the muddy ramp we can curve back round into the village and make it through." I say looking up and smiling.

"Nope I checked that, the mud up there is so slippery, if you try you'll just fall back down, the only mud that's safe enough is the ramp that leads to the castle."

"Alright, castle it is then." I drop the bucket I found and splash across the stream and stomp across the cracked earth that leads the way to the castle.

"Come on, we should run I have a bad feeling about this."

"Fine!" I start running and sure enough as we do the ground starts to shake, I don't look around to see what's coming through as I know if I do I'm dead. We sprint up to the gate and with our combined strength push open the door just as the creature slashes out at us. It misses and we close the door before it can get through. There's a bang, then another but it leaves and goes back to the cracked earth to await another tribute. There was a cannon not that long ago, I wonder who that was, anyone but Magnus and Topaz, they're mine.

"Down this corridor, I think we have to choose a door." I look around, either side of the corridor, are different coloured doors with different knockers. Most look like animals but there's a flower, a sword and probably some more that I can't see.

"Which one?" Keldon asks.

"The nearest one!" I shout.

"Why are you shouting?"

"Because those knights have started to move!" Keldon turns and ducks just in time as one of the knight's swings its sword to chop off his head. I kick back the one closest to me and it falls apart as it hits the wall. Another one takes a swing at Keldon but he uses his own sword to deflect the blow and chops off its helmet, it flies off and hits the wall, it keeps going however and before we can get chopped by these knights I throw open a random door and pull Keldon through.

"Close it!" I shout, just as a knight tries to get through, he slams it shut and luckily enough it doesn't make it in with us.

"What room was this?"

"I think it had a wasp knocker, not sure."

"I think you're right." Keldon says, his voice going all shaky. I examine the room and all over the place are tracker jacker nests.

"Move quickly, the door is just over there!" He gives me a push and as soon as we step onto the next floorboard the tracker jackers swarm us. The pain is like none other, I fling open the door just as I collapse and welcome the hallucinations. Did Keldon make it through? Is the door closed? Are we dead? All I can see is my mum and dad talking, and then a big bunny rabbit jumping in through the window. This is weird ... but I like it.

* * *

**One death in this chapter, poor old Melony, I liked her but I felt her death was necessary. Hope you all liked this chapter and keep reviewing:D**

**The usual stuff:**

**Alliances:**

**Careers: Glamour, Leo, Magnus, Indigo, Topaz**

**2nd Alliance: Korra, Mithra, Amelia**

**3rd Alliance: Phoenix, Chaotic**

**4th Alliance: Keldon, Mykal**

**5th Alliance: Crisis, Ruby, Rosie**

**6th Alliance: Michael, Lukas**

**7th Alliance: Ambrosia, Nectar, Eliza,**

**8th Alliance: Jestaro, Geo**

**Loners: Flayari, Vigdis, Parker**

* * *

**Castle:**

**Magnus**

**Topaz**

**Flayari**

**Phoenix**

**Chaotic**

**Keldon**

**Mykal**

**Parker**

* * *

**Forest:**

**Amelia**

**Korra**

**Mithra**

**Jestaro**

**Geo**

**Ambrosia**

**Nectar**

**Eliza**

* * *

**Mountain:**

**Vigdis**

**Crisis**

**Ruby**

**Rosie**

**Michael**

**Lukas**

* * *

**Cornucopia:**

**Glamour**

**Leo**

**Indigo**


	29. Halfway

**Hope you are all enjoying this, keep reading and keep reviewing!:D**

**Halfway**

* * *

**Chaotic Dasher**

I didn't realise that the castle section had trees behind the castle, but once me and Phoenix arrived at the gates we realised we didn't want to go in and carried on past it until we reached another forest. That makes three sets of trees in this Arena, by the looks of the mountain forest the trees look tightly packed together, the forest section is just normal and these trees are tall and very light green, spaced far apart giving us enough space to walk where we want to instead of getting squished together. This whole Arena is so big, I'm surprised at the amount that have died, 23 meaning we are one away from hitting the halfway mark. I saw mum in the sky last night, I hope she was killed by the Careers, that's all she deserved, I didn't even feel anything when I saw her wicked face smiling down at me, I was worried that I might feel upset but luckily I didn't. She got what she deserved, that is why I took her into the Arena after all, to feel the pain of what it's like.

"Do you want some water?" Phoenix asks from her resting place on a thick lower branch.

"Yeah." I say, raising my hands and catching the flask, I take a sip and allow my dried throat to moisten. It feels so good to get some water down, we were saving it until we made it to the castle or beyond, it's warmed up but it still is refreshing. I still can't believe that a section of the Arena was blown up, the explosion could be heard even from all the way over here. A cannon sounded today which I'm pleased about, the only person I care about in this Arena is Phoenix the others I don't care if they die, it's best they do.

It's mid-afternoon, the sun has already started to set casting a lovely red and orange glow across the Arena. I wish I could admire the beauty of this place, but the Arena is a place of death and this year a place for families to break apart. There can only be one victor after all. Phoenix jumps down from her branch and lands elegantly next to me on the leaves, I'm worried about her, as much as she is a kind and determined person if we get to the final two I want to go home and she's extremely tough and capable ... would I even be able to take her down? Would Phoenix be able to kill me anyway? I'll just have to see if that moment comes, no ... when that moment comes I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure Phoenix and I are in the final two and then we can talk about what to do ... talk not fight!

"Shall we carry on then?" She says, taking the flask from my hands and placing it back in her backpack.

"Yeah okay, aren't you worried that we're going a little too far ... I mean do you even think we are even meant to be here?" My mind flashes back to the re-caps of the 50th Hunger Games, that guy finding the forcefield because he went to far. If we find it I'm going straight back, I don't want to anger the Gamemakers and the president.

"Well we'll have to see won't we, come on." She takes the first step and leads the way, the trees haven't shed any leaves in this forest, the floor is a very lush green grass which adds to the beauty of this place. There have been no mutts, no tributes, nothing. Finally a safe place in this Arena, but it won't be long until the Gamemakers get bored and do something to drive us together, a bored audience only leads to bad things. Take the maze for example.

"I thought you wanted to find Magnus, he's back there though."

"I do but we're safe for now, let the other tributes fight it out and then go back for him. If he dies he dies, I do hope though that I get to kill him."

We stay in silence for the half hour it takes to pass the trees and reach a cliff that overlooks a calm sea, with bright blue waves crashing against the rocks.

"See we have to go back." I say, turning and beginning to walk off.

"Nope, let's stay here." She sits down, with her legs overhanging the cliff edge. I'm about to give up and join her when I see something in the sky ... a large metal ball, like a cannonball coming straight for us.

"Phoenix!" I shout, she looks at me and then where I'm pointing, instantly she shoots back up and we run straight for the trees again, I turn to watch as the ball collides with the cliff and rips the earth apart in one mighty explosion, we're thrown forwards onto our stomachs as bits of rock fly everywhere.

"BOMBS, THEY'RE DROPPING FRICKING BOMBS ON US!" I shout, as another one comes flying towards us. Phoenix pulls me up and we run faster, I'm so glad the trees are spaced far apart. We reach the halfway point of this forest remarkably quickly as three or four bombs land somewhere behind us and tear the trees from their roots and rip the grass skywards. We're thrown once again, I look up through hazy eyes just in time to roll to avoid a tree collapsing on me.

"We're nearly there!" Phoenix shouts, she grabs my hand and we run just as another bomb falls and destroys the last of the forest as we reach the back of the castle and leg it inside.

"Next time, we stick to where we're supposed to be going." I say, panting with my hands on my knees.

"Yeah, I think you're right about that."

* * *

**Flayari Jordan**

So cold ... so painful ... so much like hell this place is.

I felt the ground shake above me around ten minutes after some man spoke but I couldn't hear exactly what he was saying but I know something big happened. No one died though in what I presume was an explosion. Since I'm underground I didn't get to see the sky last night, I heard the anthem faintly though, and by the way this tunnel is getting even darker (I found a hole in the top that light seeped through, giving me enough light to see my way around), I guess the anthem will play and the only dead tribute today will look down at the Arena. Anyone but Amelia ... I need to find her and make it up with her. But how? With my leg all torn up, my inability to walk and chewed up shoulders and cheeks how will I make it out of this tunnel, I want to go back the way I came but turning around is a feat in itself, the pain is excrutiating everytime I attempt it so I keep going towards the castle. Where that Jestaro and Geo came from, I swear if I see Jestaro again I'll kill him, he couldn't even spare his torch, I was stuck down here in darkness until I found that hole.

At least I'm not thirsty, hungry I am but not thirsty. As disgusting as it is I've been drinking the green water that flows underneath me, I don't think it's sewage because I'd feel ill and remarkably I feel a little better with every sip. The taste is bland, nothing to it but it makes me feel good so I take another sip, another, another until something happens in my leg. I feel a snap which hurts like hell and then I feel something rather weird happening, the flaps of skin I don't feel flapping about, I touch my cheeks and realise the gnawed parts have healed. Excitement fills the pit of my stomach, please be what I think it is. I hunch over and look at my newly healed and perfect leg. Skin attached neatly, no cuts or anything. I kiss the wall of the tunnel, gag and spit whatever just entered my mouth back out. I'm healed, this green water, this wonderful green water is some sort of amazing medicine. The Gamemakers obviously put it there because who in their right mind would take a sip, but I have and now I feel better. Now I can walk. I stand up and touch the ceiling of the tunnel. I never knew how good it feels to be able to walk, I'll cherish the ability from now on.

"Thank you." I say to whoever is listening, as much as I hate the Gamemakers I love them for this one thing, the medicine placed beneath my feet. I head off back the way I came to the maze, I stomp on every single rat that passes, I don't wince at the noise of cracking bones, they chewed at my face after all. I kick one against the wall and finally come across the trapdoor, except the trapdoor isn't in the ceiling, it's on the floor. What the hell happened?

Dust clouds the air in front of me, I swipe at it and look up into the red and orange sky, there's a massive hole in this part. I pull myself up and nearly faint at the sight, the maze has gone, I'm now standing in a massive crater and in the distance is the forest, and I can see the Careers from afar returning to the Cornucopia. No way am I going back down, the only way I'm going is towards the hill, I have no weapon so I guess out of fight or flight ... flight is my best option.

* * *

**Crisis Sparks**

I heard a cannon last night, and a cannon earlier today. I keep telling myself over and over that it's someone else, not Kara anyone but Kara. But the little voice in the back of my head keeps saying, it is, it is. Who else would it be ... well there are plenty of other tributes, it could be any of them. The thought calms me but still it could be Kara, the faces showed up in the sky last night but I couldn't see them from inside the mountain, I could hear the anthem, an explosion and that's about it. Since we entered the cave and got blocked off by snow we headed inwards and found a whole cave system, we've fought bat mutts that have hooked wings, we fought another bastard ram mutt. But after what the other one did to Kara I killed it straight away with a well placed knife between the eyes before it got even close. Right now Ruby and Rosie are scanning the way ahead. They're happy to oblige to anything I tell them to do, they feel sorry for me I know it, they have eachother, they know that their sister is still alive since they are together whereas I have no idea if one of the cannons signified Kara's death or not. I give myself a slap, everytime I think that I slap myself, as hard as I can. My cheeks feel raw with the slapping as Ruby and Rosie return looking slightly upbeat.

"I think we've found a way out, there's a stone staircase only a cave away, that leads to this rocky floor and then there's another cave with light coming through, I think that might be the way." Rosie says before Ruby can. I see the annoyance in Ruby's eyes as I take the lead and give them both a pat on the back.

What would I do without them.

The caves are dark but with the small flashlight we found five caves back it's now so much easier to see, I follow the directions Ruby whispers in my ear and shine the torch ever so slightly upwards and watch as a bat flies for me, it's sharp wing catches my forehead and the blood falls instantly. I don't bother patching it up or anything, I hear a knife whistle through the air sent by one of the girls and it collides with the bat and sends it to the floor. I stamp on it and carry on, the stinging already taking affect. I wince with every step but finally arrive at the top step of a large stony staircase that leads to the bottom. I sense as usual danger, but in the Arena you are in constant danger so I lead the way downwards. There's no banister or anything so I grab Ruby's hand and she grabs Rosie's, we walk in a straight line but our bodies half turned so we're hand in hand to support eachother in case someone falls and we can just pull them back up.

Suddenly just as we're a quarter of the way down there's a bang from below, I expect to see a mutt but realise by the direction that Ruby is looking, the top step has just fallen, followed by the next and the next ... crap they're all falling!

"RUN!" I shout, we immediately let go of eachother and run as fast as we can, I'm not sure how close it is to the step we're on to fall but we pass over step after step, until we jump to the ground as the one from under our feet falls.

"Why did we run when we were there, if we fell it wouldn't have hurt." Ruby says, wiping down the dust from her arms.

"It's better to run that to risk it." I answer and turn to examine where we are. We must be at the bottom of the tunnel as light is pouring out from a gap in one of the walls. Hanging overhead are icicles so I grab the other two and run before any can fall. I step out of the mountain and sigh with relief as I slump next to a tree. I hated it in there, now I just need to find Kara or someone who can clarify she didn't die. I need to know ... or I might just go insane.

* * *

**Parker Cornish**

I've been hiding behind a large boulder at the back of the castle, I still can't believe that I killed Denzel ... but I have to win, Pip died on the first day and I promised that one of us would return and since he isn't it has to be me. Still what a horrible way to go ... eaten by spiders. I decided to move once I saw Chaotic and Phoenix enter the castle, since the maze is destroyed there are less sections and more people are probably going to come to this section, I have to get to the forest or the mountain before I get killed by any tributes. I stand up, break the dried mud that hangs from my chin and begin the walk down the slope and onto the cracked earth. In the distance I can see the hill but it's so far away, there's the village and the stream to get through before I can make it out this section, and it might be a bit of a challenge getting through the village since there is a massive fire around the centre. I'll find a way past once I get there, right now I have to make it across this cracked earth that doesn't look very safe. I saw something emerge from here earlier, when I saw Keldon and Mykal enter the castle, they came out a back door and ran back across, the thing underneath didn't try to get them, they disappeared into the village again. They didn't look very good, stings all over them from tracker jackers I presume but it looks like the worst of it was gone. Shame ... if they had died that would have been two down, making me that much closer to becoming the victor. But of course for that to happen I have to beat everyone ... the Careers and those that aren't a career ... unlikely if I'm honest.

The anthem plays and I stop walking across the cracked earth, only one cannon sounded today and that belonged to that Melony girl from Twelve, I wonder how she died. Now there's only one member of Twelve still alive and she seems quite tough ... Eliza I think her name is. Whatever, hopefully she'll die before I come across her. The Seal appears and the anthem fades out. Day Three over then, day four beginning. The lovely sunset glow, the red and orange has been replaced with just darkness and the light coming from the moon and stars. At least some people will be sleeping now, makes it much easier for me to get to the forest. Just when I think I'm safe, as usual something has to ruin it. That giant snake that came from underground earlier breaks the earth and blocks my way. It roars at me and bites down, I roll away and swing my sword at its face. I draw some sickly green blood and swipe at it again, I miss and it bites down. I roll forwards this time and stab as hard as I can into its neck. I smile but it doesn't stop, the swords falls back into my hands and it lashes down at me once again. I cut and swipe at every single part of its neck and face but it doesn't die or even show any sign of weakening.

"Climb onto it." I whisper to myself, the thought seems ridiculous but right now I'd try anything, I plan to dive onto it next time it bites. I bend my knees and instead of swiping I jump as it lashes out ... I timed it wrong, I flip through the air and land painfully on the earth besides it. I don't know why but it sinks back underground and the earth reforms over it. Now I know why it disappeared ... because it got me. The pain comes on in such an intensity I start to see white, it's too much ... I've never felt a burning like it. I squirm on the floor and realise I'm done for. Oh well ... I guess I can't keep that promise after all. The pain numbs just as I welcome the darkness and hear the cannon sound.

* * *

**Poor Parker :( But his death means we are now in the final 24 ... hope you all liked this chapter and have liked every other one ... keep reviewing my loyal readers!:D**

**The usual stuff:**

**Alliances:**

**Careers: Glamour, Leo, Magnus, Indigo, Topaz**

**2nd Alliance: Korra, Mithra, Amelia**

**3rd Alliance: Phoenix, Chaotic**

**4th Alliance: Keldon, Mykal**

**5th Alliance: Crisis, Ruby, Rosie**

**6th Alliance: Michael, Lukas**

**7th Alliance: Ambrosia, Nectar, Eliza,**

**8th Alliance: Jestaro, Geo**

**Loners: Flayari, Vigdis**

* * *

**Castle:**

**Phoenix**

**Chaotic**

**Keldon**

**Mykal**

* * *

**Forest:**

**Amelia**

**Korra**

**Mithra**

**Jestaro**

**Geo**

**Ambrosia**

**Nectar**

**Eliza**

* * *

**Mountain:**

**Vigdis**

**Crisis**

**Ruby**

**Rosie**

**Michael**

**Lukas**

* * *

**Cornucopia:**

**Glamour**

**Leo**

**Magnus**

**Indigo**

**Topaz**

* * *

**Crater:**

**Flayari**


	30. Rivals on the Hilltop

**Next chapter everyone, not much to say expect the usual: review please and I hope you like!:D**

**Rivals on the Hilltop**

* * *

**Ambrosia LaMarie**

Melony betrayed us ... and she died. I can't say I'm too upset, she got what she deserved and besides her dying means we're one step closer. Another cannon sounded shortly after Melony's face filled the sky and if I'm correct that means we're halfway through. Twenty-four dead, twenty-four alive. It's sad to think that now we're in a normal Hunger Games situation, twenty-four tributes now having to fight. It's like the Games have just started, well I know that isn't true, they've been going on for three days and the fourth has now begun. Twenty-four dying in three days is quite a lot, but fifteen died on day one so if you put it like that, then nine dying isn't that much. Not as much as other years anyway.

After we woke up due to the cannon that turned out to be Melony's we assessed what she had taken with her and realised that she had been merciful and left us with a decent amount. Nectar started to cry when she found out, after all we did all we could to look after Melony, we cared for her through the forest because we knew she was fragile due to Timothy's death and then she threw that back in our faces and took off. Eliza went berserk, swearing and everything, she laughed when she saw Melony's face in the sky and then calmed herself down to wonder who died afterwards.

It's now morning, the sun is bright which is even more depressing since we know such beauty can't exist in a place like this, Eliza is chucking a knife into the bark of a nearby tree, pulling it out and then doing it again. Nectar who had stopped crying yesterday afternoon started up again when she saw Melony in the sky. Now she's just sniffling and wiping her red eyes. None of us got any sleep last night and during the day it is far too dangerous to try and attempt at having a rest, most of the tributes will be up and about and the Careers always go hunting during the day.

What Careers are actually left? ... there's Glamour from One, the blonde one who although is a right cow seems very dangerous, then her brother Leon, no Leo I think. From Two there's Magnus who's another strong tribute, his sister isn't a Career she's somewhere with Chaotic from Five, then there's Vigdis from Two who is another non-career ... but she's definitely one of the toughest tributes this year. I don't want to cross her. Even though Three isn't a Career district Indigo and Topaz are in their alliance since they're definitely two very tough tributes, Pip was a Career but died in the bloodbath and his cousin Parker is still out there ... unless that was his cannon. And the final Career district, Four, none of the tributes this year are Careers. Flayari and Korra are definitely Career types but Flayari ran off by himself and Korra is looking after her sister and Flayari's sister since he couldn't be bothered.

Okay so that's the Careers, I can't be asked to go over the other tributes ... so out of twenty-four tributes only five of them are Careers. That's not an awful amount, a non career actually stands a chance of winning this year. But who that is, is a mystery. Maybe it will be me ... hopefully it will be me or Nectar. But what about Eliza, we should break the alliance soon.

Melony must have been thinking the same ... of course she wanted to win and if she's in an alliance there's a chance she'll die when we eventually fight. She was the one with the right idea, she was the one who actually did the correct thing and left, the one incorrect thing she didn't do was kill us. No she was too nice for that, because she couldn't bare to kill her allies because she was already leaving us. Melony didn't deserve to die, in fact she deserved to win or at least get as close to it. Because she was kind and merciful, she did something that I wouldn't do. I would kill my ally because I know I want to win, but she didn't ... she let us live and for that Melony I will be eternally grateful, because you ran away without killing us. You did the merciful thing and yet you died because of it.

* * *

**Jestaro Kilstone**

I feel bad for leaving Michael and Lukas ... the whole of yesterday whilst me and Geo were high up in some tree to rest I was praying they didn't die because I wouldn't be able to fight away the guilt because I left them. Thank heaven only Melony from Twelve smiled down at us all, another cannon sounded after that and Geo kept asking who it was. Although I'm doing everything I can to protect him and make sure he returns as victor he is annoying, asking me everything like I know the answers. I told him to fall asleep which he did, but I couldn't even close my eyes, I can't sleep in a place like this. Because if I close my eyes someone could find us and that would be Geo dead, I don't care about my death, I'd gladly kill myself for Geo but if he died I don't know what I would do. Go on a insane rampage, a revenge mission against the person that killed him. Yes that ... but I would win it for him, in memory of him so I could go home, give my dad and brothers a great big punch around the jaw and live in the Victors Village in his memory. But that won't happen, that's just a nightmare, Geo will win and he will return to District Six and live a wonderful life, immune from getting reaped in the Games. That's my dream ... I wonder what Geo is dreaming.

I'm watching him sleep, looking for any signs that he is having a nightmare but he looks peaceful ... good ... I wish I didn't have to wake him, but we need to keep moving, we're too close to the hill and the Careers are bound to come searching for tributes and since the maze was destroyed there's only three to choose from and there's enough Careers to send at least one to each remaining section. I wonder if someone is in the Crater ... they'd have to be stupid to go there where everyone can see them. No cover ... nothing to defend themselves with except the weapons they hold and their fists.

"Geo, Geo come on wake up." I shake him gently and smile as he opens his eyes and stares up at me.

"Are we moving?" He asks, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he nearly falls off but I grab him and balance him on the branch safely.

"Yep, the Careers are going to start moving soon. We have to be gone." He nods and jumps down, I land on a pile of crunchy red leaves next to him. We get our stuff together, take a sip each from a water bottle, have a piece of bread each and set off deeper into the forest.

"Do you think the Gamemakers will do anything today?" He asks ... once again another question but I don't want to sound annoyed, he's just woken up after all.

"I don't know ... probably not since twenty four have died in the past few days. I'm sure that's enough to quench the bloodthirsty Capitol people." I wink at a dark hole in the tree where I presume a camera is. I don't know why I winked, maybe to get them to like me, but I guess calling them bloodthirsty isn't exactly helpful.

"You know what the Gamemakers are like, we should expect the unexpected." Geo says, I shake my head and laugh.

"What?" He says, his voice raising slightly with annoyance, his face going bright red.

"You're just so mature for an eleven year old." I put my arm round him and give me a light squeeze, he bats me away and laughs.

"Look!" He shouts, pointing to the sky, I raise my weapon expecting something to jump out when I see a parachute falling to the leaves before us. I guess brotherly love tugs on the heartstrings. It's not even fake what I'm doing, if loving my brother is enough to get me gifts from sponsors then that's definintely good because I'll never have to pretend that.

"It's two loaves of bread and some more water." He says putting them in his backpack and smiling.

"Good old sponsors." I say, I give another wink to a tree and smile to the sky. Bring on some more.

* * *

**Vigdis Lanly**

These stupid little fish, always trying to bite me whenever I try to get some water from the river. That's how I got soaking wet, I fell in when I ducked to avoid a fish. Then I saw Indigo kill Cressida and then I fought her. She's definitely a tribute to watch out for, she's tough but boy do I hate her. I can't wait to meet her again and wipe that pretty little smirk off her face. I've been walking endlessly through these trees trying to find more tributes to kill. I haven't even attempted to go up the mountain, I'm tough not stupid. I saw that avalanche, I saw that girl fall and by the time I got to her to end her she was already a mangled mess. She hadn't died straight away, I sat and watched as she tried to get up and fight me. I watched the life force seep out of her until she finally bled to death. I laughed when her cannon sounded and resumed hunting. I expected the girls sister and the twins from Eight to show themselves but they never did. Did they break the alliance like I did with Nilda or did the avalanche separate them? Doesn't matter when I find them I'll kill them, I hope she doesn't know about her sisters death ... how fun it will be to break the news to her.

I hurry back to my supplies hidden in a small hole I dug up and covered with leaves, not foolproof since all it takes is someone to step on them to realise they're there. That Hannah girl I killed had so much, I already had a fair deal, adding mine to hers made for one happy girl. Food and water, weapons and other bits and bobs. I have everything I could possibly want. I take a sip from my water bottle, eat a massive chunk of a squirrel I caught last night and clip more knifes to my belt, put two swords in their sheathes that I have hooked to my back and I have a bow and some arrows also on my back. I must look like a killing machine, no one stands a chance if they find me ... if I came across someone like me in the forest I'd be scared, I find it funny that they try to run like Hannah did, my knife got her in the head though before she got too far away. That will show them for running, they should stand up for themselves and fight to the death, not take the cowards way out and run.

I cover my supplies with the leaves and turn to set off when I see something in the sky, a parachute falling for me. But what more could I possibly need? I look up to the sky and in fact I can see quite a few falling all over the Arena. Is it one for each tribute ... what the hell is going on? I hurry over to the gift as it drops, I open it and all there is, is a chunky black watch. Before I can even question what it is Brutus Templesmith's voice fills my ears.

"Attention tributes, well done to all of you, twenty four have died and you are the remaining twenty four. To honour the halfway mark we have sent a gift to you all. Please place the watch on your wrist and do not take it off, if you attempt to break it or take it off a powerful electric shock will issue from it and you will die. I have given you your warning, place it on when I finish. Good luck."

Whatever it is for I don't hesistate to put it on, this is definitely a Gamemaker twist, but I find it rather exciting. I put the watch on and carry on walking, there isn't a time on its glass screen. It's just a blank black screen. I keep checking as I walk, another hour passes yet nothing happens. Another hour, another hour. After catching another squirrel and cooking it for my lunch I start to get angry when something finally happens. A silvery glow issues from the screen, at first I think I've broken it and wait for death but the glow envelopes my arm and soon enoughs covers my entire body. I like the feeling, it's all warm and comfy. My vision goes all white and then I thud to the grass and the glow vanishes.

I look up and realise I'm at the bottom of the hill with the Corncuopia ontop, I've just teleported. Shit ... my supplies I'll have to go and find them. I'm about to set off back to the section when I see them, the Careers are at the top and around the base of the hill is Chaotic, Phoenix, Lukas, Michael, Keldon and Mykal. Why these tributes. I'm just about to throw a knife when Brutus speaks again.

"Welcome to a little event called Rivals on the Hilltop. You are the selected tributes because between you all there are enemies. The rules are simple, you may not leave the hill until three of you are dead. You may not participate in any other fight except your own, any rule breaking and the electricity in your watch will kill you instantly. Once the three are dead you are welcome to run or kill someone else. But for now until the three are dead you must stick to your fights. The fights are: Glamour and Leo versus Lukas and Michael, Topaz versus Mykal and Keldon, Magnus versus Chaotic and Phoenix and finally Vigdis versus Indigo. The other tributes, those in the sections you do not interfere, this is for them to settle, enemies to battle. Remember three must die. Good luck."

* * *

**Phoenix Ward**

What the hell! I've never heard of this happening before, I give them credit since this must be entertaining from the Capitol point of view but three must die out of us twelve. Well whatever happens it won't be me and Chaotic. I look at the top and see the Careers split up to go to their appropriate battle. Indigo walks to Vigdis and they start taunting eachother, they both look extremely deadly, I'm glad I'm not in a rivalry with those two. Glamour and Leo walk to Lukas and Michael, I wonder why they hate eachother but by the look Glamour is giving Michael and Lukas is giving Glamour I suppose they must hate eachother. Topaz starts teasing Keldon and Mykal, once again I wonder what happened between them. And finally Magnus walks down our side of the hill and smiles at the two of us. Alright ... now I'm excited, I can finally kill my brother and accomplish my main task of these Games so far, after this it will be to win.

"Hey sis, hey Chaotic." Still as arrogant as ever.

"How's the Games been?" I ask, I might as well humour him. I already hear metal clashing together and roaring coming from Vigdis and Indigo.

"Alright, you?"

"Not too bad, me and Chaotic here found the edge."

"Really? That's impressive." I hate him so much!

"Should we start?" I ask, he just smiles and suddenly hurls a knife that he was hiding behind his back at my face, I twist to the left and it whistles past me, just missing my nose. Chaotic lunges with her sword but Magnus deflects the blow, I glance around quickly, everyone is now fighting. I turn back and charge at him, he ducks as I slash at his head and with a well timed kick he sends me over. Chaotic lunges again but Magnus hits her in the jaw with the handle of his sword. She groans and slumps to the ground, Magnus laughs as he walks over to me, I crawl on my hands backwards, reaching for my sword that fell out my hands.

"Bye bye." He even has the nerve to wave, he doens't get the chance as he screams with pain and turns around. Chaotic's knife is in his ankle, he bends down and rips it out. Blood flows out of the wound but still he doesn't waver. I hear a cannon, I look around and see Mykal on the ground with a knife in her head. Topaz is smiling and Keldon looks absolutely furious. The two start fighting, I turn around and get to my feet. Magnus is just about to stab Chaotic when I jump onto his back and attempt to snap his neck, something I've done before but with dummies. Since he's trained with me he anticipates this and with his other hand swings his arm and stabs me in the shoulder. I howl with pain and let go, I stumble backwards but Chaotic helps me up. We both stand side by side with our swords ready to impale him. He's looking at us with the same smile on his face even though he's sweating and bleeding from his foot. My shoulder is hurting like crazy and blood is flowing from Chaotic's nose and her jaw is already bruised.

"Let's end this shall we?" He laughs and we lunge, just as my sword is about to impale him through the chest I make the mistake of turning when I hear the cannon fire. I see Lukas slump to the ground with an arrow through his neck. Magnus just misses my side as Chaotic deflects the blow and pushes him backwards. Only one more death than I'm going, even if Magnus hasn't died, I can't risk it.

He swipes and slashes as fast as he can, the smile has gone and been replaced with a determination to have us killed. But due to his anger he is easy to deflect and dodge, Chaotic pulls out a knife and throws it at him but he stops his rampage and ducks just in time, I see it stick into the grass of the hill.

BOOM!

I don't hesitate at all, I grab Chaotic and together we leg it to the forest section. I see Glamour dead on the ground with Michael's sword in her stomach. He runs away to the castle section followed by Indigo who doesn't even look out of breath. Vigdis has also run off, disappearing into the trees of the mountain section. Keldon vanishes in some trees nearby but doesn't come after the two of us. Magnus, Leo and Topaz assemble together at the top, Leo doesn't even look upset that his sister is dead and Topaz doesn't seem worried that Indigo has ran off to chase after Michael.

This was definitely a fight to remember, I'm just praying that this is enough to quench the want for blood from the Capitol audience so the Gamemakers give us a break. That was more than enough for today, I pull Chaotic away and we disappear into the trees.

* * *

**Okay I don't know about you but that was my favourite chapter, I loved writing that, what do you all think about the watches and that the Gamemakers now have total control and can just teleport them wherever they so desire. Anyway I have to apologise for the death of Glamour, Lukas and Mykal. Amazing tributes but three had to die and it ended up being them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please!:D**

**The usual stuff: (Indigo even though she has ran off still is a Career)**

**Alliances:**

**Careers: Leo, Magnus, Indigo, Topaz**

**2nd Alliance: Korra, Mithra, Amelia**

**3rd Alliance: Phoenix, Chaotic**

**4th Alliance: Crisis, Ruby, Rosie**

**5th Alliance: Ambrosia, Nectar, Eliza,**

**6th Alliance: Jestaro, Geo**

**Loners: Flayari, Vigdis, Keldon, Michael**

* * *

**Castle:**

**Michael**

**Indigo**

* * *

**Forest:**

**Phoenix **

**Chaotic**

**Keldon**

**Amelia**

**Korra**

**Mithra**

**Jestaro**

**Geo**

**Ambrosia**

**Nectar**

**Eliza**

* * *

**Mountain:**

**Vigdis**

**Crisis**

**Ruby**

**Rosie**

* * *

**Cornucopia:**

**Leo**

**Magnus**

**Topaz**

* * *

**Crater:**

**Flayari**


	31. Through the Storm

**Thanks everyone for your reviews, it's good to know that you're all liking this so far. Please carry on reading and reviewing it means a lot. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Through the Storm**

* * *

**Indigo Stormwell**

I'm alive ... okay that's what's important. Three died in that little event and I wasn't one of them, I should be thankful but Vigdis got away and I wasn't planning on sticking around, only one Career died which I guess isn't too bad, I mean no Careers should have died at all but at least it wasn't Topaz. I should have stayed but the second I saw Michael run off to the castle section I knew that I had a chance to kill another tribute, he doesn't mean anything to me what-so-ever, I can gladly put a sword through his heart or an arrow in his skull. There are twenty-one tributes left, the more that I kill the better, people will see that I will win this and they'll sponsor me. I can and I will win this, no one can stop me not even Vigdis Lanly.

I can see Michael up ahead, the fire in the centre seems to have died down allowing passage through the village, he weaves between the houses, I can see he is panicking, he looks behind every few seconds and his face shows how scared he is when he sees me. I pull out my bow and shoot an arrow, it whistles over his ear and plummets into a small bird that was just about to fly off out from a house. Just by the looks of it I can tell it is a mutt ... good I'm glad I killed it. Another bird followed by a couple more peck at the dead one and then fly in the air. Their wings immediately catch on fire and chase after Michael, they can't kill him I have to! I run faster now, sprinting as fast as my legs can take me.

Rain starts to fall which diverts the birds back into the houses, I slash one down with my sword as it tries to get past me and a great big splash of golden blood covers my chest. I wipe it down with my hand and carry on, smiling at how close Michael is. He looks behind me and narrowly avoids my next arrow, as I pass it I pick it back up and get it ready in my bow again.

He anticipates my attack and changes course, instead of going through the village he diverts to the left and climbs up the muddy ramp that looks even worse now that the rain has started to come down. He slips and I almost laugh as he slides back down towards me but I don't see the puddle in front of me and I trip over. A growl escapes my lips and I look up, Michael has the guts to laugh at me as he makes it to the top and slowly walks as fast as he can without falling back down. I stand up and run, I wipe the mud out from my eyes and get another arrow ready, but the rain doesn't help and I don't see where the arrow goes. I don't hear a scream or anything so I guess Michael didn't get hit. This rain must be slowing him down as well which helps. Why are the Gamemakers doing this? More death makes for more entertainment so shouldn't they be helping me get to him not causing a storm that will help him escape!

I make it to the top of the ramp and pump my legs as fast as I can, the mud splashes around me and I can feel the water and the dirt oozing into my boots and swimming around my toes ... disgusting. But mud can't put me off from my kill, I carry on as fast as possible and finally see my prey. He looks confident as he turns but his smile changes to a look of fear as he sees me getting closer, I fire my arrow again and it soars straight for him but I guess to kill Glamour he has to be talented with a sword, he raises it and the arrow snaps in two as it hits the blade ... sheer luck. He doesn't move anymore, he's ready to fight.

"Good, you're not a coward!" I shout, spitting out the rain and wiping my fringe out from my eyes. This storm is getting ridiculous.

"Come on then, I've killed one career, I can kill you to!" He charges at me with his sword aimed for my chest, I twist just in time and stab an arrow into his back, blood pours immediately but he doesn't seem to waver. He lunges at me again and this time I narrowly avoid being impaled. I draw my own sword and deflect his next attack, again he slashes at my chest, to avoid this attack I twist my sword upwards and his blade bounces off my own.

"Bitch." Now he looks in pain, he's hunched over with a hand to his wound. Blood covers his hand but I doubt the wound is fatal, an arrow couldn't have done that much damage considering I didn't shoot it. He pulls it out and throws it into the stream below the ramp. He lunges at me, I twist again out of his way and get another arrow ready but my foot slips and as bad luck would have it I tumble down in the stream.

"Better luck next time!" He shouts through gritted teeth, I try to get up but the stream has now turned into a river and I can't seem to get up without falling again. I see through the pouring rain him running across the ramp. As I splash around I scream with anger, I should have killed him! I'm good enough how the hell did a District Seven boy get away from me!

As I carry on screaming I hear a bang followed by another one, I turn to the left and become silent, a whole load of trees from the forest in the mountain section have fallen to the sides leaving a clear gap for the water from the raging river to flow into the stream. I'm about to smile when I see them ... mutts. The fish are diving towards me, it's now or never. I get an arrow in my bow and send it into the head of the nearest fish, with my sword I stab it into the mud on the village side and slowly I hoist myself out and I run as fast as I can as I hear the splash meaning the rivers have joined together. As I keep running I realise this means two sections have now joined, and that can't be good.

* * *

**Leo Shine**

Glamour's dead ... as the others ran away leaving me, Magnus and Topaz on the hill I didn't really feel that upset but now ... well I'm not really sure how I feel. It's good in the sense that someone else killed her and now I have no-one else I would feel guilty killing to win but it's bad because she was my sister ... I already miss her arrogant, self obsessed ways. Right now she'd be ordering us around, it was annoying but it was who she was and now I'll never see her again.

Don't be so stupid, this isn't you talking this is some wimpy voice in the back of your head! I slap my forehead and join the other two who are gathering the remaining supplies at the top of the hill, the rain has washed away those that we collected at the top, I laugh at the sight of Magnus slipping in the pouring rain as he chases after a rolling flask containing water. Topaz is arranging the weapons at the top, it's my job to sort out the backpacks, share the food and water equally between the three largest and give one backpack to each of us. I could be downright harsh and fill up mine with more but for now these people are my allies, we're still the Careers. There are now only four careers remaining, Indigo has vanished after that Michael guy, I still haven't heard the cannon but I guess they're still fighting or she's hunting for him through this horrible rain. It doesn't help when you can't see what's ahead of you, and the rain also makes it impossible to run properly without the risk of falling over. Glamour would have loved this, nature was the one love she had despite herself, she loved it when it rained because although it messed up her hair, it made everything look prettier, the rain bouncing off the leaves of a tree, the puddles forming, the ... what the hell am I doing! I give myself another slap and head to the top to assemble everything together, I've finished with the food and water, the rest that Magnus is collecting can be stored inside the Cornucopia. Topaz hands me two swords, a bow, some knives and an axe, then he hands me the sheathes for the swords, a belt to clip the knives on, I put the bow and arrows onto my back and I carry the axe. Topaz has the same except for throwing knives instead of a bow and arrows. Magnus finally makes it to the top, his entire body drenched and muddy.

"Have a nice trip!" I say, laughing along with Topaz.

"Give me my stuff will you!" He roars, grabbing everything and fixing his weapons to his body and carrying a sword. I give everyone a backpack and just to check they all search through to make sure I shared everything out equally.

"Alright now that you've done that, which section do you want to go search through." I say, since Glamour was my sister and she was leader I'll take control.

"Shouldn't we split up?" Magnus says, calming down eventually.

"Nope, we're sticking together, we should take a vote on the section although no point going to the castle, I only think there's Michael and Indigo."

"I think we should go to the mountain, that Vigdis is too much of a threat, it's best we dispose of her now." I nod to Topaz's suggestion and without even listening to what Magnus has to say I head down the hill and lead them into the trees.

"It's nice to know that you listen to what I have to say!" He says, heading towards the left a little so he's further away from us. I roll my eyes and cut down any branch that gets in my way, these trees are so tightly packed together it's difficult to see. The pouring rain doesn't help and if I'm correct that sounds like thunder and lightning.

"We have to kill Vigdis quickly, that lightning could strike a tree!" Topaz shouts, I nod and start running, swinging my axe in front of me, cutting down any branch that gets in my way. Magnus joins the two of us and suddenly comes to a halt.

"There." He whispers, I follow his finger, I don't recognise who it is at first because of the rain but I can see the outline of a girl with a lot of weapons. It must be Vigdis.

"Step quietly, she won't go down without a fight." I whisper, just as I take the first step she starts running away from us.

"You were saying!" Magnus says, I lead the way as fast as I can chasing after her. I can hear her laughing, how can she be enjoying this weather you can hardly see a thing. A branch grazes my cheek and then all of a sudden the ground vanishes beneath our feet, the three of us plummet into a large hole. I land on my back and moan with the pain. It doesn't hurt too much, this hole is very deep but the rain will fill it soon enough and we'll be able to swim out. Unless Vigdis kills us first, I see her lean over the edge and cackle like a witch.

"Bye bye boys." She pulls out a knife and just as she's about to throw it at one of us she freezes and looks behind her. I hear a twig snap ... there's another tribute.

"I'll get you in a minute." She turns and disappears after whoever that was.

"We need to get out of here now, before she gets back." I just hope whoever the unfortunate tribute is can put up a fight ... the longer they fight the better our chances for survival are.

* * *

**Rosie Rodriguez**

These watches aren't fair at all ... now the Gamemakers can just teleport us to wherever the hell they want! I mean I'm a nice person but boy if I ever get a minute alone with the guy who came up with this idea I'll beat the crap out of them. I'm not scared for my sake, but Ruby's and Crisis's, they're my allies, my friends, Ruby's my sister and I can't let anything happen to her or I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

I have to give credit to the Gamemakers for that Rivals event, I'm glad I don't have a big rival in this Arena since I would lose, no doubt about it. But three died and I wonder who they are, I guess I'll have to see tonight.

Crisis, Ruby and I have just been wandering through the forest, we want to change section so we're heading to the hill and then changing over to the castle section. We saw some trees in the distance fall a while ago, before changing sections Crisis wants to see what that was all about, we're getting near, I can see the roots teared from the ground.

"What was that?" Ruby suddenly says, freezing to the spot.

"You're just hearing things." I say, following Crisis who's taking the lead. Ruby doesn't move however so I turn and duck just a knife comes flying through the air. What the hell!

"CRISIS!" I shout at the top of my voice, Crisis comes running back and stares into the trees, the rain doesn't help at all I can barely see in front of me. Who threw that knife? I guess we'll find out.

"Someone threw a knife." Ruby says, suddenly another one comes flying through the air but completely misses us and stabs into a tree.

"Hello girls." My mood lowers even more as I see Vigdis Lanly walking towards us looking as deadly as ever with a whole bunch of weapons ready to use on us. Ruby trips backwards but I catch her and help her stand upright.

"I heard you from over there." I feel almost sick at the sweet voice she is putting on, if you're going to fight us just do it.

"How's your time in the Games been so far?" I don't answer, why should I? Ruby ignores her, it's Crisis that takes a step forward.

"Not too bad, haven't come across too much difficulty." Vigdis laughs and halts a few metres in front of us.

"So you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Poor Kara ... dead." NO! My knees go all funny and I fall to the ground, tears start falling from my eyes, how can she be dead? She was nice, my ally, my friend! Ruby helps me up and gives me a hug but I shrug her off. I shouldn't be the one people should be worrying about, what about Crisis. I turn to give her a hug but she's gone, I see a knife fly towards me, I duck again and it hits the mud with a splash. Crisis has launched herself at Vigdis, sword raised and knives ready. The two are on the floor trying to get the upper hand on the other.

"We have to help!" I shout, Ruby nods and we draw our weapons. I take the first step but the tree to my right starts swaying in the storm and crashes to the ground in front of me and Ruby, blocking us from helping Crisis and Vigdis. At least there's been no cannon fire. I hear swearing and roaring and a whole manner of other things as the two fight, another tree falls causing us two to run back.

"We can't help her ... she might win, or run away, we have to think of ourselves now. The alliance is over!" Ruby shouts, grabbing my hand and leading me away from our ally ... no our former ally, and through a large gap and into the river that's now formed between the castle section and the mountain section. Out of the corner of my eye I see the three boys, the Careers running through the trees, towards the mountain.

"I'm sorry Rosie, come on! Crisis is strong!" I nod, fighting away the tears and together we splash up to the riverbank and set off for the village, leaving Crisis to fight Vigdis.

* * *

**What will happen next? Will Vigdis win or will Crisis ... or will one run away and neither die? You'll have to wait until the next chapter which will either be up tonight or tomorrow. Hope you liked this chapter, only three paragraphs since they're quite long, no deaths either ... well not yet anyway:D**

**Hope you liked it, review if you can I appreciate every review I get! Thank you all!:D**

**The usual:**

**Alliances:**

**Careers: Leo, Magnus, Indigo, Topaz**

**2nd Alliance: Korra, Mithra, Amelia**

**3rd Alliance: Phoenix, Chaotic**

**4th Alliance: Ruby, Rosie**

**5th Alliance: Ambrosia, Nectar, Eliza**

**6th Alliance: Jestaro, Geo**

**Loners: Flayari, Vigdis, Keldon, Michael, Crisis**

* * *

**Castle:**

**Michael**

**Indigo**

**Ruby**

**Rosie**

* * *

**Forest:**

**Phoenix **

**Chaotic**

**Keldon**

**Amelia**

**Korra**

**Mithra**

**Jestaro**

**Geo**

**Ambrosia**

**Nectar**

**Eliza**

* * *

**Mountain:**

**Vigdis**

**Crisis**

**Leo**

**Magnus**

**Topaz**

* * *

**Crater:**

**Flayari**


	32. Fire and Water

**Alright guys here is chapter 32, I'm not really sure how many chapters there will be, I plan them before I write them so I'll find out soon enough. Anyway review please it's greatly appreciated and enjoy.**

**Fire and Water**

* * *

**Crisis Sparks**

K-Kara's dead ... I didn't want to believe it because it couldn't be true. She fell but she got back up and came looking for us, that's what I thought was the definite thing but she died and Vigdis had to be the one to tell me, the cruel, evil, psychopathic girl who enjoys slitting a tributes throat. I punch her in the stomach but instead of groaning with the pain or anything she spits in my face and throws me off her. The trees behind me have fallen, I heard splashing and realised Ruby and Rosie have gone. I would have liked the support but I guess they couldn't help even if they wanted to.

Roaring and swinging my sword I charge at Vigdis who smiles once again and dodges my blow causing me to stumble and trip. My nose crunches against the solid ground, I don't wince with the pain of my broken nose, Kara got worse, it would be an insult to cry over this. I wipe away the blood and put my sword away. Vigdis for once loses her smile and tilts her head with curiosity, she doesn't really expect hand to hand combat. I grab a knife and hurl it towards her face, now her smile is back. She rolls to the left and pulls out her own knife but instead of throwing it at me, she strokes the blade.

"Beautiful things, aren't they?"

How can she possibly be admiring knives in the middle of a fight, she really does have something wrong with her.

"You're insane!" I expect her with every insult anyone throws at her to get angry but she always smiles, always laughs like a maniac ... I know I'm going to die but if I can just fatally wound her in the process someone else stands a chance. Anyone but Vigdis.

"Ha, thanks I take that as a compliment, you see I volunteered for a reason, because I love these Games, because I know I can win and hey let's face it because killing is awesome ... you'll never understand how good it feels because, well you won't survive this fight."

"Did you kill Kara?" This question has been burning inside, fighting its way out but I didn't want to know the truth, but if I'm going to die I guess now's the right time.

"Nope, I just watched her broken, mangled body try to crawl towards me, she was strong but she was a broken girl. I watched the life ooze out of her and her eventual death ... well the pool of blood around her was a clear sign of what happened."

I feel anger, anger like nothing before fill my stomach, rise to my chest and burst through my mouth in an almighty roar. I charge at her, hands for her neck but she slashes at me with her knife and cuts my hand, I don't show any weakness, any vulnerability. I draw my sword again and chop the air in front of her, hoping just hoping I can win. But she's too good, she deflects every single blow and her speed with changing weapons is unbelievable. Her sword vanishes into its sheath and a bow with an arrow ready in the string is aimed at my neck.

"Bye bye." She laughs and just as I close my eyes to welcome death I hear a bang, followed by another and another and another. I look around me, the trees have fallen to form a bumpy circle round the two of us. The rain which had lightened starts coming down in torrents again, both Vigdis and I stare around us at the ring formed. Suddenly a blinding light crashes into the tree to the right of Vigdis, I smile as she screams and I see the fire from lightning spread across the trees, only the ring. We're now fighting in a ring of fire.

"All eyes must be on us, smile for the cameras!" Vigdis cackles and lets the arrow fly, due to the fact I've now had time to prepare I dive to the left and throw my own knife, it plunges into her ankle but she doesn't fall over or anything. On the contrary she looks even stronger. She changes weapons again and throws a mini axe at my head, with my sword I hit it away but the blade bends and I'm forced to chuck it into the fire.

I pull out two knives and throw one at her and start slashing randomly in front of me, she gets another arrow ready but before she can let it fly again I circle round her so my back is to the tree blocking the river.

This is going to hurt like hell ... but it's the only way out.

"See ya later Vigdis." I wink at her and roll backwards. Immediately the pain hits me like a thousand white hot knives are piercing my skin. Every nerve, every inch of my being is on fire, I can see the red flames on my skin but within another second they're gone. I roll and splash around in the river, the pain hasn't gone but I'm safe from Vigdis. I hear her swear but I know she won't come over into the fire.

I clip my knife onto my belt, and I swim to shore, my flesh is now raw red and blistered but I'm still a contender in these Games. If I can survive being on fire, I can survive anything.

* * *

**Korra Blackthorne**

This storm is a nightmare, running through the trees to try to escape the forest is ten times as difficult when you can't see ten feet in front of you and crashing into a tree is highly probable. Another thing that's now bad about the Arena is these blasted watches. How can it be fair that they can teleport us wherever they so desire. No matter how safe you finally think you are they could teleport you into the middle of a fight, or into a disaster or just teleport you fifty foot in the air so you plummet to your death. Mithra and Amelia are worried about the Gamemakers doing that but I promised them that as long as we're good tributes, no mouthing off about the Capitol they'll play nice ... for now at least. We can't stay out of the action for too long or something will definitely happen. I can't risk Mithra and Amelia's safety ... Mithra more than anyone else.

As we keep running, hand in hand my thoughts change to that Rivals event, how entertaining that must have been from a Capitol audience's viewpoint. I'm so glad that I haven't got on the wrong side of anyone in this Arena because that fight must have been intense. Three people died ... I wonder who they are. I look up to the sky to try to see whether it's night or day, light or dark but the grey clouds give no indication. But as if on cue the Anthem plays and the first face appears in the sky ... the image is still easily visible even through the pouring rain and the grey swirling mass of clouds. Glamour from One is the first face. I smile at this and look at the girl's faces, they're both smiling too. As much as no one deserves to die she was a Career and a nasty one too. Next up is Parker from Three, he was a nice guy it's sad to see him smiling at us. Lukas from Seven is next, I never really thought about him once, whether he was good or not I don't know. Finally the last face is Mykal from Ten, another tribute I never really thought about. Still it's sad they're dead but the more that die the closer the victory spot is and that will be Mithra no matter what.

"I think I can see the hill!" Mithra shouts, pointing through the trees. I have to squint my eyes but I can just see the curve of grass that has to be the base of the hill.

"If the Careers aren't there we can get some supplies, we've only got a few weapons and barely any food and water." I say, Mithra and Amelia nod at this and smile as I lead the way even faster until we break through the trees and stop on the base of the hill.

"I can't see anyone." Mithra says, I glance around the hill as far as I can see. No I can't see anyone either but it's a bit risky.

"You two stay here, I'll go up and double check."

"But what if something happens to you?"

"It won't I promise." I give them both a kiss on the forehead before drawing my sword and edging slowly up the hill. I look behind me but in the pouring rain I can only just see the outline of the two girls. I scan the grass and mud, no supplies here. They must be stored in the Cornucopia. I start to walk faster now, I can kill if it means me surviving and being there to help Mithra and Amelia. I finally reach the top of the hill and see the golden Cornucopia standing proud on the hilltop.

"Anyone there?" I say, I hear no answer, they wouldn't answer even if they were there. I step into the mouth of the Cornucopia and see that it's empty except for some food and water. I smile and open my backpack and start putting some in until it's full. I turn and see the outline of someone coming from what I thought was the crater. Why would they be there?

"AMELIA NO!" I start running at the shout coming from Mithra, not towards her but to the running outline of Amelia towards the person that must be Flayari.

"Don't touch her!" I growl.

"She's my sister!" He shouts back, I see him scoop up Amelia into his arms and just as I'm about to slash and cut him down the two of them are enveloped in a silvery glow and my sword finds just the air. They teleported. I head back for Mithra and give her a hug, she sobs into my arm as I pat her head and try my best to soothe her.

"It's okay, I know she was our friend but now it's just the two of us. She's with Flayari now." She pulls away and looks to the hill.

"KORRA LOOK OUT!" I turn and duck just in time as an arrow comes speeding towards me head.

"Mithra go, run to the mountain section!"

"NO!"

"Just go, please!" I see her struggle to come to a choice but finally she concedes, gives me a hug and runs to the forest on the outskirts of the mountain. I see Indigo Stormwell appear through the rain, flicking a knife in her hands.

"Korra right?" She says.

"Yeah, you're Indigo."

"Correct, now as much as I don't hold any grudge against you, I want to win and that means killing you and after that chasing that little sister of yours."

"YOU AREN'T GOING TO TOUCH HER!" I shout before charging at her with my sword. She throws the knife and it just grazes my arm. I slash at her but she jumps back and pulls out her own sword. She deflects it and starts on the offensive, slashing in front of her trying to get me. I can't fight her, I'll die and Mithra will have no one to protect her. I just pray that she didn't see which section Mithra went into because of this storm. I swerve round her and run up the hill, I hear footsteps behind me but I keep going. I head for the castle section and throw a knife into the mud so it sounds as if I've gone there, quietly I turn as she runs after no-one and I head for the trees. I didn't think that was going to work. I smile and run into the trees bumping into Mithra.

"Where'd she go?"

"Away from us for now." I smile at her and kiss her forehead.

"It's us two versus the rest. We can do this."

* * *

**Keldon Peak**

Mykal's face in the sky made me cry even harder. I loved her ... I'm not sure if love is the right word but I definitely felt something for her. Love is the right word I think. But I'm the last tribute from Ten and I need to win this for Mykal, for Caylah and for Caden. I wipe away my tears and carry on sprinting through the forest and the storm. I'm worried about lightning striking a tree and causing it to fall blocking my path or even killing me but I can only see the rain, I can't hear thunder or see any flashes of lightning, so I guess I'm safe for now. I'm lucky I survived that rivals thing, I didn't even had a rival but since Mykal was against Topaz, the boy that killed Caden I was forced to join her, well I would have anyway but Topaz killed her and we carried on fighting, I think the anger I felt towards him because he killed Mykal helped because I know in normal circumstances he would have killed me also. As soon as that third cannon sounded and I saw Michael from Seven with his sword in Glamour's stomach I ran towards the forest, I could see Phoenix and Chaotic running through the trees as well but they left me alone and I curved to the left and ran deeper as fast as I could, to get away from the Cornucopia and to get away from the tributes.

But I know this won't last long, the Gamemakers will do something else or I'll meet a tribute, I think the forest has the most amount in anyway. If not they'll just teleport me so I'm standing in front of Vigdis or Indigo or another strong tribute. I don't see how I can win but I can try at least, hiding away won't work though, not this time.

I keep running, spitting out water, wiping my fringe and dodging branches and trees, every few minutes though a branch does graze my cheek and I feel small drops of blood trickle down my face but I don't wince with the pain or stop, I bet some other tributes are feeling much worse than I am.

As I pass what looks like the largest tree of this part of the forest I see a squirrel followed by other cute little fluffy squirrels run down a tree, I can tell they're mutts, not just because I recognise them from re-caps of old hunger games but by the way the rain just bounces of their fur. As soon as they hit the leaves on the ground they start chasing me, they're bloody fast I can tell you that. I sprint as fast as my legs can take me, I don't bother avoiding the branches that whip my cheeks and forehead until I feel the blood mix with the rain and fall down my face. I ignore the pain because nothing can be worse than being chewed and eaten by squirrels. I pull out a throwing knife and spare a second by turning and throwing it at one, it misses and sticks into the bark of a tree ... dammit!

I'm just about to give up when I fall ... I don't know what into but I expect the worst when my body collides with the ground much quicker than I thought. I look up and see the squirrels run past the hole. Good, I'm safe from mutts for the moment.

I look around and realise I'm in a large underground room lit up by a torch sitting on a rock ... wait a torch. I don't get time to avoid the fist that collides into my forehead, I see stars as I shake my head and see my attacker, Eliza from Twelve who's sitting in front of the twins from Eleven.

"You idiot!" Eliza growls.

"What?"

"You took down the net, Ambrosia spent hours working on it, to keep even water out." I feel something underneath me, I sit up and pull out an extremely tightly knotted net.

"You're from Eleven though, how did you know how to do that?"

"Does it matter!" Eliza shouts, she punches me again and I fall into the wall at my back. I hear them whispering, obviously deciding what to do with me ... kill me or ally with me.

Just as Eliza turns to announce their decision I feel water forming underneath, the rain is filling the hole. I stand up and using a root that is sticking out I step up onto it and can just reach the top of the hole. I see the others realising what is happening and trying to pull me down to get up first. I kick out and hear a groan as Nectar falls over with a bloody nose. The hole is filling up incredibly fast, I pull myself out and run to hide behind a tree. Eliza is next, there's a minute gap before Ambrosia pulls herself up. Another minute passes, then another but Nectar isn't coming up from the hole. I hear Ambrosia screaming, and Eliza trying to hold her back as ...

BOOM!

A cannon sounds and water overfills the hole and the lifeless body of Nectar flows onto the ground before Ambrosia. She drowned ... poor girl and it's my fault. I took the net down, I'm the reason she's dead. I want to run but I have to stay, to wait until Ambrosia calms down. Eliza has her head in her shoulder, the sobs, the cries, the shouts for revenge fill the forest until I take off hearing the last words ring in my ears.

"Keldon's gonna pay ... Keldon's gonna pay!"

* * *

**I want to first of all say sorry for the death of Nectar, it was a toss up between Ambrosia and Nectar but I chose Nectar in the end. She was great tribute but death happens .. it's sad but that's the way it goes. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, review please if you can. Thank you all!:D**

**The usual stuff:**

**Alliances:**

**Careers: Leo, Magnus, Indigo, Topaz**

**2nd Alliance: Korra, Mithra,**

**3rd Alliance: Phoenix, Chaotic**

**4th Alliance: Ruby, Rosie**

**5th Alliance: Ambrosia, Eliza**

**6th Alliance: Jestaro, Geo**

**7th Alliance: Flayari, Amelia**

**Loners: Vigdis, Keldon, Michael, Crisis**

* * *

**Castle:**

**Michael**

**Indigo**

**Ruby**

**Rosie**

**Crisis**

* * *

**Forest:**

**Phoenix **

**Chaotic**

**Keldon**

**Jestaro**

**Geo**

**Ambrosia**

**Eliza**

**Flayari **

**Amelia**

* * *

**Mountain:**

**Vigdis**

**Leo**

**Magnus**

**Topaz**

**Korra**

**Mithra**


	33. Teleport Tricks

**I was actually only planning on doing one chapter today but I got bored of just sitting around so here's the next one guys! Hope you all like:D**

**Teleport Tricks**

* * *

**Michael Hummer**

Who was that? A cannon sounded, I hope it was Indigo, she deserves it after chasing me through a storm, getting me all muddy so I can barely see and injuring me. I'm hidden just outside the castle gates as the night arrived and the faces of the dead showed. Glamour the Career I killed, then Parker, Lukas and the girl from Ten I never actually knew her name. Lukas smiling down did tear me up a little, we'd become close after Samantha died and after seeing Glamour strike him down I sort of lost it and went berserk eventually killing her with my sword. She looked just as shocked as I did, I couldn't believe I killed her, a Career who's trained since she could walk, I still can't believe it as I watch the rain stop from behind the large overturned tree I'm hiding behind, it must have came from somewhere, it looks burnt, the bark black and charred. Something powerful must have destroyed the tree and the other trees further on from the castle. I never thought of exploring the wasteland of what must have been a beautiful forest, something tells me the Gamemakers didn't want anyone going here, the tributes that must have caused the explosions should be lucky to be alive. Who knows the Gamemakers might be targeting them as revenge.

The sun has started to rise but it's still quite dark, marking day five or six I can't fully remember, I haven't been keeping track of time. I decide to enter the castle to see what's indoors. It can't be worse than out here, I haven't seen any tributes enter through the doors and unless there is already someone inside I think it's empty ... well tribute wise anyway. Who knows what the Gamemakers have hidden.

I push as hard as I can and eventually the doors fly open and hit the concrete walls, I run in before they come flying back. The corridor in front stretches for as far as I can see into the darkness, to the left a few metres from where I'm standing is a beautiful set of marble stairs. The banister looks a bit cracked but apart from that the stairs look like they belong in a palace, the doors and the corridor that look very uninviting fit the medieval manner of this castle.

Slowly I tiptoe down the corridor and pause at the foot of the stairs, do I go up or carry on? The thing is I guess I have to choose a door and luck has never been on my side so I'll just end up going through a door that will kill me. I nod with my choice and start the slow walk up the stairs, sliding my hand up the marble banister as I walk. I have a sword ready and a knife but apart from that I lost everything else to the rain and the mud. I need to find some food soon, water definitely. I'm so close to the top when I hear metal clatter below, I nearly scream but I bite my tongue. Screaming won't exactly attract sponsors. But if there's a tribute in here I don't really think I stand much of a chance unless it's one of the younger ones and even then I don't think I could strike down someone younger than me. Killing Glamour felt good at the time but now I feel really guilty. If I win will I ever escape the feeling? Who knows ... first of all I have to survive whatever just made that noise. I hear more metal and my eyes widen at the sight of a dozen knights clambering up the steps after me with their swords raised ready to cut me down. I don't bother to fight back, I turn tail and run up the stairs, the staircase is much longer than I thought, up and up it goes, winding along the top tower until it reaches a single wooden door that won't open. I cut at the lock countless times but it won't break. The knights are much faster than I thought, I turn and kick at the first one, it crashes and like dominoes sends two behind it crashing down with it. But the others dodge the falling metal and carry on advancing. My heartbeat has increased to a faster pace than I can ever remember, even when I was running through the maze to avoid it getting blown up. I bash the lock as hard as I can with the handle of my sword until just as the knight reaches out to grab me the door flies open and I fall in, face planting onto the concrete. I spit out blood and a tooth before slamming the door shut. I expect them to try to open it but they don't, I can see just through the little window the knights staring at me, not moving. Good ... at least I'm safe, well until I have to leave this little room. What was I thinking, I should of gone down the corridor, stairs are always bad in the Hunger Games. Always stay on ground level.

I turn and examine the room, except for a dusty old bed, there's nothing much to this little wooden room except for the large window overlooking the Arena. I can't see the mountain section but I can just make out the Cornucopia in this darkness. Just as I start to get relaxed the knights start banging on the door, it starts shaking, I know it won't stay for much longer. I know the only thing to do is to climb out the window. I peer over the edge and see little metal handles sticking out every few metres apart. I'm used to heights having climbed trees so I climb out the window, put my sword in its sheath and put my feet onto the first metal handle. The door comes flying off and I slip down, I grab onto the slippery handle and cling on for dear life. After taking a deep breath I advance slowly down the tower.

I look down and realise I still have a long way to go ... I put another foot on the handle but judge it poorly and my foot slips, I cling on as hard as I can, my feet dangling in the air. I know what's going to happen, I might as well speed it up.

It's too bad I couldn't win this ... District Seven deserved a victor ... oh well until next year. I close my eyes and feel my hands slip off the handle, I fall quick through the air and as I smash into the ground and my eyes stay shut, never opening again I can just hear a cannon in the background signifying that the last District Seven tribute is dead.

* * *

**Topaz Stormwell**

I do hope Indigo is alright, looking up at the sky she didn't kill that Michael Hummer after all. But in the past twenty minutes two cannons have sounded so he might be dead after all. Magnus and Leo are discussing who they think might have just died, as long as it's not Indigo it's alright. Well not yet anyway, I want to be the one to kill her. I think she'll be the only kill I'll do nicely, not as brutal as the others. Killing the other tributes I don't really care for, they're just tributes. If I want eternal glory and to be known as the next District Three victor I have to win these Games ... and the fame will be even greater winning a Quarter Quell. I can already hear the shouts of praise ... oh what I wouldn't give to win.

I come back into reality and watch the sunrise as Leo leads us through the trees. I'm alright with him taking control, for now at least anyway but the tribute number is getting lower and lower and soon enough we'll have to fight ... secretly I can't wait, I'm looking forward to the challenge. We decided on having no rest because a fire happened earlier and I didn't want to risk it spreading. We don't need sleep at the moment anyway, I'm wide awake from the thrill of hunting for tributes. I know Vigdis is around these trees somewhere, she rarely leaves the forest on the outskirts of the mountain we're heading to. What a great thrill it would be to fight her, my sister's rival, to be the one to kill her before Indigo can. She has had two chances and she wasted them. The Rivals on the Hilltop gave her ample opportunity but she still let her get away. But she is a great tribute so I can't hold it against her.

"Are you sure tributes could be at the mountain?" Magnus asks Leo.

"I don't know, but we might as well give it a search, if not we'll just hunt through these trees and make our way back to the hill to switch sections." Magnus nods to this and the three of us stay in silence as we prowl through the trees. The three of us can take on anyone, people should fear us, combined we can defeat any tribute. If Indigo were here we'd be even stronger, she still is a Career she just ran off to kill ... that's my sister. I'm not sure how many kills she's got, she killed Yaven at the bloodbath I know that much, she smiled at me whilst on the hill at the rivals event once I killed that Mykal, I didn't get long to smile back, that Keldon guy went mental, I thought I would be able to kill him to but the second Glamour died he was off as was everyone else besides the three of us.

The birds around us sing to one another as morning finally arrives, Leo stops us all, lets us all have some water, a bit of bread and some very questionable cheese and without letting us wash it down with some more water he puts everything away and carries on through the trees. Ahead of us I can hear water crashing against rocks, the storm has gone but the rain must have built up the water to quite a considerable amount, everywhere I step I'm splashing in puddles. Finally we break through the last of the trees until we're at a raging river, the current looks incredibly strong, if we fell in we'll be dead as soon as we hit those sharp looking rocks.

"What do we do?"

"There's some wooden platforms that look strong enough. Over there come on." Leo takes just one step further until a silvery glow covers us all from our watches ... oh god not again. I take one last look at the river until we disappear, as soon as I hit the ground I realise I can still hear it, did they just help us cross the river? I help Leo up but realise Magnus is gone.

"GUYS HELP!" I look up to the mountain and see Magnus barely standing on a very shaky platform made of rock, underneath are some more sharp rocks. If we don't help him he'll fall to his death. I'm just about to take a step forward to assist and run up the slope when I see Korra and Mithra from Four stand up, have they just been teleported as well? They see us and run away, jumping over the wooden platforms and running through the trees.

"The task is simple, Topaz and Leo are you loyal to your ally or is victory all you desire? ... Save Magnus meaning you are no closer to victory or run and kill Korra and Mithra, meaning Magnus will fall to his death and three tributes will be gone meaning you are closer ... wait Korra and Mithra come back." Brutus pauses as Korra and Mithra reappear back to where they appeared originally.

"Alright, girls don't move. Boys you can only make one choice, split up and both of you will die, Magnus will die and the two girls will escape ... make your choice." I look to the girls from Four, I can see how scared they are but they aren't moving since the Gamemakers will just move them back, I look up to Magnus and see the rocky platform is crumbling away, bit by bit. On the one hand killing the girls and ditching Magnus will mean three tributes die and we're one step closer ... but save Magnus and the Careers will still be as strong.

"What do we do?" I ask Leo. He looks up at Magnus and then at the trembling girls. I'll go with what he says, I'm more brawn than brains.

"As much as I want to win ... we'll save Magnus." These words trigger something in the girls, they sigh with relief and run off, across the river and into the trees. I roll my eyes, I'm not sure if that is the right idea but I said I would agree with Leo.

"You do it." He says, I expect him to chase after the girls resulting in both our deaths but he sticks to his spot as I run up the slope and reach just above Magnus.

"Come on then." I say, stretching out my arms and grabbing hold of his hands. I pull as hard as I can and just as the rocks crumble and collapse onto the sharp rocks below I pull him safely onto the slope. Okay, the Careers are still strong ... I guess I'm loyal, I wouldn't have described myself as that but I guess I am ... for now.

* * *

**Geo Kilstone**

We've been walking ever since we received these watches ... Jestaro was cursing and swearing under his breath about how unfair it is. I pretended to not hear, he'd apologise over and over for swearing in front of me, I'm eleven not three years old, besides according to most people I'm more mature for my age anyway, I've survived past the halfway mark. Thank god that we don't have any rivals in this Arena, that event although quite a smart idea would have been the death of me and probably Jestaro, if that career girl Glamour from One died then we wouldn't have stood a chance. I wonder who got her? Two more cannons have sounded recently, I secretly get upset because that signifies someone else, some unlucky tribute has died. But I smile because Jestaro smiles, saying we're closer to the final two. I'm dreading that part, say we were in the final two that would mean Jestaro would kill himself and I don't know if I could handle that. Returning home as victor knowing that my brother killed himself to ensure I won. Still ... it's a highly unlikely event, even if we have made it past the halfway mark we still have a lot of tough tributes left in the Games. I'm ready for death, it could come at any moment, from the weapon of another tribute, from a mutt or a Gamemaker's trick, sprung on us by the push of a button. We've already been given these watches that can teleport us wherever they so desire ... we could be safe in the middle of night only to be thrown into battle with other tributes. I'm going to stay alert from now on, as much as I need sleep I know I won't be able to get much of it starting from now ... anything can happen with a push of a button. Death could be just around the corner, who knows I could die in the next five minutes.

"The trees are getting further apart." Jestaro says, snapping me back into reality, I look around and sure enough the trees are getting fewer in number and further apart, I wonder how deep in the forest we are ... maybe even the edge, well that can't be good. Nothing good can come out of finding the edge, whenever that happens the Gamemakers always do something, kill the tribute or spring a nasty trick on them.

"We need to go back." I say, stopping and tugging on Jestaro's sleeve, he pulls away and gives me that older brother head shake, like he's talking to an imbecile.

"No we've been walking for so long now, we keep going. The more we walk the further we are from the other tributes." He carries on walking and not having much of a choice I follow, I glance around everywhere, prepared for a trick, for something bad to happen.

"Look, can you see that, the air is rippling." Now I swear he must be stupid, doesn't he know that rippling air means that has to be the forcefield. It's still about a two minute walk away, but hit into that and you're dead.

"Jestaro stop, that's the forcefield." As he turns silvery stuff starts to envelope me from my watch, I knew it a Gamemaker is finally giving us the boot and killing us off. I close my eyes, as I open them I realise we've been teleported back a few metres.

"What was the point in that?" Jestaro starts walking, I follow and at exactly the same spot we're teleported back again.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" He shouts to thin air, he sprints this time, I stay where I am knowing what's about to happen. He disappears and reappears next to me. I almost laugh at how he isn't giving up, he tries again and again before slumping against a tree and taking deep breathes.

"I guess, we stay here then." He says.

"No we don't!" I shout seeing the bombs fall through the sky, heading straight for us.

"And why not!"

"Because of them!" I point to the sky and a second after he follows my finger he grabs my hand and we run as fast as we can back towards danger, back towards the tributes, the mutts and God knows what else. The trees behind us are flung through the air, Jestaro pushes me and we duck just in time to avoid a tree smashing into us. Finally after another ten minutes of running the bombs stop and the trees stop flying towards us.

"See, they don't like it when we get near the edge." I say.

"I guess we'll never be safe."

"Well what did you expect, we're in the Hunger Games ... safety isn't an option."

* * *

**Lately I've been getting into three paragraphs, I don't know why but I like it, I can get more information and action then because they're longer. Anyway I hope you liked it ... poor Michael died but he did a good job to make it as far as he did. Once again guys please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter ... oh and by the way I never explained this at the beginning. I am from England so I might use words that aren't used in USA or the way words are spelt like mum instead of mom ... just thought I'd let you guys know. Next chapter will be up tomorrow, thank you all!:D**

**The usual stuff:**

**Alliances:**

**Careers: Leo, Magnus, Indigo, Topaz**

**2nd Alliance: Korra, Mithra,**

**3rd Alliance: Phoenix, Chaotic**

**4th Alliance: Ruby, Rosie**

**5th Alliance: Ambrosia, Eliza**

**6th Alliance: Jestaro, Geo**

**7th Alliance: Flayari, Amelia**

**Loners: Vigdis, Keldon, Crisis**

* * *

**Castle:**

**Indigo**

**Ruby**

**Rosie**

**Crisis**

* * *

**Forest:**

**Phoenix **

**Chaotic**

**Keldon**

**Jestaro**

**Geo**

**Ambrosia**

**Eliza**

**Flayari **

**Amelia**

* * *

**Mountain:**

**Vigdis**

**Leo**

**Magnus**

**Topaz**

**Korra**

**Mithra**


	34. The Hill and the River

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this next chapter, I'm starting to get really stuck for ideas for twists and exciting events so if anyone has any suggestions please PM Me, anyway thanks everyone, enjoy this chapter and review!:D**

**The Hill and the River**

* * *

**Flayari Jordan**

I found Amelia ... at long last we're together again and can now get through the Games together. I wanted to win, I didn't care about killing her or anyone else but for a while now I've been thinking about it, it's my fault she's in this mess and will probably die. I'll do all in my power to ensure she comes out as victor, I don't care who I have to kill, what I have to do it will happen, not even a Career can stop me and Amelia.

Amelia's been upset about Korra and Mithra for a while, I've told her over and over that she didn't betray them but she keeps saying that although it's good that we're together, we should have tried to work out our differences and formed a bigger alliance. That wouldn't have worked, if it hadn't have been for the teleportation I would have been dead and Korra my killer. She hates me, and I think Mithra does to. But who cares about them, alright I should be thankful they've protected Amelia up until now but I didn't do anything to them.

It's around midday I would guess by the position of the sun, Amelia and I are slumped next to a tree in silence, not one of us talking. I dig into my backpack and bring out the last bit of bread I have, I tear off a chunk and give it to her and then eat some too. I think it might be getting mouldy but in these Games who cares about the mould, food and water are important no matter how disgusting it is. I was even willing to drink what I thought was sewage water until it miraculously cured me. When I told Amelia about that she didn't respond, in fact she's barely talked to me at all. I take out the bottle of water and put it to my lips, I only take a quick sip as we're running out of water too. I pass the bottle to Amelia, she takes it, drinks roughly the same amount I did and passes it back. I look at her, she locks eyes with me and I smile, does she know how sorry I am, for everything I've done? She doesn't return my smile, she looks down and starts playing with the knife in her hands.

I give up and walk a few feet away and put my head in my hands ... who needs to talk anyway, as long as I can protect her we can stay in silence forever for all I care.

I start to zip up my backpack but the metal catches onto the material and sticks. As I struggle with the zip I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up and see Amelia looking down on me. She looks uncomfortable, like the words are too difficult to say.

"Flayari, I-I forgive you." She takes a shaky breath, "because now it doesn't matter that you forgot me. Nothing matters here. Because really aren't we paying for what all of us have done? And only one of us is coming out of this. We've got to face it, it's probably not going to be one of us."

"I'm going to make sure it's you." I say quietly, "I want to make up for dragging you in here by bringing you out."

I see the shock register on Amelia's face. Didn't she know that I was planning on dying for her, I know I haven't spoken to her for years but I'm willing to sacrifice myself. Amelia smiles and a tear trickles down her cheek, she bends down and throws her arms around me. We just sit there, the birds singing, the trees swaying gently in the breeze and hug, a hug that means all is forgiven, a hug that means we love each other like a brother and sister should.

* * *

**Ruby Rodriguez**

I hope Crisis is alright, I've heard two cannons but they were after her fight with Vigdis, they couldn't have fought that long. Crisis must have escaped, I do hope she's alright but in a sense it's a relief that now it's only me and Rosie. No more worrying about protecting someone else, we can now just look out for eachother ... fight anything that comes in our way, overcome any Gamemaker trick, the two of us can make it to the final two and think about what to do when we get to that position.

Rosie hasn't spoken much since we left Crisis, I know she's upset about it a great deal, I've tried to console her ever since we entered one of the little houses in the village and stayed to rest peacefully. Luckily the Gamemakers haven't done anything to drive us out but we can't stay for too long because I know the Capitol audience will just get bored that we're sitting safely in this little house and the Gamemakers will do something to please them. Although if something exciting is happening elsewhere then hopefully the Gamemakers will leave us be. I don't know for how long but until we fully rested and ready to leave I hope.

"Ruby." I turn to Rosie and give her a smile, anything to cheer her up.

"Can I have some food please?" I nod and open up our last backpack, our food supply is dwindling, we'll need to find some soon. I take out a packet of crackers and give her the last one, she smiles and takes it quickly. She's eaten it before I can even start on my small bit of bread. I chew it slowly, taking in all the taste and finally swallow. We then wash our food down with a tiny sip of water and I pack everything away.

"How many tributes are left?" Rosie quietly asks, I take a minute to think. I'm not entirely sure but I give her an answer anyway.

"Nineteen, twenty, not really sure if I'm honest."

"We've done quite good then haven't we?" She says, at least she's starting to talk again. She shuffles over to me and puts her head on my shoulder. I never was one for sister-sister moments but these Games have changed me, made me acknowledge just how much I love my family.

"Yeah we have, but we can't give up. One of us can win this thing." She nods and stands up.

"What?" I ask.

"Let's get going, I don't want to stay in this village any longer, we should move on to the forest, only section we haven't been to."

"Okay, who knows what we'll find there." I stand up, put my backpack on, take out my only sword and together we leave the house. As soon as we turn to walk through the village a large red bird soars through the sky towards us. Great ... mutts.

"It's on fire!" Rosie shouts, running to the left with me hand in hand as it dives at us. I look closer and realise that the red isn't feathers, sure enough every single part of it is ablaze. We run around houses as more fly through the air towards us, the village is set on fire soon enough but by the looks of the houses when we arrived there must have been a fire earlier. We reach the edge of the village as a bird dives and catches my leg. The pain is instant, the fire is put out by Rosie quickly but the gash that its beak caused is pretty nasty. Blood pours out as I put my arm around Rosie and we limp to the hill. I try to put pressure on my leg but it hurts too much so I let Rosie guide me.

"We'll get you settled at the top of the hill, they're should be some leftover supplies around." I nod and we hobble slowly up the hill. Just as we reach halfway my foot burns with excrutiating pain. I bend down and realise the grass has turned to blades and punctured right through my boot.

"Quick, we need to get to the top!" Rosie realises what's happening and starts running with my arm still around her.

"Onto the Cornucopia!" She shouts, climbing up and reaching out to grab me, I grab on and she pulls as I'm hoisted into mid air I look behind me and see every blade of grass on this hill is upright and looking very sharp. Bloody Gamemakers.

"Hang on!" Rosie shouts, pulling as hard as she can but I know she's not that strong. As I put one hand on the Cornucopia my sweaty hands slip and I fall, Rosie's hand letting go of me. I know what's happening, I hit the ground and everything disappears, a cannon sounds in the distance as the bladed grass pierces every part of my body, killing me and my chances of winning.

* * *

**Chaotic Dasher**

BOOM!

The cannon makes me jump, as my heart starts beating normally I see Phoenix leaning against a tree and laughing. My cheeks burn red and I scowl at her.

"Oh shut up!" But this makes her laugh even more, I growl at her and start walking down the slope we found earlier in the forest. We took a break in a tree and decided on walking down around midday. Phoenix looked up to the sky a few minutes ago and said it was time. At the bottom of the slope is only more leaves and trees but we might as well advance down it, we've found nothing else of interest in this forest.

"Who do you think that was then?" Phoenix asks as we start our walk down the slope. She stumbles slightly so to pay her back I burst out laughing but unlike me her cheeks don't go red.

"Don't fake laugh." She says.

"Fine, anyway how the hell am I supposed to know who just died, there are quite a few tributes left."

"Less than half."

"Well yeah I know that, but still it could be anyone." Phoenix nods to this and finally we reach the red crunchy leaves at the bottom of the slope.

"Where now?" I ask, looking around.

"We can either go back up which is pointless, go to the left where there are trees, go forward where there are trees or go to the right where guess what ... there are trees." I roll my eyes and giggle slightly, Phoenix althought annoying at times is a good ally ... a friend I want to call her, but having a friend in a place where only one can survive isn't a good idea. I've thought about leaving but we discussed it and as soon as it reaches the final eight we're going to split up. Good idea I think, I don't want it to be us two left and be forced to fight her.

"I don't mind, you pick."

"Alright." She turns to the right and leads the way through the trees, I follow on and examine the trees in this area, apart from that they look taller and the leaves are bigger there's nothing really special. The Gamemakers must have some tricks in the forest, so far all I've seen is some mutts but we avoided them and carried on. Nothing else has really happened.

"You still want to kill Magnus?"

"Yeah definitely but that cannon could have been his, or that one last night or the one early in the morning."

"Who knows, maybe the three cannons that sounded are Magnus, Topaz and Leo, that would be a great help."

"It would, that would leave only Indigo and Vigdis as the real threats, the others although tough shouldn't be too hard to handle." I nod to this and for the next hour or so we stay in silence, listening to the birds as we advance through this part of the forest. The trees start to get fewer in number as the noise of water running gets louder and louder.

"Can you hear that?" Phoenix asks, turning to me, her voice all loud with excitement. "We've only got a couple more bottles of water, we could do with refilling our empty ones."

"Yeah, let's go!" I run off, in front of her and nearly slip in the small river flowing over some rocks and crashing down in a pool of water. I see fish swimming around, I don't think they're mutts. Phoenix dives in and splashes her dirty face.

"It's refreshing come on!" Phoenix laughs as she splashes around like a little kid. She scoops her hand into the river and manages to grab onto a little fish. It squirms in her hand until going limp and she chucks it to the side.

"Dinner." She laughs and carries on trying to catch the fish. I roll my eyes and join her, I jump and welcome the refreshingly cold water around my legs and reaching up to my waist. I start to scoop my hand in the water but these fish are fast and I miss every single one that I attempt to catch. I take off my backpack fling it to the side and with my knife I slash around, finally after Phoenix catches another five I stab a little orange one and pluck it out from the water. I take the knife out and throw it so it joins the pile of dead fish, ready to be cooked later.

"See, it's fun!" Phoenix splashes water at me, at first I roll my eyes and turn away. I don't want to mess around, not in a place like the Hunger Games, but I concede and splash some water back. We have a water fight for the next ten minutes, splashing the water on one another until Phoenix stops and resumes catching fish.

"We shouldn't be having fun."

"Why?" My mood lowers slightly as her smile disappears, although she can be a nuisance she's cheerful and it helps me smile even in a place like the Arena.

"Because it's the Hunger Games." I'm just about to reply when I feel my entire body being pulled backwards, I see the same happening to Phoenix. The current is getting stronger, I look behind me and see we're about to go over the edge. Oh no ... the backpack. I reach out but I threw it too far, I can't climb out and just as I attempt one last time the two of us are thrown over the edge and into the pool of water.

The impact hurts a bit but we stand up and walk to the little pebble shore on the right side, the current immediately stops as we reach the pebbles.

"Great so we lost our backpacks, the fish we caught are up there and we can't climb up!" Phoenix starts shouting but I don't listen, my attention is drawn to a large hole in the rocky wall under the miniature waterfall. I step into the water and walk slowly over to it, as my feet touch the pebbles on this side I hear a splash and turn around to see Phoenix has fallen over. I burst out laughing and this time she does go bright red.

"Stop laughing." She shouts as she makes it out of the water and stands next to me.

"Are we going in?" I ask, still trying to stop the laughs escaping my mouth. I bite my tounge as Phoenix nods and leads the way. It's lit up luckily by candles on small little platters, hooked to the wall every few metres apart. I see the tunnel branch off to the left and right.

"We've found some underground tunnels." Phoenix says, turning to me and smiling. The two of us are drenched, as she lifts her arm a drop of water falls as puts the nearest candle out.

"Phoenix!"

"Sorry." Just as I'm about to give her a push I hear something.

BOOM!

Another tribute dead, I wonder who that was ... all I know is I'm one tribute closer to that victor's spot.

* * *

**Not the longest chapter I've done, I'm starting to struggle with ideas so please PM Me with some if it's okay, I do need some. First of all I want to say I'm sorry for killing Ruby, I did really like her but it's the same explanaton as always: people die in the Hunger Games. The next thing I want to say is I don't know why I did quite different paragraph sizes, it just happened when I was writing, they got longer as they went along. And finally, the mystery of that dead tribute ... review please and include who you think might have died! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!:D (I'm not going to include the alliances and stuff at the bottom because there's the mystery of who's died:D)**


	35. One on One

**Hey guys next chapter for you all ... I would just like to warn you all before reading that a lot and I mean a lot of tributes are going to die in this chapter ... I gave you all a warning so don't hate me if your tribute/s die because well it's the Hunger Games. Anyway enjoy this Chapter :D**

**One on One**

* * *

**Crisis Sparks**

The pains of my burnt and blistered flesh have all gone now, I've been resting behind a boulder on the bank of the river that joins the castle and the mountain section together. The sky has started to get dark as the sun disappears and the moon and the stars come out ... who knows though, outside the Arena it could still be the daytime, the Gamemakers have the power to manipulate every single thing that happens within the boundaries of the Arenas they design. Who knows what else they've got planned, what other tricks they've got up their sleeves. There was the destruction of the maze, the rivals on the hilltop event, joining two sections together and that thing involving the Careers and the girls from Four, it wasn't directed at anyone else but I could hear Brutus announcement nonetheless.

Ahead of me the sky is lit up only by the burning of the village, I swear that village is prone to fire, the smoke coming from this direction filled the sky non-stop, only on the rainy days has the fires been put out but then sooner or later they start back up again, I'm worried of going through the village and around the houses, I want to go to the forest section and I can't go up the mud ramp because even though the storm has passed and the rain has gone it's still dripping and impossible to walk across, I tried earlier anyway and fell flat on my face, I know it's disgusting but the mud soothed my burnt skin as it mixed together, I wonder what the Capitol audience are like, I must look unhuman to them, I can't blame them I do look hideous. No way is anyone going to sponsor me from this moment on, not only do I look atrocious but the way things are going I'm not exactly going to win this thing. The only thing that is keeping me going is the thought that Kara would be ashamed if I quit, I have to carry on and at least attempt at victory for her.

As I stretch out my legs and rest my head on my hands the anthem plays and the first face appears. Michael from Seven, that means no Careers which is a shame. I never knew him, he seemed nice enough but now that means there are no more District Seven tributes. Next is Ruby and Rosie. At least they both died, neither of them have to live with the pain of a lost sister. I wonder what got my former allies, I'm surprised I'm not more upset but I knew it would have to happen sooner or later, I'm just happy that I didn't meet up with them and be forced to fight them. They're peaceful that's what's important. Finally Nectar from Eleven, poor Ambrosia now she has to deal with a lost sister. It's not fun I can tell you that much. The Seal appears and the anthem fades out meaning another day is over. Day Six I think we're on now or Seven I haven't been keeping count.

I might as well start moving with the cover of night, I stand up eat my last bit of bread and put my empty backpack on. I need to find some food soon, I would fill up my water bottle with that water from the river but every time I get close the fish try to eat me so I don't bother. I take out my knife and begin the walk through the village. I guess I don't have the cover of darkness for this bit, the whole place is ablaze and lit up with fire. One of the buildings is collapsed so I divert round one of the smaller ones and see someone running for me. Crap ... Indigo Stormwell. I don't turn and run since the only way back would lead me back to where I started, instead I turn right and attempt to swerve around her. An arrow comes flying at me but it misses and gets incinerated in the fire.

"Crisis, would you just not run! I've had enough of cowards!" She shouts, I don't care if you have, I'm not about to fight you. I dodge a knife that gets thrown and push into her to get past her. She falls to the ground and swears, I feel a blade plunge into my ankle but compared to the pain I felt when being on fire it's nothing. I pull it out and throw it back. I run as fast as I can, past broken houses and finally I see the entrance to the village.

"What the hell happened to you!" I hear Indigo shout.

"Burnt, now piss off!" I shout back, I hear her laugh and stop moving.

"Shame your bitch of a sister died, I would have rather liked to have watched her suffer at my hands. Did you drive her away, I could see that happening." I freeze ... alright she wants a fight, a fight she can have. No one says anything about Kara and gets away with it. I turn ready to fight but barely see the arrow fly towards me. I don't have time to dodge, it plunges into my forehead and I see the sky go dark as I collapse to the ground. I guess I should have carried on running after all ... oh well death doesn't feel too bad. In the distance as I leave this world, I hear a cannon sound, my cannon fill the Arena.

* * *

**Indigo Stormwell**

Great shot ... I laugh and walk up to her still body. She shouldn't have let her anger take over her, she should have kept running and chances are that arrow would have missed. But the Kara insult worked and she was putty in my hands. The arrow hit exactly where I wanted, I take it out of her forehead, wipe the blood on my trousers and put it back where I hold my arrows. I give her body a kick for good measure and gaze down at her skin. That must have been one hell of a bad burn to do all that damage, not one bit of skin is its usual colour, all red and peeling, some blistered. I wonder what the hell could have caused that ... doesn't matter Crisis Sparks's death means that there are only sixteen more tributes, the only ones that prove a real threat are Vigdis and my brother Topaz. Would I feel anything killing him ... it can't be that hard, I could do it and return home as victor. After all he'll try and kill me anyway, he probably thinks I've betrayed the Careers even though I consider myself still a member, I went after Michael. Shame I couldn't kill him but he's dead now, I wonder what happened.

I think my next target will be the sisters from Four, that Korra tricked me into coming here whilst she scarpered off. How could I fall for that, if it hadn't have been for the storm I would have got them easily, the mud and rain didn't help one bit. I give her limp body another kick just for show and walk off, taking her knife and her backpack. I sit down on a nearby plank of wood, the only thing that doesn't look like it's on fire and unzip it, only an empty water bottle and some crumbs of bread. I scoop the crumbs up and consume them all in one mouthful, I put the water bottle in my own backpack and chuck hers back to her body, I don't know if it's gone yet, I didn't hear the hovercraft arrive, but I guess they're pretty quiet.

As I prepare to leave a silvery glow escapes from my watch face and starts to work its way around my entire body, what's going to be happening now then? What do the Gamemakers have in store, it doesn't matter, I'll survive whatever they throw at me, even Vigdis Lanly.

I reappear standing upright on a metal pedestal, identical to the ones we start the Games on. Except it's not where it originally was, I'm on the other side of the hill and its further away from the slope upwards. The pedestal is turned so I'm opposite Vigdis. She's smiling at me but not moving, we have to wait for the announcement. I see some more tributes around us, some closer to the hill, some on the hill and others far away. There must be some tributes on the other side, but they're all positioned like me and Vigdis are, pedestals turned to face one other tribute.

"Attention tributes, with that last cannon there are now only sixteen tributes left out of the starting fourty-eight, before I carry on I would like to congratulate you all, President Aphrodite wishes me to pass on her own personal congratulations, you have all given us quite a show. Now for this event we feel like moving on these Games rather quickly, let the blood flow as it was. Now each of you are facing directly opposite another tribute, this will be the person you fight. At the end of this event there will be only eight tributes left, around each pair is a forcefield that will not go until either you or your opponent is dead. Once there is a victor in each fight the forcefields will be dropped and you may fight the remaining tributes or run, it's your choice. I would also like to point out that a lot of you are nearly out of food and water, so if you win you may take this." A table to the right of me and Vigdis appears full of food and water and some extra weapons and backpacks.

"The winner of the fight may take as much off their table as they wish. I'm sure you are all looking forward to this event, I know I am, I know the whole of Panem is. Do not stray to far or try to run off because the forcefield will just knock you back, it's not powerful enough to kill so don't worry about that. Keep count of the cannons because once the eighth one sounds you may leave. Get ready tributes ... the event begins ... NOW!"

I don't bother looking at the others around me, this is just me and Vigdis. Finally one will win and the other will be dead. We charge at eachother, running off our pedestals. I punch her in her stomach but she doesn't fall over or anything, she smiles at me and whips out a knife, it soars through the air but with the knife I took from Crisis I deflect it and kick it as it falls harmlessly to my feet.

"Now's the time to settle this." She says with that smile still plastered on her face. I can't wait to shut her up for good. I don't talk, I just want her dead. She draws out her sword, I do the same and she lunges first, her sword slashes at my cheek but I deflect the blade and attempt at impaling her through the chest.

BOOM!

One dead, I don't look around I just feel the sword fly out from my hands and hit the forcefield, it bounces back and hits the grass. As she swipes at my neck I pull out a knife and hit her sword away, I then pull out my last sword and go on the offensive, slashing at the air in front of her, hoping it will hit.

BOOM!

I don't catch any part of her, she's too fast. She pulls out her last sword and with both swinging through the air, she charges at me. I roll to the left and avoid her, I pull out an arrow and instead of shooting it with my bow, I charge at her, slide under the swords and stab her leg. She howls with pain as I pull it out, she drops one of her swords and lunges at me again. I raise my sword, deflect the blow and push her away. I've got the upper hand, I can do this. I take out my bow and get an arrow ready, I shoot at her but once again she's too fast. She swivels around the arrow and shoots her own, I attempt the same but I don't turn enough, as I turn once again the arrow plunges into my forehead just like with Crisis earlier. I can't believe it ... Vigdis won! I collapse to the floor and hear the cannon sound mixed in with the laughing of Vigdis. Oh well ... at least I went down fighting, this rivalry was brilliant.

* * *

**Eliza Roberts**

Three cannons have sounded so far ... not even halfway yet. I duck as Chaotic's arrow flies towards me, it hits the forcefield and falls harmlessly to the grass. I don't know why I've been paired with her, we don't have a rivalry or anything, but I guess they ran out of enemies and just bunged us together. She's very quick but luckily so am I. I fire one of my own arrows at her, she hits it away with her sword and comes charging at me, slashing about like crazy.

BOOM!

Okay now we're halfway, I look around for Ambrosia but can't see her, I managed to finally get her sane and calmed down again, after Nectar died she wasn't the same. But she's tough and I'm sure whoever she's fighting is either dead or is about to die. I shake my head violently ... I can't be thinking of anyone else but me right now, this is my neck on the line. I pull out my own sword and just manage to deflect the blade as its an inch from my neck. I push her blade upwards and attempt to impale her through the chest but her other hand is round her knife, she raises it and stops my blade from piercing her flesh. I walk backwards as she does and think of my next move. I'd say we were evenly matched, I put my sword away and glance over at the table full of food, water, weapons and backpacks. I don't think Brutus said anything about taking a weapon just for this fight, besides if I lose Chaotic can just take it and if I win it's mine. I run over to the table and before she can register what I'm doing I have a very heavy but very sharp axe in my hands. There's no electric shock, no announcement from Brutus or anything. I guess I'm allowed then. I charge at her and swing my axe like crazy, she ducks and heads for the table herself, she takes her own axe and another dagger and throws the knife the second she turns to face me. I try to hit it away with my axe like she did with her sword and my arrow but I miss and it plunges into my shoulder. The pain is horrific but at least I'm not dead. I pull it out and grit my teeth with the pain. I throw it to the grass and stamp on it just to snap it.

She charges at me, I decide to do the same. We slash our axes at eachother at exactly the same time. My axe flies out my hand but Chaotic, the lucky bitch that she is, keeps her grip on hers. I pull out my bow and get an arrow ready before she can throw it at me or chop my head off. I fire the arrow and it catches her in the hand, she lets go of her axe and before I can fire another she runs forwards just stopping in front of where the air ripples and ducks as I let another arrow fly at her.

BOOM!

Three more fights are still going on, mine included. I wonder who's dead ... no I can't think about that now. I take out two daggers and charge at her once again, she abandons her other weapons and to play it fair she pulls out two daggers so we're evenly matched. Her first dagger slashes at my neck, I deflect the blow and with my other attempt to pierce her stomach but she kicks at my shin and sends me to the ground.

BOOM!

BOOM!

Only our fight left now, I guess it's over anyway. My daggers are on the grass and Chaotic's are raised above me. I lie on my back and look into her eyes, they look apologetic but I don't hate her or anything, I would have killed her if roles were reversed.

"I'm sorry." She whispers, her blades swing down and slash across my neck. It doesn't hurt as much as I thought, my cannon sounds marking the end of this one on one event.

* * *

**Alright I did love this Chapter alot ... I know you're all probably wondering who survived, the ones that won just to clarify collected stuff from the table and ran off safely so there's still the final eight left. The fights and the surviving tributes are after this little note. First of all as much as I enjoyed this chapter I want to apologise for the death of Rosie, she was the mystery death at the end of the last chapter, I decided that she fell onto the grass as she tried to get to Ruby as she was crying her eyes out. Then for Crisis because I did really like her but this stuff happens, she was a great tribute, next for Indigo ... a massive apology for this one, I did have her down for the final eight before I thought up this event, her and Vigdis's rivalry was brilliant and I loved every bit I wrote for her. She will be remembered as will the others that died. Another apology for Eliza, she was another great tribute and a final apology for the other six tributes that died in this event. You'll see who died in a second, anyway besides all the death I hope you enjoyed this chapter just much as I did whilst writing this, the next chapter will be the final eight interviews. Review please and thank you all!:D**

* * *

**The Fights:**

**Magnus vs Phoenix- Phoenix won**

**Korra vs Flayari- Flayari won**

**Mithra vs Amelia- Mithra won**

**Leo vs Topaz- Topaz won**

**Indigo vs Vigdis- Vigdis won**

**Chaotic vs Eliza- Chaotic won**

**Jestaro vs Keldon- Jestaro won**

**Geo vs Ambrosia- Ambrosia won**

* * *

**Final Eight: **

**Phoenix**

**Vigdis**

**Topaz**

**Flayari**

**Mithra**

**Chaotic**

**Jestaro**

**Ambrosia**

* * *

**Only one alliance left: Phoenix and Chaotic**

**Castle:**

**Flayari**

**Mithra**

**Jestaro**

* * *

**Forest:**

**Vigdis**

**Topaz**

* * *

**Mountain:**

**Phoenix**

**Chaotic**

**Ambrosia**


	36. Final Eight Interviews: Part One

**We're going to take a little break from the Games to have the first part of the interviews. The next part will be up tomorrow. Anyway hope you enjoy!:D**

**Final Eight Interviews: Part One**

* * *

**Barron Ward**

Magnus is dead ... I should be upset shouldn't I? Being his father but I feel more disappointed than sad that my son is dead, I thought he would win, he always said he would and he let Phoenix kill him. Well at least I have one child who's not a disappointment, Sparrow will get a chance to prove herself when the time comes for her to volunteer, but for now as I look out the window and the interviewer arrives in her car I put a smile on and get ready to talk all about Phoenix, the best daughter a father could ask for. Downstairs my wife Isolde is waiting in the kitchen for when the interviewer asks for her, Matilda and Zoe, Phoenix's best friends will be after my wife and finally Sparrow will finish. We were all shocked when Phoenix impaled him through the stomach with his own sword, I couldn't quite catch the last words she said to him as she pulled the blade out and he fell to the grass. I didn't realise how much the two of them hated eachother, their rivalry was very intense, almost as much as the other district two girl, Vigdis something or other and that Indigo girl who died. Vigdis is a toughy but nothing my Phoenix can't handle.

I straighten my tie and walk down the stairs, smiling as the little woman with bubblegum hair walks through, holding an umbrella even though it's sunny. Weird these Capitol people.

"Ah hello Mr Ward I am Marina Dazzle ... come on Henry quick sticks!" She claps her hands and walks into the living room where the interview will take place, a man holding a large camera smiles at me as he follows on into the room. Isolde gives me a cheeky little wink as I gaze into the kitchen and mouths the word good luck. Who needs luck, I sure don't.

"And we're live in three ... two ... one ... go."

"Hello Panem, we are here in District Two to give you a special little interview with the family and friends of our favourite tribute Phoenix Ward. I'm here with her father Barron to get to know what they think of our shining star, so Barron how was your reaction when you saw Phoenix kill Magnus, her brother, your own son?"

"Well Marina, I was shocked, I mean I knew that one of them would die eventually but I never knew how much they hated eachother, I just thought it was meanless arguments but who would have thought that they genuinely despised eachother, it was a shock, no doubt about it but our little Phoenix is a star and she'll win these Games and return to a family who is so proud of her." I give a wink to the camera, just for charm. This is going good ... keep it up.

"So do you think she'll definitely win this, even with some rather difficult tributes still remaining?"

"There's no doubt about it, she'll have some difficulty against Topaz and Vigdis, and maybe that ally of hers but she'll beat them all."

"What do you make of the alliance with Chaotic Dasher, did you expect that?"

"Not at first but I could see their friendship blossom as the Games progressed, I can tell it will be hard for her when the time comes to fight, but she'll kill her anyway."

"Alright just one more question for you Mr Ward before we move onto your lovely wife, when Magnus chose Phoenix who did you think would come back out of the two of them and I want you to be honest."

"If I'm going to be honest at first I thought Magnus, I knew Phoenix could fight but I never realised how good she was until the bloodbath began. As the Games progressed I really had no idea who would win. But it doesn't matter in the end, my daughter will bring District Two the crown."

"Well thank you for this wonderful interview, goodbye Mr Ward."

She extends her hand, I take it and shake lightly, "Goodbye Marina." I walk out the room with a smile on my face, that went very well indeed. I just hope Isolde is as good as I was.

* * *

**Matty Lanly**

Alright so Vigdis won the rivalry ... I have to say to be able to equal my amazingly talented girl is a feat in itself, I'm glad she found a rival in that Indigo, she was tough just not tough enough. No one is for Vigdis, it's obvious she's going to win she's been brilliant from the minute she stepped off that pedestal. Okay I have to admit I cried a little when Nilda died, but I hid it from my husband he wouldn't have approved, when the knife thrown by Vigdis entered Nilda's head all he said was, 'That's Vigdis for you." And laughed the whole night. I cleared my head and realised it was going to happen sooner or later, I was just surprised I thought those two were in an alliance but Vigdis has done brilliantly by herself, she's definitely the most feared tribute out of the final eight, the others are alright, they've done well to get to the final eight but no one can best my girl.

The interviewer should be pulling up in our driveway in the Victor's Village any minute now, our interviews will be done straight after they've interviewed the Ward family, I know them quite well I get along with Isolde. I'm not sure if we're going to have the same interviewer, maybe. I'm watching the television now as the interview of the Ward family and friends concludes.

My husband has told me how to play this, that Vigdis was the one we were rooting for all along, that we didn't care that Nilda died and that we know that Vigdis will win for definite. It takes under five minutes for the car to pull into our driveway, I give my hair a quick brush and head downstairs to await the knock. I'll be going first, then my husband and then some of Vigdis's school friends ... I don't recognise anyone, I didn't realise she had any friends.

The interviewer knocks on our door, I open it a few seconds after and shake hands with a very petite woman with bright bubblegum hair.

"I've just got back from the Ward family, lovely people." She enters the living room, clicking her fingers for the man holding the camera to follow.

"Hello." He says, nodding his head and hurrying in after her. Alright Matty ... you can do this, you won your Hunger Games and you got interviewed countless times. I give my cheek a slap and put on the biggest smile I can muster before taking a seat next to the woman.

"And we're live in three ... two ... one ... GO."

"Hello Panem, we're here with the family of the other District Two tribute Vigdis Lanly, I have Vigdis's mother here Matty Lanly, so tell me Matty what are your thoughts on Vigdis's performance so far?"

"Brilliant, no one could ask for a more talented daughter, she's definitely done us all proud."

"Well she definitely is a tough girl, what do you make of the rivalry with Indigo, one of the best rivalries we've had in the Hunger Games and what do you make of her victory over her?"

"I have to say I couldn't have wished for a better rival to match my daughter, Indigo was a very talented young girl and she proved to be a good opponent, when I was watching I honestly didn't know what was going to happen. But Vigdis won and that's what matters, I think I cheered a bit too loud though, annoyed the neighbours." The interviewer laughs at this, good, it's going well so far.

"We don't have long left for you Matty I'm afraid, just one last question. If you had to pick the final two tributes of this year's Hunger Games who would you put your money on?"

"Well definitely, one hundred percent Vigdis and ... oh I don't know, Topaz Stormwell, his fight against Leo was outstanding."

"Excellent choice, well that's all we have time for with Matty, thank you." I shake her hand and pass my husband as he takes his seat. That went well, strange that she didn't ask any questions about Nilda but oh well ... Vigdis is all that matters.

* * *

**Velvet Stormwell**

I wipe my face with a cloth as I gaze into the bathroom mirror, my eyes are all puffy and red from the crying I've been doing since Vigdis Lanly killed my beatiful daughter ... I shouldn't be so upset, I still have Topaz, he can win and I can have one of my children home. I gently brush the big purple bruise on my left cheek, I wince with the pain and chuck the cloth to the floor, the second Indigo died I burst out crying, sobbing like crazy whereas he started swearing, more angry than upset. He wanted our children to reach the final two, to see who could triumph and a minute after he smashed our living room lamp he punched me. He said I shouldn't cry, that I was a weak bitch, an ugly bitch and a whole bunch of other insults. Indigo was right, I should leave him but I just can't ... he'll kill me if I pack my bags so I always put on a brave face when he hits me and keep the pain locked away. That's why I'm probably described as an airhead, because I don't pay attention to many things because I'm focusing too much on keeping my emotions on the inside instead of showing them.

The interview of my husband is going on right now, I'm after him and then a few others are going to be interviewed like Topaz's friends. I wouldn't be having this interview if Topaz hadn't have triumphed over Leo Shine ... I'm so glad that he did. I need one of my children back, to help me control my lunatic of a husband.

"Velvet, you're on in a minute!" One of the Capitol people says, knocking on the bathroom door. I wipe away the last few tears and put on a smile. Best I look good for this, I'll just get hit afterwards if I don't.

"You look wonderful." The lanky man says as I open the door, I give him a smile and head downstairs just as my husband walks out from the living room. I head in and take a seat next to a man with curly ginger hair and bright yellow skin.

"We now have Velvet Stormwell, Topaz's wonderful mother, may I say how lovely you are looking."

"Thank you." I smile, thank god he hasn't asked about my bruise or my puffy eyes.

"So tell me what were your thoughts on the rivalry between Vigdis and Indigo and how did you react when your beloved daughter died?"

I take a second to think, I have to fight to keep the tears back.

"I think that their rivalry was spectacular, real entertainment. That Vigdis was tough to be able to triumph over my little girl and well I was upset like any mother would be but I still have Topaz."

"Yes indeed, now moving onto Topaz, do you think he will win?"

"Definitely, he's the last Career after all, he's the best out of everyone."

"Do you think he may find some difficulty in any of the other tributes in the final eight?"

"Well Vigdis may prove to be an annoyance but she'll be easily swept aside by my talented son, maybe the girl from Two after all she beat her brother and maybe the older brother from Six, though once again easy to kill."

"Of course, Topaz is definitely one strong young man, has he always wanted to be a tribute in the Hunger Games?"

"Ever since he was a little boy, it's not an ordinary thing for District Three children to be strong tributes but my darling children showed such great ability they knew that one of them would win and bring home the title of Victor."

"Thank you Velvet, that's all we have time for with you." He shakes my hand and I leave the room quietly and head straight for the bathroom, I think that went better than I had planned but my husband will find some fault with it afterwards ... I guess I should be prepared for some more punches.

* * *

**Mayor Trafford**

I flick through the records once more just to check if Flayari Jordan has any family ... I've had people sent to see if he has any friends but reports came back that he has none. I've looked for ages for some family or friends but that kid has zero ... none at all. I remember the case with his parents dying but I thought he might at least have had some friends, every kid has a friend don't they? I'm panicking because if I don't find anyone in the next ten minutes then I'm doing the interview for him and as much as I love the cameras and I'm the most important person in District Four I don't actually know much about him at all, I suppose I could mention his past if that comes up but I always had my eyes on the screens showing other tributes, I found Flayari quite boring except for when he healed himself with the medicine in the sewer, when he reunited with that sister of his and when he won his One on One by killing the female tribute from this District. He won't be able to live that down if he wins, but whilst watching the Games and looking at the stronger tributes, I don't think he'll win anyway, Vigdis or Topaz or one of the other stronger ones will, not Flayari. I do want District Four to have a victor this year but the only other tribute we have is Mithra the little girl, and she's not exactly the strongest out of the final eight, the weakest I'd say. But there have been surprise victors in past Hunger Games so who knows.

"He's here." Bethany Markenson my assistant says from her desk.

"Alright, I guess I'll be doing this interview then, if only the kid was more interesting." Bethany laughs as I straighten my tie and leave through the doors. The interview will be happening on the stage overlooking the Square. I just hope the embarassing thought that we had no Careers from our District doesn't come up, that really was one of the most embarassing things ever to happen for me, we always have at least one Career but this year none. District Three had three Careers originally and District Three isn't even a Career District.

A woman with long flowing silver hair and a face dotted with rubies shakes my hand.

"Lovely to meet you Mayor Trafford."

"It's a pleasure miss ...?"

"Eloise Diamond." We shake hands for another few seconds until we take our seats on the chairs and the camerman gives us the thumbs up.

"Hello Panem, I'm here in District Four with the wonderful Mayor Trafford, I bet you're all wondering why I'm interviewing the Mayor, well the answer is that our favourite tribute Flayari Jordan doesn't have any family or friends, sad I know." She pauses for that dramatic effect and carries on.

"So what happened to Flayari's family?"

"Well as everyone knows Amelia was killed by Mithra the other District Four girl, his parents died in an accident whilst fishing, tragic it really was and as for the rest of his family I have no idea."

"What were your thoughts on the One on One battles, the tributes from this District were against eachother, Korra versus Flayari, Mithra versus Amelia?"

"I can't deny I was shocked, our District was doing so well but it definitely made for some good telly, I can tell you that much."

"Indeed it did, now I'm on a bit of tight schedule so only one more question for you today Mayor Trafford ... Flayari or Mithra, if it came down to the two of them who would win?"

"Flayari ... definitely."

"Well that's all we have time for, we'll be having the interviews with the Blackthorne family very shortly, thank you Mayor Trafford."

"Your welcome." I shake her hand and the camera stops rolling.

"Goodbye." She says, I ignore her and walk back into the Justice Building. Thank god for that ... I should really start paying attention to Flayari more.

* * *

**There ya go everyone, the first part of the final eight interviews ... I've split it up because if I tried to do them all at once I'd be here quite a while. Hope you enjoyed them, please review if you read this I love getting reviews and they are helpful, thanks to everyone that is reviewing. If you could include in your review any ideas for an exciting event or plot twist then please do, they're greatly appreciated and I need ideas so the last few chapters of the Games aren't a bore. Thank you all!:D**


	37. Final Eight Interviews: Part Two

**Next part of the the final eight interviews, hope you like ... next chapter will return to the Games and from then on we're on the last couple of chapters before the Victor is revealed! I'm starting a sequel probably straight after or wait a couple of days not sure yet. I hope everyone is liking this so far I'm putting a lot of effort into getting this to you as quick as I can so I appreciate those that review because it does mean a lot. Anyway ... enjoy!:D**

**Final Eight Interviews: Part Two**

* * *

**Caroline Davies**

I can't believe Mithra actually killed someone ... I mean I know that my best friend in the entire world had to if she wanted to make it past that dreadful event but she killed that other girl from Four. I hope Mithra is alright though, the pain on her face when she struck down Amelia was heartbreaking and to make matters a million times worse Flayari killed Korra. I just hope that Mithra will understand to hold the grieving until she can return home as Victor and not let her emotions overtake her because she'll be even more vulnerable and she'll die. I know she can do this ... I have to admit that at first when she became a tribute for District Four I had my doubts because she's only eleven, but she's in the final eight! The final eight, beating all but one Career and plenty of other strong tributes. I know she can do this, only seven to go and she can come home to her parents who are remaining strong for her even though the pain of Korra's death must be eating away at them and she can return to me and all her other friends, we miss her so much we just want her back.

It's the day of the interviews, Mayor Trafford has just finished with that silver haired lady so I know she'll be here any second, I was called along with Minnie Parkinson her closest friend besides me to the Blackthorne house since her family will be interviewed first and it's just easier if we're all in the same place. I'm nervous but I know I have to be strong and not cry, the whole of Panem will be watching, well besides Mithra and the other final tributes who are still fighting to survive. This is the only time however that the Games aren't on TV, the interviews are the main highlight but only until their finished, then the Games come straight back on and we're forced to watch our loved ones fight for the place of Victor.

I hear the car pull up and Mrs Blackthorne opening the door, they say their hellos and immediately the interview starts ... I listen in, at one point she starts crying I swear but she covers this up with a cough, I feel so sorry for her. Next is Mr Blackthorne, Mrs Blackthorne runs straight up the stairs, her sobs can be heard through the ceiling. Mr Blackthorne remains as strong as he can as his interview concludes and I walk in. She smells of mints this lady does, I just want this and the Games over and done with but next year I come of age and I become eligible for the Hunger Games. At least if Mithra wins she gets immunity. She has to win.

"We're here now with Mithra's best friend Caroline Davies. How are you doing Caroline?"

"Good thank you, how are you?"

"I'm very well, now Caroline ... your best friends with Mithra but how close were you to Korra?"

"I was quite close to her, whenever I came round to see Mithra we would always get along, not best friends but close that's all I can really say."

"What was your reaction when Mithra won her fight by killing Amelia Jordan?"

"Shocked at first but I want her to win so I knew that she had to kill her, I feel bad that she died but I care about Mithra more than anything."

"Yes you are her best friend after all ... and final question before I move on to Minnie, honestly do you think that Mithra can win even though the likes of Vigdis and Topaz are still alive?"

"If I'm honest, yes she can. She made it to the final eight and I know she can go all the way, she's smart she is."

"Thank you Caroline."

"Thanks." I shake her hand and leave quietly, passing Minnie who looks terrified. I just hope that right now Mithra is doing okay, who knows she could be dead already.

* * *

**Arrian Dasher**

Those birds of mine are a triumph, fire all the time except for when the Gamemakers switch on a storm, and that Scorpion that killed that Career. I just love all my muttations, the squirrels I adapted so the rain wouldn't weigh them down and the fish I just love although they haven't killed anyone. I've been so excited watching tributes face my glorious creations that I have barely been watching Chaotic. Oh I'm so proud of her, my idiotic wife didn't last very long did she ... alright I admit I was a little upset but then that Vigdis and Indigo started fighting and I was just far too excited to cry. These Games have been so entertaining, I am blessed to have a daughter like Chaotic, I just wish she would betray and kill that blasted Phoenix, she's just holding her back in my opinion. She needed an ally I understand but she should have killed her way back when she had the chance, Phoenix Ward will be my daughter's biggest challenge. If only I had control on when to send the mutts out, as soon as I create them and pass them on to the Gamemakers so they can be deployed into the Arena I have no say in when and where they pop up and who they kill. In fact my part is over quite quickly, but who cares ... my mutts are fantastic, my daughter is fantastic and she'll definitely be coming home as Victor.

That interviewer should be here soon, I had to leave work early today for this blasted interview, I can't even watch the Games because the interviews are on, this part is boring I just want to get back to the Arena to see how Chaotic is doing. Today I already started work on a few mutts for next year's Games ... nothing is finalised yet but if everything goes to plan they should be great. Real threats to the tributes, I must be the best mutt designer ever. I look out of the living room window and see a rather impressive car pull into our driveway, I quickly push two chairs into the centre of the room and throw some magazines in the cupboard as someone knocks on my door. I quickly check how I look in the mirror ... good as always and I open the door. A man with jet black hair and whiter skin than I've ever seen on a human walks in, shakes my hand and heads straight into the living room. The camerman follows and knocks into me, he doesn't apologise, he just follows on. I rub my shoulder, that really hurt!

"We're starting!" The man shouts, I hurry on in and take my seat.

"We're here in District Five with none other than Arrian Dasher, Chaotic's father, so Arrian what do you make of Chaotic's performance so far?"

"She's made me the happiest father ever, she's done brilliantly, her fight with Eliza was very entertaining."

"You make mutts am I right?"

"Design them yes."

"Do you think they have been successful this year?"

"Of course, my birds in particular have caused a lot of damage that I find even more entertaining."

"They truly are remarkable, now Arrian what do you make of the alliance with Phoenix Ward?"

"I thought it worked to begin with, most people had an ally and it helps you progress but I think Chaotic has passed the point when she should have broken off the alliance, we're into the final eight I just hope that she sees sense and kills Phoenix."

"Your daughter and her ally are definitely strong tributes, two of my favourites might I say."

"Chaotic and Phoenix are strong, the two strongest remaining."

"But what about Vigdis and the last remaining Career Topaz, don't you think Chaotic might struggle against those two?"

"Well those two are strong I can't deny that but nothing my darling Chaotic can't handle, she's done so well."

"Thank you, well that's all we have time for, the interviews don't last long as so many people want to get back to the Games."

"It's been a pleasure." The camera cuts off and the man and the camerman leave and drive away without another word. Just two more interviews to go and the Games can come back on, I just wish they'd hurry up.

* * *

**Kyvan Kilstone**

I should ... I should have looked after him more, loved Geo like an older brother should always love their siblings, but no I was an arrogant bastard and pushed him away like I always do. I'll never get to apologise because Ambrosia LaMarie killed him, he put up a fight, a good one I thought he was going to win until I realised her sword was in his chest. B-But there's still Jestaro, he can push away the grief of Geo's death long enough to win this and come home so we can put things right. I know he'll be heartbroken, those two were inseperable, he protected Geo from my father, from me and the others. Jestaro's the hero of the household, Geo too I just need Jestaro to win, I can't lose another brother. I've already lost father even more, he's gone into his shell and won't come out of his room. As soon as Geo was struck down he left the room and went upstairs. I know he won't change, but I will, I'll be the responsible one now, change my lazy brothers so they can be a man like Jestaro is, a mature and kind hearted boy like Geo was. We'll do it for his memory, I know the others want to change, they're downstairs waiting for the interviewer to turn up. She or he will be here any minute, I wipe away the few tears that leak from my eyes just thinking about Geo and straighten my tie.

"Dad, the interviewer's here." I knock on his door but I know he won't reply or come out, I give it another knock but give up and go downstairs as he grunts. I take that as leave me alone. The interviewer walks in and takes her seat in the living room to begin the interview, she has straight pink hair and her face is half dyed blue and half dyed red, her fingernails are pointed and are much longer than anyone's I've ever seen before. I wonder what other people in the Capitol look like.

"Hello I am Letitia the interviewer, where is your father we would like to start with him?"

"Oh he er ... he's asleep upstairs, drank a bit too much so we locked him in his room so he didn't cause any trouble."

"Ah okay, well I guess we'll start with you ... Kyvan right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Hehe aren't you nice, no one ever calls me ma'am." She blushes and pats the chair next to her, I smile at her and take my seat, she smells so much like perfume that it makes me gag but I fight past it and carry on smiling as the red light on the camera flicks on and the camerman gives us the thumbs up.

"We're here in this splendid little house to interview Jestaro Kilstone's family. I have with me Kyvan Kilstone, so Kyvan first question for you today, Geo was killed by Ambrosia, what was your reaction?"

"I'm his older brother so of course I'm deeply upset but there's still Jestaro, he'll win it in his memory and come home."

"Yes I'm sure he will, what was your reaction to Jestaro killing Raisin in the bloodbath, did you think he was able to kill, did it surprise you?"

"Of course it surprised me but he's in the Hunger Games so he has to kill, I feel sorry for Raisin I really do but Jestaro is who I focus on and want to win. Anyone that my brother has harmed I'm sorry for but it's necessary."

"When your two brothers became tributes for District Six, out of the two of them who did you think would make it the furthest if not win?"

"Well they're my brothers so it's difficult to say, but I would have to say Geo because I know Jestaro would have done anything to protect him and make sure he won, it's just a shame it was impossible in this event."

"Yes well the Gamemakers truly make such great entertainment." I clench my fists and fight the urge to smack her round the jaw.

"Well there are a lot of Kilstone brothers so I guess that will be all Kyvan, thank you."

"Thank you." I shake her hand and run upstairs banging on my dad's door.

"DAD WE NEED YOU! STOP ALL THIS!" But I know no matter how many times I spend banging on his door it won't work ... he's a lost man.

* * *

**Aphrodite LaMarie**

Well done Ambrosia ... Athena really is looking over her, it was bad luck that got Nectar my beautiful daughter. But Keldon the boy that caused her death got what he deserved by the hands of that Jestaro in Six. I'm glad he's dead it's his fault Nectar died, when we saw her body float up from that hole we were devastated but we couldn't lose focus, we are still in shock but what's important is that Ambrosia is still alive, she can win this, making it to the final eight is amazing, the Victor spot is so close, she's capable, the likes of Vigdis and Topaz won't stop my daughter. The Gods are watching over her.

Her alliance with District Twelve was wise, they were talented, it's too bad that they couldn't see Melony betray them but once again she got what she deserved from those discs, and Eliza well she was my daughters ally and helped her a great deal, I'll owe her for the rest of my life but Chaotic Dasher her murderer will suffer the same fate, at the end of these Games Ambrosia will win, there's no two ways about it.

I wish the Games were on TV, not because I like them but because I want to know how Ambrosia is doing, it's agony not knowing what's going on because we have to watch the interviews, our interviewer should be here any minute. I guess I should be nervous since the whole of Panem will be watching but with a daughter in the Games you can't really compare the two things.

My husband who's been crying every single day since Nectar died sits in the living room waiting, he's been trying to act strong but Nectar and him were so close, but we both know that Ambrosia can do this, she's the most capable out of the final eight.

There's a knock at the door, I hurry over making sure I look pretty enough in the mirror before throwing open the door and extending my hand to the tall man with pea green hair. He grabs it and shakes it so hard my arm feels numb.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs LaMarie."

"You to ...?"

"My name is Castle Jevenson and this is Twittle my cameraman." I nod at the bald little man and lead them to the living room, my husband will be going first so I wait whilst the interview starts. At one point it sounds like he has started crying but he was determined not to so I push that thought aside. As soon as he leaves and smiles at me as he passes I walk into the living room and take a seat next to Castle.

"Our next wonderful interviewee is none other than Aphrodite LaMarie, the amazing mother of Ambrosia. How are you coping with the death of Nectar?"

"It's difficult but it's not like we've lost both daughters, Ambrosia is still alive and kicking."

"Indeed, how do you think she's done?"

"Splendid, my little girl will definitely be coming home alive and victorious."

"You think she can win then with the likes of Vigdis Lanly and Topaz Stormwell?"

"Yes of course I do, they may be tough but my daughter can overcome anyone, she's in the final eight after all, not an easy feat in an Arena where there were fourty eight to start off with."

"You must be proud?"

"Of course I am, as any mother would. She has done brilliantly and will continue to do so until she comes home as Victor."

"Well Aphrodite that's all we have time for, these interviews don't last very long. Thank you for your time."

"My pleasure." We shake hands and he leaves as quickly as he arrived. I take a cup of tea from my husband's hands and switch on the TV. Let the Games continue.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter will start off from the second the eighth cannon sounded in the One on One event. Once again please review, I am looking at the reviews and those people that are more involved with it, the people commenting and saying what they thought stand more of a chance of their tribute winning because if you haven't even reviewed once then how can I know you're even reading? Most are reviewing so thank you all ... next Chapter up tomorrow!:D**


	38. Nowhere to Run

**Hey everyone, after thinking about it a bit I have decided that this chapter will conclude the Games, afterwards there will be one more chapter and that will be the end! I know it may seem like I'm rushing but that's not the reason, I just think it's more exciting to have everything happen rather quickly, keep everyone on their toes if it were:P Anyway hope you enjoy this Chapter, the Victor awaits us!:D**

**Nowhere to Run**

* * *

**Flayari Jordan**

That's it we can leave, I step over Korra's bloody body and race for the table. I grab two backpacks and shove as much food and water in as possible, who knows how long the Games are still going to be. I see Vigdis rushing for someone but Topaz runs off to the forest, the two of them disappear in the trees, one after the other. Let them fight and hopefully kill eachother that will be the two strongest dead. After filling up the bags until they're considerably heavy I hear the Anthem play, the day's only begun but I guess they want us to know who's died. I should be worried about Amelia but she's obviously won ... she's a tough girl. I see a few others disappear into other sections and then the first face appears, Leo Shine from One that's definitely great, then another Career Magnus Ward, and then another Career; Indigo Stormwell. I smile probably the biggest smile I have in these Games, three Careers killed that's brilliant. The next face appears and the smile vanishes, in fact I think I've fallen over, I'm not entirely sure everything's a blur. Amelia ... no she can't be dead! H-How? W-Who? I see Mithra run off looking over at Korra's body and crying her eyes out. Poor girl, I'm sorry, it was either me or her and I had to kill her for Amelia ... b-but she's dead. I want to cry, I want to swear and curse and rip the ground apart but I can't ... I have to win it for her, in memory of her. I took her into this and she died, the least I can do is win this for her. There's only eight tributes left, it can't be that hard. I run round the hill and see her body, I nearly fall over again but I don't, I stand firm and carry on.

Wait ... wasn't Mithra running from here, she killed her! Anger like none other that I have felt erupts from the pit of my stomach, I'll get her and kill her like I killed her sister. I roar to the winds and run into the castle section. She has to be here somewhere, I don't notice the rain starting to fall again, the winds picking up, all that's on my mind is Mithra and how I need her dead, for Amelia I have to avenge her!

I pause just before the village, in the distance I can see Jestaro staring at me with tear filled eyes, I guess Geo died. He heads deeper into the village but I don't pursue, I'm about to carry on into the village when I see Mithra on the muddy ramp, slipping and sliding about as the rain pours down even harder. There she is, she's mine! I charge after her, ignoring the pain of the wind lashing hard against my cheeks, I spit a countless number of times, getting rid of the rain only to have my mouth fill up again. I wipe my eyes, my fringe, and after falling over once my entire face but I don't stop. If I do I know she'll get away from me. I see Jestaro once again, hiding in a broken down building staring to the sky. He won't win, he's a broken person now. Even though Amelia is dead I won't break down, I will win this but first Mithra will die to my hand.

"I'M SORRY!" I hear her shout, she's not that far from me. I see her slip and fall onto the cracked earth leading to the castle. I'm not sure if my eyes are just playing tricks but through the harsh winds and pouring rain it looks as if the ground is shaking, but who cares? I sprint now, the mud no longer stopping me as I curve down and make contact with the ground. Mithra is so close, I hope she's terrified because I'll be there in a second. Just an arm reach away.

I grab her hair and pull just as the ground in front of us literally falls from our feet as something large and green emerges, lifting Mithra into the air and knocking me to the ground. Before my eyes a massive serpent is shaking furiously in the wind trying to knock off Mithra who is latched onto it. Finally she falls to the side of the snake, I hurry over to her, ducking as the snake tries to take a chunk out of me.

"Thought you could get away, you killed Amelia!" I roar in her face, I raise my sword and nearly feel sorry for her as I see tears pouring from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Flayari, please?" She covers her face with her hands and through the winds I can hear her sobs, I stab down just as everything goes dark. Did the serpent just fall on me and Mithra ... it must have done, because I can hear two cannons in the distance.

* * *

**Phoenix Ward**

Two cannons already, the One on One matches only finished fifteen minutes ago. I guess today is the last day, the Gamemakers want this over and done with for top entertainment, which means it's time me and Chaotic severed our alliance and took our separate ways. After I finally killed Magnus I filled up only one bag and grabbed a few knives and another sword, I saw Chaotic shoving stuff into her bag, Eliza was dead behind her, I liked her, just something about her wanted me to ask her to join our alliance but she was taken. We're now based just into the mountain section, peering through the trees at the hill, the bodies have already been taken and the tables are now sinking into the grass to whatever lies underneath.

I look to Chaotic who's still staring at the hill, the sun is now fully up meaning the next day has begun. Is she thinking what I'm thinking, we did agree after all to sever the alliance once we reached the final eight, neither of us thought however that it would happen this quickly, the only times the Games speed on as quickly as possible is if they're a failure of extremely entertaining and the audience in the Capitol is particularly bloodthirsty, it must be the latter, I hate these Games so much but they definitely haven't been boring.

"Phoenix?" Chaotic finally says turning to me, a frown on her face.

"I know."

"When?"

"Shall we hunt together for a bit, we have a lot of bread but not much meat, we'll split what we kill."

"Okay, I've seen quite a lot of normal squirrels in these trees already."

"Let's go then."

I swing my backpack over one shoulder and lead the way with a few knives ready to throw at anything, tribute or squirrel. Chaotic is a few trees away already shooting down squirrels from their branches. I finally see one staring at me from the top of a stump, cute little thing. I feel almost bad hurling my knife at it, I can see that it wants to run but it doesn't have time, the knife cuts into it and the poor thing falls to the ground all bloody. I pull out the knife and tie a small piece of string round its legs to hold. Chaotic joins and ties her three squirrels to my one. We carry on for hours, the sun is finally in the middle of the sky when we sit down, finally stopping from killing the squirrels.

"We got twelve so that's six for me." She cuts the rope and places six on her lap.

"And six for you." She gives me the others, I tie another piece of longer string round the legs and stand up, the dead squirrels level with my thigh.

"Alright then, it's been a pleasure." I hold out my hand, she shakes it firmly. I'm about to let go when she steps forward and throws her arms around my neck. We stand embracing for minutes on end ... she's more than just another tribute, she's my friend and unfortunately only one of us can win.

"Good luck Phoenix."

"Yeah ... good luck Chaotic." We let go of eachother, I turn and walk off deeper into the forest as Chaotic leaves and heads back for the hill. I will miss her so much, but I want to win and go home ... I would kill her, it seems the most logical thing to do and I know that it's what the Gamemakers want me to do but if Chaotic Dasher is to die then someone or something will have to do it, not me.

"Attention tributes ... we have reached the last day of the Games, it has been a pleasure to see you all in action but by midnight tonight at the latest we will have our Victor. Vigdis Lanly and Topaz Stormwell, the forest is being destroyed just like the maze, five minutes to leave or you die in the blast. Good luck."

What? Another section, don't the Capitol people come and visit the Arena in a few months time, to look at the locations of where tributes died and other stuff they find interesting, they can't do that if half the Arena is destroyed. I just hope Chaotic has changed section and isn't waiting at the hill, those two are far too strong, hopefully they'll kill eachother. I run faster now, if they change section into this one I want to make as much distance between us as possible. I sprint past trees, squirrels, plants and a whole bunch of other forest life. Finally the explosion happens, as big, if not bigger than when the maze destroyed. I hear no cannons unfortunately, still six more tributes remaining. The fight still goes on.

* * *

**Vigdis Lanly**

That bloody Brutus, just as I had Topaz at my mercy he had to distract me with that announcement so he got away. I searched for him as I ran past trees and other forest life as fast I could. I plan on winning these Games not getting blown up as the Gamemakers destroyed another section, at this rate there won't be any more sections left of this Arena ... maybe that's the general idea, draw the tributes together, after all Brutus said this was the last day of the Games. There's got to be something planned. I made it to the top of the hill as Ambrosia appeared from the mountain section and Topaz hurried into the castle section and the forest blew up, even from what I thought was a safe place by the side of the Corncuopia I was thrown to the grass. That explosion was a big one for sure, I look behind me as I pick the twigs out my hair, the entire forest is gone and replaced with a massive crater, exactly like the maze. I'm almost curious as to going over and looking at it but I remember Ambrosia has appeared ... another tribute. But why would she leave the safety of her section, surely she doesn't want to fight me?

I turn around and duck instantly as the knife is thrown at my head, she has good aim I'll give her that. Her eyes are red and puffy and tears are still falling from her cheeks as she gets an arrow ready in her bow and fires. She just misses my head, this time before she can fire again I charge at her, swinging my sword round and round. She killed that Geo, the eleven year old ... is that why she's crying. I would feel sorry for her, but sympathy isn't an emotion I naturally feel so instead I slash at her with my blade, she pulls out a small dagger from her belt and deflects the blow, I then try to cut her head but she ducks and stabs my foot. I scream with pain and knee her in the face, she falls over in the grass, her nose obviously broken due to the blood and its horrible angle. Time to make the tribute number five. I cut down and the cannon satisfies my thirst for blood ... for now at least. I turn and leave, a big smile on my face as the hovercraft appears and picks up the body, I can't see the craft as I have my back to it but the faint whistling of the air tells me it is there. I take a seat on the grass and stare at the last two sections, I don't have to worry about someone sneaking up on me from behind because those two sections have been destroyed. I continue staring at the sections even as the sky gets darker and darker. Midnight's coming, the Gamemakers have something special planned.

"Attention tributes-" Here it is, Brutus again. "Midnight is approaching and now there are only five more tributes, the castle and mountain section will be destroyed in five minutes. You better get out, good luck."

So that's why this is happening, leave no place to hide so the tributes are forced to the hill to fight. The Games begin at the hill and end at the hill, quite a nice twist if you ask me.

I take my place behind the corncuopia so I'm out of sight as an out of breath Chaotic appears from the castle section and runs past the hill and crouches in the grass, Topaz is next but I won't strike, not until everyone is here. From the mountain section Phoenix sprints from the trees and runs to the base of the hill. One more tribute should still be coming ... either Jestaro, Flayari or Mithra but who? I barely see the bombs drop but the explosions are as loud as before, as the dust settles even the mountain has been obliterated. Four craters, a hill and the Cornucopia, let the Finale begin.

BOOM!

Someone didn't make it out in time. The anthem plays, instead of fighting I and everyone else looks up to the sky. Flayari is first followed by Mithra, that means Four is out of the Games, Jestaro is next then Ambrosia. The sky turns dark again and smiling wickedly I charge down at Topaz. He notices me and charges for me but freezes, why's he stopping? I nearly throw a knife at him when I notice a hand reaching out from the grass. What the hell! Someone or something pulls itself out from the ground, I nearly faint and that's saying something ... standing in front of me is Indigo, a perfect replica. I expect Topaz to cry or do something at the sight of his sister, well the Gamemakers creation, but he pushes her over and charges at me. I run back and dodge another hand, the other fourty four tributes are coming back.

I climb up onto the Cornucopia as Phoenix kills Magnus again and Chaotic gets Cressida. From my place on the Cornucopia I shoot down as many as possible with my knives, most I don't even no the name of. Finally as the fight against these things stops only two remain, Indigo still looks as strong as ever, smiling and swinging her sword through the air heading straight for me. Leo is chasing after Topaz laughing as loud as possible, Chaotic and Phoenix are just standing there watching. Not one of them is going after them, but only Indigo and Leo remain. I shoot an arrow at Indigo but she just pulls it out and in a bow fires it back at me, it catches my foot and I fall to the grass. I see stars as Indigo stops next to me and raises her sword ... no I have to fight back, I have to win but nothing can stop the sword severing my head. My cannon sounds ending my chances for victory ... dammit!

* * *

**Chaotic Dasher**

BOOM! I see Vigdis's head roll down the hill ... the strongest tribute I would say is now dead, that's definitely a brilliant thing. I charge at Indigo and stab as hard as I can into her stomach, she or it or whatever you would call it roars and falls to the ground, sinking back into the grass. I look over at Phoenix, as much as she is a good friend I was hoping it wouldn't come down to this. I charge at her with my sword and swing at her head, she ducks and attempts to cut my stomach but I knee her face and she staggers back. I look over at Leo and Topaz. The two of them are fighting ... oh well not now. Topaz is on the ground with a dagger in his chest.

BOOM!

The final two ... me and Phoenix. Only one can win and I want it to be me, I need to go home. Phoenix before attacking me shoots an arrow at Leo, he sinks back into the grass leaving just the two of us.

"Never thought it would be us two in the final?" She says. I smile and nod my head.

"Me too, you're a really good friend you know that."

"Thanks, it's a shame that only one of us can win." The talking stops and she lashes out at me with two daggers, one misses but the other barely scratches my arm, I feel the sharp stinging pains and feel warm blood trickling down my skin from under my top but I don't relent, I duck under her sword and pull out a throwing knife. She sees what I'm doing and hurries as fast as she can up the hill, she must have heard the whistle as she ducks and starts crawling. My knife flies through the air and collides with the Cornucopia. She takes the opportunity and crawls as fast as she can, when she reaches the top she stands up, picks up my knife and throws it back at me. Her aim is good but it whistles past my ear and disappears into the crater of the maze section. I run now, up the hill as fast as I can pulling out more knives and throwing them all at once, one of them grazes her ankle, another plunges into her thigh but none of them make a fatal wound. Phoenix with gritted teeth pulls out the blade and chucks it to the ground, blood has started to flow from her wound but she won't lose too much blood, it was a small knife. She climbs to the top of the Cornucopia and before I can get to the top of the hill she fires an arrow at me. It just misses my head by an inch.

"Good shot!"

"Thanks!"

I pull out my own bow and get an arrow ready, she fires at exactly the same time as I do, our arrows hit together and fall to the ground harmlessly. I can see that she's out of breath, her face is all sweaty and her chest is rising rapidly. I'm not much better, I just want to end this. I take out a dagger from my belt and join her on the top of the Corncucopia, I don't stay on for very long, she pushes me off and I fall badly on my leg. I shout out in pain and Phoenix falls down next to me. I try to extend my arm and stab the knife into her chest but she kicks my hand and the knife disappears down the hill. I know one of us will be dead in the next few minutes but I don't know if I have the strength to make the next move.

Phoenix gets onto her knees and takes out another knife, I barely make it in time to deflect her blow with a knife I find next to my leg. She tries again but I hit her blade in such a way it flies into the air and over the Cornucopia.

"Sorry Chaotic."

"We're both trying to kill eachother."

"Yeah but I'm the one doing the killing."

I barely even feel the arrow stab into my side until the pointed end stabs into something and every single part of me burns like fire. She must have been hiding that in her lap, it's too dark to see anything. I don't have time to do anything to stop her as she plunges one of my own knives into my chest.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." I grab her hand and squeeze as hard as I can until the lights all fade and my cannon sounds.

I may not have won ... but Phoenix did, someone who deserved to win. Well done Phoenix Ward, my ally, my friend, my murderer.

* * *

**Well everyone there you have it. The Victor of the 150th Hunger Games is Phoenix Ward from District Two. Congratulations to her and everyone else in the final eight, they were all terrific tributes but only one could win. As I started this Chapter I had no idea who was going to be victor until about halfway through, it changed alot but I finally decided on Phoenix.**

**First off apologies for Flayari and Mithra, two amazing tributes but only one can win the Games. Another apology for Ambrosia and Jestaro, two other fantastic tributes that all deserved to win. A massive apology for Vigdis because for a long time I thought that she was a definite candidate for the victor spot but Indigo got her revenge, well it wasn't actually Indigo but still I liked her death. Another apology for Topaz but like with Vigdis, Leo the tribute he killed got his revenge. And finally a massive apology for Chaotic, I loved their alliance, their friendship and their final fight. All the tributes from those who died in the bloodbath to Phoenix the Victor were amazing, I thank you all, those who reviewed, those who PM'd me, those who submitted, anyone that had anything to do with this. Writing this was amazing, but it doesn't end here, I have one more chapter to do and my sequel is up and slots are still open.**

**Once again, thank you everyone, review this chapter please, it's one of my favourites!:)**

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS PHOENIX WARD OF DISTRICT TWO ... THE VICTOR! :D :D :D**


	39. The End

**Last chapter everyone, I've enjoyed writing this so much thank you to everyone and congratulations once again to Phoenix Ward!:D**

**The End**

* * *

**Phoenix Ward**

I pull out the bloody knife and throw it to the side. I want to cry, I want to curl up into a ball and sleep for eternity but the horror doesn't end here ... I have to go back to the Capitol, I have to go on the Victory Tour, I'll never escape this. The Hunger Games stay with you even if you've won them. I shut the eyelids of Chaotic and kiss her forehead, so beautiful even in death.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you the Victor of the 6th Quarter Quell, Phoenix Ward!" I should feel happy shouldn't I? I wanted to go home the second Magnus picked me, and in a sense I am happy but I killed Chaotic ... murdering her will never leave my conscience. She'll haunt me for the rest of my life and perhaps even beyond. I wonder how mum and dad will treat me since I killed Magnus, will I be kicked out. Knowing them they won't, they've always wanted their children to win the Hunger Games, last year I never would have thought I would be a victor, but here I am with the hovercraft lowering from the sky to pick me up. I can't stand, the wound in my leg is too painful, Chaotic's body disappears as a claw lowers and picks it up, followed by Topaz and then Vigdis's body and head. So much death ... so much misery.

Finally I freeze as I raise higher and higher and soon I'm engulfed into the hovercraft and swarmed by people in white lab coats, they put me to sleep within seconds and begin their work whilst I revisit the Games. The Finale occurs most in my dreams, the chase up the hill ... my knife entering her chest. I snap back to reality in a large well lit room, I'm fully clothed in a particularly nice looking orange dress, my hair has been dyed from its chocolate brown to dark red and my slightly tanned skin is now paler then it's ever been. I sit up and notice how good my leg feels, I feel as strong as ever, maybe even stronger than I was before the Games. I look into the mirror and smile at how beautiful I look, my eyes have even been changed so they're a dark blood red to match my hair, my teeth are whiter than ever and my lips are as red as they can be. I like it ... I look haunting, a true representation of what a Victor should look like.

I stand up and notice I'm wearing pale orange heels, I nearly trip over as I walk out of the door and head down the corridor, I'm in the Training Centre again, how long have I been out of it for? Hours, days? Himple Garaga, my escort is sitting at the table sipping from a cup of mint hot chocolate, I guess by the smell in the air.

"Ahh Phoenix, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good, I love what they've done to me." I twirl a little, I thought I would feel devastated or even a little sad but I don't. I feel amazing!

"You haven't been out for too long, in fact they told me to take you down to the interview as soon as you woke up. Come on then."

"Alright, lead the way." The journey down is eventless yet crowded, everyone wants a glimpse of me, it's quite cool being a celebrity I just wish it was for something else ... not killing. Finally Himple gives me a kiss on the cheek and hurries to join the screaming crowd that awaits me.

"Ladies and Gentleman, everyone of Panem you've seen her from reaping to victory, I give you Phoenix Ward!" I walk as straight as I can in these heels, I still haven't really adjusted to them yet. Julius senses I'm about to topple over and grabs my arm to steady me. I give him a smile and take the seat next to him, the crowd roars for minutes on end until Julius finally quietens them.

"So Phoenix well done might I say first of all."

"Thank you Julius, it was a very difficult challenge for me."

"We'll start from the beginning, when you were chosen by your brother did you think you would be the victor?"

"I have to say that although I was completely focused on winning and getting home I didn't think I would win, there were so many other tributes that showed promise."

"Yeah, the Careers were especially tough this year, and the other tributes ... a very exciting yet challenging Games."

"Yep, most were brilliant."

"Now what drew you to Chaotic Dasher when you first met her?"

"Well first of all her hatred for her family member, I was the same and that instantly connected us, then her strength yet kindess, I thought she would be the best possible alliance."

"You two definitely made a very strong team, when you rose from underground and saw the Arena for the first time what were your thoughts?"

"The hill was definitely a surprise, the four sections was a cool idea I was just a little shocked by the size."

"It was a magnificent Arena, my favourite might I say. As the Games progressed so did your rivalry with Magnus. What was it like finally winning over him?"

"It was the best feeling in the world, it may sound sick but I hated him so much no one will understand, well Chaotic would but she's not here."

"Yes I saw your alliance blossom into friendship, it must have been difficult in the Finale having to kill her."

"It was Julius but to win I had to."

"Well I feel for you, now for the highlights!" The audience cheers as the video plays, I smile at some parts but I have to fight the tears at the end, having to re-live that is horrible, I just wish two victors were allowed then Chaotic would be here as well.

"That's all we have for you today then, Ladies and Gentleman I give you Phoenix Ward your victor for the 6th Quarter Quell!" The crowd roars as I stand up and leave Julius.

I receive my tiara from the President afterwards, her eyes are terryfying as I stare into her, she smiles and congratulates me but something about her I really dislike, not just that she's the President but something else ...

The train ride home is long and boring but I stuff my face full of everything I can, Himple groans at my poor manners but as we pull into the station he puts on a smile and gives me a massive hug.

"Best District Two victor ever!"

"Thank you." He kisses my cheeks and lets me walk off to the cameras and the roaring crowd. I spot my friends crying and waving at me, I don't hold back the tears. I'm back ... I really am back! I smile until I see my dad running up to me with a big smile and his arms outstretched for a hug. I run as fast as I can towards him with a wicked smile on my face, I don't hug him instead I give him a great big punch around the jaw.

Oh it's good to be back!

* * *

**:'( It's the end everyone. Thank you one and all and remember my sequel still needs tributes. It's been amazing ... Phoenix and all the tributes will be remembered forever!:D**


End file.
